Naruto Salvatore
by Shawn129
Summary: Kazuma Uzumaki, here since Turned is a failure, I thought I try something a little different
1. Pilot

My name is Naruto Salvatore, I am the reincarnation of a war hero, who was murdered by the people he fought to protect. I am of Italian-Japanese decent. My mother Lilian Salvatore, had an affair with a Japanese nomad, and gave birth to me in 1442. My mother kept my true lineage a secret, taking it with her to her death, till years later when I found her diary.

I grew up with 2 brothers who were once my best friends, unfortunately Stefan is dead, while Damon and I have gone on existing, hating each other for 545 years. I am a vampire. This is my story.

Mystic Falls, VA

Woods/Road

An SUV drove down the road as a couple spoke "An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." the man said

"He wasn't that bad." the woman replied looking at her boyfriend

"He sounded like James Blunt." the man retorted

"What's wrong with that?" the woman asked

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." the man said

"So why did you come?" the woman asked

The man took his eyes off the road, and looked to his girlfriend "Because I love you." he replied

The woman grinned "Nicely done." as the SUV drove forward it suddenly became foggy "What's with all the fog?" the woman asked

"It'll clear in a second." the man said as they drove out of the fog the woman noticed a man standing in the middle of the road as the fog cleared

"Watch out!" she screamed but to late, the man was then hit by the SUV smashing the windshield as the SUV spun out of control before it stopped, the couple panted

The man looked back to see the man lying in the road before he turned to his girlfriend and asked "Are you ok?" he asked

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" the woman said bursting out in tears

"Call for help." the man said before he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his SUV, and jogged over to the man lying in the road while his girlfriend was on the phone

"Come on, come on!" she said

"Please be alive!" the man pleaded to himself, before he kneeled down beside the man, and saw the man had on a ring, taking the ring in his hand "Oh, my god." the man whispered

The man that was lying in the street suddenly sat up, and grabbed the other man by his neck and got up and stood behind him, before he bit him on the neck. The woman not knowing what just happened to her boyfriend, got out of the car after taking a deep breath "There's no signal!" she said before she realized that her boyfriend was gone "Darren! Darren?" she called out, before she jumped frightened as something heavy was dropped on the hood of the SUV, turning around she saw it was her boyfriend Darren. When she saw the large wound on his neck, she screamed in horror before she turned around and started running only to be tackled from behind and dragged up into a tree.

Next Day

Salvatore Boarding House

A man with long spiky blonde hair (Minato's hairstyle) standing at 5'11 dressed in a black longsleeve, and black Levi jeans with black boots, stood on the roof of the large boarding house looking at the rising sun, "What the hell am I doing back here. This town has brought me nothing but misery." He thought before he looked down to a blood bag, in his hand and began to drink from it before he stepped off the roof, easily landing on his feet

Gilbert House

A girl named Elena was sitting on her window seat writing in her diary "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." she wrote before she got up and finished getting dressed and looked herself in the mirror

Gilbert House, Kitchen

Elena entered the kitchen heading toward the coffee machine her aunt Jenna Sommers was currently looking in the refrigerator "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as her little brother Jeremy walked in

"Is there coffee?" he asked

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said as Jeremy took Elena's coffee "Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up the money

"I'm good." Elena said as Jeremy took the money

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked placing her things in her purse

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked turning from the counter

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said checking her watch before untying her hair

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured when Jenna left she turned to Jeremy "You ok?" she asked concerned

"Don't start." he said drinking his coffee as he walked away, Elena watched him leave, before she turned around as a news update appeared on the TV behind her 'Missing Persons: Brooke and Darren'

Bonnie's Car

Elena and her best friend Bonnie were driving to school in Bonnie's car "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie said to Elena who was smiling before she started to gaze out of the window as they drove by the old cemetery "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie continued before she noticed that Elena was looking out of the car "Elena! Back in the car." she said with a smile

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked while Bonnie just looked ahead "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" she started

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finished for her smiling

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena challenged

Bonnie looked at Elena with a smile "I see…" Bonnie started before something hit the wind shield of her car surprising them, gasping in surprise the car started to spin out of control before Bonnie got control again "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said looking worried

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said with a sigh

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said as they both smiled at each other before Bonnie drove off, as a crow was on top of a stop sign

Mystic Falls High School

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said as she and Elena walked to her locker "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." Bonnie said as a girl wearing an ugly shirt walked by "She looks like a hot ' turning to Elena' can I still say "tranny mess"?" she asked

"No, that's over." Elena said leaning on the locker

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said opening her locker as Elena looked back to Matt Donovan, staring at each other, Elena waves to Matt but he just ignored her and walked off

Sighing Elena turned back to Bonnie who had seen what happened "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie said as Caroline Forbes approached them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." she said as she hugged Elena, pulling away "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." she said before looking to Bonnie and asking "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena assured

"Really?" asked Caroline

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said as she hugged Elena again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said patting Caroline's back

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline said pulling back from the hug and walking off

"Ok! Bye!" Elena said with a wave, before she turned to Bonnie who was smiling "No comment." she said as they walked away

Outside The High School

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy warned putting some pills in Vicki Donovan's hand who took them.

"Hey, Vicki," Tyler Lockwood called walking over "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey." Vicki said as she hugged Tyler

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said taking the cigarette that Jeremy was smocking

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy mocked causing Tyler to try to walk closer to him, but Vicki stopped him

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said before he and Vicki kissed, while Jeremy looked away

Outside the School Office

Bonnie and Elena were walking in the hallway when Bonnie stopped Elena as she looked at Naruto's back as he stood in the office "Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked

"All I see is back." Elena said looking as well

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said

In the School Office

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary asked

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Naruto said compelling the secretary, who looked at him with glazed eyes before looking down at his records again.

"Well, you're right. So it is." she said looking back up to Naruto

Outside the School Office

"I'm sensing New York, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said causing Elena to giggle

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked turning to Bonnie

"Pretty much." answered Bonnie with a nod

"Jeremy, good batch, man." a voice was heard getting Elena's attention, allowing for her to see Jeremy walk into the bathroom

"I'll be right back." she said walking off

"Please be hot." Bonnie whispered still looking into the office

Boys Bathroom

Jeremy was taking eye drops when Elena entered the bathroom, as she walked by a boy came from the stall and jumped out of her way "Whoa! Next down, chick!" he said walking out not bothering to wash his hands

Elena ignoring the boy grabbed Jeremy's face, and looked into his eyes to see if he was high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." she said letting him go

"No, I'm not." Jeremy lied

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked trying to search Jeremy's pockets

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy said struggling to get his sister off of him

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena scoffed before continuing her search

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy asked

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Elena said, Jeremy not wanting to hear what she had to say tried to leave but she stopped him "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" she asked before she realized she was in the boys restroom "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." she said gently

"I don't need this." Jeremy said before leaving

Outside the School Office

Bonnie was still watching Naruto, "Thank you." Naruto said and turned around, when Bonnie saw him she gasped, as he smiled at her and continued on

Outside Boys Bathroom

Naruto walked down the hallway as Bonnie followed him, while Caroline watched him as well, as he headed for the bathroom "Uh, pardon me." Naruto said as he bumped into Elena before he looked at the door before turning to her and asking "Um. . .is this the men's room?"

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story…." Elena sputtered before she tried to pass before Naruto made way for her. "Thank you." she said before walking pass, as Naruto turned around and watched her leave, as she looked back at him

History Class

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner said before he continued talking

Elena was in class when she looked back to Naruto who was looking out the window, with a bored expression on his face before he felt eyes on him, and he looked over and met eyes with Elena who turned away smiling, Bonnie seeing the exchange sent a text to Elena: HAWT-E. STARING U.

Elena smiled and put her phone away before sitting up as Naruto stared at her, before he went back to looking out the window

"What am I doing? She isn't _her,_ and yet, I can't seem to leave." Naruto thought, before his gaze went to Bonnie who had been staring and blushed before she turned away causing him to chuckle lightly

Later

Elena could be found within the cemetery sitting in front of a gravestone. The gravestone she was in front of read Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, her parents, as she wrote in her diary

'Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer,'

She paused in her writing when she noticed a crow had perched itself upon her parents gravestone and was cawing before it looked toward her "Okay, hi bird, that's not creepy or anything." Elena said before she sighed and went back to writing before she noticed fog appearing out of nowhere.

Freaked out she got up and shooed the bird away. When it took flight she sighed in relief before she turned back toward her stuff, only for the same crow now perched on the statue of another grave to start cawing at her again. Without looking away from the bird Elena quickly reached down and grabbed her bag before she rushed off.

As she made her way out she paused looking over her shoulder in time to make out a silhouette of a person standing behind a tomb. Turning around quickly she ran away from graveyard, but made the mistake of going downhill causing her to tumbled and fall. Elena hurriedly picked herself up, and looked back to see if anyone was following her, before she turned to continue running, but came face to face with Naruto freezing her in her tracks.

"You okay?" Naruto asked

"Were you following me?" asked Elena after sighing

"No actually. I just saw you fall." answered Naruo

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena said

"Visiting. I have family here." Naruto replied

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? ... I'm Elena." Elena ranted before calming down to introduce herself

"I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced smiling

"I know. We have history together." Elena replied

"And English and French." Naruto said with a nod

"Right." Elena said just before Naruto moved raising his arm and pulling a leaf from her hair. Blushing Elena looked down to see his ring, "Nice ring." She complimented

Raising his hand up he looked at it, before looking to Elena "Oh. Um, It's a family ring. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" he asked

"No, no it's just there are rings, and then there's that." Elena said causing Naruto to smile as he looked down before he caught the smell of blood

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked

"Oh, uh I don't know." Elena said before she moved over to a rock and placed her leg on it, and rolled up her pants leg to see a gash with a large trail of blood leading from it.

Naruto seeing this turned away as his eyes became bloodshot and veins appeared on his face "You should go, take care of that."

"It's nothing." replied Elena putting her pants leg back down only to turn and find him gone

Mystic Grill

Jeremy entered the grill and walked straight up to Vicki "Hey, Vick." he greeted

"Working." Vicki said blowing him off as she walked away with 2 trays in hand as Jeremy watched her. Vicki headed towards a table where her brother, and Tyler were seated

"Thanks Vick" said Matt looking down at his food

"Do you need another refill?" asked Vicki looking at Tyler

"I'd love one." Said Tyler watching as Vicki smiled before she walked off

Matt who was watching leaned over to Tyler "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." He said

"Okay, I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler replied with a shrug

"You're such a dick." Matt said shaking his head

"So Uzumaki's back, you think he'll get back with Elena?" Tyler asked

Matt sighed "I don't know man." he said

With Vicki

"Hey what's your deal?" asked Jeremy as soon as Vicki came back over "I mean summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered?"

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki said causing Jeremy to raise an eyebrow

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy." said Jeremy

"Hey keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Vicki hissed

"Yeah and deflowered and deflowered."

"Look we hooked up a few times during a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Vicki said annoyed

"Oh come on! The guys a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." Jeremy retorted

"Yeah, well what do you want me for?" asked Vicki before she pushed past him

With Caroline

Caroline and Bonnie were walking around the grill, waiting for Elena to arrive "His name is Naruto Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Scorpio, and his favorite color is orange."

"You learned all that in one day?" Bonnie asked slightly impressed

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline replied before she waved to one of her friends, as Bonnie scoffed

Gilbert House

Elena was walking to the door with her jacket when she passed by her aunt "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." She said as she made her way to the door

"Okay have fun." Jenna said before she stopped and turned around abruptly "Wait." she said causing Elena to stop and turn toward her

"Okay I've got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna said getting a chuckle from Elena

"Well done Aunt Jenna." she said in amusement, before she turned and opened the door only to gasp as she saw Naruto with his hand raised telling her that he was getting ready to knock on the door

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was ... strange." Naruto said

"It's okay I get it. Blood makes you squeamish." Elena replied

"Um, something like that." Naruto said with a nod "Anyway I wanted to apologize for my disappearance. How's your leg?" he asked

"Oh, it's fine; just a scratch barely." Elena said before she looked around and asked "How'd you know where I live?"

"My uncle told me." Naruto lied, before he reached behind his back "Thought you might want this back" Naruto said handing over a bound book that she recognized as her diary

Elena's eyes widened in surprise as she took her diary "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." she said thinking he might've read her diary

"Don't worry, I didn't read it." Naruto said as if he read her mind

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena asked

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Naruto said

Elena looked at him in surprise "You keep a journal?" she asked

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Naruto answered

"Yeah." Elena said nodding after a couple of moments of silence she said "I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there." she then walked off

Naruto stepped to the door and tried to get in but he couldn't since she technically didn't invite him inside, "I'm fine." Naruto said after seeing he wasn't able to get in, when Elena came back he asked "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" she asked causing him to smile

Mystic Grill

Matt and Bonnie had found each other and were now sitting down at a table "How's Elena doing?" asked Matt

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie replied

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked

"Oh, so not getting in the middle of this one. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie replied

"She broke up with me. I feel weird calling her." Matt said

"Give it more time Matt." Bonnie said gently only to look over and see Naruto, and Elena walking into the grill, Matt followed her gaze to see them before he looked back to Bonnie

"More time, huh" said Matt, before he stood up and walked over to Elena, and Naruto "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." he greeted holding his hand out to Naruto

"Hi. Naruto." Naruto replied shaking Matt's hand, before Matt looked to Elena

"Hey." Elena greeted

"Hey." Matt replied

Moments Later

Caroline, along with her friends sat with Naruto at a table as they asked him about himself "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Naruto answered nodding

"Parents?" Bonnie asked

"Dad died before I was born, and my mom passed away, when I was 12." Naruto said solemnly before he looked to Elena

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked

"Half brother but we aren't on the best of terms. I live at the boarding house with my uncle." Naruto said

Caroline seeing Elena, and Naruto still looking at each other spoke up "So, Naruto, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said

Naruto looked at them, before looking to Elena "Are you going?" he asked

"Of course she is" Bonnie answered for Elena, as Elena blushed and pushed a locket of hair behind her ear

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto was changing his shirt, when Zach Salvatore walked in with a newspaper getting his attention

"You promised." he said, Naruto taking the newspaper turn to the first page

"This was an animal attack." Naruto said as he looked to Zach

"Don't give me that. I know the game. Tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." Zach said

"And I do." said Naruto as he shoved the newspaper into Zach chest

"Please, Uncle Naruto. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." Naruto said

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questioned, before Naruto grabbed him by his neck and vamp sped him into the wall

"In what world do you think, that I am going to explain myself to you?" Naruto asked with a glare as Zach raised his hands

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore. Coming here was a mistake." Zach said as Naruto released him

"I can decide that for myself. Do yourself a favor, pack a bag, and leave go far away from this town, and have a family of your own." Naruto said turning away from Zach

"Uncle."

"We're done here Zach." Naruto said causing Zach to sigh and leave as Naruto went to a closet, and opened it, before he walked into it, and entered a secret door, and a light came on, showing a large room, with money on one wall, weapons, and old styled clothing on another, but Naruto walked to the wall lined with his diaries in chronological order from 1454 to 2009, taking the one for 1864, Naruto sighed as he opened it and saw a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture said Katherine, 1864

Flashback, 2008, December

It had been a long time, to long in fact, but the holidays, always made me think of home. And in many ways Mystic Falls was the closest place, I've ever gotten to feeling at home.

Naruto was standing in the snow on a rooftop, watching the townspeople celebrate the holiday

Salvatore Boarding House

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, uncle Naruto, but..."

"But what, Zach? Spit it out." Naruto said sipping blood from a glass, while he sat on the couch beside Zach who looked uncomfortable

"Well what are you doing here?" Zach asked

"Just visiting Zach. Came to see the town I helped build was fairing is all." Naruto said

"And have you heard from your brother lately?" Zach asked

"Who?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I guess that answers that question." Zach sighed "Well I'm glad, to know you're in town. Although, I would've noticed eventually, I've been keeping my eyes peeled for, well you know."

"I told you, I sustain myself off of blood bags." Naruto said

"Right, right." Zach nodded

"Things have been quiet, around here. The founder's council wouldn't know a vampire if it bit them in the neck." Zach said looking out the window

Later

Naruto had left the boarding house, and was walking through the woods, when he stopped, and smelt blood, walked over to a fallen tree he sucked his teeth when he saw the corpse of a girl with bite marks on her neck, "Damn it." Naruto cursed

Next Day

Zach looked at Naruto in dissaproval as Caroline Forbes left the house, having been compelled to forget she spent the night with Naruto "So you find a girls dead body, then you come home and have sex with the Sheriff's daughter?"

"I have needs Zach." Naruto shrugged looking to Zach with a grin

"What you need to do is find the vampires that did this. It won't be long before someone else turns up dead, and people began to notice."

"Back off Zach." Naruto said with a frown "I'll deal with it, then I'm out of here."

Later

A man wearing a heavy winter jacket, was hacking away at a Christmas tree in the middle of a blizzard "Wouldn't it be easier to just buy a Christmas tree?" a voice asked as two men in hoodies, walked into the clearing

"I like to do things the old fashioned way." Naruto said with a shrug

"Say, that's a coincidence. So do we." the man said

"That's right. The really old fashioned way." man2 smirked

"Why don't we show him what we mean." Man1 said as he and his companion vamped out

Naruto put his axe on his shoulder and turned to the men, before he tossed it at man2 and the wooden handle pierced through the man's heart,

"Nelson!" Man1 screamed

"Nelson." Naruto laughed 'Seriously?"

"You killed him, I'll rip your throat out!"

Naruto smirked as he vamped out "Try it."

"Y-your a vampire? Why would you kill Nelson? Who are you?"

'The name is Naruto." Naruto said walking closer

"Naruto, your Damon's brother! I know Damon, he's the one who told me about Mystic Falls!"

'You know my brother? Naruto asked standing in front of the man

"Y-yeah, we drank with him rig-ugh!' the man was rendered silent when Naruto ripped his heart out

End Flashback

"So you're here." Naruto thought with a frown as he walked into his room, and crawled into bed

History Class

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said

Bonnie looking up from her work said "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner said before asking Matt

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said getting a chuckle from everyone

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked again

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said after a couple of seconds with a confuse look on her face

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Naruto answered looking out the window

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner trailed off

"Salvatore." Naruto answered

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he asked

"Distant." Naruto answered

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." said Naruto as everyone snickered quietly, while Naruto never looked away from the window

Later

The Falls

Naruto walked up to the party at the falls and began listening out for Elena

"Just admit it, Elena." he heard Bonnie

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena said

"Pretty, he's hot, he has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said as Naruto smiled, just as Caroline walked up to him

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline smiled

"I did. Thanks for inviting me." Naruto said with as Caroline smiled

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said

"Sure." Naruto said as Caroline grabs his hand and lead him away, completely unaware that she and the man had already slept together

Bonnie and Elena were still talking "So where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said with a smile

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie said before she closed her eyes "Ok, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." she said

"Wait," Elena said as she picked up a beer bottle "You need a crystal ball." she said as she gave her the bottle. Bonnie made to grab it but touched Elena's hand, and spaced out for a while, before she came back to her senses, and abruptly pulled her hand back.

"What?" Elena asked

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said confused

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk." Bonnie said confused "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." she said shaking her head "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." she said walking away

"Ok? Bonnie!" she called before she sighed and turned around to see that Naruto was behind her

"Hi." Naruto greeted

"Hi." Elena said a little awkwardly

"I did it again, didn't it?" Naruto asked causing Elena to laugh

"Yeah." Elena said with a smile as he face took on a small frown

"I'm sorry." Naruto said before he saw her frown and look after Bonnie "You're upset about something." he said seeing the change of expression

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's...You know what? Never mind. You're here." she stammered

"I'm here." Naruto nodded before they walked away from the party to the bridge "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena said as they walked

"Am I?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." Elena said with a giggle

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." Naruto replied

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Naruto said

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." she giggled "You don't want to know, i-it's not exactly party chit-chat." she said sadly

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring...my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story." Elena explained

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Naruto said after a moment of silence, as Elena nodded

With Jeremy

Jeremy was taking a walk, with his drink in hand as he came upon the sight of Tyler, and Vicki against a tree. Jealous, Jeremy made to walk away till he heard the words 'no and you're hurting me' come from Vicki "Hey leave her alone." Jeremy said

Vicki then managed to push Tyler away, as Tyler turned to Jeremy "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." He said as he glared at Jeremy

"Just go, Tyler. Get the hell away from me!" Vicki said appearing before Jeremy

"Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler replied before he walked away

"I didn't need your help." Vicki said after Tyler was gone

"It seemed like you did." Jeremy replied

"He was just drunk." Vicki said trying to convince herself

"So. I'm drunk, am I forcing myself on you." Jeremy replied

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki retorted

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asked

"It's what I know." Vicki answered before she walked off deeper into the woods, in moments Vicki found herself wandering through the woods as fog started slowly rolling in, stiffening as she heard a noise around her she looked behind her "Jeremy is that you?"

Hearing no answer she called out again, but still got no answer, so she shrugged before she turned to leave, but she didn't have a chance as something rushed her and she screamed

Party

Naruto and Elena were still talking when she saw Jeremy stumbling away from the party "God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena said watching her brother

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking back

"My brother." she answered dropping to the ground

"The drunk one?" Naruto asked

"That would be the one. Excuse me." answered Elena as she followed after Jeremy

"Need some help?" Naruto asked

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" she called

Woods

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked following him

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy said looking back as he continued to walk through the woods

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorted as Jeremy turned around only to trip over Vicki's unconscious body to see the blood on her neck

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said looking back to Elena

"Oh, my god!"

"No!" he said placing his hand on her neck, before Vicki awoke gasping for breath

Party

Jeremy was carrying Vicki to a table "Somebody help!" Elena screamed

Matt who was drinking a beer turned to see Vicki being set on a table "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he shouted running over along with Bonnie, and Tyler

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt screamed as Tyler turned and started pushing people away

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" he shouted

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said as Naruto from the crowed looked at the scene with a frown before he left

"Put this on her neck." Matt said desperately "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto entered his bedroom, just as a crow appeared, from the open window

Looking to the crow, Naruto turned back to the balcony and said "Damon." Damon Salvatore was standing on the balcony with a smirk

"Hello, brother." Damon greeted

Naruto watched as Damon walked into his room, while the crow flew back onto the balcony "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Naruto asked

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said

"Tch, how basic of you." Naruto mocked causing Damon to frown "When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's longer. I like it." Damon said walking around Naruto's room

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Naruto replied looking at is brother with a glare

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Nathaniel, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon said walking over to Naruto's computer desk, and picking up a book

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked with a frown as Damon used the name his step father gave him, which he hated

"I missed my little brother." Damon said placing down the book he had in his hands

"That a joke? It's been 145 years since you turned your back on me. What do you want Damon, hm because if you want to start up trouble, I will hurt you." Naruto said

"I'm here on peaceful terms." Damon said causing Naruto to scoff

"Peaceful, that why you stupidly left that girl alive tonight?" Naruto asked

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." Damon said smirking

"Why are you here now?" Naruto asked

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena." Damon said causing Naruto to frown

The Falls

The party had pretty much ended when Vicki had got attacked so, Matt hopped into the ambulance with Vicki, as Elena watched them leave Bonnie walked over to her "Hey." she said getting Elena's attention "We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

Elena nodded and looked over to Jeremy who was sitting at a table watching the ambulance drive away "I gotta take Jeremy home." she said

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…" Bonnie trailed off

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie said before she walked away

Salvatore Boarding House

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Naruto? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked as he stood in front of Naruto

"She's not Katherine." Naruto said

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon smirked while Naruto looked him in the eye "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Naruto scoffed as he turned around to walk away

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked hitting Naruto's shoulder to turn him around

"Stop it." Naruto said only to be pushed

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Damon said slapping Naruto in the head

"Stop it!" Naruto said pushing Damon away

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon yelled as Naruto turned away from him as he vamped out "I can."

"I said stop!" Naruto yelled turning toward Damon, before with a snarl he tackled Damon out the window, but on the way down Damon got free from his hold

Landing in a crouch, Naruto threw a hand out, and a blade of lightning extended causing the speeding Damon to turn and be impaled through his right peck and stuck to the garage door

"What the hell?" Damon groaned his body was paralyzed

"You see Damon while you were moping around, and killing everyone you came across, I learned some new tricks of my own. So while I have you, I'm going to make this as clear as I can. Your going to stay away from Elena."

"Or what?" Damon asked with a smirk, before Naruto raised his other hand and a blade of white fire missed his cheek by an inch

"I will kill you." Naruto said before he dismissed both his blades, and Damon fell with a grunt "The paralysis will wear off in 40 minutes."

Damon watched as Naruto walked off,

Hospital

Matt sat at his sisters bedside his mind racing, hoping she would wake up soon, he looked up towards his sister to see her eyes open "Vicki...Hey, hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok" said Matt as Vicki looked at him

"Matt…" she whispered hoarsely

"Don't try to talk ok. You're fine." Matt said gently

"Vampire" Vicki said with a little strength in her voice as Matt looked at her confused

Gilbert House

Elena was sitting in her room writing in her diary 'Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life without the past, without the pain. But it's not that easy, the bad things stay with you, they follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it.'

Pausing Elena felt someone looking at her, causing her to look outside of her window, to see Naruto standing there closing her diary she made her way downstairs, and opened the door to see Naruto standing there "I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok." he said

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." Elena replied

"What do you tell them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"That I'll be fine." Elena said

"Do you ever mean it?" Naruto wondered

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" Elena asked stepping back to let him in

Naruto smiled and answered "Yes." before he walked inside

 **Finished**

 **Naruto, is 566, and Damon is 570. Stefan died a peaceful death, as they felt he wasn't cut out to be a vampire, they knew the Originals, while they were human but they were compelled to forget them when they ran from Mikael.**

 **Naruto was turned by Rebekah, and Damon by Klaus. Naruto became a ripper, with a body count in the 5,000, Damon used to travel with him along with an 760 year old Lexi Branson to teach him control, on am animal diet for a few centuries Naruto, and Damon settled in Mystic Falls under the guise of Giuseppe II son's, using their illusion abilities. While under this guise they met Katherine, and fell in love with her, she was with Naruto at first but he caught Damon and she kissing, and the two fought and Giuseppe found out about them and raised the alarm, Katherine was vervained while the brothers escaped leaving all the other vampires to their fates.**

 **Naruto lost control again, and went on a ripper binge through out Mystic Falls for a time, before going to New Orleans, New York, Georgia, Japan, Spain, England, and Chicago, before Lexi, saved him from himself again, and he began to survive off of blood bags, a still relatively new invention at the time.**

 **Lily was turned into a vampire and has been in a prison world since 1465 along with the Heritics. Giuseppe never thought she had an affair, because she had relatives with blonde hair, and I don't think he ever would've suspected it anyway since Stefan didn't look like either of his parents.**

 **While Naruto will be with Elena, it won't stay that way, he isn't going to entertain the love triangle long, when Elena he leaves with Klaus that is it between him and Elena, because he will see Elena kiss Damon**

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Vampires possesse the following abilities:**

 **Immortality**

 **Super Speed & Agility **

**Super Strength**

 **Superhuman Senses**

 **Elemental Control**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Mental, Mind Or Thought Manipulation/Persuasion/Compulsion**

 **Dream Manipulation/Control/Influence**

 **Weather Manipulation & Control **

**Invulnerability**


	2. Night of the Comet

Day Later

Naruto was covered in sweat, while he was punching, and kicking a heavy bag, and in a combination of strength, and speed together threw a backfist sending the heavybag hurtling toward the wall, where it exploded

With a sigh he walked over to his table and grabbed a blood bag, but paused as he looked at his daylight ring which he didn't need anymore. Naruto used to hang with witches a lot in his day, and one of them came up with an idea, after his daylight ring had been stolen by an older vampire who thought that the ring would protect him from the sun, but it didn't, on his right shoulder sat a glyph; it was the Shiki Fujin seal that held the Nine tailed spirit in him during his first life.

The glyph was spelled to protect him from the sun, and he agreed with her to keep it a secret as the spell was put into her grimoire and the fact that any vampire with a daylight ring, would come looking for a daylight tattoo as he come to call it, so that is the only reason he keeps the ring

The past day had been good, after Elena had invited him into her home, they had talked, and Naruto could tell that while Elena looked like Katherine she was absolutely nothing like her, his plan had been to find that out, and leave, but he actually had some feelings for the girl, and he knew for a relationship to work she needed to know about him, and for a vampire with his history that would surely run her off, considering depictions of his ripper days had been used to make the Dracula legend more popular,

Slipping on the ring, Naruto began to get ready for the day,

Later

Naruto in a gray v-neck, black jeans and some black Air Force One's was sitting on a lunch table, listening to Elena and Matt who were talking about Vicki "They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt said

"That's good news." Elena said

"Yeah." Matt said

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt said with a little bitterness in his voice

Ignoring the bitterness in Matt's voice, Elena said "Vicki's lucky that she's ok."

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt replied

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"What?" Elena asked incredulously

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out." Matt said

"OK, that is weird." Elena replied

"I think she was drunk." Matt said before he saw Naruto "So what's up with you and the new guy?"

Looking over at Naruto, before she turned back to Matt Elena said "Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." Matt said with a frown before he walked off

Elena sighed and turned to see Naruto gone

Hospital

Naruto walked into Vicki's hospital room, to see she wasn't in bed, and frowned before he heard Matt approaching, and when Matt entered Naruto was gone

Matt looked around, before he made to leave but jumped when he saw his sister Vicki standing there in a daze "Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" he asked touching her shoulder causing Vicki to freak out

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" Vicki screamed pushing Matt off of her,

"Nurse!" Matt screamed running out to look for a doctor, when a red fox kit, came from under the seat and lunged and Vicki turning into Naruto who grabbed her and sat her on the bed

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." Naruto said compelling her

"It's all I remember." Vicki repeated in a daze

"No go to sleep." Naruto ordered before he sped out of the window just as Matt and a nurse came in

Later

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house, with the intention of seeing where she and Naruto relationship stood.

As she walked to the front door and knocked, the door opened and she entered "Naruto?" she called walking inside, she saw Naruto's bag and turned around when she heard a noise "Naruto?" she called again walking to the door when a crow flew into the house. Gasping Elena turned around and froze as Damon was standing there.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in. The door was" turning she saw the door closed "open." she muttered before turning back to Damon

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Nathaniel's brother." Damon introduced

"Nathaniel?" Elena asked

"Oh, right, well our father named him that, he hates it, but his birth name is Naruto, we just call him Nathaniel, Nathan, Nate whichever suits you." Damon smiled

"Nice to meet you." Elena smiled politely keeping that in mind

"Please, come. I'm sure Nate will be along any second." Damon said motioning her further inside

Elena walked into the living room and looked around in awe "Wow. This is your living room?" she asked

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon said looking around as well "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena asked surprise

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon asked seeing Elena's face said "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena sighed

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Nathan." Damon said with out looking at away from Elena who turned to see Naruto with a knife, cutting up a apple

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Naruto said ignoring Damon

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." Elena started

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Nathaniel?" Damon interrupted with a smirk as Naruto sighed "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said

"Unnecessary." Naruto said looking at Damon, before he turned to Elena "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Elena nodded walking up before she looked back to Damon who covered up a grunt with a cough "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." Damon smiled as Naruto and Elena left, Naruto suspiciously missing the knife he had, as Damon form wavered and he now had the knife in his abdomen, which he pulled out

Outside

Naruto, and Elena were walking around the property, "He didn't seem that bad.' Elena said

"Him bringing up my ex-girlfriend wasn't accidental, Elena." Naruto said with a sigh "Like I said last night, Damon has a knack for trying to cause me misery."

"But why?"

'Well, we don't share the same father, and our mother died a few years after I was born, I think he blames me for it. I tried to reach out to him, but things came to a head, when I caught him and Katherine together."

"She cheated on you?" Elena asked surprised

"Yeah," Naruto nodded before he looked to her "Admittedly you bare an uncanny physical resemblance to her, it's scary, but your personalities are completely different."

"Is that a good thing?" Elena asked

"The best." Naruto smiled, which she returned "So what did you come over for?"

"Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the comet with me." Elena said causing Naruto to give a fake gasp

" , are you asking me out?' Naruto asked causing Elena to smile

"Yeah, I don't want to talk myself into back pedaling." Elena nodded

"I'd love to join you." Naruto smiled

Elena, and Naruto would spend the next hour or so talking before he walked her to her car, and with a kiss they promised to meet at Town Square

Naruto walked into the house, after Elena left to see Damon waiting for him "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." Damon smirked as Naruto sighed

"Did you really just sit here, waiting for me to come back inside?" Naruto asked

"Well, I was wondering how was your trip to the hospital." Damon said as Naruto walked into the living room "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"Blood bags, and vampire blood seem to keep me in top form." Naruto said causing Damon to frown

"What?" Damon asked

"Oh that's right, you still think I sustain myself on animal blood. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but a blood bag a day keeps me in top form, and I've learned to live off of the blood of vampires that have drawn my ire over the past 90 years." Naruto said walking up to Damon "You tried to sabotage my relationship with Elena, you're pathetic."

"Careful." Damon advised with a frown

"Or what? Your going to kill me." Naruto said as Damon looked him in the eye "I've always been the better vampire Damon, you coming here, and dropping bodies, is very cliche. I've had plenty of opportunities to kill you, and the only reason you still live, is because of her."

Damon looked over to the drawn portrait of his mother, "We made a promise before your bastard of a father sent her off, that we'd protect each other, and unlike you, I still intend to honor that vow. So I won't kill you, but you get in my way, I'll starve you, then bury you in the artic." Naruto said before he pushed past Damon

Damon frowned as he looked to Naruto who left, before he glanced back to the photo of their mother, and walked off

Next Day

Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets in the town square, "Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said before handing a pamphlet to some civilians before she turned to Elena "He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena said

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said

"Isn't it? I mean I want to give it to him but what if he doesn't think we are there yet?" Elena sighed as she continued to hand out pamphlets

"It's going to be a leap of faith, Elena." Bonnie said looking at Elena

"You think I'm ready, Bonnie?" Elena sighed

"Only you know when you are ready. Don't let fear hold you back." Bonnie said as they turned around only to bump into Naruto who looked at them with a smile

"Hey." he greeted

"H-hey," Bonnie said with a small blush "God he's so hot." she thought

"Want to see something adorable, Bonnie?" Elena asked with a smile, as Naruto gained a frown

""Sure." Bonnie said before Elena she brought a hand up, to Naruto's whiskered cheek, but he caught her by the wrist

"I told you that in confidence." Naruto said before Bonnie began to rub his cheek, causing a purr to come from the man before he backed up as Bonnie looked at him in surprise, while Elena smiled

"That is so cute." Bonnie said causing Elena to giggle before they walked forward to continue to rub Naruto's sensitive cheeks, but Naruto dodged their attempts and backed away and they followed after him giggling

Naruto spent the afternoon, with Bonnie, and Elena talking, he and Bonnie both shared a love for music, that made it easier for them to get to know one another, Elena had also noticed an attraction Bonnie had for Naruto, and wasn't really bothered by it, for as long as she has known her best friend, she has never had a serious boyfriend, or talked and laughed with any boy like they both did with Naruto today.

During the time they watched the comet, before they retreated to the grill, where everyone had dinner but Vicki went missing and Jeremy who was her date showed up

Later

Naruto sat with, Bonnie, and Elena, "So you were born Nathaniel Salvatore?" Bonnie asked

"No, my stepfather was abusive to my mother." Naruto said causing the girls to frown "When he went off to war, she had an affair with a drifter. She named me Naruto because the night I was born it was a stormy night, and my birth father is Japanese so she named me Naruto, meaning Maelstrom. When my stepfather got back he didn't suspect a thing, and when he found out my name was foreign he wanted something more local, so he tried to change my name to Nathaniel, but Naruto stuck, and the only ones who ever called me that were my brother, and him."

"What was she like?" Elena asked realising that she had told Naruto a lot of stories about her own parents and she knew nothing about his own, only that his mom died of cancer

"I loved her with all my heart. She was so kind, and caring, I remember and cherish every moment I had with her." Naruto smiled softly as Bonnie and Elena both instinctively placed a hand on top of his, before they removed it just as Jeremy walked over

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked

Tyler who was walking by with Matt stopped and said "You're her stalker. You tell us."

Ignoring him Jeremy said "I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler replied

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked

"Ask him." Tyler said smirking at Jeremy

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked glaring at Tyler

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked shocked, and upset

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said

"She already did." Jeremy snarled causing everyone to raise an eyebrow "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right." Tyler said

"You slept with Vicki? I mean, Vicki slept with you?" Elena asked weirded out

"There's no way." Tyler scoffed

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said glaring at Tyler getting Matt's full attention

"What the hell is he talking about?" Matt asked looking at Tyler along with everyone else

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said as

"How about all of you shut up, and help me find my sister." Matt said

"I'll check the bathroom." Bonnie said walking off, and meeting Caroline on the way

"I'll check the square." Naruto said walking with Matt outside and splitting off, as everyone began move, but Elena grabbed Jeremy before he could leave, and took him home

Naruto, began to listen out for the girl, and Damon who no doubt had something to do with this, and heard " _You really have to stop screaming."_

 _"No, please, stop. Don't..."_

 _"Shh. I got you..."_

Naruto jumped onto a roof, and began to jump across them, and in a blur of speed, grabbed Vicki from Damon who fell with a broken neck, before he fell off the ledge into the alley

"You wandered off in a drug haze, I found you, now your going to go to the grill, and forget when he grabbed you." Naruto said before he watched her leave, and jumped down to see Damon's incapacitated and broken form, before he grabbed his brother and tossed him into a dumpster and walked off, whistling a happy tune

Later

Mystic Grill

Caroline, and Bonnie, weresitting at a table watching Matt fuss over Vicki, "Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked

"Yeah." Bonnie said as Naruto walked up

"Hey." Naruto greeted the girls who looked up at him, and smiled

"Hey." Bonnie smiled

"Um, have you seen Elena?" Naruto asked

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her...I said so." Bonnie said writing down the information on a napkin, along with her own

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as Bonnie handed him the napkin, when their thumbs touched and a powerful feeling rushed through Bonnie, before she pulled her hand back

"You ok?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked before she blinked "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie grabbed her things and left

Naruto watched her leave before he turned back to Caroline "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline said as Naruto nodded

"I knew it." Naruto thought before he told Caroline bye

Unknown House

Naruto walked onto a porch and knocked on the door, and after a moment a woman answered

Flashback, 1950,

Dear Diary, I can't believe I actually did it. I ram away from home to go to the Woodstock Festival. My mom wouldn't let me go, but I'm almost 14, for crying out loud! I know I'll have to deal with it when I get back, but it was SO worth it.

A young African American woman, stood in the crowd of hippies who were holding up peace signs while a band played on stage,

Everyone here is amazing, and they're so tapped into what's happening. It's opened my mind so much. No one in Mystic Falls in Mystic Falls even talks about the war anymire, but people are still dying over there. I wish someone would do something about it

The young woman smiled as she snapped pictures, before 3 large men surrounded her "Where you going little girl?"

The young woman felt a chill at the sick smile on the man's face "Uh,"she began uncomfortably

"Is there a problem here?" Naruto with his hair in a ponytail, with his bangs, still in their spiky style walked up beside a blonde female

"What's your problem, man?" a man asked

"No problem as long as you all leave." Naruto said causing the men to scoff and turn around

"Yeah...we were going to find some of that brown stuff J.B.S. was talking about, anyway." a man said as he and friends walked away

"You olay?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the woman "I'm Naruto, Naruto Salvatore, this is my friend Lexi. What's your name?"

"Sheila. Sheila Bennett." Sheila introduced smiling at the man

End Flashback

Naruto smiled as Sheila who looked to be in her late 50s looked at him "Hello Sheila."

"Naruto." Sheila gasped before she brought Naruto into a hug

Moments Later

Naruto sat with Sheila drinking tea, "It's been what, 15 years. How have you been handling yourself?"

"There has been some growing pains, but I've managed to keep myself in check."

"Yeah, I suspected your brother returned when that first couple went missing." Sheila said causing Naruto to frown

"Yeah, Damon wants something, I don't know what, but he is after something and whatever it is, it'll put the people town in danger." Naruto replied causing Sheila to frown

"I will protect my own, Naruto you know this." Sheila said

"I'd expect nothing less." Naruto smiled before he sighed "Speaking off, Bonnie your granddaughter she touched me earlier."

"Does she,"

"No, she freaked out and left. I'd expect her to be here in about." Naruto paused as he and Sheila heard the door open

"Grams!" Bonnie called as the keys being placed down was heard before Bonnie entered and frowned seeing Naruto "Naruto, what're you doing here?"

"Well, Sheila and I go way back so I thought I'd come and enjoy some tea." Naruto smiled

"You both know each other, but how can that be, your my age." Bonnie said watching as Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to Sheila

"Her dad didn't want her learning about any of this." Sheila said

"Why? With your families heritage, her being ignorant to the nature of the world is dangerous." Naruto said

"What do mean by that?" Bonnie asked before she shook her head "How do you know my grams exactly?"

Naruto looked to Sheila who motioned for him to speak "Well Bonnie, in order, you are the descendant of one of the oldest most powerful witch families. I first met your grams, in 1950, at the Woodstock festival, and the weird feeling you got from me earlier is your magic telling you that I'm a vampire."

"...Seriously?" Bonnie asked looking at Naruto, and Sheila who looked at each other before Sheila pointed to her fireplace and lit it with a small fire spell, causing Bonnie to jump, before she looked back to them and took notice of Naruto's vamped out features, before everything went black

Naruto, and Sheila watched as Bonnie fainted, "Well at least she didn't scream." Naruto said to Sheila who sighed as they stood and walked over to Bonnie

 **Finished**

 **Naruto doesn't have chakra, but over the centuries the magic that flows through his blood in the form of vampirism he has learned to manipulate it, to do shape manipulation giving him a large advantage on everyone,**


	3. Friday Night Bites

Next Day

After, Bonnie had fainted, Sheila had told him to leave so she could talk to Bonnie, sure she didn't spill the beans on his secret, and while Bonnie knew not to tell anyome, she couldn't help but feel, a little wary of Naruto with all the missing people lately, but her Grams was positive it wasn't Naruto

Currently, Bonnie was getting out of her car, before she turned to Elena after closing the door "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."

Elena pointed at Bonnie while she walked around the car, and replied "You were the one who said to go for it."

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said as the two started to walk towards the school

"Why the about-face, you liked him as much as I did yesterday?" Elena asked

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said

"Oh, because I'm so that girl." Elena replied smiling, "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid." Bonnie said with a sigh,

"Bonnie..." Elena said grabbing Bonnie's wrist "Spit it out."

"Yesterday when I touched Naruto. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie said vaguely

Elena looked at Bonnie waiting for her to continue, when she didn't she grew a smile and asked "Is that it?" Frustrated Bonnie made to walk off, but Elena grabbed her wrist again

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie said

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie said, feeling a bit bad about not being able to tell Elena the full truth

Elena grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders and replied "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Naruto is a big part of that." Elena said

Bonnie made to speak when Naruto walked over to them "Morning, Elena. Sup, Bonnie." He greeted

Elena smiled seeing him, but Bonnie looked at him for a moment before turning to Elena "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." She said before walking off, but she looked over her shoulder at Naruto

"Did I do something?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Elena

"She's just worried, you know best friends and all." Elena smiled as she and Naruto began to walk toward the school

"Well, I'll try to talk to her, we have 3rd period together. Maybe I can get her to like me again." Naruto smiled, as Elena smiled before she had an idea

"I have a plan!" Elena said suddenly as Naruto turned to face her "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"

"Maybe." Naruto answered unsurely

"I'll take that as a yes. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. We will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said smiling

"I'll be there." Naruto nodded as Elena smiled, before Naruto raised a hand and caught a football aimed at him face, thrown by Tyler, looking over to the boy who was watching him in shock, along with Matt, Naruto turned to face him, as he spun the football on his finger like a basketball, before he flexed his finger causing the ball to rotate in the air, and he caught it before he threw a bullet, hitting Tyler in the gut

Everyone watched as Tyler dropped the ball, and fell to his knees clutching his torso gasping for breath, as Elena laughed

Moments Later

"That throw and catch was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena said as she and Naruto walked through the hallway

"Used to. It was a long time ago." said Naruto

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I don't think so." Naruto said

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked

"No, I love football, but in this case, I don't think football likes me." Naruto shrugged as Elena opened her locker "You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena said putting up her jacket

"Says gloomy graveyard girl." Naruto returned causing Elena to smile

"Hey, come on. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena sIx

"I'm intrigued, when will she be making an appearance?" Naruto asked

"Soon. She's working on it." Elena said smiling as she closed her locker and the began to walk to class

Forbes House

Damon was sitting on Caroline's bed, waiting for her to wake up again after her little episode earlier, looking at his hands he watched as two red orbs of fire appeared and danced on his palms, before he concentrated trying to change the shape of the balls of fire, but the fire only rotated faster and turn yellow, with a sigh he dismissed the flames

Later

Mystic Falls High

Bonnie, was writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22", as Naruto with his head down, on his desk, conversed with Elena,

"Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. They could use you." Elena whispered

"Can't." Naruto whispered shaking his head, as Matt leaned forward to listen "Mysterious loner guy, remember?"

Elena smiled before her attention went to Tanner who was standing in front of her desk "Miss Gilbert?"

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked

"Um..." Elena pursed her lips thinking as everyone watched

"December 7, 1941." Naruto yawned

"Are we boring you, Mr. Salvatore?" Tanner asked

"Kinda." Naruto nodded

"Well, since my class is so boring then you should know the material. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989." Naruto said causing Tanner to frown

"Keep it to the year." Tanner said as Naruto leaned his head on his fist "Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"Battle of the Nile?" Tanner asked getting pissed at Naruto's nonchalant demeanor

"I789."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

''68."

"Lincoln." Tanner asked everyone noticing the frown on his face deepening as he glared at Naruto who looked at the man in boredom

'1865."

"Trafalgar."

"I805."

"Thirty Years' War."

"Start or finish?" Naruto asked

"Start." Tanner sneered

"1618."

"The Black Death." Tanner began to advance towards Naruto's desk

"1334."

"Charles I."

"1649."

"Oliver Cromwell."

"1658."

"Thomas More."

"1535." Naruto said looking at Tanner who was standing by his desk

"...Jean Paul Marat?"

"1793."

"Danton's death?"

"1794."

"William McKinley?"

"1901."

"The death of Socrates?"

"399 BC."

"Aristotle?"

"322 BC."

"Alexander the Great?"

"323 BC."

"The battle of Gettysburg." Tanner demanded anger bleeding into his voice

"1863."

"Korean war. Start and Finish."

"1950 to 1953." Naruto said before Tanner slapped his desk with a triumphant smile

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner said as Naruto raised an eyebrow while the man walked back to the front

"Uh, actually, it was '53." Naruto said causing Tanner to stop and turn to him, while the students looked at Naruto in awe, and surprised

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly!" Tanner demanded and everyone began to flip through their books or search on their phones, while Naruto began to look out the window watching the clouds

"It was 19...53." a student said causing Tanner to glare at Naruto who was still looking out the window but a smirk was on his face, as students began to clap, before Tanner stormed out of the class slamming the door behind him

Naruto leaned over to Elena, "I think any chance of me joining the team just went up in flames." he said, causing her to giggle, as the bell rung as everyone got up

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked as she and Naruto walked into the crowded hallway

"Well when your a loner, you have a lot of free time on your hands." Naruto said causing Elena to smile and give him a look

Later

The Football Field

The team was practicing, as a student caught a ball thrown by Matt "Nice job! Nice job!" Matt yelled taking off his helmet before he hi-fived a teammate

"Damn!" Tyler said

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tanner yelled as he moved onto the field

"Yes, coach." Tyler said

"Now do it again!" Tanner yelled going back to the sideline

Naruto was sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice, and sighed

The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up, when Elena showed up clearing her throat, causing Bonnie who was stretching to look up "Oh, my God! You're here!" she said pulling Elena into a hug

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena explained as she began stretching

Bonnie who started stretching again asked "I am?"

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Naruto." Elena said as Bonnie looked like she was going to say something "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie said trying to change the subject

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena said

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie relented

"Good." Elena said

Naruto, was talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team, but the man was still butt hurt that he failed to embarrass Naruto in class

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner said

"I wasn't here then." Naruto said

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner retorted causing Naruto to sigh

"Tried to be nice." Naruto muttered before he spoke "Look dick," Tanner turned to Naruto who began to compel him "Your team sucks, and you think it'll be good to have some new talent."

"Borrow some gear." Tanner said coming out of his daze as Naruto began to walk away

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt said to Tyler

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!" Tyler said putting back on his helmet

At the cheerleader's practice, the cheerleaders were still waiting for Caroline to show up "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena sat on the grass

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said

" I'll try her again." Bonnie said getting out her phone

Caroline arrived in Damon's 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. "Uh…" Elena pointed

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said looking back

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena said as she and Bonnie got up

"Salvatore, as in Naruto?!" Bonnie asked, Caroline getting out the car after kissing Damon walked up to them

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said, Elena looked at Damon who was staring at her, before he drove off.

Caroline was now in front of the squad "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." she said as the squad did their routine, Elena who hasn't done this in a while messed up. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline said Elena sighed and went to the back

"Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline instructed as Elena looked off to the side to see Naruto running onto the field in football practice gear

The Football Field

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go!" Matt said Naruto took off juked Tyler and caught the ball

"Come on, Tyler, cover it!" a player yelled

"Again!" Tanner shouted

"Line it up!" Matt yelled as Naruto walked back to the line

As Naruto kept doing a great job on the football field, catching every thing that was tossed to him as Tyler was getting frustrated while Elena watched him,

When the team went on break, Naruto walked over to Elena taking off his helmet, "Is this cheerleader Elena?" Naruto asked

Elena smiled "Yup, sorry it took so long."

"Well, I'm very patient." Naruto said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles "And it's very nice to finally meet you."

Elena smiled before she motioned to the field "You were pretty amazing out there."

"I was wasn't I?" Naruto asked arrogantly as he puffed his chest out, causing Elena to slap it, with a giggle "How's cheerleading?"

Elena, frowned slightly "Not as good as I hoped."

'Elena, you went through something tramatic. It's okay if what you used to do doesn't seem to fit anymore. Stop looking into the past, and look to your future. Your starting over. Fresh."

Elena smiled "Thank you." she said before she kissed his lips, and when she pulled back she looked over to Bonnie, who was sipping water "I'll be right back."

Naruto raised an eyebrow watching as Elena ran over to Bonnie who had ditched third period, and dragged her over "Bonnie could you keep Naruto company for a bit, I need to go get something." Elena said before she ran off, while Bonnie, and Naruto watched

"You need to tell her." Bonnie demanded turning to Naruto

"And, I will. I can't just come out, and say 'Oh hey Elena, you know I'm a vampire right, want to go to a movie? It'll take time. Hopefully not much, but I will tell her. And you don't have to be afraid of me." Naruto said

"You're a vampire."

"And you're a witch. Your kind has killed my own for centuries. I've been an ally to your family for a very long time. I won't hurt anyone. You can trust me." Naruto said causing Bonnie to look at him, before she touched him and gasped when the same death like feeling rushed through her followed by a warm comforting one, and she smiled and nodded at Naruto

15 Minutes Later

The break was coming to an end, and Elena was walking back over to Bonnie, and Naruto just as Bonnie began laughing at something Naruto said

"Well you two seem to have made up." Elena said smiling happily

"Well, I'm a lovable person." Naruto smiled before his attention went to Tanner

"Salvatore! Let's go!" Tanner yelled causing Naruto to laugh

"I have to go but I'll see you guys later." Naruto said backing up

"Don't forget dinner tonight." Elena called

"Do you one better how about I cook?" Naruto asked still back pedaling

"Done." Elena said since she was going to order out and pose it as a home cook meal, anyway before she and Bonnie walked off "See, I told you, he's an amazing guy."

'Yeah, he is." Bonnie smiled looking back over to Naruto, which Elena noticed

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt yelled, before before he back pedaled and watched as Naruto, and Tyler were on a collision course and threw the ball high so that Naruto had to jump to get it, which he did, as Tyler tried to go for Naruto's waist but Naruto spun in a corkscrew like manner, and landed on his feet as Tyler missed, and turned to him in shock, and rage as Naruto looked at him backing up into the end zone, with a smirk

Later

Gilbert House

After school, Naruto, Bonnie, and Elena went to the store to pick up some of the ingredients Naruto was going to need for the meal he was going to cook, and the trio had went to Elena's home, where currently she was upstairs on the phone with Jenna who was at college, and staying for the night, while Naruto was downstairs cooking, while Jeremy was off doing whatever it is her emo, stoner geek brother did, in the kitchen, Naruto was with Bonnie who was asking him questions as he prepared tonight's meal

"Can you turn into a bat?" Bonnie asked eating a carrot

"Not a real one, but I can make you think I did." Naruto said

"How?" Bonnie asked

"Well, instead of shape shifting, old vampires like myself, can conjure illusions."

"Such as?"

Naruto stepped away from the counter, and his dorm wavered and Bonnie was looking at a 3 ft bipedal orange fox with nine tails, with a swirl on its stomach and a head of blonde spiky hair (Like the little avatar from Ultimate ninja storm 4) causing her to smile, before he returned to normal

"It's easier to conjure up the animal you have an affinity for. Like for me a fox, other animals take more energy, and concentration." Naruto explained, causing Bonnie to nod

"Ok, so how do you walk in the sun?" Bonnie asked watching as Naruto took his arm out of his sleeve and showed her his tattoo,

"One of you're ancestors made this for me, she was a close friend of mine." Naruto smiled as Bonnie looked at the tattoo closely

"What is it?" Bonnie asked touching it

"It's a rune so to speak." Naruto said "She spelled it, with a daylight protection spell."

"Magic can do that?" Bonnie asked surprised

"Magic is the basis for the entire world, even vampires wouldn't exist without magic." Naruto said with a smile "It's a reason why vampires have tried to stay on the good side of witches."

Bonnie smiled, before she notice him get out8 garlic cloves, "Vampires can eat garlic?"

'Not all myths are real. Holy water, mirrors, crucifixes, all crap I almost fell out laughing when Abraham actually believed that when I told him." Naruto chuckled

"Abraham, you mean Bram Stoker?" Bonnie asked surprised

"Yeah, he based Dracula off of me, and Vlad Tepes was a nice way to cover myself since my movements would be to restricted, if I was the main character of a Gothic horror novel." Naruto said crushing the garlic cloves

"Who else have you met?" Bonnie asked causing Naruto to look thoughtful

"Marilyn Monroe, Martin Luther King was a good friend of mine, Beyoncé, an-"

'Wait, Beyoncé as in the queen Bee herself?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I turned her sometime in 1532." Naruto nodded

"Can you introduce me?" Bonnie asked always having been a of fan the singer,

"Introduce who?" Elena asked walking in

"Naruto, knows Beyoncé." Bonnie said causing Elena to look at Naruto in surprise

"Really?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I can get tickets to her I Am... World Tour, she has a show coming up in New York, you guys want to go, we can." Naruto said

"Definitely." Elena, and Bonnie nodded smiling excitedly

Later

Bonnie, and Elena entered the kitchen, to see Naruto setting the table

"Okay, so we have Kushikatsu, Yakitori, Fried rice, Russian Takoyaki Balls, and my personal favorite Miso Ramen." Naruto said pointing out the dishes

"What's Kushika-katsu, did I say that right?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, it's skewered meat, vegetables or seafood, breaded and deep fried, with filling inside Japan's equivalent of a sandwhich, Yakitori, is barbecued chicken skewers, and Ramen, is well noddels." Naruto said pulling a chair out for both of the women, who smiled and sat down

Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks, while the girls had forks, "I've never understood how people can eat with those." Elena said

"It's not that hard." Naruto shrugged, as he picked up some rice and ate it "Want to try?"

"No, I'm good. I'll stick with my trusty fork." Elena giggled as Naruto smiled "So, how did you make Tanner let you try out?"

'Well, based on the show he put on in class, seemed to me the guy liked to win, so I basically told him that his team sucked and he could use some more talent." Naruto said,

"That worked?" Bonnie asked

"I also think it had something to do, with him wanting to see me get put on my ass." Naruto smiled causing the two to giggle, before the doorbell rung

"Wonder who that could be." Elena muttered standing up and walking off, while Naruto, and Bonnie continued to talk, before she walked back in with a red velvet cake "Look who stopped by."

Naruto looked up and frowned along with Bonnie, as Caroline and Damon entered "What're you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at his brother

"Caroline wanted to stop by." Damon lied with a smile as Naruto narrowed his eyes while Caroline looked at the food, as she sat down

"What is this?" She asked

"Japanese cuisine, it's amazing." Bonnie smiled, as Damon sat beside Caroline

"Don't Japanese people eat dogs?" Caroline asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as Elena and Bonnie looked at her seeing as Naruto was half Japanese

"That's a stereotype." Naruto said causing Caroline to nod, before she grabbed a Yakitori and sniffed it before bitting into the meat, and moaning at the taste while Damon got himself some Ramen

During dinner the good natured conversation between Naruto, Bonnie, and Elena took a pause as Caroline, and Damon crashed dinner, and Damon kept saying slick things to Naruto but Elena, and Bonnie could see a small smirk on his face, while Naruto ignored Damon, before dinner was finished.

Everyone moved to the living room, talking while Caroline talked "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said before taking a sip of her juice

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Doman spoke

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline said as Bonnie, and Elena looked looked at her

"Wow." Naruto muttered

"And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said sheepishly after realizing she said that out loud

"You're very blunt aren't you?" Naruto asked Caroline, who smiled in embarrassment

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, my brother and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Naruto said

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon said with a smirk as Naruto sighed

"Wait, who's her?" Caroline asked

"He's talking about an ex girlfriend, who I broke up with because he went behind my back and slept with her." Naruto said causing Damon to frown as everyone looked at him, while Naruto stood up "I best get started on those dishes."

"What, no you cooked, I'll wash them." Elena said

"I made the mess, I should clean it up." Naruto smiled as he walked off into the kitchen, and a few minutes later Damon entered

"How clever of you." Damon said

"It's only the truth." Naruto said not looking to the man, "Your an idiot, not healing Caroline who is the Sheriff's daughter, but your stupidity will be your own downfall."

"She's served her purpose." Damon smiled

"Getting you into Elena's house."

"That's right, and now that I've been invited in, I will come ba-" Damon paused as Naruto looked at him with a cold expression on his face,

"Talk very carefully, brother." Naruto said emotionless

Damon looked at his brother, and smirked "See you later, little brother."

Living room

"So, are you both dating Naruto?" Caroline asked causing Elena, and Bonnie to blink

"What?" they asked

"Well you three seem so close, and your both attracted to him, so are you?" Caroline asked

Bonnie, and Elena looked to each other, and looked back to Caroline making to speak but Damon entered "Are you ready Caroline?"

"Oh yeah." Caroline said standing up and looking to her friends "We'll talk tomorrow."

Watching as Caroline, and Damon left, Bonnie watched as Ele a walked back over and the two looked at each other, both knowing that this needed to be addressed

"So what're we going to do?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Elena sighed as she looked to her friend "I see the way you are with him, he makes you smile, and laugh, not like all your other boyfriends."

"Elena," Bonnie began but Elena started

"We'll share him." Elena said causing Bonnie to blink

"What?" Bonnie asked as Elena sat beside her

"Your my best friend Bonnie, I wouldn't feel right dating a guy you were interested in, and you being forced to watch from the sidelines, this way we can both be happy."

"T-this is weird." Bonnie said causing Elena to laugh,

"It is, but that's the way it has to be." Elena nodded as Naruto walked in "Either we share him, or we all just remain friends."

"Um, what did I just walk into?" Naruto asked causing the girls to look at him

"We need to talk." Elena said

"When a girl says that, it always ends badly." Naruto said making no move to sit down

"Well this time it won't come sit." Elena said making room on the couch between her and Bonnie, who looked nervous

With a raised eyebrow Naruto walked over and sat down between the two

Elena went on to explain that she and Bonnie both had feelings for Naruto, and that she wouldn't feel right dating him, if Bonnie had to suffer watching them be together. Naruto who had been in these type of situations before knew what was coming, and was more then happy to give it a try, hell he still has plenty of fuck buddies around the world with the longest being his best friend Lexi.

So, telling Elena and Bonnie that he was willing to give it a try, if they were, the trio watched sat and talked before Bonnie had to leave to get home, and she boldly kissed Naruto who smiled and walked her to her car, before he walked back inside and went upstairs as Elena was doing her homework

Sitting down with her, she smiled at him as he began to help her, more like give her the answers, before she said "Tonight wasn't so bad, I had fun."

"I did too, well until Caroline and he showed up." Naruto sighed

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." Naruto put his finger to Elena's lips then touched her cheek before he kissed her, pulling away, the two looked each other in the eye before they began to kiss more passionately, as Naruto tossed her text book on the floor to get it out of the way so he can get closer to Elena's body, before she pushed him on the bed and straddled him,

Falling onto the bed, Naruto felt her stuffed bear under his shoulder, and after a hard time trying to get the bear off the bed, he tossed it away, causing Elena to giggle, before she removed her shirt by sitting up once she did, Naruto sat up, and looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Elena answered by kissing Naruto, who took off his shirt, and she immediately recaptured his lips before going down to his neck, and kissing down toward his waist, before she grabbed his hands and stood him up,

Lemon Start

"First," Elena smiled as she sank down to her knees and quickly unfastened Naruto's belt, and pulled down his pant freeing Naruto's cock from his and wrapped her pouty full lips around the head. The attractive brunette's tongue darted out and began tonguing the reincarnated shinobi's piss slit.

Elena's lips slid down the length of Naruto's member until the head hit the back of her mouth, and she choked, as she looked up into the ageless male's eyes before she pushed further until his prick head was firmly lodged in her throat, causing Naruto to throw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Elena's nose pressed into his pubic hair.

The brunette female's tongue was rapidly working all over the underside of Naruto's cock, Elena gripped the firm butt belonging to her favorite male as his hands rested gently on her head. The caring teenager pulled back and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head before sliding her lips back down the vampire's shaft. Elena's head began bobbing on the Naruto's shaft and repeatedly taking all 10 inches down her throat, choking, and spitting as she did so,

Naruto, kicked off his jeans from his ankles, as Elena took off her yoga pants, and began fingering herself, as Naruto looked down and stared into Elena's eyes as her cheeks bulged and caved with her pleasuring his member, and twitched when her teeth lightly grazed over his length in a playful nip.

Elena, began to speed up, as she squeezed Naruto's nuts, and heard him mutter how he was getting close. Naruto expected Elena to release him but to his shock she just took him deeper and swallowed down his healthy load.

"Mmmm," Elena moaned as she backed away from Naruto when he finished cumming down her throat

Naruto smiled before he leaned down and picked his girlfriend up by her butt, and immediately Elena wrapped her legs around her lover as he slipped his already recovered prick into her tight cunt. Elena gasped in pleasure at the immortal's penetration of her core, feeling him go deeper then Matt ever did.

Upon fully resting inside Elena, Naruto gripped her ass, as he kissed her lips before he laid her on the bed, and pulled out before slamming back into her, repeatedly and soon the couple's skin made slapping sounds as the immortal sawed his cock in and out of his girlfriend, as they looked each other in the eye

Elena smiled before she captured Naruto's lips in a searing kiss as she thrust her pelvis back up at him, as Naruto began putting more power in his thrust, alternating speeds until she began having a powerful shaking orgasm while screaming his name. Elena's pussy convulsed and soaked the muscular male's dick with her juices as he continued to pump her nether regions through her climax, as she gripped onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck

Naruto didn't stop after Elena came down, while Elena moaned in his ear, before she began nibbling on his neck and ear, before he sat back and turned her over onto her hands and knees without ever dislodging her from her. Naruto began hammering away, as he leant over and licked the sweat off his woman's back, sampling her wonderful taste, as he kissed up to the back of her neck, while his hands fell on top of hers and their fingers intertwined,

Elena threw her tight ass back at Naruto, as the slapping sound of the couple's flesh was quite loud by this time. Elena moaned deeply as her tight round butt cheeks met Naruto's pelvis, as she began screaming as Naruto stayed hunched down over her while he speared his meaty cock into her sacred hole and bit down on her shoulder, not breaking breaking the skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure sent the girl over the edge, as her pussy tightened and convulsed around Naruto's member who grunted and moaned, as he blew his load into Elena's womb

Elena panted as she turned onto her side, as Naruto remained over her, before she leaned up and kissed him "T-that was amazing." she panted, causing Naruto to smile

"Glad, I can help you let go." Naruto said leaning down to capture Elena's lips again

End Lemon

Next Day

Naruto walked up to Elena, and Bonnie, wearing his number 9 jersey "Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena said causing Naruto to smild

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Naruto asked as Elena was in her normal clothes

"Yeah, I'm taking your advice, to look to my future." Elena smiled

"Great." Naruto smiled, before he looked to the girls "Ok? I hope you guys don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, wanted to celebrate our unique situation." Naruto held up two boxes and handed them to the girls

The girls looked at each other before with excited smiles they opened their box, and gasped as Elena saw a silver amulet necklace (Esther's talisman), while Bonnie had a green crystal necklace (Shodaime Chakra Crystal necklace)

"It's beautiful." the girls said awed, as Elena sniffed hers "Is that rose that I smell?"

"No, it's, uh...it's an herb. It's called Vervain." Naruto said causing her to smile

"I love it." Elena said, as Naruto looked to Bonnie

"A girl I knew, said she was also descended from Salem witches, and she used this as a talisman. I want you to have it." Naruto smiled as he helped Elena put on the necklace

"Thank you." Bonnie said placing the necklace on "I promise to never take it off."

"Me too." Elena smiled

"I best get back to the team." Naruto smiled kissing the girls cheeks and walking off, as Caroline marched over to her friends

Later

People were tailgating and cheering for the team, Elena was standing in the crowd while Bonnie and Caroline were cheering, as Naruto stood with with the team, as Tanner walked up to the mike

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr. Tanner said getting boos from the crowd. "But that is about to change." the crowd started cheering. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Naruto Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner said as everyone cheered, while Naruto smiled as his teammates patted his shoulders Tyler upset looked to Matt

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." he said before leaving

"It's been a while now that I have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner continued to hype the crowd up

With Tyler

After walking out of the crowd Tyler saw Vicki, walking up to her Tyler Vicki greeted "Hey, babe. What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing." Tyler replied before he saw Jeremy drunk in the back of a truck "Is that Jeremy?" he asked

Vicki looked over before her eyes widen and she tried to hold Tyler back "Wait, no! Ty! No." she said

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler retorted as Jeremy got off the truck "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted causing Jeremy to punch him, Tyler recovering rushed Jeremy and pushed him into the truck causing one of the bottles to fall and brake, as the two continued to fight Naruto along with the crowd went to see what was happening.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was shouting Naruto had ran forward when he saw Jeremy wasn't really defending himself, and grabbed Tyler's wrist

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Naruto shouted pulling Tyler to his feet effortlessly, Tyler narrowing his eyes tried to punch Naruto in the stomach, but Naruto stepped out of the way, and pushed him to the ground,

Jeremy with a shard of his bottle got up and swung, but found his wrist caught by Naruto, who pushed him back, before Naruto saw Tyler's fist coming for him, and leaned back before he grabbed Tyler's arm, and kicked the back of his knee, while turning his arm causing Tyler to scream in pain

"I wonder will you continue to be so much of a bully, if I were to break your arm I'm 8 different places?" Naruto asked causing Tyler to began to struggle, but he seized up when Naruto applied pressure, on his wrist "Leave the kid alone. Mess with him again, I'll break your legs."

Naruto pushed Tyler forward into some mud, as Elena came up "What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena said ignoring Matt as he grabbed Tyler and lead him away as he tried to charge back at Naruto, walking to Jeremy who stood up she said "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said shrugging off Elena's hand that was on his head

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena retorted

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said walking away

Elena turned to see Naruto running a hand through his hair as he sighed "Thank you." She said as he looked at her

"No problem." Naruto smiled

Later

Naruto was walking to the locker room, after having a conversation with Matt, who walked off, he made to follow when he heard clapping behind him "Isn't that nice? Nathaniel joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"

Naruto sighed, as he saw Damon leaning on a wall, "Get a life." he said before he turned to leave but Damon appeared in his way

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess...vervain in the necklace?" Damon asked having tried to compel a kiss out of the girl, and was slapped for his troubles "I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"None of your business." Naruto said walking around his brother

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just...eat her." Damon said

"Your welcome to try." Naruto said still walking before Damon sped in his way again,

"Oh, has she already broke your heart?" Damon asked

"No, but yours is breaking, when you spy on us together, it reminds you of me, and Katherine doesn't it?" Naruto asked smiling causing Damon to glare at him "Your here posturing like I should be afraid of you."

"You should." Damon said

"For what? Your not half the vampire, I am. You can continue acting like your humanity is off, and killing people, but you'll never be on my level, your inferiority complex gives you away brother. Your not going to touch Elena, because it'll be just like you killed your precious Katherine, who was reduced to ashes 145 years ago. I'm not afraid or threatened by you Damon. You're predictable. So go on about your business far away from me as possible."

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"Tanner yelled walking up to Naruto, and Damon

"Did you predict this?" Damon asked before he zipped to Tanner and fed on him till he died, while Naruto watched, as Damon looked to him

"Anyone/Anyone, anytime/anytime, any/any place/place." Naruto, and Damon said together

Damon frowned seeing this "Like I said, predictable." Naruto chuckled before he walked up to Damon, and looked down at Tanner "Thanks for that, I don't think, I could've lasted an entire month, with this guy without having to kill him myself."

Naruto walked off, as Damon watched after him

Minutes later after putting Tyler in his place, Matt left the locker room and discovered, Tanner's body, and called for help, and while the ambulance was taking the body away, Bonnie watched on in shock when she saw a sign on the building that said "BLDG 8", the number 14 on a license plate, and parking space 22, before she looked to Naruto and Elena who she had told that she was getting visions of those three numbers, Naruto frowned maybe he should've stepped in, as Bonnie hugged him with tears streaming down her cheeks, while Elena rubbed her back comfortingly

The game ended up being canceled, and everyone left, Elena left to be with Jeremy, while Naruto stayed with Bonnie explaining to her, that sometimes the visions were a means to stop something from happening, and Bonnie promised to go see her Grams, for those magic lessons, before Elena came over, and the three would cuddle on the bed, and fall asleep in each other's arms

 **Finished**


	4. AN

I guess I should explain this, since people seem to be dumb as fuck, and can't understand what they read. I never said Naruto was the only one with the advance abilities, I said his knowledge of shape manipulation gives him an advantage. Every old vampire has the same abilities, just with different specialties,

Also, I am Kazuma Uzumaki, not Shawn129, read the fucking summary my name is in it, so don't hold my story to the same standards as his.

Naruto, and Damon were compelled after they were vampires it's why they don't remember the Originals for those of you all to stupid to piece that together.

Naruto met the Mikaelson's when he was at University during the time he was human, and after a duel with Kol, he impressed them, and they followed him back home, while he and Rebekah were in a relationship together

After Rebekah turned him, he talked Klaus into turning Damon, all they remember is that Naruto had forced Damon to feed,

Naruto will not be on board with doing things Elena's way,

Naruto doesn't detest violence he's grown numb to it, he doesn't feed on humans because he can't control himself on fresh human blood, so he drinks a blood bag a day to keep himself in top form

Naruto is very much aware of what Elena is, he just doesn't care. He is a 500+ years old vampire who has cut a path of destruction across the globe for centuries, and is renowned as one of the worst, strongest, and most sadistic rippers in the history of vampirism. He knows werewolves exist, and he doesn't care about the sun and the moon curse considering he can live in the sun, and in his mind he doesn't know Klaus so why would he help him with anything

Sorry, just had to get some stuff off my chest, now I might continue Turned, still need to my mind about it, or if I'll just put it up for adoption.

To the guy who keeps blowing up Shawn129's PM asking the same goddamed question and when he's already answered it once, just know according to him the answer hasn't changed


	5. Family Ties

Sheila's Home

Sheila was sitting in her living room, candles lit around her, and herbs on the ground, as she chanted to herself and cut her finger, before the candles flared, and she gasped as her eyes tuned white

After 5 Minutes, she came from her trance as her eyes returned to normal, and she took repeated deep breaths, before she quickly got up and walked over to a closet, and opened it turning on a light, she looked through her families grimoire's, and grabbed a very old one

Placing the grimoire on a table, she grabbed her keys and went upstairs and unlocked the door to her attic, stepping in she looked around at all the old boxes that have been collecting dust, and walked towards one in particular, that held an object that's been passed down through her family for 1000 years

"Spirits please forgive me, but I must protect my family." she said as she grabbed a piece of wood from the box, and left

The wood she was holding was very special, and rare, it was White Oak, from an ancient white oak tree, passed down through the line of her family should a special kind of vampire terrorize them

Morning

Bonnie's House

Bonnie, and Elena sighed as they awoke, with small smiles, before they blinked upon realizing that Naruto was no longer in bed, giving them perfect time to talk more about their new relationship

"So..we're really going through with this? Share a guy." Bonnie started

"I know it's not normal in this day and age, but he makes us happy, and I'd rather both of us have a chance at happiness then just one of us ad the other having to be alone." Elena replied

"So how do we go about this? Because I'm not to comfortable with this being public, you know how judgmental the people of this town is." Bonnie wondered

"I don't know, we can ask Naruto." Elena said getting a nod from Bonnie

Kitchen

Naruto was in the kitchen drinking from a blood bag, and took deep breaths when he was finished, before he heard footsteps and quickly tossed the bloodbath into the trash under a box of pancake mix, and turned to the counter and began to pour himself some Orange juice,

Elena, and Bonnie walked into the kitchen to see the table set, with pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, grits, toast, hashbrowns, and sausages,

"Morning." Naruto said with his back still turned as he took deep breath and sipped his orange juice as his face finally returned to normal, and turned to smile at the girls

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Bonnie asked looking at the spread Naruto had laid out

"2 Hours." Naruto shrugged as the girls sat down and grabbed a plate, before they went about getting whatever they wanted

"So, we have to talk." Elena said chewing on a strip of bacon "We were wondering what will we do, concerning dates, and festivals."

"Well, I have no problem taking you both on a date out of town, but as for festivals, why don't you both go and I'll just show up, and we enjoy the night together."

'That could work." Bonnie nodded, along with Elena

"Listen, I never want you guys to do something your uncomfortable with, so as long as you both are okay with this kind of thing, I will do my best to make the both of you happy." Naruto said confidently getting smiles from the girls who nodded, before the three went about eating breakfast

Later

Sheila's House

Sheila, was sitting at her table, around 40 open grimoires were around her as she worked tirelessly to complete her work, when there was a knock at the door, standing up she walked and opened the door and immediately grabbed Naruto and pulled him inside "Thank god, you're here." she said

"Well you said it was urgent." Naruto said before he noticed the opened grimoires, and empty coffee cups and turned to Sheila who walked to her table "What's going on?"

Sheila stopped and turned to Naruto "Last night, I did a premonition spell." she said causing Naruto to frown

"Sheila, you know how dange-"

'I know, it's dangerous, but I had to see." Sheila said as Naruto saw her hands shaking

"What did you see?" Naruto asked causing Sheila to look at him "Right, you can't tell me, but what can you tell me?"

"They find Elena." Sheila said

"Who?' Naruto asked

"The Mikaelson's." Sheila said causing Naruto to frown

"They want to break the curse." Naruto said getting a nod from Sheila who turned to her table

"I've been up all night, trying to find anything to help our chances without changing the future to much, and I came up with one method." Sheila frowned picking up the stake she had retrieved last night

"Well don't keep me in suspense what's the method?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence

"You." Sheila said turning to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "The Mikaelson's have more then 500 years on you, true. And while your ingenuity with your other abilities are unprecedented, you will still be crushed by them since they can't die. They are stronger, and faster than you, I want to remove that advantage."

"How?" Naruto asked watching as Sheila turned to her table again and began to organize her things

"The spell that created Vampires comes from the spell Qetsiyah used for herself and Silas 2000 years ago. Amelia Bennett wrote down the spell used in the creation, I have wood from the tree, blood from a Bennett and blood of the doppelganger will make a better much more powerful link, and,"

"Sheila are you hearing yourself." Naruto interrupted causing Sheila to turn to him "Your talking about doing dark magic."

'I am desperate, I will give my friend a means to protect our loved ones. I convened with the spirits of those who came before me, and they agree."

"Sheila think about this, I can't even control myself on human blood. Your talking about making me an Original vampire." Naruto said

"I know, and if we do this your hunger will only get worst, but you will be able to initiate the transition anytime. You can use that time to get your bloodlust under control." Sheila said causing Naruto to shake his head before she walked up to him and took his face in her hands "Please, Naruto. What I saw, Bonnie going through, I don't want that for her, please."

Naruto looked Sheila in the eye for a moment and sighed before he pulled her into a hug, and kissed her temple 'Fine."

Sheila breathed a sigh of relief, before she pulled back and nodded to him

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked

"Be here on the night of the full moon, once it has reached its apex, we can began." Sheila said causing Naruto to nod

9 Days Later

It's been 9 days since Tanner's deah, and Naruto, Bonnie , and Elena began their relationship, the three would began to hang out all over the state of Virginia, Elena, and Bonnie's time with Naruto became very fun, as he supported them, and listened to their problems, before he took their minds off of them, he, Elena, and Bonnie had all even made out together

Lately though Elena had been asking more questions about his past, letting Naruto know that if he didn't reveal what he was to her, and soon they may not be together much longer

Currently, Naruto was walking through the boarding house, down to the cellar, Damon had covered his tracks by compelling a puma to attack a hunter, whatever it was Damon was up to it had to do with the Founder's Party, luckily before Zach had left he had showed him something, entering into a cellar where flowers of vervain was held, he checked his phone to see that it was almost time for him to leave, and quickly put on a glove and plucked a flower, and got to work

Gilbert House

Elena walked into her kitchen to see Jenna looking at the news "To repeat the animal terrorizing Mystic falls has been caught." Logan Fell said through the TV

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna said glaring at the screen

"Who are you talking to?" asked Elena standing behind Jenna

"Him." Jenna said motioning to the TV

"The news guy?" Elena asked

"Otherwise known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Elena asked smiling looking over to the tv "He's cute."

"No he's not, there's nothing cute about him." Jenna said cutting off the television "What are you doing with that?" she asked motioning to the box Elena placed on the table

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena smiled as she began to clean a pocket watch

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" asked Jenna as she picked up the ring

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena smiled as Jeremy entered the room

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked picking up the watch

"You're not going to find out." Elena said quickly snatching the watch from him

"That stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away." Jeremy said turning away and heading toward the refrigerator.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena sighed but before anyone could speak up the doorbell rung, and quickly Elena made her way to answer it and smiled when she saw Naruto at the door.

"Hi." Naruto greeted with a smile.

Smiling herself Elena pulled him inside and after closing the door behind him stood up on her toes and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning as he groped her ass, as he pulled her closer "Hi." Elena smiled

"Elena!" Jenna walked in causing Naruto and Elena to look over blinked, as he caught a flash of the memory of the last time he had ever seen Jenna, it had been in 1994, when he was visiting Zach, and he had slept with the woman, her sister, Abby, and a blonde who was apparently Sheriff now

"You must be Naruto." Jenna said causing Naruto to smile, and shake her hand

"Yes, nice to meet you." Naruto nodded,

"You look familiar." Jenna said causing Naruto's smile to twitch before he wordlessly compelled the woman

"Aw you know, I have one of those faces." Naruto smiled

"No, your face is one of a kind." Jenna said looking Naruto over, before she realized she said that out loud "I'm going to go do something."

Quickly she walked away, while Naruto looked to Elena "I didn't know you aunt was a cougar."

Elena giggled and slapped his arm,

"So what're you doing today?" Naruto asked

"Preparing for the Founder's Party, you?" Elena asked

"Nothing, of importance, Bonnie is with her Grams, and I'm bored."

"Well I can take a break from, getting ready. What do you want to do?" Elena asked

Naruto smiled, and slowly looked at her seriously, "I want to show you something. Is that okay?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." Elena quickly ran to the kitchen and told Jenna that Tyler would be here to get the box, before she ran upstairs to get her shoes, and jacket

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto's Room

Naruto, and Elena entered his bedroom, and she smiled "Oh, did you want to take me in your room?" she asked hugging his arm, into her C-cup breast, as Naruto smiled

"As fun as that would be, I brought you here to show you that I'm actually committed to being with you." Naruto said, causing Elena to raise an eyebrow "I know you're still wondering why Bonnie was so scared of me at first."

"It was just because she didn't know you." Elena smiled

"That wasn't it." Naruto said "She is a witch, and it helped her find out about me."

Elena looked confused as Naruto opened up his secret room, and turned on the light,

Elena walked into the room, and looked around at the large walls of money, diaries, old school weapons, and clothing "What is this?" Elena asked walking up to a photo of Naruto in 1703, New Orleans

Turning slowly to Naruto she gasped, when she saw his face change, and he give her a soft smile "I'm a vampire."

Elena fainted

20 Minutes Later

Naruto, sat in a chair as Elena was unconscious on his bed, when she suddenly gasped awake, and as soon as she saw Naruto fear settled in, "Stay away from me!" she said terrified

"I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said gently as he stood up

"Your the one whose been killing people." Elena said getting off the bed

"Not recently. I don't kill to survive, hell I haven't fed on a human in almost 80 years, Elena. Please sit down, and just listen." Naruto said, only for her to remain standing, before he grabbed a stake and tossed it on the bed, and as soon as she picked it up Naruto sped onto the bed, and was sitting in front of her holding her wrist, with the stake to his chest "Now, I'm at your mercy. If I make you feel unsafe, plunge this into my heart, and kill me."

Elena looked into Naruto's eyes in shock

"I'm telling you this, because I want you to hear this from me, before you find out in some other type of fashion."

Elena took a deep breath as she looked into Naruto's calm, and loving blue eyes, and hesitantly she sat down beside him with the stake in hand

"How is this possible."

'The time around when I was turned is very vague, but I became like this in 1460."

"Y-your 566 years old?" Elena asked in shock

"Yes," Naruto nodded "In that time, I've seen and done a lot of things, some I'm not proud of."

"Bonnie knows about you?"

'I've been a friend of the Bennett family for a very long time, the night of the comet when she touched me, she went to Sheila who told her to keep quiet, as it wasn't her secret to tell. It's mine, and I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

"I know you eat garlic." Elena said

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena said seeing as the sun was shining brightly into Naruto's room

"We have rings that protect us." Naruto said showing his ring, keeping his tattoo under wraps since that is Bonnie's family secret

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked

"Decorative." Naruto shrugged

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth." Naruto said pointing to a mirror

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said after shaking off her surprise that almost everything she knew about vampires was a lie

"Blood bags, keep me top form. I don't feed on fresh human blood because I have control issues when I'm on it." Naruto said

"Are there any others aside for you?" Elena asked putting down the stake

"In Mystic Falls, there's only me and Damon. 145 years ago, this place was crawling with them, when the Founder's caught wind of them, they destroyed the city trying to find any and all vampires. Lots of people died. That's why you can't tell anyone."

"Damon is a vampire, and you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked

"Woah, I didn't let him do anything." Naruto said stopping that train of thought quickly "I'm going to do something about him, but I just need the perfect opportunity."

Elena nodded slowly, "So you and Damon have been brothers for almost 600 years, why does he hate you so much?"

"Well, we used to be best friends, along with our little brother Stefan.

"He called you Stef, at dinner."

"A way of reminding me of my selfishness." Naruto said causing Elena to blink "When Damon was in transition, I forced him to complete it. Our younger brother Stefan was only 15, and he was to innocent to become like this, I didn't want to be alone, so I selfishly made it so that I wouldn't be. Damon and I grew estranged for 30 years, over the centuries we would fight and make up but in 1864 when I caught him and Katherine together, is when I realized that my brother truly didn't give a crap about me. I grew tired of it all, making up and fighting again, it became a cycle that I broke, the night of the battle of Willow Creek, I left Mystic Falls, behind, Katherine was dead, Damon was making proclamations of ruining my life for all eternity."

"I'm sorry." Elena said grabbing Naruto's hand, as he looked at her

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for. It's all my fault, there is no way to fix what I did, all I can do is just continue to live my life. I hope your not to upset with me."

"A little bit, yeah." Elena nodded causing Naruto to purse his lips "but, I'm also happy you told me, it tells me that you really want me to trust you, and that you really want to be in a relationship with me. Also it's kinda hot."

Naruto gave a small chuckle

"Wait, do you have any.."

'Any what?" Naruto asked

"Vampire girlfriends?" Elena asked

"Um, I have some exes yes, and a couple friends with benefits." Naruto said before after watching Elena look thoughtful he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up before placing her atop on him so she was straddling him "I'm sorry. There is a lot more that I need to tell you, but that can wait for another time."

"It's okay."

"This is a different kind of secret from you, and I, and Bonnie's relationship, this is life and de-" Elena kissed Naruto interrupting him as he eagerly returned the kiss,

Later

Damon entered the boarding house, but before he closed the door he stopped as he heard a loud feminine moan, and with a frown he turned around and left, as his brother had sex with a carbon copy of the love of his life.

Next Day

Naruto stood behind Bonnie, and Elena who looked back to him and he winked at both with a smile which they returned, before they were invited into the party by Carol Lockwood, who Naruto noticed it was a good thing vampires couldnt get people pregnant because he was looking at another woman he slept with in the 90's

Stepping up he smiled as he walked into the house having been invited in back when he was piping her down all over the mansion "Mrs. Lockwood, I presume. I'm Naruto Salvatore it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello. Salvatore, any relation to Zach?" Carol asked the gorgeous young man

"My uncle." Naruto nodded

"Oh, well please come in and have a wonderful time." Carol said as Naruto smiled and walked deeper into the party, meeting up with Bonnie, and Elena who linked an themselves before the three smiled as they walked further through the mansion, as Caroline, and Damon entered arrived to the door moments after "Caroline! You look smashing." she said as they hugged while Damon waited to be invited in

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline said introducing Carol to Damon

"Oh, well, come on in." Carol said with a smile

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said stepping into the house

"Well, enjoy." Carol said walking off

"Let's get a drink." Damon said extending his arm to Caroline who took it as they started to walk in, Caroline saw her mother Sheriff Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes.

"Wait here." Caroline told Damon as she went to talk to her mother, Damon walked away

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked

"I'm working, honey." Liz said as she looked at Damon who was walking away "Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked

"Just some guy." Caroline said with a shrug

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Liz asked

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline retorted

"Where's your dad?" Liz asked Caroline with a sigh

"Memphis." Caroline answered starting to walk away

"Good." Liz said lowly before Caroline looked back

"With Steven." Caroline said leaving as Liz frowned at her

Hours Later.

It's night now, and the Founder's Ball was in full swing, Naruto and Bonnie were talking to each other and laughing, while they danced, before she saw some friends and walked off, while Naruto entered a room where he found Elena who was looking at her parent's wedding rings, and he walked up behind her. "Your parents?" Naruto asked after a moment

"There's a lot of history here." Elena said walking away from the rings

Jenna was walking around and she took a glass of wine from a butler. As she continued to walk away she was called "Jenna." turning around she saw Logan Fell

Sighing Jenna greeted "Hello Logan."

"It's good to see you." Logan said walking forward, moving to kiss her but she leaned away from him

"I thought I might see you here." Jenna said standing back up

"You knew it." Logan said

"I dreaded." Jenna retorted

"But were secretly hoping." Logan returned with a small nod

"And now that I have…" She trailed turning around to leave but Logan grabbed her arm

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." Logan said

"Your hairline's receding."

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan asked

"Nope." Jenna said immediately

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan said with a smirk

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." Jenna said before she walked away with a sigh

Elsewhere

Naruto was with Elena who was reading the first registry, "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." Elena read before Naruto squeezed her hand and she glanced at him to see him make a motion with his head and she took a deep breath, as she looked to the next two named "Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Nathaniel Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon said walking in with Caroline as Naruto and Elena turned to them with Elena holding in a frown as she saw her best friend with what she now knew to be a monster "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Naruto said

"It's not boring, Naruto. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena smiled squeezing his hand back ready to play her part in the plan they set up before coming here

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline complained as Damon shook his head "Could I just borrow Naruto?"

"Oh, uh...well I'm with Bonnie so it's really up to him." Elena smiled

"Sure, why not." Naruto said as Caroline smiled and took his hand before she dragged him off

Damon watched with a smug smirk, before he turned to Elena putting on a apologetic facade "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Nate.

"For what?" Elena asked

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

Dance Floor

Naruto and Caroline was dancing, "How have you been Caroline?"

"I've been fine, your brother is a real gentleman." Caroline smiled

"Hm, really? He hasn't done anything awful to you, or treated you badly in anyway?" Naruto asked

"Why would he do that?" Caroline asked

"He is his father's son." Naruto said knowing that Damon was eavesdropping, before he noticed a waiter carrying a tray of champagne "Would you like one?"

Naruto grabbed a glass of champagne for himself and Caroline, and handed one of them to her "Okay, just tell me if you see my mom." she said clinking her glass against his own and they both drunk from their glass, as Naruto slipped am empty vile into his pocket

With Damon

Damon, withheld frown having heard what Naruto had said, and continued speaking with Elena "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena interrupted

"Right." Damon said slightly surprised she knew about it

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena said

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Nathaniel and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when pushed came to shove, Nathaniel left, while Damon went to rescue them, but he was shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that he wanted to save?" Elena asked

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Naruto have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out." Elena said

"I hope so, too." Damon said hiding a smirk behind a sigh

Backyard

Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party. "So you want to dance?" Vicki asked hopefully, so that Tyler can actually start acting like this was the date she was hoping for

"Me dancing? Not pretty." Tyler denied getting a frown from Vicki

"Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing." Vicki tried again

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." Tyler said with a shrug as Vicki's frown deepened

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance." Vicki said angry Tyler looked at her in surprise "I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?" Vicki asked

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler lied as he tried to get her to calm down

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vicki said grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him up from the bench

"Knock it off, vick." Tyler said stopping her

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" Vicki said with a glare

"Vicki, I swear…" Tyler started

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." Vicki interrupted sill holding Tyler's hand before she pulled him again

"Let go!" Tyler said yanking his arm back before Carol walked over

"Tyler…" she said before turning to Vicki who had backed away "We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." Carol said

"Yes, ma'm." Vicki said politely

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Carol said looking at Tyler from the corner of her eye

"Well, that's ok, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said with a glare aimed at Tyler before she turned around and walked away, her eyes a little tearful

Carol and Tyler both watched as Vicki left before Carol leaned over to Tyler "That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." she said before leaving as Tyler continued to watch Vicki

Inside

Damon was walking upstairs as Caroline followed him "Where have you been?" Caroline asked

"Ah." Damn said grabbing her arm "Looking for you." he said as he led her to a room

"Naruto barely danced with me for five minutes—" Caroline started

"Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there." Damon said positioning her to stand facing the door before he went and started to search through the collection, grabbing what he was looking for Damon bit his thumb and swiped it over the seal inside and in a puff of smoke a crystal was there

"Um, you're not supposed to touch." Caroline said walking over "What is that?" Caroline asked as she saw Damon picking up the crystal

"A very important crystal." Damon said putting everything back the way he found it

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked finishing her drink

"Because I put it there." Damon said

"When?" Caroline asked

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you." Damon said grabbing Caroline's arm and walking out of the room

"Well, what's it for?" she asked

"Never you mind." Damon said getting a little annoyed with all the questions

"Well, you can't just steal it." Caroline said

"It's not stealing. Come on." Damon said

At the bar

Jenna was looking out the window as Logan came to the bar, when she saw him she turned back "Vodka tonic." he said placing down an empty glass "Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan said walking over to Jenna

"And what is it?" Jenna asked turning to him

"Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick." Logan said

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Jenna said

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone." Logan said sincerely

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" Jenna asked after a moment of silence

"Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." Logan said with a smile

"Obvious." Jenna said after a giggle

"I know my audience."

"Yes to lunch. Call me." Jenna said leaving

Dining room

Carol was with a butler complaining while Bonnie was listening "Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." Carol said before walking off

Bonnie watched her and shook her head "Bitch." she said before she turned to the candles on the table and she remember how she lit one earlier today. Placing down her glass, Bonnie bent over slightly and gazed at the candle, before she smiled as they all lit up the dining room before Naruto who was behind her wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump slightly "Been looking for you." Naruto whispered in her ear, causing Bonnie to smile

"Yeah, me to, so are you ready to," Bonnie paused as Elena walked in with her heels off looking around "What's up Elena?" Naruto asked

"Damon took Caroline." Elena said with a frown on her face "There are bruises all over her body. Bite marks, and Damon has her all confused and messed up in the head." Elena said

"Lets go." Naruto said as the girls nodded they headed outside

Gilbert House

Jeremy was on his Xbox 360 when the doorbell rang, sighing Jeremy got up and went to answer the door. When he answered it he saw that it was Vicki, who had got into a fight with Tyler, because he had her stay in the backyard while a party was going on, because he didn't want his parents to see her.

Jeremy looked at Vicki with his mouth open before he spoke "You look amazing. What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." Vicki said before she kissed him

The Founder's Party

Damon was dragging Caroline out to the lawn, when he turned her around to face him "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline explained scared, Damon sighed and nodded before he walked behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." Damon whispered into her ear

"I swear I didn't say—" Caroline started

"Shh, shh, shh." Damon said as he started to kiss her neck "It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon said before he vamped out and bit her, as he started draining Caroline of her blood they both fall to the ground. Before Damon suddenly stopped and sat up "What the hell?" Damon said with a groan as he fell back, that was when Naruto arrived Damon looked up as Naruto looked down at him

"I told you." Naruto said before he snapped Damon's neck, and knelt down next to Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie watched from a distance, as Naruto bit his wrist and fed Caroline his blood, before he gave them a thumbs up, and grabbed Damon before he sped off with the body, and they watched Caroline get up

Caroline sat up and saw the crystal by her leg, and picked it up before she heard Bonnie and Elena walking up and slipped the Crystal into her purse

"Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Elena said before they notice her sad face

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked a little concerned

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline said as she started breathing rapidly and shaking

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked concerned about one of her best friends

"I'm fine." Caroline repeated shaking more noticeable now as she placed her hand on her chest

"No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—" Elena started

"I'm fine!" Caroline interrupted hysterically, they looked at her in sympathy before they drew her into a hug and rubbed Caroline's back comfortably as she started to cry

Later

After Damon was tossed into a cellar without his daylight ring and left to rot, Naruto went to check on Elena and Bonnie who were at Bonnie's House with Caroline, "How is she?" Naruto asked on the porch

"She's okay, is she." Elena began

"No, she needs to die with my blood in her system. Keep an eye on her."

'What did you do to Damon?" Bonnie asked

"I slipped vervain into Caroline's champagne. It poisonous to vampires, and keeps humans from being compelled." Naruto said "I need to go, tell Caroline I'm sorry, about what Damon did to her."

Kissing the girls goodnight, Naruto left

 **Finished**


	6. Your Undead To Me

3 Days Later

Salvatore Boarding House, Cellar

A pale, and weak Damon awoke with a groaned, before he noticed his ring was absent from his finger "Where's my ring?"

"Won't be needing it anymore." Naruto said looking at his brother as he entered the cellar

"How long have I been here?" Damon asked

"Three days." Naruto said grabbing Damon's arm, and pulling out a knife

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"What I said I would. Your actions, have put the council back on alert, your self destructive behavior not only threatened to expose us, but kick the council into high gear for their hunt of vampires." Naruto said slitting Damon's wrist

"You don't have to do this, I'll leave town, I give you my word." Damon pleaded

"Your word hasn't meant shit to me for 145 years." Naruto said as Damon looked up to him "Ever since you've been here, you've done nothing but try to impede in my life. Letting the Sheriff's only daughter walk into the founders party covered in bite marks with only a hole filled sweater and a small ass scarf, shows that you have gotten reckless, and I won't be put in a compromising position because of your stupidity."

Damon shot a lightning fist at Naruto's face, but Naruto's hand surrounded by wind, caught his wrist before he could land the blow, as the wind around Naruto's hand increased in intensity, Damon screamed as cuts littered his arm, before Naruto slit his throat causing him to choke and gag

Releasing Damon, Naruto stood up "I'm not going to apologize to you, because this is your own doing. The fact that your my brother is the only reason I haven't killed you." Naruto said turning and leaving as Damon went unconscious

Gilbert House, Elena's Bedroom

Elena woke up with a smile, and immediately reached for her diary, and began to write in it, about how surprisingly happy she was with everything before she placed her diary down, and got out of bed then went to the bathroom. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Vicki brushing her teeth.

She and Vicki looked at each other in surprise before "I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki stammered

"I-it's ok. Take your time." Elena said closing the door and leaving

Vicki finished brushing her teeth and went back into Jeremy's room "I think you might be in trouble." Vicki said getting into the bed

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked as Vicki laughed

"Elena saw me." Vicki said as Jeremy smiled as Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her

Elena walked downstairs where Jenna was working in the kitchen. "Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked

"Uh-huh." Jenna amused as she continued to do her work

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked reaching for a bowl

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna said as Elena picked up the box of Bran Flacks "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And do you have plans with Naruto?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, we're going to a Karaoke bar, out in Virginia Beach." Elena said pouring her cereal

"You're terrible at Karaoke." Jenna said taking a sip of her coffee

"I am not. I know I got vocals" Elena said

"Ok, well let's hope he thinks so too." Jenna said as Elena began eating her cereal

Forbes House, Caroline's Bedroom

Caroline was in the mirror doing her hair and putting on her makeup "I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." she said to Bonnie who was on her bed gazing at a candle.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked looking to Caroline

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked with a sigh

"Um... Nothing." Bonnie said placing the candle down before she saw the crystal grabbing it she held it up "What's this?" she asked

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline said walking over to the bed

"It's ugly." Bonnie said still looking at it

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline said taking it, before she hung it up

Later

Mystic Falls High, Hallway

Elena, and Bonnie were talking in the hallway when Caroline, walked into the hallway hanging up posters talking with some of her friends

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." she said to the two girls following her

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said

"She's in denial." Bonnie said

"Or a vampire rid her of the trauma his psychopathic brother caused." Naruto said getting their attention

"Hey." Elena smiled as Bonnie hugged Naruto who returned it before they hugged as well

"How she doing?" Naruto asked looking to Caroline

"She's Caroline." Bonnie said

"She may have holes in her memory since I was rushing, but I'm glad she's not letting it weigh her down." Naruto smiled before he looked to the girls "So your sure we can't go bowling or skating tonight?'

"No, we drew straws, and Karaoke won. So Mr. Salvatore be prepared to take the stage and blow our socks off." Elena giggled as Naruto groaned

"Fine." he said before Caroline walked up

"Naruto, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do. " Caroline smiled as Naruto frowned slightly

"He's gone, Caroline." Naruto said causing Caroline to frown

"Well, when is he coming back?" Caroline asked

"He's not." Naruto said before he smiled at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder "My brother had no right to treat you the way he did. Your an amazing beautiful woman, any man should count themselves lucky if they gain your affections. Move on."

Naruto smiled at Caroline and nodded to Bonnie, and Elena before he walked off, while Caroline watched after him with a soft small smile

Later

Forbes House, Caroline's Bedroom

Naruto, Bonnie, and Elena had left town after getting ready for their date, and were currently having a good time, Damon still weak, in a hoarse voice began to call out a name

Caroline was sitting on a chair, on the phone, "No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." Caroline said with a smile before she paused and looked up assuming she heard something, shaking her head she got up with a giggle, and walked to her laptop "Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion." she giggled before she saw someone behind her and gasped before turning around only to see no one, "Uh, No." she said "So I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye." Caroline said hanging up the phone, before she sat down clutching her pillow tightly

Damon still in the cellar sighed as he decided to conserve his energy,

Mystic Falls High

Naruto, and Bonnie entered the school,after dropping Elena off at home, the trio had a wonderful time out in Virginia Beach, and the night would've continued but Elena had to get home, seeing as Jenna tried to at least have some rules so she had curfew, while Naruto for obvious reasons didn't have one, neither did Bonnie whose father traveled around a lot for business

Walking through the hallway, with a bottle of Ciroc in hand that the two were sharing "Why'd you want to come here?" Naruto asked as Bonnie took the bottle and sipped it

"You know, Mr. Tanner was a dick, always had been, last year he had humiliated a friend of mine so bad she ran out of school crying, and moved down to California with her dad." Bonnie said as she opened the door to history class "I hated that man."

'I didn't know him for long, and I didn't like him either, so what you want to trash his old classroom?" Naruto asked as they walked into the classroom

'No, a dark fantasy, I had." Bonnie said turning to Naruto as she placed the bottle on a desk and walked up to him "I have never had the best luck with men, they'd either got to aggressive and moved to fast, or they cheated on me. Grams said you have a rich history with the women of my family."

'Yeah, you could call it that." Naruto smiled as Bonnie grabbed his hands and lead him to the teacher's desk

"This, may be the liquor talking, or the fact that I've been curious for a while now and hearing Elena's and Caroline's experience, but I want to you to be my first."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and Bonnie answered by kissing him, before they separated "You know we can go somewhere more romantic for this."

"No, Tanner made it his mission as a teacher to humiliate his students, I wish I could say that I felt bad about him dying but I don't. I want to make a good memory in this classroom."

Naruto nodded, before he pulled Bonnie into him and slammed his lips into hers, Naruto smiled as he felt Bonnie's tongue probing his lips for entrance, as she wrapped her wrapped her caramel legs around him,

Naruto cupped her cute ass tightly as Bonnie worked her hips to grind her mound against the hard bulge in his pants, before she pulled away with his bottom lip in her teeth, before she released him

Naruto quickly lifted her shirt over her head to gaze at her round C-cup breast but before he could take a nipple into his mouth Bonnie pushed him back into the desk chair, and slid down to her knees before she removed his pants and fished his cock out out of his boxers

"Mmmm…my first cock…time for all those times I practice with bananas to pay off" Bonnie cooed as she stroked his dick

"Oh fuck," Naruto moaned as Bonnie sucked his cock into her hot mouth

Bonnie moaned as she twirled her tongue around the cockhead before concentrating on the piss slit and the sensitive spot directly beneath. Her beautiful full lips slid up and down Naruto's cock as she bobbed her head up and down. Naruto, combed his fingers through her hair as he relaxed in the chair as the beautiful witch pleasure him while kneeling between his spread legs. Slurping sounds filled the room as Bonnie sucked his cock while she stared into his eyes, before she surprised Naruto when she took him all the way down till her nose was pressed into his pelvis, and unable to take it anymore, he moaned as he began to paint Bonnie's insides with his load

Naruto sighed as he stopped cumming before he reached down and picked Bonnie up

"Mr. Salvatore. Are you going to take advantage of me?" Bonnie asked with a sexy smirk on her beautiful face

"You want that A or not?" Naruto asked, before he kissed her passionately and turned her around bent her over the desk, before he pulled her jean shorts down to see her bubble and bit a cheek as he pulled down her black thong, and stood up

"Oh god," gasped Bonnie as she felt Naruto place himself between her legs against her pussy

"Brace yourself." Naruto whispered in her ear, as he began to nibble on her ear, before Bonnie gave a sharp gasp when she felt his cock head at the entrance to her virgin pussy., before Naruto thrusted in with one hard thrust,

"Oh Mr. Salvatore ," gasped Bonnie as she arched her back at the mixture of pain and pleasure at having her pussy stretched for the first time, thanking god that she had lost her hymen during cheerleading practice

Naruto rested against Bonnie for a moment to let her adjust, groaning at how her pussy was gripping his cock tightly as it spasmed, before he began to slowly stroke in and out of the teenage witch as she gripped the desk tightly. The length, speed and power behind Naruto's thrust increased gradually as he grunted in pleasure while fucking the teen from behind.

"Oh Mr. Salvatore fuck me," urged Bonnie as she thrust her ass back at him , driving her cunt further around his cock

Naruto began to suck on Bonnie's as he pounded into her, causing smacking noises bounce off the walls as his pelvis met Bonnie's ass, as he began fondle her breasts, while the young Bennett witch pushed her ass into him meeting his thrust

"Oh god." Bonnie moaned Naruto licked his way down her neck as he continued to take her virginity before she reached up and took his cheek in hand, and looked back into his eyes as she placed her free hand onto the one gripping her breast "I'm yours Naruto. I'll become the most powerful witch ever and help you, I'll become so powerful, I'll figure out a way to keep my magic, and make me like you, for all eternity."

Naruto smiled at Bonnie, before in a blur of vamp speed, he turned her over into missionary position and looked her in the eyes, "I'm yours, and no one elses." Bonnie said, her abandonment issues with her mother being filled with Naruto an immortal being who was showing her a love she'd never experienced "I don't care who I have to share you with, be it Elena or some other vampire, or girl you meet, just don't leave me."

"You will never lose me, I will at your side whenever you need me, for life and death situations, or if you just want to have sex," Naruto smiled as he kissed her, and they interlaced their fingers and held hands "I will never let another man touch you, I tend to get possessive of the women who I gain affection for, and I think I'm falling for you and Elena."

Bonnie smiled before she slammed her lips into Naruto's who began to slam into her causing the desk to creak as Bonnie held onto his hands tightly as his hips became a blur, before after a few moments Bonnie seized up and began to tremble as she came, while Naruto continued to pound into her, before he gave a loud moan as he buried himself into Bonnie's stretched puss and unleashed his load

Bonnie continued to shake and moan under him as they both came, and kissed him,

Next Day

Mystic Falls High, Sexy Suds Carwash

Caroline hid a frown, as Elena, and Bonnie conversed about their time with Naruto, she was now officially jealous "Excuse me.' she called getting their attention "Shouldn't you be upset, Naruto basically cheated on you with Bonnie?" Who I can't believe would do that, I mean, how could you sleep with your best friends boyfriend?"

Bonnie, and Elena shared a look, before they came up with their cover story "Um, we aren't dating, Caroline, we're just friends." Elena said with a smile

"So, you guys are just sleeping with him?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow, getting shrugs from her friends as she pursed her lips 'That's great, you both get the nice charming brother whose good in the sack, while I get the crazy brother who has dropped off the face of the earth."

Bonnie, and Elena rubbed Caroline's back before Bonnie had to go wash cars, and Elena was forced to listen to Caroline who switched gears to talk about how she should manage the money

"Ok so there will be no friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said

"No we are not." Elena agreed

"Yo." Naruto said getting Elena's attention when she looked up to see him she smiled

"Hey!" she said getting up and hugging Naruto

"The event is called Sexy Suds, you know." Caroline said before walking off

"Did we just get scolded?" Naruto asked as he watched Caroline leave

"And judged, yeah." Elena said

"Wow." Naruto said amused

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said pointing at Naruto's v-neck

"I think you have to go first." Naruto retorted

"Ok." Elena said before she pulled off her shirt but had trouble getting it off so Naruto helped her "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." Elena said as her hair was all out of place now, as Naruto took off his shirt

"I disagree." Naruto said smiling as he kissed her cheek while Matt watched

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said

"I'm just observing." Matt retorted

"Mm-hmm." Bonnie said before a car pulled up turning to it Bonnie said "Oh. Tiki. this one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki asked as Bonnie looked to the driver who got out of the car "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki said

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junker." Tiki said as the driver threw the keys in his car and walked away, as Tiki put the water hose in the bucket Bonnie's eyes narrowed before a the water began shoot out of the bucket into Tiki's face. Naruto and Elena looked over of the car and saw it, before he chuckled "Whoa! Oh my god! What the hell? " Tiki screamed as the water kept going

Matt ran over and stopped the water hose "Wet and wild, Tik." Matt said handing her a towel, as she looked around confused

Bonnie glaced over to Naruto who was smiling before he mouthed 'Awesome."

Bonnie responded by winking, and going back to washing the car

Jenna was leaning against the News van, watching Logan do his report "All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan said before walking to Jenna who smiled

"Classy." Jenna said

"Thank you." Logan replied

"But you're still going to videothe girls in bikinis, right?" Jenna asked sarcastically

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." answered Logan which caused Jenna to smirk

"Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time." Jenna said

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asked with a smile

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Jenna said with a shake of his head

"Really?"

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." Jenna replied

"That was a good day." Logan said as Jenna smiled at him "What?" Logan asked as Jenna giggled and walked off

A jealous Caroline, was watching Naruto, Elena, and Bonnie, wash a car, before as she handled the money, before she turned to Tiki, and told her to manage the money, and before making her way to the laughing threesome

"Naruto." Caroline called causing everyone to look at her

"Yeah?" Naruto asked

"I need your help with something, can I borrow him for a moment?" Caroline asked Bonnie, and Elena who caught the look in her eye

"Sure." Elena said before Bonnie to disagree

"Great." Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around Narito's and leading him off

"You do know that she's planning on-"

"I know." Elena nodded "She's been through a lot so we'll let it slide."

Bonnie looked back to Caroline and Naruto as they headed into the empty school

Caroline and Naruto walked to the janitors closet, "So what did you need my help with?" Naruto asked walking in as Caroline closed the door,

"Making me forget your brother." Caroline said as Naruto with a raised eyebrow turned around only to see that Caroline had took off her bikini top, but before he could do anything she ran into him slamming her lips onto his own, before she pulled down his basketball shorts and got on her knees

"Caroli-ughh!" Naruto's protest was interrupted as a moan forced it's way from his lips, as he cursed his overactive libido, as Caroline took advantage of him

Salvatore Boarding House

Zach walked into the boarding house having just came back from his trip to Italy, "Uncle Naruto?!" Zach called

Damon in the cellar eyes snapped open, before he took a deep breath and his form wavered

Zach began to look for his uncle, before he headed down to the basement, and heard a groan, quickly he ran to the cellar and looked through the small window and his eyes widened when he saw 'Naruto' pale and weak on the floor

"Uncle Naruto, what happened?" Zach asked as he began to unlock the cellar

"D-Damon locked me in here." 'Naruto' groaned as a all smirk could be seen on his face as Zach rushed into the cellar, and as soon as he was in reach, Damon pulled down the illusion causing Zach's eyes to widened but it was to late as Damon with all his remaining strength lunged up toward Zach vampire out and sinking his fangs into his nephew's neck,

Mystic Falls High, Janitor Room

Unaware that Zach was being killed Naruto had let himself fall pray to his hormones and was currently being ridden by Caroline, as they made out before he put her on her back and forced her onto her stomach and plunged deep into her butt hole, taking the blonde's black cherry, as he began to pound into the Sheriff's daughter who smiled, as she evened the score with Elena, and Bonnie

 **Finished**

 **I know the Caroline thing kinda came from nowhere but remember what Caroline was like, to her everything was a competition between her and Elena, so finding out that the hot new guy is single, and in fact sleeping with not one but both of her best friends seems perfectly in her character at the time to go and get a piece for herself, seeing as she tried to sleep with him on the second night she knew him.**

 **Caroline isn't it the pairing, yet, she may never be**

 **Bonnie has abandonment issues with her mother leaving, and her father being a traveling business man, her Grams is the only constant she has had, so latching onto someone who she knows can't die, and follows his own rules, seems like a logical thing for someone with those issues to do.**

 **Now, Naruto won't be an Original till season 3, hell be afraid to attain that power since his bloodlust will skyrocket, and he doesn't want to go through that till he at least has some type of control.**

 **Zach is a descendant, or was a descendant of Stefan his last there is no Sarah Salvatore**

 **There also isn't any Enzo since Lily wasn't around in 1903 to turn him he died of consumption**

 **Pairing is**

 **Past Naruto x Valerie x Nora (One night stand)**

 **Past Naruto x Rebekah, (Sired by, Doesn't remember her)**

 **Past Naruto x Pearl (One night stand)**

 **Past Naruto x Anna, (Friend with Benefits)**

 **Naruto x Lexi (Best Friend with Benefits)**

 **Past Naruto x Rose (Friend with Benefits)**

 **Past Naruto x Sonja (Girlfriend, too revenge driven)**

 **Past Naruto x Sage (One night stand)**

 **Past Naruto x Nadia (Sired her, and they drifted apart)**

 **Past Naruto x Emily (Friend with Benefits)**

 **Past Naruto x Katherine (Cheated on him)**

 **Past Naruto x Aurora (Girlfriend, Bitch was crazy)**

 **Past Naruto x Aya (Girlfriend, Bitch was to controlling)**

 **Naruto x Beyoncé (Sire her, Friends with Benefits)**

 **Past Naruto x Gloria (One night stand)**

 **Past Naruto x Amelia Bennett (Girlfriend, she died)**

 **Past Naruto x Miranda Gilbert (Few Month Affair)**

 **Past Naruto x Jenna Sommers (Few Month Affair)**

 **Past Naruto x Elizabeth Forbes (Few Month Affair)**

 **Past Naruto x Carol Lockwood (Three Night Stand)**

 **Past Naruto x Abby Bennett (Few Month Affair)**

 **Past Naruto x Camille O'Connell (Girlfriend, he wasn't getting older)**

 **Past Naruto x Sophie-Anne (Girlfriend, slept with her sister)**

 **Past Naruto x Jane-Anne (One Night Stand)**

 **Past Naruto x Sabine (One Night Stand)**

 **Naruto x Hayley (Friends with Benefits)**

 **Naruto x Caroline (Hookup)**

 **Naruto x Elena**

 **Naruto x Bonnie**

 **So as you can see Naruto gets around., if you see past before his name it means that relationship has ended or in Rebekah's case is on hold**

 **Which method should, I use for Bonnie, should she be a Heretic, or an Immortal witch who doesn't have to take century long naps with only a single year to move about.**


	7. Distraction

Naruto, Elena, and Bonnie entered his home, after the fundraiser "Yeah, I mean it was w-" Naruto stopped talking as he began to look around

"What is it?" Elena asked as Naruto frowned

"I smell blood." Naruto said before he ran down to the basement followed by the girls after a moment they came to the open cellar, and the girls gasped while Naruto frowned as there on the ground was the lifeless, corpse of Zach Salvatore,

Flashback, 1505, Italy

Naruto wearing a suit, entered his childhood home, and made his way up to the master bedroom, entering he walked to the bedside on an old man, and stood there looking at the man with a small smile

Naruto watched the man for a mental "Hello Brother." Naruto greeted, "I knew this day would come, and I could've prevented it by turning you, but you've always looked at the best in people and was so gentle. It would destroy me if I took that from you. I promise you Stefan, our line will survive."

Naruto looked up when the doorknob began to rattle and the door open as a maid walked in but Naruto was gone, while 60 year old Stefan Salvatore died that night with a smile on his face, in his sleep

End Flashback

Naruto was holding Zach's body to his body before he frowned "You guys need to go." Naruto said

"Wha-"

"Damon did this. He's fed, but one person won't be enough for him to get back to full strength, go home and lock your doors. I'll call you." Naruto said standing up

Bonnie, and Elena looked down to the corpse before they brought Naruto into a hug, and kissed him "Be safe." Bonnie said before she and Elena left heading to Bonnie's house since Damon hasn't been invited in

Naruto looked down to Zach's corpse and sighed as he knelt down "You idiot. I told you to leave, and don't come back till I said it was okay."

At the cemetery

After the sun went down, Damon had left the house and found his self at the old cemetery where he stumbled onto Vicki and her friends,

Damon finished draining a girl before using her sleeve to wipe his mouth, standing Damon grabbed one of the bodies and dragged it into the fire he started, before he grabbed a bottle after searching the pockets for a phone he started to pour the whisky on them when he found a phone he dialed a number as he started burning the bodies

"Hello?" Naruto asked over the phone

"I want my ring." Damon said after taking a sip of whisky

"Where are you?" Naruto asked as he loaded Zach's body into a truck

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"What have you done?" Naruto asked

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and bled, and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon retorted

"You're still being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Naruto asked

"I know how to cover my tracks, Naruto. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"I got more important things to do. You'll get your ring, whenever I decide to give it to you." Naruto said

"No, your going to give me my ring, or my next stop is Elena's."

'Go near her, and your ring gone for good." Naruto said hanging up on Damon

Damon scoffed as he hung up the phone before he noticed Vicki, grabbing the bottle once again Damon walked over to her and poured the whisky on her to burn her body but she began to cough, tossing the bottle away Damon knelt down next to her "You just don't wanna die, do you?"

Next Morning

Elena met Naruto at the cemetery, as he sat in the crypt, sitting beside him she grabbed his hand "You know, even though Salvatore isn't my last name, I kept it in honor of my brother Stefan. I had promised him on his deathbed that I'd watch out for his descendants, out of all of them, I failed Zach the most."

"Why would you think that?" Elena asked

"May 10, 1994, Damon killed Zach's fiancé and their unborn child." Naruto said causing Elena to gasp "I tried to get her to the hospital for the doctor to perform an emergency c-section but she didn't make it. Zach was so tore up about it, I had to make him forget. Now he's dead, Stefan's last descendant is dead. I failed him."

"No, if anyone failed your brother, it was Damon." Elena said as Naruto looked at her

"I need to show you something." Naruto said reaching into his pocket, and pulling out Katherine's tintype photograph

Elena looked at the photo in shock, before she looked at Naruto,

"Before you think, that I'm using you replace her, you need to understand that I'm not. Your not Katherine."

"Yeah, and when did you first figure that out?" Elena asked upset

"When I pulled you out of the car, and followed you for months." Naruto said causing Elena to look at him in shock

"Y-You were there?'

"Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you." Naruto explained as Elena started crying

"Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." Elena said

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you." Stefan said

"Why do I look like her?" Elena asked

"You were adopted." Naruto revealed causing Elena's eyes to widen "I don't know much, but Katherine before she was turned had a child. I don't know much but Grayson, and Miranda Gilbert are your parents they raised, clothed, and loved you so much so that they put your life above their own as any parent should. I don't care about Katherine or that your related to her, I love you."

Elena looked at Naruto and smiled softly before they kissed softly

Naruto and Elena left the cemetery, and stopped at a movie, cuddling, and making out to get their minds off the day, currently they were at the Grill outside eating "So if Katherine's my ancestor does that mean I'm half vampire?"

'Doesn't work that way. Vampire's can't procreate through normal means, she told me she had a baby before she was turned." Naruto said taking Elena's pickles and placing them in his burger "Can't believe you don't like pickles."

"How can you even eat, when your technically supposed to be dead?" Elena asked

"Well, as long as blood is in my system, my body functions normally." Naruto said smiling before they saw Matt pull up, looking around

Matt seeing the two frowned before he walked up to them "Hey have you seen Vick?"

"No, Matt what's wrong?" Elena asked

"She's really messed up, we were at your house, and this news story came on talking about some stoners who were killed last night before she ran off. I told Jeremy to stay at your place in case she came back." Matt said as Elena frowned and looked to Naruto

"We haven't seen her, but we'll call you." Naruto said

"Thanks." Matt nodded before getting back into his truck and leaving

"I'm going to go find her." Naruto said walking off, while Elena got into her car, and raced home

Later

Old Cemetery

Naruto walked through the woods to see Vicki sitting down, "Vicki." he called getting her attention she turned to him with tears streaming down her face

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." she said as she stared at Naruto "I remember you. The hospital, t-the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki said

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Naruto apologized

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki asked

"You'll fade quickly...And then it'll all just be over." Naruto explained

"I'll be dead." Vicki said getting a nod she started to cry again

"Hey." Naruto said sitting down beside her

"I don't want this." Vicki sobbed

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok." Naruto assured

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?" Vicki asked

"There will be growing pains, but yes, you'll be better, you can be, and go wherever you want. I will help you alright, come on." Naruto said, before he looked up and ducked as Logan Fell walked into clearing shooting at him, rolling to the side, Naruto was about to kill the reporter when Damon sped in and fed on him, killing him

Naruto picked up the gun, and checked the clip to see the bullets were wood "It's wood, that means they know." Damon said before he shouted in pain as 4 gunshots sent him to his knees

"That was for Zach, and Vicki." Naruto said before he tossed Damon his ring and turned Vicki who he saw feeding on Logan "You done?"

"Yes." Vicki nodded before she took Naruto's hand, and he sped off with her, as Damon with a grunt pulled the final bullet out of his torso, before he placed on his ring and noticed a compass by Logan's hand, and picked it up before speeding away as Liz and her deputy arrived to see Logan

"Oh god…" Liz said softly before looking around "The watch. Find the watch." she ordered

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto walked Vicki to the room she'll be staying in for a while "Why can't I go home?" Vicki asked

"Because, with your self control problems you'll kill Matt. Your life here is over, Vicki. If you go anywhere near Matt, or Jeremy, they could die, and you'll have to live with the guilt that you killed your brother, and the boy you love for all eternity." Naruto said as Vicki frowned

"So what am I supposed to do?" Vicki asked

"Where have you always wanted to go?" Naruto asked, causing Vicki to raise an eyebrow "Seriously if you can live any place in the world where would it be?"

"Paris." Vicki said

"Call Matt, tell him that a business woman whatever, who has been in your shoes wants to take you under her wing, and your going to be leaving Mystic Falls, and you don't think your coming back." Naruto said handing Vicki his phone "Tell Jeremy the same. I'll be back."

Naruto turned to leave, but Vicki caught his arm "Jeremy will follow me wherever I go."

"Break his heart." Naruto said causing Vicki to look at him wide eyed "It's for the best."

Vicki watched as Naruto left, as she walked into the room, before she called Matt, to tell him she'd be leaving and never coming back

Gilbert House

Elena was sitting on the porch, when she saw Naruto walking up "Did you find her?" Elena asked

"Damon turned her." Naruto said causing Elena's eyes to widen

"OH my god."

"It's okay, I'm going to teach her control, but her life here is over, she's calling Matt and telling him she's leaving town now." Naruto said

"Is she?" Elena asked

"Yes, on our way to the house, she cried about how her life was going no where and how pathetic she was, so I'm going to help her. Teach her how to protect herself, and to survive, before she leaves. I got to go."

"I love you." Elena said kissing Naruto softly as he smiled and left

3 Days Later

Elena had confronted Jenna about her adoption and Jenna was stumped for an answer so she and Elena had pretty much been avoiding each other,

Sheila had went to her ancestors death sight, where she began to channel their power for the upcoming full moon that was now weeks away,

With Naruto it had been an uphill battle with Vicki, she's learned compulsion, and to use her strength and speed, but her being a dope fiend made blood more troublesome for her to learn, but she was making progress although it was slow, she had told Matt the story lie Naruto came up with and he was understandably upset, but happy that she was getting help.

Jeremy was heartbroken, as she had text him saying that it was over, and he tried to call and text to apologize so Vicki would take him back, so she took it up a few steps, and forced Naruto to help, as if he didn't she'd escape and go to the Halloween party at the High school, which Naruto had to skip out on, so Jeremy was sent a text and a video file via email, in the text Vicki told him that she had moved on, and in the video file, was a sex tape between her and Naruto with Naruto's face and tattoos being kept out of the video,

Admittedly it went to far, as Jeremy was kinda a bitch, as Elena caught him trying to commit suicide, so he told her that Vicki broke up with him, and he had nothing to live for, so Damon who was at the party had compelled him to be okay with everything

Soon as midnight, came Naruto put Vicki on a private jet, with cash, clothes, blood bags, and anything she needed before he sent her off, him sleeping with Vicki will never be spoken of again, he didn't see why Jeremy and Tyler were so hung up on her, her pussy game wasn't hittin on shit, she could hardly suck dick, whatever they saw in her it wasn't sexual.

Currently Naruto was walking to the bar, to get a drink when he heard a roar, and turned to a dragon made of water as it slammed into him, sending him crashing into a wall, before a whip made of white flames, caught his ankle and slammed him into the ceiling and he was dragged back into a beautiful blonde woman who dismissed the whip, grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall

"Uh, your getting more brutal, Lexi." Naruto groaned as he looked to his best friend

"Well what's the point of you teaching me these cool tricks if I can't really have fun with them." Lexi smirked as Naruto chuckled, before he pulled her into a heated kiss, causing her to moan, before she pulled back "Happy Birthday."

Later

Giggling, and moaning could be heard under Naruto's sheets, before wthe sheet was thrown back, as a nude Lexi straddled Naruto "Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asked as Naruto sat up and kissed her

"He's part of that old Council I told you about, they've been on high alert since Damon showed up." Naruto said

"Why stay?" Lexi asked before lightning surrounded her, and in combination with her vamp speed in a matter of seconds she had her bra, and blouse on with her hair in a ponytail "I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Lexi said as Naruto pointed up where she saw her thong on the chandelier

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Naruto asked putting on his pants

"We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asked as she put on her thong,

"Get into that later, but it does sound fun. I promised Bonnie, and Elena to take them to Beyoncé's upcoming concert out there anyway."

"Yes!" Lexi cheered before she said "So dating best friends huh? Last time it was twins."

"Well officially as far as this town is concerned I'm just a single new guy, whose caught the attention of some very beautiful people." Naruto said before he grabbed Lexi, and pushed her into a wall, looking at her as she basked in the sunlight, before he kissed her softly

"So what's been eating you?" Lexi asked suddenly having noticed a glint in Naruto's eyes

"Sheila, wants to make me an Original Vampire." Naruto revealed causing Lexi's eyes to widen

"Why would she want that?"

"The Originals come for Elena, and Bonnie gets in the it."

"Why would the Mikaelson's come for-" Lexi stopped and looked Naruto in the eye "No, no no!" Lexi pushed Naruto back "The Petrova doppelganger is here, and your screwing her?"

"I don't give a rats ass about the sun and the moon curse. I don't owe the Originals anything, I'll protect Elena, and Bonnie from whatever it is that has Sheila so afraid." Naruto said before he walked up to Lexi "I want you to participate in the ritual with me."

"What?" Lexi asked

"Lexi, I've know you since I turned. You've been the one constant that I could depend on. You've pulled me from the brink over and over again, I would still be that monster, if it wasn't for you. If I become an Original, my bloodlust will grow even more intense, and when I inevitably lose control you need to be there to pull me back."

"...Fine." Lexi sighed kissing Naruto's cheek as he smiled, before he gripped his jaw "But your going to owe me."

Bonnie's House

Elena was sitting on the bed, as Bonnie was packing her overnight bag, they were going to New York with Naruto, and his friend Lexi,

"I mean, she was just going to snatch it from my neck."

"It's Caroline, Bonnie." Elena said

"No, this is different, I let the fact she's had this smug air about her when she slept with Naruto, but something is off." Bonnie replied "We need to get her some vervain, she could've been compelled right?

"It's a possibility. We can ask Naruto, but maybe you guys can make up on our way to New York?"

"She's not coming, she's throwing some party at the Grill." Bonnie said causing Elena to sigh

"Well when we get back then." Elena said

"Speaking of making up, you talk to Jenna?"

"No, we haven't seen much of each other." Elena said sighing as she laid back on the bed "I just don't want to think about it."

"Well, luckily we're going to put a few hundred miles between us, and our problems."

Later

Naruto, and Lexi was sitting at the house, talking when Damon walked in "So have you guys heard about this party Caroline's throwing at the grill?" he asked

"Yeah, but we have plans." Naruto said

"Aw, come on Naruto, all your friends will be there, besides we need to blend." Damon said

"Sorry, but we're headed for New York, I guess you'll have to blend for us." Naruto said putting on his backpack as Bonnie, and Elena entered "Ready?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie/ Elena smiled as they had their overnight bags

"Alright, Bonnie, Elena, meet Alexia Branson, my best friend for 549 years." Naruto smiled

Lexi smiled and shook the girls hands "Hi, call me Lexi." she said

"Nice to meet you." Elena smiled politely as Lexi looked to Bonnie

"You look just like your Grams."

"You know my Grams?" Bonnie asked

"Oh yeah. I was the first vampire she ever meet."

Flashback, 1969

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sheila before he asked "Sheila Bennett, you wouldn't happen to be from Mystic Falls by any chance would you?"

"How? How do you know that?" Sheila asked surprised

"I used to live there." Naruto smiled before he asked "Is your mother here, I should say hello"

"Well..."

'Does your mother know that your here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not exactly."

Naruto sighed "Well I hadn't planned on visiting in a while, but come on, I give you a ride home."

"Wait, how could you be friends with my mother, when you're only a couple of years older than me?" Sheila asked

"Should we tell her?" Lexi asked

"Are you high?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Probably." Lexi shrugged

"She ran away, and you know how mad Amelia gets well about everything." Naruto said

"Your right we should get you home." Lexington replied turning to Sheila

"I can get home on my own."

"Your mom is only going to get angrier the longer,"

"Come on, Naruto has sweet ride, we'll be back in Mystic Falls in no time." Lexi smiled interrupting Naruto

Later

Naruto's, car sped down highway, as Lexington pouted in the backseat, while Sheila ate chips "I can't believe you made me miss Hendrix." Lexi said

"We'll see him some other time." Naruto said causing Lexi to huff

"I would've stayed if you had let me." Sheila said

"You know how your mom gets." Naruto replied

"I know right!?" Sheila huffed

"For the record, I'm not going to be there when you talk to her, this easy your idea, Naruto." Lexi smirked as Naruto sighed

Later

Naruto pulled up in front of the house, "Alright, you girls stay here, while I try to diffuse," Naruto stopped talking as a beautiful woman stormed out of the house

"Sheila is that you?!" asked Amelia Bennett (Sanaa Lathan) before she saw Naruto get out the car

"Hello, Ameila. It's been a while." Naruto smiled

"Naruto? What're you doing with Sheila?" Amelia asked

"I can explain,"

"Hi Ameila!" Lexi waved excitedly

"Everyone get in this house now!" Amelia ordered sternly

Kitchen

Naruto, Lexi, and Sheila were at the table as Amelia handed out cups of tea "The Founder's council has been on alert, since that business with Zachariah."

"Great." Naruto sighed

"It's not safe for you here, if they find o-"

'They won't, Lexi, and I will be staying for a few days." Naruto smiled "I've been trying out some...uh...new dietary techniques."

"About time, sick of covering for your ass." Amelia smiled causing Naruto to scoff

Later

Naruto and Amelia were now alone in the kitchen, sharing a glass of wine "Can't believe it's been that long."

"Yep, since before Sheila was born." Amelia smiled

"What happened to her father?" Naruto asked

"Left as soon as he found out what I was."

'Did he now, I'll pay him a visit." Naruto nodded causing Amelia to giggle, before she kissed him, and pulled back

"My hero."

"You deserve to be happy."

"So do you your life is harder than most." Amelia said before she kissed Naruto again, and he placed his glass down, and hugged her close, his hands caressing her body gently before coming down to grip her ass, as he lifted her up and sat her on the table, the two began to get lost in each other

2 Hours Later

Sheila had been showing Lexi all her stuff, happy to have a new friend, before she began to get ready for bed, currently she was brushing her teeth "So how do you guys know my mom, you never told me?"

"Well that's a long story." Lexi said as she listened to Sheila's Hendrix album, before she stood up from the bed, and walked over to Sheila "But the short version is: You know how you and your mother are witches."

Sheila's eyes widened before she turned to Lexi whose face was vamped out "Well, we're Vampires!"

Downstairs

Naruto, and Amelia were on the couch cuddling when they shot up hearing Sheila's scream, and quickly Ameila grabbed her dress and threw it on, while Naruto redressed and sped up stairs

Naruto entered to see Sheila, and Lexi on the ground laughing

"That's so trippy!" Sheila said laughing

"I know right." Lexi giggled as Naruto sighed

End Flashback

Naruto, and the girls left, much to Damon's annoyance, he had planned to kill Lexi to hurt Naruto, and get in good with the council after he supplied them with vervain, but he was forced to improvise, so he killed a woman, and turned her boyfriend before staking the boy, and calling the Sheriff for help.

Naruto, and the girls had a wonderful time, out in New York going to the Bin Jovi concert that Friday night and partying with the band, before on that Saturday going to Beyonce's concert, where he introduced the girls to his progeny. He had noticed that the girls were more comfortable with him, which was a good thing in his book, and on Sunday morning when he woke up with the four beautiful women, he took the girls shopping and before he Elena, and Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls

 **Finished**


	8. History Repeating

Bonnie was in class trying to stay awake as the teacher gave gave a lecture "Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the shadow. We're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source." The teacher explained as Bonnie looked to the door after seeing someone walk pass the door, looking to the teacher Bonnie stood up and walked out as the teacher continued to speak "Building height can also be measured, using a clinomator, which we're going to make in class tomorrow."

in the hallway Bonnie looked around before she walked to the door and called "Hello?" as she kept walking, reaching the end of the lockers she saw Emily leaning against the wall, when she looked up at Bonnie and walked out of the double doors,

Quickly following Emily out of the double doors Bonnie found herself at a graveyard, looking around she saw Emily, who turned around and went deeper into the forest with Bonnie following when they came to Fell's Church, Emily turned back to Bonnie who was looking at the ruins "Please help me." Emily said

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked

"I'm Emily. You know that. We're family." Emily replied

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked

"This is where it started. And this is where it has to end." Emily said indicating to the ruins

"No this isn't real." Bonnie said turning left only to see Emily, turning the other way to run, she saw Emily in front of her again

"Help me." Emily demanded, before a hand was placed on Bonnie's shoulder causing her to gasp and turn to see Naruto

"It's okay." Naruto said hugging the girl, who looked back to see Emily was gone, and she woke up to find herself in her bed with Naruto but Elena was gone

Later

Naruto, and Bonnie were now in the kitchen, "So what happened?" Naruto asked

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't know, I keep having these dreams, Emily would show up and asked me to help her, then I would wake up in old Fells Church."

"Did she say what she wanted help with?" Naruto asked placing a cup of coffee in front of her

"No, she just said it's were it began, and it needed to end." Bonnie said sipping her cup "How did you get in my head?"

"Well, you fell asleep during the movie, and Jenna called wanting Elena's help so she left, and before I could get any sleep, you were about to sleepwalk right out the door, so I grabbed you and took you to your room, before I entered your dream and found you. It's a vampire thing." Naruto said before he looked to the clock "Come on, you have school in the morning."

"I don't want to go back to sleep. Can you take my mind off it." Bonnie requested

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he smirked "Sure."

Bonnie gasped as Naruto appeared behind her kissing her neck, causing her to smile, but she groaned when he vanished, and began to look around for him and found him outside at his car in the truck, before he walked back in with a large book, and a tablet

"Got it." Naruto said closing the door and walking to the table

"What is it?" Bonnie asked

"In 1613, I met this woman, she had created a new format of magic, called connective magic, when she was indisposed, I took this."

"You killed her for this?" Bonnie asked looking at Naruto

"No, I slept with her, and her niece, and when they were unconscious, I looked through it, and copied the spells that looked interesting." Naruto said before he shook his head "But that's unimportant. You want to get your mind off Emily, well do get better at understanding and practicing magic."

Bonnie nodded as Naruto kissed her temple, before he left her with the book, and Bonnie browsed through the Grimoire for the entire night, she had managed to memorize a sensor spell that would allow her to sense someone's emotions, and dwelled deep into the books, practices, and vampire combat spells

She would fall asleep again, and dream of running from Emily and wake up in the woods

Next Day

Naruto decided to forgo school, the full moon was in days, and he had to be prepared for what was to come, Sheila had given him some very troubling news as well

Flashback

Morning

Naruto was with Sheila who was pacing "You said you looked into the side affects of this ritual, are they that bad?" Naruto asked

"Potentially yes." Sheila said turning to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "I found out that, you will be weaker for an unknown amount of time, you not having fresh blood for so long will come in to play, and um,"

"Um, what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Anyone connected to you by blood, will also be affected by the spell." Sheila said causing Naruto to blink

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, because it sounded like you said without saying, that this spell could turn anyone connected to me by blood; into a Original." Naruto said smiling "Meaning my nitwit half brother who is in no way trust worthy, will become one."

"That's correct."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that your not going through with it." Naruto nodded before he saw Sheila look away from him, causing him to frown "Sheila, tell me your not going through with this."

"My reasons haven't changed, and as much as you don't show it, you still love Damon."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I should help him become even more dangerous, than I already have." Naruto said

"You'll need him."

"Not that badly." Naruto said simply

"You haven't seen what I seen. Lexi will help you keep your other tendencies in check, but Damon can help you fight the many threats you'll come across."

"Sheila.."

"You said you'd do anything to help me keep them safe." Sheila interrupted Naruto who sighed "This is a price we'll have to pay. Trust me, you and Damon's relationship will find its way back to a healthy place."

End Flashback

Naruto sighed as he laid back and looked to the ceiling "Why is life getting so complicated?" he asked himself, before he kicked up to his feet and walked off

Mystic Falls High School

Bonnie had been a wreck today, she was tired and freaking out, she sat through her new history teacher's class, and didn't pay any attention studying the tablet Naruto had gave her, which was basically all the information on witchcraft and the art and practices of magic that he couldn't fit in the Grimoire

Walking to her car to go and pick up Elena who was on the other side of school, she glared when Damon appeared before her "Okay, it's your last chance."

"Get away from me." Bonnie said walking off but Damon walked alongside her

"Oh no, I just want to talk. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace."

"That's to bad." Bonnie said

"I'm trying to help you, here."

"I don't want or need your help." Bonnie said

"You do want and need my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? 'Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear-" Bonnie stopped her threat when Damon jumped between her and her car

"Don't! No threats. Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." Damon smirked, before he glared at her ", You see, I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. I can sense how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I-"

As soon as Damon touched Bonnie's arm she muttered "Aduro."

Damon's eyes widened as a searing burning sensation took hold of his hand, and with a hiss he released Bonnie and panted as he clutched his wrist and saw that his palm had seconds degree burns, and looked back to see Bonnie having got into her car was pulling away

Later

Gilbert House

After being called by Elena, Naruto headed over and was currently on the porch with the two girls "What would Damon want with you?"

"He was saying how he wanted the necklace that belonged to Emily back." Bonnie said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Where is it now?"

"Tossed it into a feild."

"You really think it's going to be that easy to get rid of?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"You'll see. I'll find out why Damon wants the crystal, you both just keep am eye on each other alright." Naruto kissed the two and walked off as they waved after him

Mystic Grill

Damon was at the bar with a bottle trying to control his cravings, after giving the Sheriff the body of the vampire he turned and killed things settled down and he didn't need the Council back on high alert

"What's with the bottle?" Looking up Damon saw Naruto

"Crash diet. You know, I'm trying to keep a low profile." Damon said

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' Sip." Naruto said taking the bottle and pouring himself a glass

"I'll manage. What you can to keep an eye on me?" Damon asked

"I know, that's why I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Naruto said

"Then why are you here?" Damon asked

"I'm bored." Naruto said walking off with the bottle, before Damon with a smirk followed him

Gilbert House

While Bonnie was in the restroom, Caroline had arrived with takeout, and when she entered they looked at each other but didn't speak, before Elena gave Caroline a look

"I'm sorry." Caroline said with a huff as Bonnie looked up to her "There. I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." she said

Bonnie gained an uncomfortable look before she asked "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked annoyed

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline retorted

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked causing Caroline to pause as the night her friends went to New York, Damon had really hurt her feelings

"...Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked changing the subject

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said causing Caroline to go to her bag

"So Elena. Did you invite Naruto over?" Caroline asked going through Bonnie's bag

"No, Caroline. This is girls night." Elena said eating a french-fry as Caroline frowned as she grabbed something from Bonnie's bag

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline said turning around

"What?" Bonnie asked turning to Caroline

"Caroline!" Elena said before they both saw Caroline holding up the crystal. She walked to the kitchen counter and placed the crystal down as Bonnie and Elena glanced at each other before Bonnie turned to Caroline

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." she said

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena helped

"Then explain it." Caroline said to Bonnie, who looked to the crystal then turned to Elena

"Emily." she said

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked

"The ghost." Bonnie said still looking at Elena

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline commented

"Caroline, please." Elena said

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said freaking out

"Okay, what is going on?" Caroline asked getting both of her friends attention "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." she continued

"That's not true." Elena replied

"Yes it is." Bonnie retorted before she looked at Caroline "I can't talk to you. You don't listen." she told her

"That's not true." Caroline denied

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said after taking a deep breath

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said sarcastically

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie replied before walking into the living room

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked turning to Elena who sighed

Mystic Grill

Naruto and Damon were playing Darts, when Naruto hit a bulls eye "Lucky shot." Damon said

"Well I must be very lucky then cause that was the sixth in the row." Naruto replied as Damon went to the board and marked in Naruto's points

"You're beating me." Damon said

"Of course, did you expect anything less?" Naruto replied

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Damon said

"What're you taking about?" Naruto asked spinning the dart on his finger tip

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked as Naruto paused and looked at him

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?" Naruto asked

"Touché." Damon said as Naruto smirked and tossed the dart scoring another bullseye

"Seven in a row." Naruto laughed as Damon sighed and walked up to the board to retrieve the dart and mark in the points

Gilbert House

Bonnie was on the couch on the tablet when Caroline walked into the living room "Bonnie." she called out getting Bonnie's attention "Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the "woo, woo." Heh .But if you do, then...Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be more than my best friend, your my sister. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word." Caroline said before moving to sit on the couch "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now." She said "Okay?" she asked holding out the necklace

"Okay." Bonnie said taking the necklace

"Elena, you can come in now. We're done." Caroline said loudly when Elena entered the room with a smile and sat on the edge of the couch "Well, there is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked getting shrugs from her friends before she sat up with a gasp "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said as Caroline got off the couch

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline smiled

Moments Later

The girls all sat in Elena's room with the lights off around candles holding hands "What are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Elena replied

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline instructed

"Emily you there?" Bonnie called out as Caroline and Elena looked at her incredulously

"Really? "Emily you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said

"Fine. Jeez." Bonnie said before taking a deep breath "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said and after a moment the candles flared up, causing them to sit back with shocked looks on their faces

"Did that just…" Elena started

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline interrupted before she gasped and held herself as a chill swept through the room

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said before the candles flared again

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Caroline said but Bonnie refused causing her to sigh "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline said

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said after nothing happened before the windows flew open. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie said startled before she ripped the necklace off and threw it on the ground, just as the candles went out. "Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie said

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said getting up and turning on the lights, Bonnie looked down to see the necklace was gone

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." she said

With Salvatore Brother's

Naruto and Damon were on the football field, as Naruto had a football "What are we doin' here?" Damon asked

"Bonding. Catch!" Naruto said tossing the football to Damon who caught it and threw it back, before he walked up to Naruto who tossed the ball back "Go on. Give it a try." he said

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon said putting down the bottle before he threw the ball before super speeding after it to catch it with Naruto smirking as he exploded into a shower of electricity and when Damon turned with the ball, Naruto reformed and tackled Damon causing him to grunt "That hurt." Damon groaned

Naruto scooped up the ball, laughing

"I'm impressed Naruto. Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. " Damon said before he sat up and asked "What do you want?"

"What do you want with Emily's crystal?' Naruto asked

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked standing up

"Come on. You knew they would tell me. Now, what do you want with the crystal?" Naruto asked

"You don't know?" Damon asked

"I'm putting it together. Let me guess you being here was to get the crystal, and with the same comet passing, what spell did she put on the crystal?" Naruto asked

"Quite clever Naruto, I'm gonna bring her back." Damon said turning around and walking off as Naruto watched after him in surprise

Gilbert House

Bonnie was looking under the bed for the crystal while Elena was talking to Caroline "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." she said

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline said before Elena saw someone walk by the doorway, looking to the door way Caroline asked "What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena asked walking into the hallway followed by Caroline, Bonnie was about to follow when she saw the crystal in the bathroom.

"Guys…" she called out getting there attention, they followed her to see her go into the bathroom and pick up the necklace before the door slammed shut, and she screamed "You guys open the door. Help me."

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena shouted as she and Caroline tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge

Elsewhere

Naruto and Damon were now on the Mystic Falls High campus after leaving the football field "How can you bring Katherine back?" Naruto asked following Damon

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked turning to him

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Naruto said having been leaving town when it happened seeing as he and Damon started it when they fought and he broke Katherine's neck, which is why she was captured

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they got Katherine, and you refused to help, and abandoned her. I went straight to Emily, said, "I'll do anything. Name your price; Just protect her." She did." Damon said as Naruto sighed

"How?" Naruto asked

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't." Damon said

"But you said you saw her go inside." Naruto said

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." Damon said

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Nate? Now in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again…"

"The comet had to return." Naruto finished for him

"Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." Damon said

"Emily hated you, why would she do this for you?" Naruto asked

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and since you we're unavailable she made me promise that her lineage would survive." Damon said as Naruto frowned "That is the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So…" Damon said with a shrug before he asked "You wanna go throw some more?"

"Why would you do this for her? Her love it wasn't real, don't you see that?" Naruto asked only for Damon to scoff before Naruto's phone rung "Yeah?"

"I need your help." Elena said on the other end

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked turning from Damon

"It's Bonnie." Elena said causing Naruto to frown

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her. She said something. She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left." Elena said as Damon who was listening frowned

"Where do you think she went?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. (Gasp) Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Naruto." Elena said

"I will, stay there, I'll find find her." Naruto said looking over his shoulder to see Damon had vanished and immediately he sped off

Elsewhere

Fell's Church

Damon who had eased dropped on Elena and Naruto's conversation when she told him about what happened to Bonnie, had immediately raced to meet with the witch and he arrived to see Emily in Bonnie's body walk into a clearing "Hello Emily." he said when she turned to him he continued "You look different."

"I won't let you do it." Emily said already knowing why he was there

"We had a deal." Damon retorted with narrowed eyes

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily said

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon replied with a glare

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily apologized

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon growled speeding forward only for Emily to throw her hand up and swipe it to the left, causing Damon to shout as he went flying into a branch where he was impaled, causing him to scream

Moments Later

Naruto arrived to see Damon hanging on a branch that ran through his kidney, walking over he pulled him off and dropped him

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Bonnie and smiled "Hello Emily." he greeted walking up "As much as I would like to catch up, I must ask what're you doing?"

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and tilt his head slightly

"What do you mean evil?" Naruto asked

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon groaned on his knees

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily replied

"Them?" Naruto asked before turning on Damon "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon asked causing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"Emily, tell me what you did." Naruto said

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily said

"You saved everyone in the church?" Naruto asked

"With one, comes all." Emily said

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said finally standing up

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Naruto said

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon retorted

"Damon, you can't do this." Naruto said pushing Damon back before his brother got in his face

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon replied

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Naruto explained before Damon grabbed his shoulders

"This town deserves this." Damon said

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Naruto retorted before Damon slapped his hand off and got back in his face

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon said to Naruto and Emily

"Things are different now." Emily said causing the brothers to look at her

"Don't do this."

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily shouted as a circle of fire erupted around her

"No! No please." Damon pleaded having tried to get into the circle but was kept outside

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted running to the clearing as Emily took of the necklace and her original form flashed before she threw it into the air

"No!" Damon shouted as the necklace exploded into a shower of sparks, as Damon glared into the fire at Bonnie who took the form of Emily before returning to normal with her head down

Bonnie blinked before she began to look around confused as to where she was and how she got there before she heard growling and looked to see an enraged Damon coming at her and just as he was about to grab and bite her, Naruto appeared in between the two and an elbow to Damon's chest sent him flying back into a tree

"Bonnie, you okay?" Naruto asked looking at Damon

"H-how did I get here?" Bonnie asked as Naruto turned to her

"That's a long story." Elena said walking over and hugging her friend

"Emily won't be bothering you anymore." Naruto said before he looked over his shoulder to Damon who was sitting down facing away from them "You both go on home. I'll be there in a few."

The girls nodded and headed to Elena's car as Naruto walked over to Damon "Katherine never manipulated me, I would've done anything for her. It was real for me." Damon said causing Naruto to sigh and run a hand through his hair "I'll leave now."

"My brother." Naruto thought as he watched Damon get up and walk away, to sit in the ruins, what did he say to the brother he had been at odds with for so long. It's not like he didn't know what he was feeling, hell he remembered every single woman he has been with and the ones he could say without a shadow of a doubt that he loved were few but Katherine was one that stood out amongst his lovers, she had hurt him to his core so much that he flipped his switch and left everyone to their fates

With a sigh Naruto went to Elena's house and snuck into her room, to comfort she, and Bonnie, as Damon sat and cried to himself

 **Finished**


	9. Chapter 9

Sheila's House

Naruto entered Sheila's house, to see her meditating in front of some candles that flared every time she exhaled "How's the meditation?' Naruto asked

"It was fine till you spoke." Sheila said as Naruto smirked

"I have something for you."

Sheila turned to see Naruto hold up a branch that had blood on it

"Is that Damon's?" Sheila asked standing up

"Yeah, when Emily possessed Bonnie, she had this impale him." Naruto said holding it up when Sheila reached for it "First, did you foresee Damon trying to attack Bonnie?'

'Yes," Sheila nodded before Naruto opened his mouth to speak but she continued "I also saw how those two would become the best of friends. I'm trusting you to keep him in line."

"You want me to babysit him?" Naruto asked

"Do you want to have a fighting chance or not?" Sheila asked causing Naruto to frown before with a sigh he handed her the branch "Thank you."

Sheila made to take the branch but Naruto didn't release it "I just want to make clear that I think this is a mistake. Are you sure you have no other plans?" Naruto asked

"This is the only plan. Trust me." Sheila said causing Naruto to sigh as he released the branch

"I do, but I just don't trust Damon. The brother who I once loved is gone."

"No he isnt, he's just hurting, and is covering it up. It's how he handles all the guilt he's holding, and your right not to trust him as he is now. But he can still change."

Naruto only frowned

Later

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto walked into the foyer to see Damon looking out the window "So where are you going?"

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon said

"I didn't know you had any friends." Naruto said with raised eyebrows

"Oh, that's right. I only have you." Damon said turning away from the window to Naruto "So, where are we going?"

"I'm not going anywhere, but I'm unrealistically hoping you'd go somewhere far away from me." Naruto replied

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race"." Damon said walking over to Naruto who scoffed

"That's funny, but seriously, where are you going?" Naruto asked before the brother's heads both snapped toward the door before someone rung the doorbell, glancing at each other Naruto walked over to the door and answered it to see Liz

"Hi, I'm here to see Damon." Liz said

"Uh, sure. Ok." Naruto nodded looking back just as Damon arrived to the door

"Sheriff. What a surprise." Damon said

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Liz said

"Come in." Damon said as Naruto walked away while Liz walked in and Damon lead her outback to the courtyard "Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Naruto doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this."

"So, what do you need?" Damon asked with a small smile

"There's been another attack." Liz said causing Damon to frown, while inside Naruto narrowed his eyes as he listened listened in "A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I staked that guy." Damon said

"I'm thinking he must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know." Liz replied with a sigh "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this. "

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." Liz said

Moments Later

Damon, and Liz made their way to the door after finishing there talk "Thank you for stopping by."

"Let me know what you come up with." Liz said as Damon opened the door for her

"Absolutely." Damon nodded and as soon as he shut the door he turned to Naruto who grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the door with a glare

"So, you finally decide to leave, and you go in kill someone and leave them out in the open like a rank amateur."

'I didn't kill anyone. Why would I go through the trouble of getting the council off our backs, if I was just going to put them back on the hunt." Damon said causing Naruto to frown before he released him "There's another vampire in town."

"Great. Like shit hasn't been stressful enough." Naruto said with a sigh turning to enter the parlor "What time are you leaving?"

"Think I'll stick around and help catch this guy." Damon said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes as Damon walked off with a smirk

Mystic Falls High

Elena was walking with a friend, talking before they went their separate ways and Elena smiled before she gasped when she walled into Naruto "Hi." Naruto greeted smiling, which she returned

"Hi." Elena said

Behind the School

Elena smiled as her back hit the wall, as Naruto slammed his lips into her own, as they made out with Elena taking off Naruto's jacket, that he tossed off, before he turned Elena around and she pulled down her pants, and panties, while he dropped his jeans and briefs, before he entered Elena causing her to moan, as Naruto began to kiss her neck, as he began to pound away

30 Minutes Later

Naruto and Elena after finishing up for the time being were getting fixing their clothes, "So I take it that Damon has left?" Elena asked turning to Naruto who put on his jacket

"No, predictably something happened that made him want to stay." Naruto said causing her to blink

"What happened?" Elena asked

"Another vampire is in town, and left a body in the open." Naruto said causing Elena's eyes to widen

"What?"

"I took a trip to the morgue to examine the body, and it's a new vampire, that makes them very dangerous." Naruto said

"So what do we do?"

"We? No my beautiful queen, your going to go about your day like nothing is wrong, and I'm going to do the most important thing I can." Naruto said kissing Elena when she made to protest "No arguing, until I can teach you to defend yourself, against vampires, I don't want you going anywhere near the ones we can't trust. Come on, I'll take you home."

Elena nodded before they left heading to the parking lot, where they got into his custom made Ferrari (Picture the Grotti Turismo R. Super from GTA V) and left

Gilbert House

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook, when Jenna walked in and Jeremy showed the sketch to her. "Hey, what do you think?" Jeremy asked

Jenna paused in her walk and looked at the sketch. "Creepy." She said

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show." Jeremy said as Jenna sat down on the back of the couch. "He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…" Jeremy continued

"Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff." Jenna said

"Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk." Jeremy said as Jenna got up and took a book off the nearby shelf

"Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both." Jenna said causing Jeremy to smile as Jenna handed him the book she retrieved from the shelf

Naruto and Elena entered her house, as she was telling him about her plans for Career night, when Naruto saw Jeremy's sketching, and narrowed his eyes slightly, because it looked like a vampire, shaking it off as nothing but a emo thing he kissed Elena goodbye and left

Warehouse

Caroline was on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass outside of a warehouse "So what do I do now?" Caroline asked

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute." Damon said

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." Caroline said when Damon suddenly appears behind her.

"You can give me that." Damon said causing Caroline to jump startled before Caroline holds out the compass and Damon takes it

"So, why did you need me to do this?" Caroline asked

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon answered

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day." Caroline said

"You do that." Damon replied before he starts compelling Caroline "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

Caroline coming out of her daze smiling "Ok. Bye now. " she said

"Bye." Damon replied dismissively as Caroline left.

Damon turned to face the entrance of the warehouse, as he walked up the steps and opened the door, entering the warehouse. Damon continued to look around as he walked deeper into the warehouse, when suddenly, Logan Fell appeared and shot him multiple times. Damon groaning in pain fell on his knees to the floor

Logan approached him smirking "I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky."

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said as he started pulling out the bullets before Logan shot him in the shoulder causing him to give a shout of pain.

"That's what you get." Logan said

"For what?" Damon asked with a grunt as he pulled the bullets from his legs as Logan crouched down in front of him

"You made me like this." Logan said

"I killed you but I didn't turn you." Damon said as he pried a bullet out from his abdomen, as Logan held up one of the wooden bullets and examined it.

"See I know what you and your other brother are. I've been watching the two of you, few close calls with your brother almost seeing me, but I knew one of you would show up here, and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

Damon grunted while prying another bullet out "Me first. Who turned you?" he asked

Logan looked to Damon "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to rush your brother and then you grabbed me, that's all I remember until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan said

"It happens." Damon replied still prying out bullets

"You bit me. It had to be you." Logan glared

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon replied falling back

"Who?" Logan asked

"That's what I want to know." Damon said panting

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan said

"You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone." Logan said causing Damon to chuckle

"That sucks." Damon said

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan said ignoring the fact that he was being laughed at.

"It could be worse." Damon said

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing " Logan said before he laughs maniacally "and I like it. I'm conflicted." Logan finished with a sigh

"Welcome to the club." Damon said as Logan stood up.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Damon said

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." Logan said as he pointed to the bodies with his gun, causing Damon to look over "They're just piling up!"

ystic Falls High School

The career fair was in full swing at the school, as Liz walked into the main room in full uniform, when Richard walked up next to her. "So what do we know?" he asks

"Nothing new to report yet." Liz replied causing Richard to groan. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

Richard grabbed a cup and asked "What extra precautions can we take?"

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are." Liz said looking to Caroline

Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook when Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler walking over to him Tyler looked up to see Jeremy and asked. "What do you want?"

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Jeremy said

With narrowed eyes Tyler said "Go to hell." before he walked away as Jeremy smirked and looked down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. To see Tyler's signature on it.

Elena approached Matt who was looking at a pamphlet before she asked "Still wanna be an astronaut?"

"I can't believe you remember that." Matt replied smiling

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head."

"I was eight." Matt retorted

"How are you doing?" Elena asked after a moment of silence

"I've had it easier. You?" Matt replied as Caroline entered the room and saw Matt talking to Elena and exited the room quickly clearly upset.

"I'm good, haven't felt this good in a long time now. What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline." Elena said

"Aw, man, not you too." Matt said with a groan

"Hey." Elena said smiling

"We're friends." Matt said as Elena looked up at him, skeptically. "It's not a big deal."

"No?" Elena asked

"No." replied Matt as he and Elena stare at each other for a moment before Elena turned her head and saw Naruto standing in the doorway. The pair looked at each other and smiled while Matt looked at Naruto, clearly jealous.

Elena walked over smiling "I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." She said before she paused and looked at him "You're looking out for me."

"Like I said, most important thing I had to do today." Naruto said causing Elena to smile before she lead Naruto over to a table looking at the career pamphlets set up.

"What did you want to be before you know?"

"Never really thought about it to be honest, being an artist and a scholar was all the rage back then, but after it happened I've dabbled in a lot of things, I always wanted to try my hand as a doctor as well, but I can't, cause..."

"The blood." Elena said nodding

"Yeah." Naruto said looking through a pamphlet

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked following Naruto to the next booth

"No, I…I loved it all. I just…I had to move on." Naruto said

"Why?"

"You don't live as long as I have without gaining enemies, besides I love to travel. So, what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?"

"I always thought of being a writer or a doctor "

"You never thought about seeing the world?" Naruto asked causing Elena to shake her head "Well stick around Ms. Gilbert, you'll understand the meaning of living life to the fullest, with me."

"Technically your you know." Elena said causing Naruto to smile

"Dead?" Naruto asked causing her to nod as he chuckled "It's not a bad word."

Elena made to speak but Jenna walked into the room and approached them

"Hide me." Jenna said

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna replied

"Logan's here." Elena said with a sigh

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Naruto asked in surprise when Jenna nodded, he made his way out into the hall and spotted Logan talking to a crowd of girls

Logan looked over at him and waved, when Elena walked out into the hallway

"Naruto, what's going on?" Elena asked when Logan approached the pair as well as Jenna, who came out of the classroom after Elena

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna retorted

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Naruto said as he gave her a look, and Elena looked at him, understandingly.

"Let's go." Elena said before she grabbed Jenna's hand and led her away from Logan and Naruto, quickly, as Logan watched them leave before he turned to face Naruto

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?" Logan asked

"My brother and I are the only ones that I know of." Naruto replied

"But you're all very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you and your family." Logan threatened

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Naruto asked

"I do." Logan said with a triumphant smile

"Find a pack of werewolves, and let them bite you." Naruto said getting a frown from Logan "The virus that they transmit through their bit grants you day walking powers. Oh, and before I forget."

"Werewo-argh!" Logan's question was rendered mute when Naruto ran his hand through his chest and grabbed his heart, causing Logan to shout in pain, as he glanced to see no one doing anything as if nothing was happening

"See this? Your very young, you see you think vampirism is all about feeding on blood, well it's not. I could kill you now, but I won't, you still have some use." Naruto said before Logan sobbed in pain when Naruto squeezed his heart "Next time you threaten me, I will pull your spine out through your mouth, and hang you with it do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" Logan said before Naruto released him causing him to gasp, as Naruto buttoned up Logan's jacket,

"You should turn in for the night." Naruto said patting Logan'a shoulder and walking off as Logan placed a hand on his chest and glared after him

With Elena

Elena and Jenna were in another part of the school "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked before turning to face Jenna

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes…" Jenna listed

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?" Elena asked again

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Jenna said as Elena looks up at her. "What?" Jenna asked

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" Elena said before Alaric came over

"Hey Elena. Jenna." He greeted

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." Elena replied before Alaric turned to Jenna

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." Alaric said

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna said causing Alaric to chuckle.

"Excuse me." Elena said walking off to find Naruto

Outside

With Naruto

Naruto was now outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who was getting out some new clothes from his closet "Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon said

"Not yet, we still need to know who turned him." Naruto said

"He doesn't know." Damon said

"Yet, he was turned for a reason, and he can't lead us to his sire if he's dead." Naruto asked

"Just got to find him." Damon said putting on his shirt

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Naruto replied

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon asked

"He's working the crowd." Naruto said

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon said before leaving, as Naruto turned to face Elena

""You okay?" Elena asked causing Naruto to smirk

Inside School

Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair. "What are you doing?" Liz asked

"Following my future." Caroline replied as they approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner. "There it is." Caroline said

"Broadcast journalism?" Liz asked

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Caroline said hoping her mom would encourage her, but when Liz looked at her skeptically, she asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper." Liz said Caroline hurt quickly covered it up and walked out angrily without a word, with a sigh Liz pursued her, but Logan came up from behind her.

"Liz." Logan said

Liz turned around "Logan." She said surprised before she started to pull out her gun, but stopped and looked around.

"What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?" Logan asked

"I didn't have a choice." Liz replied

Logan moveed threateningly towards Liz "You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt." Logan growled

"You knew what you were getting into." Liz retorted

"I was one of you." Logan replied

"And now you're one of them." Liz said before Logan started to leave, but turned around and whispered into Liz's ear

"Watch your back, Sheriff." Logan said before he left

"Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5." Liz said phoning her deputies

With Caroline

Caroline was outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone. "Bonnie, are you still home with your dad? Because I'm ready to go. I'll be outside." Caroline hung up her phone. When Logan pulled up next to Caroline in an SUV

"Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?" he asked

"Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you?" she said finishing with a fake gasp

"I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me." Logan said

"Well, I was supposed to get picked up by Bonnie, but I can't reach her." Caroline said

"It's not a problem, really. It's on my way." Logan said

"Okay." Caroline said before getting in the car. Matt who was in front of the school saw her get in, and frowned "You know, this is fate." Caroline said after closing the door

"And why is that?" Logan asked

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?" Caroline asks

"Anything you want. But first, buckle up." Logan said

"Ok." Caroline said before she reached around for her seatbelt when Logan slammed her head against the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.

Naruto, and Elena we're walking down the hallway when Matt walked passed them in the opposite direction. "Hey." Matt said still walking

Elena stopped Matt and asked "Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?"

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt said before walking away

Elena looked at Naruto "Stay here." he said before he left while Elena watched him leave with a look of anguish on her face, as she worried about Caroline

With Logan

Sheriff Forbes was driving in her car when her phone rung and she answered it. "Where are you?"

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds." Logan said driving

"What do you want?" Liz asked

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire." Logan replied as he stoped at an intersection, when suddenly, Naruto arrived and pulled Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan got up and Damon came out of the woods, and pulled out his gun shot the charging Logan, who fell to the pavement groaning, his legs moving as if he was running.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon said as Naruto walked around to get Caroline out of the car, he fed her his blood and lifted her up and sped off

"Logan, what happened?! Logan?!" Liz was shouting on the phone as Damon jogget over to the car and picked up Logan's phone.

"Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon." Damon said

"Where is Caroline?" Liz asked

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." Damon said before he hung up the phone and opened Logan's trunk, where he saw and grabbed a tire iron. "Gonna try this one more time. " Damon said before he takes a swing with the tire iron, "Who turned you?" he asked

"I told you I don't know."

Examining the tire iron Damon said "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." before holding the tire iron in a swinging position "Is that your final answer?" he asked

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon replied

"I don't know!" Logan shouted

"Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon said before he began to swing the tire iron toward Logan's head.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Logan said franticly

"You're lying." Damon said

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked, causing Damon's eyes to widen in surprise before he glared at Logan

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon threatened

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan said before sirens could be heard in the distance

"Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" Damon said as he faked a swing, Logan ducked before throwing Damon against his car and vamp sped off, when Liz got out of her car.

"Where is she?" Liz asked running up to Damon

"She's ok. My brother took her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough." Damon said faking a shoulder injury

"Mystic Falls High School

Naruto entered the school and stood at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. Elena who was speaking to a friend told her bye when she saw Naruto, and quickly walked over to him. "Caroline?" she asked

The two walk a short distance away and stopped, when Narutoanswered her "She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she will know is that Logan attacked her. Nothing else."

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked

"Damon's dealing with him." Naruto said

"As in…?" Elena trailed off getting a nod from Naruto whose phone went off showing an alarm that he canceled

"Would you come with me somewhere?" Naruto asked causing Elena to blink before she nodded

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she followed Naruto

"Powerful vampires are going to be arriving soon, and Sheila has pitched an idea to give me the power to stand up to them. That's all I can tell you at the moment." Naruto said

Later

Old Cemetery

Naruto, and Elena walked up to the old cemetery to see Sheila beside a cauldron with Lexi, and Bonnie "Am I late?" Naruto asked

"No, your right on time." Sheila said looking up at the moon

"Why are we in front of the old plot?" Naruto asked looking at his families crypt

"1000 years ago, a powerful witch was murdered here. The violence of her death, has marked this place for all time." Sheila said before she looked to Naruto and Lexi "Are you ready?"

Naruto frowned before he looked to Lexi when she placed a hand on his shoulder "I got your back, always and forever." Lexi said

"I still don't know where you got that saying from." Naruto scoffed causing Lexi to smile

"Okay." Sheila said before she looked to the branch Naruto had given her and began to chant " _Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis, Venez sanguis la force de la bête à moi._ "

Everyone watched as Damon's blood rose off of the branch and fell into the cauldron, before Sheila nodded to Lexi, and Naruto who both bit there own wrists and held their wrist over the cauldron and let their blood fall inside

"Bonnie, come here." Sheila said causing Bonnie to nod, before she walked over but gasped when she saw a lot of women enter the clearing and surround her Grams "It's alright child, these are our ancestors."

Sheila smiled, as she pulled out an ceremonial knife, and cut her palm, and had Bonnie do the same

"Our family, dates back centuries. The most renowned of our line was the first witch to ever create an Immortality spell. 1000 years ago, the student of our ancestor Ayana tweaked the Immortality spell that gave birth to vampires." Sheila said as Bonnie looked at her ancestors before focusing on her Grams "After that we promised to never touch this type of magic again, but a Bennett witches duty is to her family first. It's for you that I am doing this, I am going to tap into the dark magic, to give our families longest friends, and allies the power to protect you and your friends."

Sheila dropped the white oak stake into the cauldron, and dropped in a large jar of blood that Naruto narrowed his eyes at "Wolf?" he asked

"She had me hunt down a pack, apparently it'll help with our resistance to wolf venom." Lexi whispered

"Do you remember the incantation?" Sheila asked causing Bonnie to nod, having been memorizing it since this morning, as Sheila looked to her ancestors she nodded "All together now."

" _Filia maximo. Filia maximo. morsus, morsus, morsus, morsus, morsus, morsus. advenio donec duo est revertus mors..."_ the Bennett witches all began to chant, as the cauldron caught fire and blue flames began to rage as the most powerful line of witches continued to chant before Sheila gave a gasp when she felt the power she was borrowing leave her as the spell was done,

Naruto, and Lexi watched as the spirits turned to face them, each knowing what was being conveyed 'They were being trusted with this new power, and not to squander it.'

Naruto and Lexi nodded before Sheila and Bonnie approached them with large syringes, and a jar each item filled with the serum "Now, we're going to inject the serum into your hearts so that until you activate the final part of the ritual it'll stay in your system, be warned Naruto you'll be weak for an undetermined amount of time."

Naruto, and Lexi nodded before Sheila, and Bonnie stuck them with the needles and injected the serums into their bodies, causing them to gasp

Warehouse

Logan walked out of the warehouse and began to head to his car when he heard a loud clang from behind him. Turning around to investigate finding nothing he turned back towards his car, only to see Alaric blocking his way. Logan backed up and asked "Who are you?"

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric said

"Jenna sent you?" Logan asked

"No, I came on my own." Alaric replied

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan said

"Either way, here I am." Alaric said

"What do you want?" Logan asked

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric said

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?" Logan asked as he and Alaric circled each other

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric replied

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan said

"How's that?" Alaric asked as Logan turned his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly took the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket

"Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan said as he began to vamp out, and turned around to attack Alaric only for the man to stake him causing his eyes to widen

Forbes House

Caroline was asleep in her bed, as Liz was stroking her hair while watching her sleep. Before Liz's phone suddenly went off and she left the room to answer it. "Yeah…..I'll be right there." Liz said closing Caroline's door and leaving.

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto, Bonnie, Lexi, and Elena had returned to his house for some hedonistic fun, and while Bonnie was upstairs watching TV, but looking through her Grimoire, Lexi had left to go and do what she needed to do, Naruto was walking Elena to the door

"Do you really have to leave?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around her waist and gripping her ass "You can stay and we can have fun till the sun rises."

"Sheila said you need to rest, besides the four-way we just had was enough for now."

"For you maybe, I happen to suffer from a very strong libido." Naruto said

"Which I'll help you take care of tomorrow." Elena replied causing Naruto to pout but she kissed him and walked off

"You just made it worst!" Naruto yelled causing Elena to laugh

Old Church

Damon was pacing around, waiting for Logan, when suddenly his phone rang and he answerd it "Hello." He said, Liz was on the other end as she is outside of the warehouse

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it." Liz said

"Um, not following." Damon said confused

"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims." Liz said

"What?" Damon asked surprised

"This town owes you so much. So do I." Liz said before hanging up, unaware that Damon was completely and utterly shocked.

With Elena

Elena was driving down a deserted road, before she remembered something and dialed Naruto's number as it rung, she looked up and saw someone in the middle of the road, causing her to slam on her brakes, but the person hit her windshield.

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto was in the kitchen now with Bonnie sitting on the island with him between her legs as they kissed, before he groaned and answered his phone "Elena?" he asked just in time to hear the impact causing his eyes to widened and he sped off, while Bonnie quickly grabbed the phone calling for her friend

With Elena

Elena's car flipped over, and when it came to a stop the car turned over with Elena stuck in her seat, groaning she looked around to see the man who she had hit snapping his bones into place causing her to gasp before he got back up and started to approach her. Elena screamed as the man was at the car, before he suddenly sped away, as Naruto arrived and glared in the direction of the man before he went about getting Elena out of the car, and after making sure she was okay, he sped her home

 **Finished**


	10. Unpleasantville

Elena groaned before she tried to sit up but winced in pain and saw Naruto and Bonnie looking over her "Hey its alright." Naruto said as he helped her sit up

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked

"Sore," Elena said before she remembered what happened and her eyes widened "my car...there was a man...I hit a man. But then he got up, and...who was that?"

Naruto frowned "That's what I would like to know, but for now, get settled rest. I called Jenna and told her about the accident, and that you were going to be staying here till you were okay to move."

"Thanks." Elena frowned as Naruto looked at her

"You still haven't talked to her about your adoption." Naruto said

"I don't know how to start that conversation." Elena sighed

"Yeah, well just know that Bonnie and I are here for you, this is going to be a Rollercoaster, it was for me when I found out that I was a bastard child." Naruto said causing Elena and Bonnie to look at him "Not that I'm saying your a bastard child, and even if you were there's nothing wrong with that."

"Naruto your not helping." Bonnie said

"Yeah. I know, I just didn't know how to stop, I'll go make something to eat." Naruto said walking off

Naruto walked downstairs, and answered his phone when it rung "Hey Lexi, what's are you?"

"Texas." Lexi said causing Naruto to pause

"Please tell me your got going to the most boring place on Earth."

"Midnight is not boring, it's just quiet." Lexi said

"Like I said borning, a place where supernatural creatures on the run go and just waste away." Naruto replied

"These are our friends."

"If you say so. So what's the call for?" Naruto asked grabbing his supplies

"I just got a call from Bree, she said Damon just walked into her bar, and revealed something to me."

"Bree huh, now that's a lot of woman." Naruto smiled as pleasurable memories surfaced

"Hey focus!" Lexi shouted causing Naruto to take the phone from his ear "She said Damon is still looking into how to get into that tomb beneath the church."

Naruto frowned "She said he was going to need Emily's Grimoire." Lexi said

"I don't know where it is." Naruto said

"Well someone does." Lexi replied causing Naruto to frown before he paused

"I'll call you back." Naruto said hanging up and walking to Zach's study that he still needed to clean out, before he began to search for what he was looking for and came across Guiseppe the 2nd journal and without hesitation had his hands erupt into flames reducing the journal to ash, clapping his hands, Naruto walked away whistling a happy tune

After cooking, Naruto took the food upstairs, to the girls who relaxed to watch a movie, before Bonnie took a letter opener and pricked her palm and presented it to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "My Grams said you have to get this under control. So we can do this like you did with the blood bags. A little bit everyday, steadily increasing what you take. We'll help you."

Naruto frowned "I might not show it, but physical I'm still weak. There was a lot of magic in the serum Sheila injected me with, and I haven't feed on fresh human blood in a while. I could lose control."

'You won't, we trust you." Bonnie said as Elena nodded in agreement before with a sigh Naruto hesitantly took Bonnie's hand and drunk the blood that pooled in her palm traveling down her arm

Pulling back, as he had vamped out, Naruto's breath began to grow heavy, as his fangs lengthed, before Bonnie, and Elena pulled him into a kiss, and when they pulled back his face was normal,

"We're in this together." Elena said causing Naruto smile softly and nod

The three would stay in the house, and Naruto would drop them off the next day,

2 Days Later

As Bonnie was with her Grams, Naruto hung out with Elena "Naruto, do you have any idea who that was in the road?" she asked curious about the vampire that caused her accident

"None, do you remember anything else about him?" Naruto asked causing Elena to look thoughtful before she shook her head

"I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me." Elena said causing Naruto to frown before he got up and retrieved a box from his bag

"I brought some vervain for you and Jenna. And, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends." Naruto said handing Elena a bracelet "You can put it in jewelry, and even put it in food and drinks, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you." Naruto said as he handed Elena a small vial of liquid vervain

Elena picked up a dried up branch of vervain from the box "Wow. So much to remember."

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful. I'll be here in the A.M for your first day of combat training." Naruto said getting a nod

Downstairs, Jeremy was sketching at the dining room table, when the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it, and saw a pizza delivery guy on the front porch "Hey. It's gonna be $22." the delivery boy said as he pulled the pizza out of the bag

"Elena, I need the money!" Jeremy yelled upstairs before he looked to the delivery guy "Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table."

Jeremy walked back to the dining room as the man stood on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house, as he placed the pizza on the table while Elena came down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet "Hi. Um, keep the change." she said handing him $40

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." the man said as Elena smiled and closed the door, as the man turned around he pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, and walked down the steps of the front porch. Revealing that he was the vampire that caused Elena's car accident and now he has just been invited into her house

Next Morning

Naruto walked into the library to see books on the ground as Damon was looking through the shelves and tossing aside books

"Find what your looking for?" Naruto asked

"If I did it's none of your business." Damon said

"Well, I hope it isn't the journal Logan told you about, as that has been destroyed." Naruto smiled causing Damon to pause

"What?" Damon asked looking to Naruto

"Oh yes, I looked into the surface of Logan's mind and saw your encounter. Then I heard you went to see Bree, it was easy putting 2 and 2 together so I reacted accordingly." Naruto said while Damon glared at him as Naruto smiled and walked off, before Damon tossed the book in his hand at the wall in frustration

Outside

Naruto walked to the courtyard with two dishes and placed them down before he retrieved a large gallon of Hawaiian punch that was filled with blood and poured it into a bowl, before he got a cooler and pulled out four hearts in the second bowl

After a moment 4 foxes blurred out of the forest and stopped at the bowls chowing down on a heart before they began to drink the blood,

The foxes were a family of kits Naruto had found when he was still human, when he had turned he had wanted to know if it was possible for animals to be turned and to his surprise they were, the four foxes were his familiars, and had been loyal companions throughout the centuries. Some vampires followed his lead and turned their pets while some like Damon didn't see the point of it.

Waiting for his pets to finish, Naruto watched as they looked up to him with glowing red eyes a side affect of the magic that turned them "I want you guys to find every vampire in Mystic Falls."

The foxes barked before Naruto began to pet them, before he ushered them off, and they blurred back into the woods,

Later

Mystic Grill

Bonnie was studying the tablet Naruto gave her, before she saw the time, and stood up to leave, but ran into Damon "What the hell do you want?" Bonnie asked with a glare

"I think we need a fresh start." Damon smiled

"You tried to attack me." Bonnie said

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?" Damon asked with a patronizing smile

"You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" Bonnie asked as Damon looked slightly concerned "Just stay the hell away from me."

Ben McKittrick walked over to Bonnie and Damon, seeing the confrontation "Everything ok over here?" Ben askdd

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon said not looking away from Bonnie as Ben walked closer

"I wasn't talkin' to you." Ben said causing Damon to look at him with a smirk before he turned and left with a small chuckle

Ben moved to stand in front of Bonnie "Thanks." she said

"Anytime, Bonnie." Ben smiled

"Wait. You remember me?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"I didn't graduate that long ago. You're makin' me feel old." Ben chuckled causing Bonnie to smile lightly

"No, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know you knew me." Bonnie said

"I always know a pretty face." Ben flirted causing Bonnie to raise an eyebrow

"Okay, I'll see you around." Bonnie said walking off causing Ben to frown lightly as he watched her walk off

Outside

Elena was walking through the parking lot, when her cell phone started ringing and she retrieved it from her purse "Hello."

"Hello, Elena." a male voice greeted

"Hey, who's this?" Elena asked now at her car as she began looking for her keys

"You hit me with your car." the man said causing Elena to freeze "Is that a new one?" Elena looked around and found the man in the hoodie approaching her "You got away from me. You won't next time "

Elena quickly unlocked the car door, got in, and started it before she backed up and sped off down the road, right past the man, who watched her drive off as he walked across the road

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena was sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Naruto who was looking for something "Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?"

Finding the compass, Naruto walked over to Elena as he spoke "That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this."

Naruto sat down on the table in front of Elena and handed her the vampire compass "This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Naruto said

Elena opened it up and observed the contents, before she looked up to Naruto in confusion "What happened to it?"

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." Naruto said as he gently took Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works, and she watched in shock as the needle whirled around on the compass and finally clicked into place, pointing at Naruto

"Why did my father have it?" Elena asked

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find them." Naruto said

"Did you know them?" Elena asked curiously

"Yes, Johnathan wasn't my biggest fan." Naruto said with a smirk before he motioned to the compass "I want you to keep this at all times. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger."

Elena nodded slowly before Naruto caressed her cheek "Don't worry, when we find him, I'll make sure he never messes with you again."

Elena smiled and pulled Naruto in for a kiss, before they pulled apart, and sat together in the library, talking about random things

Later, Mystic Grill

Jeremy walked away from a girl who watched him with a small smile "Way to make yourself seem desperate." Naruto said behind her causing the 720 year old vampire Anna Zhue to turn to him

"How'd you find me?" Anna asked

"I have 4 very loyal trackers at my beck and call, what're you doing here?"

"What? No hello?"

"What he had was destroyed the moment I found out you and your mother were spying on me for someone." Naruto said as Anna frowned "Where is she, by the way? I seemed to remember she hardly let you out of her sight."

"She's in the tomb."

"Well there's no way to open it, so I suggest you get out of town." Naruto said turning to leave

"You expect me to abandon my mothe?" Anna asked looking at Naruto who paused "What happened to never leaving family behind?"

"Take it from someone who's family is crap, it's overrated. Find new people to bond with and make them your family." Naruto said walking away

Gilbert House

Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, was cleaning up the living room, when Elena walked into the room "Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now."

Elena grabbed an apple and sighed "...So you're coming to the dance?"

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna said smiling before Elena looked at her in betrayal

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena asked as Jenna looked uncomfortable

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna said

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena replied causing Jenna to sigh

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explained

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation. " Jenna answered

"...What else do you know about her? The girl?"

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna said

Later

Elena was getting ready for the 50's dance when the vampire compass Naruto gave her started going off, which is why she was quickly walking down the stairs and anxiously speaking to Damon as she held the compass in her hand.

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly as she ran down the stairs

"He's on his way to you. He forgot his phone." Damon said as Elena stopped in the living room

Elena sighed "Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." unknown to her right above where she was standing, the vampire Noah was braced to the ceiling looking down at her "Naruto must be here. Thank you." she said

"You're welcome." Damon said hanging up before he got back to his work

Elena hung up the phone when, Noah dropped down from the ceiling. Elena spun around and gasped, before Noah grabbed her and extended his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Elena screamed, and before she could be bit,

Naruto arrived "Elena!" he yelled as he grabbed Noah and pulled him off of Elena and threw him clean across the living room into the wall, Elena lost her balance and fell to the floor, causing Naruto to look down at her, worried.

Noah grunted and got up from the floor and vamp-sped out of the house. While Naruto glared as he knelt down next to Elena

Elena pushed herself off the floor and embraced Naruto, still frightened, "You ok? You're ok." he said while Elena looked at the front door

Moments Later

"Thank god, you came when you did." Elena said sitting beside Naruto

"Yeah, but since he was invited in, we need to take care of him. Tonight." Naruto said

"How?"

"We got to the dance, like you planned, and he will most definitely show up. I'll handle him from there. You okay with this plan?"

"Yeah, I trust you." Elena nodded causing Naruto to smile

Mystic Falls High, Decade Dance

Naruto and Elena entered the party, to see everyone having a good time they saw Bonnie, and Caroline walk over "Hey, you guys having fun?" Naruto asked

"No, but this took 2 hours so I'm at least staYing half of that." Caroline said causing Elena to smile

"Well you all look amazings, you three would've been knock outs in the 50's." Naruto smiled

"We would've wouldn't we." Caroline nodded

Bonnie smiled before she frowned when she saw someone approaching "What's Damon doing here?"

Naruto looked over and frowned as Damon with a smile greeted them "Hi guys."

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked with a frown

"Chaperone." Damon said before he looked to Bonnie, which Naruto saw as he stepped in front of Damon to block his view

"Let's go and have a chat brother." Naruto said before he grabbed Damon's arm and led him away "I don't have time for this tonight. The vampire that caused Elena's crash attacked her tonight, and I have to kill him before the dance is over."

"I'll help you."

"I might look like a teenager, but don't forget that I've been on this planet for 5 centuries, I don't need your help. Leave." Naruto said walking off but Damon grabbed his arm and forced him back around

"Then let's make a deal." Damon said with a frown

'What kind of deal?' Naruto asked

"You help me free Katherine from the tomb and we'll leave town and never come back." Damon said causing Naruto to frown

"Weren't you leaving town already?" Naruto asked causing Damon to open his mouth to speak "I can't trust you Damon, your past decisions have saw to that."

Damon frowned at Naruto before Elena walked over and he looked to Naruto "Hello Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." Elena smiled as Damon smirk widened before she looked to Naruto "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Naruto smiled as he lead her out onto the dance floor while Damon watched

Naruto, and Elena began to dance "So Bonnie, and Caroline went to the Grill. Bonnie thinks Damon wants something from her."

"I wants me to help him get Katherine out of the tomb." Naruto said causing Elena to look at him in shock

"Relax," Naruto said as he placed his head in the crook of her neck and spoke 'I have no intention of that tomb getting open."

Elena smiled as Naruto began looking around "Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" she asked

"Doesn't work that way." Naruto said as he also looked about "See him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena said causing Naruto to smirk

"Heh. Not one of the better fashion trends." Naruto smirked

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?"

"They'll be burned by sunrise." Naruto said

"Not if I get to them first." Elena giggled "Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes."

"Probably the only good thing about the 50's." Naruto said

"Oh, and the poodle skirts?" Elena asked

"And the poodle skirts." Naruto nodded as he spun Elena and pulled her back in

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." Elena said smiling

"Oh sorry never bothered to learn it." Naruto said causing Elena to groan as she placed her head on Naruto's chest

Later

Naruto and Elena, both smiling broadly, continued to dance to a fast paced song. While Damon watched them from off the dance floor, when Alaric approached him.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." Alaric said introducing himself

Alaric and Damon shook hands while Damon spoke "Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position."

"So I've been told." Alaric replied

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon introduced himself causing Alaric to pause and glance toward Naruto

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Naruto?" Alaric asked

"My little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon said

"I hear they're very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric replied

"Well, their attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon said

"No parents?" Alaric asked

"Mm, it's just the three of us now."

"You, uh—you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon answered

"Really? Where? Around the states?" Alaric pressed as Damon looked at him with raised eyebrows "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I…I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric said

"You, too." Damon replied

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." said Alaric as he patted Damon on the arm and walked past him. Damon watched him leave highly suspicious.

Elena and Naruto are swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire. "Maybe he's not gonna show." Elena said

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" Naruto asked with a groaned as Elena threw her head back and moved her hands down to Naruto's chest.

"Ahh. The horror." Elena commented as they both smile

"I'm really sorry for all this." Naruto apologized

"It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore." Elena replied as she began poking Naruto in the chest

Suddenly, the music started to pick up causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and look up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster, causing Elena to smile broadly, she grabbed Naruto's hands and began to twist her hips, but Naruto watched her

"Show me how it's done in the fifties." Elena said

"Uh, no." Naruto replied

"Come on. One move?" Elena begged as Naruto shook his head. Elena nodded persistently while Naruto responded by shaking his head again. Elena groaned and started to walk off the dance floor, but Naruto grabbed her by the arm and twirled her back toward him, before he picked Elena up and dipped her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiled up at him, surprised.

Naruto straightened them back up to place Elena on the floor, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her

"Happy now?" Naruto asked

"Very." Elena said kissing Naruto before they got off the dance floor for some punch

Hallway

Anna was walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stopped at the end of one and saw the vampire at the other end. Anna vamp sped over to him. While he looked down at her with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. Leave the girl alone." Anna said with a sigh

"I like her. She looks like Katherine." Noah said

"She's not Katherine. Ok, Katherine is in the tomb." Anna said

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with." Noah replied

"Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers." Anna replied

"They don't scare me. They never have." he said as Anna raises an eyebrow catching one of his tells that he was lying, every vampire knew how much of a savage Naruto could be

"Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything." Anna said

"You got northing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun." Noah said as if it's an acceptable excuse "She looks like Katherine." he said as he walked past Anna, placing his hood over his head.

Back out on the dance floor, Damon had found a girl to dance with, as groped her ass and they glided across the dance floor.

Elena watched from the punch bowl with Naruto, with a small laugh as she looked over to an amused Naruto "You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asked

"Uh, no." he said shaking his head as Elena looked across the floor and saw Noah in his hoodie, causing her to gasp

"Naruto, the back corner."

Naruto looked to the corner "Stay here." Naruto said as he quickly walked across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way as the Noah exited the dance and walked down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Naruto entered the corridor and saw the boy turn the corner, with a glare Naruto walked and as soon as he was on the dark corridor he sped forward and grabbed the man gripping him by the throat only to see a dazed kid

"What did I do?"

"He's been compelled." Naruto thought before he tossed the kid to the ground and quickly made his way back to Elena

With Elena

Elena walked across the dance floor, searching for Damon when her cell phone rung, taking it out of her pocket she answered it. "Hello, Elena." Noah said as Elena paused on the floor, terrified. "Here's what you're going to do." Noah started as Elena looked around her for the source of the call. "There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."

"No." Elena said

"Or your brother dies." Noah threatened, Elena looked over at the punch bowl where Jeremy was serving punch, and saw Noah standing near him, on his phone. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking." he ordered

Backing up toward the door Elena said "Don't you dare touch him."

"Keep walking. Through the door."

Elena kept walking backwards across the floor as Noah started walking past Jeremy. Elena, worried, continued to watch him, but Noah passed Jeremy without even touching him. Immediately Elena hung up her phone and ran out the exit.

Elena ran down the hallway, looking behind her she saw Noah following, She turned into another hallway and came to a set of doors. She attempted to open the doors but they were chained shut. She turned back around and saw Noah walking calmly towards her. Elena rushed down a different hallway and opened the door to the cafeteria. She ran across the room and tried to open another set of doors which were also locked.

Across the room, Noah flung open a set of double doors and before Elena could move, he vamp-sped toward her. Elena attempted to bolt but Noah grabbed her by her hair and Elena screamed and struggled to get away.

Noah pulled her in towards him then threw her across a table. Elena landed hard on the floor, as Noah tossed the table aside and strode toward Elena.

Elena frantically grabbed at a pencil on the floor and sat up. Noah grabbed Elena from off the floor and pushed her against the wall. He extended his fangs and prepared to bite her, but Elena shanked him with the pencil in the stomach.

Noah, unprepared for this, took the pencil out of his stomach and started towards Elena again. Elena prepareed to attack again and Noah raised his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon went straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looked down at his hand and while he was distracted, Elena stabbed him with another pencil and pushed Noah to the floor. As Noah struggled to get up, Elena walked backwards and bumped into a mop bucket. She turned around and grabbed the mop from the bucket and used her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake.

Noah finally ripped the pencil out of his hand and got up, as he advanced toward Elena, she thrust the stake toward him, but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist. Noah took the stake out of her hand and tossed it aside. He then went in to bite her neck, causing Elena to scream, but before Noah can bite her, Naruto ripped him away from her and tossed him to the ground. Noah was about to get up from the floor when Naruto was there with his hand around Noah's heart causing him to groan

"Now, let's have a chat." Naruto said

"Screw you." Noah retorted before Naruto squeezed his heart causing Noah to groan in pain.

"First question. Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked

"Because it's fun." Noah replied only for Naruto to squeeze his heart again with more strength

"What do you want with Elena?" Naruto asked

"She looks like Katherine." Noah said as Elena, looked shocked, while Naruto only raised an eyebrow

"Well sorry to dissapoint you but she isn't Katherine. Your here to get into the tomb right?" Naruto asked as Noah glared at him "What do you need to get into it?"

"..." Noah remained silent, Naruto raised his free hand and black flames overtook his hand causing Noah to gasp

"The grimoire." Noah grunted as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Where is it?" Naruto asked only for Noah to give him a look and glance at his hand before lightning began to flicker around it "Oh well." Naruto said cocking his fist back

"Check the journal! The journal! Jonathan's journal! Jonathan Gilbert's!" Noah screamed out

Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looked in, helplessly as Noah was tortured, Damon stood behind her

"Seems you need a new partner." Damon smirked as Anna frowned

"Who is the vampire working at the Grill?" Naruto asked causing Noah to look at him

"I won't betray my partners, your going to have to kill me." Noah said causing Naruto to shrug as he canceled out the flames on his hand

"Okay." Naruto said before Noah gave a shout as he busted into flames and was reduced to ashes

"Let's talk." Anna said to Damon before they both sped off just as Alaric walked into the corridor

"What do we…how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked

"He had to die." Naruto said looking at Elena

"But…" Elena tried

"Elena, he's been invited in." Naruto interrupted standing and walking over to her "You okay?"

"Yeah. What about the others?"

"I know Anna. There is also a vampire working at the Grill but I don't know who exactly." Naruto said causing Elena to frown "We'll handle it, come on."

Naruto and Elena walked out of the school heading to her house

 **Finished**


	11. Children of the Damned

Mystic Falls, 1864

A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger we're heading down a dirt road. Up ahead, in the middle of the road, a man lied still with a woman kneeling beside him. The woman got up when she saw the carriage and started shouting

"Please! Please, help us!" 638 year old Katherine Price shouted running to the carriage as it came to a halt "Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!"

Immediately the driver jumped down from his seat, and ran over to check on the man in the road while the passenger of the vehicle opened the carriage door and got out "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe." he said

"No. No, sir. It's not safe." Katherine said before she vamped put and attacked the man causing him to scream as Katherine drained the life out of him.

Meanwhile, the driver was still kneeling over the man's body, but turned around when he heard screaming, and the man revealed to be a 421 year old Naruto shot up and attacked the man, killing him before he tossed the body aside and stood up

"And that's how it's done." Katherine smiled as she wiped the front of her dress with her palms

"Bravo, you were quite the performer." Naruto said smirking as his face returned to normal

Katherine gave a curtsey, as Naruto's foxes came from the woods and began to feast on the dead bodies,

Katherine walked up to Naruto and liked the blood off his chin, and lips, before Naruto sped her into a tree kissing her as he dropped his pants as Katherine lifted her gown and Naruto picked up her leg, and entered her causing her to moan smiling

2009, Mystic Falls

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, as he sighed, before he looked to the side when Elena kissed his cheek, as Bonnie laid kisses on his chest "You okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah, just unwanted memories." Naruto said sitting up and bringing both girls up into an embrace as they smiled "So, what's on tap for today?"

"We need to find the journal, before the other vampires do, and destroy it." Elena said

"Right, without the journal, there is no way to find Emiliy's grimoire, meaning the tomb stays closed." Naruto nodded

"I'll look for it when I get home." Elena said

"Ben Mckittrick is a vampire." Bonnie said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow while Elena looked shock

"Who?" Naruto asked

"Wait, how do you know?" Elena asked

"Ben was the star quarterback a a few years ago, and I found this spell that allows for me to sense the nature of people I can and can't trust."

"I'll handle him." Naruto said

"No, I got it " Bonnie said causing Naruto to look at her "He asked me out tonight, and I'm going to try to find out what exactly his plans are."

"Bonnie, I don-"

"Trust me." Bonnie interrupted as Naruto looked at her and sighed

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, you call me." Naruto said getting a nod before he saw the time and made to get out of bed "Okay, let's get the day started."

As he scooted to the foot of the bed, he was suddenly grabbed by the girls and forced onto his back, the three laughing as Bonnie used her magic to cover the three of them with the sheet

1864, Mystic Falls

Katherine and Naruto are under the covers in Katherine's bed, with Katherine giggling loudly "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Katherine pulled the covers down allowing Naruto to pop up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist "Make me." he said bitting her ear, before in a flash of vamp speed she straddled him but Naruto quickly revered it and slammed her km her back, before he turned them sideways so she was back on top

"I'm older meaning, I'm stronger and faster." Katherine smirked

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto smiled before he sat up and kissed her "I love you."

"As do I." Katherine smiled

"So I've been thinking, would you be interested in leaving Mystic Falls?"

'And go where?" Katherine asked

"We're immortal, we can go anywhere, but I am partial to Paris." Naruto smiled

"Careful Mr. Salvatore, it sounds like you want to ask me something." Katherine said

"I want you to be my wife." Naruto replied causing Katherine's eyes to widen in shock

"W-what?" Katherine asked

"I want to walk by your side for eternity, now I was never really one for Christianity and all that, but I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours in the eyes of humans and vampires everywhere." Naruto smiled

Katherine looked Naruto in the eyes to see he was serious and kissed him passionately before she pulled away

"Is that a yes?" Naruto asked getting a nod before he smiled brightly and kissed her passionately when the two groaned as a knock at the door interrupted the beginning of their fun

"Yes?" Katherine asked turning to see Emily enter the room

"Excuse me, Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you." Emily said

"I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait." Katherine said

"Hello Em." Naruto greeted as Emily smiled and nodded

"Thank you, Emily." Katherine said dismissing Emily who walked off, as Katherine looked to Naruto pouting "Fun's over."

"For now." Naruto smiled before they kissed

Moments Later, Downstairs

768 year old Pearl Zhu was waiting for Katherine who descended the stairs, fully dressed, smiling at her "It's good to see you, Pearl." Katherine greeted

"Perhaps we could talk outside." Pearl said seriously, causing Katherine to sigh before she looked to Emily who was standing behind Pearl

"Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?" Katherine asked getting a nod from the witch who walked upstairs as Pearl and Katherine exit the house, and walk down the porch steps and across the yard

"How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores? People talk, Katherine." Pearl said

"The Salvatores have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone here knows, I'm a poor orphan girl from Atlanta, lost her family in the fires." Katherine smirked

"A match you lit, no doubt." Pearl said causing Katherine to giggle as the two stop at the end of the yard, and Pearl looked over at a young girl and shouted at her "Honey, please be careful!"

The young girl walked over to pet a horse, as Katherine looked back then turned to face Pearl "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir." Pearl said as she retrieved a bottle of liquid from her bag and showed it to Katherine "She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."

"I don't follow." Katherine said

"Try it." Pearl requested

Katherine grabbed the bottle, uncorked it, and sniffed it. She then placed the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand and gasped as it burned her "What in hell?!" she hissed

"Vervain." Pearl said

"Why is there ver—[sighs]—they know." Katherine grumbled

"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it." Pearl said

"The townspeople ingesting vervain? Well, that's inconvenient." Katherine said handing Pearl the vial

"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl said

"Naruto just proposed to me, we're going to be heading for Paris." Katherine smiled softly as Pearl's eyes widened

"You can't." Pearl hissed as Katherine raised an eyebrow

"And why not?" Katherine asked

"Naruto was turned by Rebekah, when Anna, and I were given permission to leave, we were told to watch after him."

"Oh, please if Rebekah loved him as much as she thinks he would be with her and not here." Katherine said

"Only it wasn't just Rebekah's order. Klaus, and Elijah also wanted me to do this for them. He's special to them in some way." Pearl said as Katherine frowned "Sooner or later they'll be coming for him, and we can not be here when they do. Break it off, Katherine."

Katherine watched Pearl for a moment "Can we go, Mama?" Anna asked causing the two to look back at her "Is something wrong?"

Katherine and Pearl shake their heads negatively, before they saw Anna smile brightly "Naruto!" Anna yelled running over to Naruto who exited the house and smiled at her

Present Day, Gilbert House

Elena was combing through boxes of old family memorabilia, as Naruto sat at the breakfast bar, watching her "You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill everyone you come across." Naruto said

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asked

"I think that they're going to kill a lot of people, and eventually Katherine will break his heart, and he'll find some way to blame it all on me." Naruto said causing Elena to exhale loudly before she picked up a photo from the box, while Naruto got up and stood behind her, examining the photo

"That's Johnathan Gilbert." Naruto said before Elena found something

"Wait, what's this?' Elena asked opening up a wooden box, to see a what looked to be a muzzle inside it.

Naruto looked at the device but remained silent as Jeremy entered the room "What are you guys doing?" he asked

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up. " Elena said placing stuff back into the box as Jeremy sat down on the kitchen counte

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy said causing Naruto to look at him closely

"Oh. So where is it now?" Elena asked

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it" Jeremy answered as Naruto and Elena shared a look

Later

Naruto entered the classroom, and looked at the desk before he raised his hand and caught a stake between his pointer and middle fingers like he was holding a cigar

Alaric Saltzman looked at Naruto in shock, as Naruto sighed, before he quickly tried to reload his weapon, but Naruto snatched it from his hand and tossed him clean across the classroom

Alaric groaned as he turned over onto his back to see Naruto kneeling over him, watching him "Now, before you try something that stupid again, please know that I will rip your head off, without hesitating."

Alaric watched Naruto who sighed "First question, Who are you?"

"I'm a teacher." Alaric said as Naruto just continued to look at him causing Alaric to lick his lips nervously "M-my wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?" Naruto asked

"Dead. A vampire killed her." Alaric said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Naruto asked

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked in return

"To do a history report, where is it?" Naruto asked

"It's on my desk." Alaric said

"No, it's not." Naruto said causing Alaric to look over at his desk to see that the journal was missing, before he looked back at Naruto

"It was on my desk." Alaric said causing Naruto to sigh

Elsewhere

Anna and Damon had agreed to work together to get the tomb open, the two were in Anna's motel room having stole the journal and took it apart before they began going through their halves, while Ben was sitting on the floor tying his shoes

"Anything?" Ben asked Anna

"Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal." Anna sighed

"I thought this Gilbert was the brains." Ben said causing Damon to scoff

"Obviously." Damon said as Ben glared over at him

"Don't you have a date?" Anna asked before Ben could say anything to Damon

"Yep. Wish me luck." Ben said before he made to kiss her but Anna pushed him away, not taking her eyes off the journal

Damon chuckled as Ben embarrassed walked out of the room

"I saw her again today-The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl." Anna read

Apothecary, 1864

Katherine was whiffing various perfumes as Pearl spoke to her "Have you thought any more of what I've said?"

"You mean ordered." Katherine said

"Your already running from the Originals, you carrying on with someone who they actually make the effort to see over the centuries a true friend to them will only make things worse if they should ever catch up to you. And Rebekah will not be merciful to any of us, should she learn that I allowed for you to get close to Naruto."

"Says a woman who was sleeping with him." Katherine said

"Sleeping with him yes, but not attending to marry him. Be smart about this Katherine, you know Naruto, as well as we all do. If he is with you, and Klaus finds you, what do you think would happen if he got in Klaus' way?"

Katherine frowned "I love him." she said

"I understand, I mean how could anyone not fall in love with him, but if you truly love him you have to break this off, it's for his own good." Pearl said

Katherine frowned before she saw Johnathan Gilbert approaching

Elsewhere

Naruto and Damon walked alongside Giuseppe "As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you."

"Of course they can. Is there any doubt?" Damon asked

"I'm not sure your brother Nathaniel understands the importance of duty. He rather shirk his responsibilities, with women, and booze."

"I'll live my life the way I want to old man, it will always be that way." Naruto said a using Giuseppe to turn to him

"Not while your under my roof, you will began to learn respect."

"And your going to teach it to me?" Naruto asked smirking as Damon frowned seeing the inevitable confrontation that was about to happen

"You said the town is in trouble?" Damon asked causing the two to look at him

"There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers." Giuseppe said

"Killers? What are you talking about?" Damon asked

"We live amongst demons. Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us." Giuseppe said as Naruto and Damon shared a look

"Not interested." Naruto said causing Giuseppe to look at him "You wish to play vampire hunter then by all means, my life here in Mystic Falls is at an end, Katherine and I will be leaving tonight." Naruto said

"You would abandon your people?"

"If you, a 50 something frail old man want to hunt these vampires, and die, then that is your problem, not mine. I have no respect or love for a man who would terrorize his wife, and send her off when she gets sick without a hint of sympathy.'

Giuseppe tried to punch, Naruto but the man dodged and tripped Giuseppe up causing him to fall

"Goodbye Giuseppe." Naruto said walking off

Present Day, Mystic Falls High School

Naruto and Alaric are still conversing in Alaric's classroom "How long have you been aware of me?"

"I learned just recently, after I met your brother." Alaric said

"You know Damon." Naruto said

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Alaric asked causing Naruto to tilt his head

"Are you certain?" Naruto asked

"I witnessed it." Alaric replied

"Yeah well my brother is an asshole, but if you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you."

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Alaric said

"You just said that Damon..."

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Alaric explained as Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly a thought going through his head

With Ben

Ben walked in an empty parking lot, at the Grill trying to get in touch with Bonnie who hadn't showed up "Hey, uh, it's me again. I'm getting worried, we were supposed to hang out, call me back when you get this."

Ben frowned as he hung up after leaving his voicemail, before he shouted in pain when a syringe was jammed into his neck, and he was kicked down the steps by Bonnie who had on a black hoddie, joggers, and black Adidas

Running down the steps, Bonnie knelt down rolling up her sleeved as she began to prepare for the spell she just learned when she heard "Now that wasn't nice."

Looking up Bonnie saw Anna, looking at her from the top of the steps, smirking

Gilbert House

Naruto walked up to Elena's room to see her looking through the box of stuff for anything related to her birth parents "Hey." he greeted

"Hey, how'd it go?' Elena asked standing up

"Someone, got to the journal before I could, but luckily for us, Alaric made a copy." Naruto said pulling out the copies Alaric had made of the journal

"And he just handed them over to you?" Elena asked

"I wouldn't say it like that, but I got it." Naruto said causing Elena to chuckle

The two devised the pages and began to read through them, with Naruto sending a text to Bonnie to come over so she could help, but she didn't reply, as they read Elena caught something

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Elena said before before she before to read aloud "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought before his eyes widened "I know where it is." Naruto said getting up and heading for the door with Elena running after him

Later, Old Cemetery

Elena shined a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone, while Naruto walked around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies "Why isn't he buried in your family's tomb?"

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Naruto said with 2 shovels

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" Elena asked

"I'll have to find out." Naruto said before he looked to Elena "I can do this on my own. "

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help." Elena replied

"I know, and I appreciate that, but-"

"This town is my home, Naruto. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." Elena said getting a nod from Naruto who handed her a shovel before he turned to the grave and sighed "I'm sorry that you have to do this."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile

Salvatore Estate, 1864

Naruto had everything packed and was going toward Katherine's room, with a smile as he held the tickets he opened the door "Katherine, we're all se-" Naruto stopped talking as he watched Katherine jump off Damon her dress a mess, as his brother easy shirtless the two looked at him wide eyed

"N-naruto." Katherine said

"Brother, I can explain." Damon said standing up

Naruto's face went dead, as the tickets in his clenched hands began smoking before they caught fire and we're reduced to ashes in seconds

"Naruto, calm down, and let me ex-ugh!" Damon was interrupted when Naruto punched him in the gut sending him flying through the window outside

"Naruto, ple-" Naruto grabbed Katherine and tossed her through her vanity as he head cracked open from hitting the wall

Outside

Everyone human and vampire watched as Damon stood up healing as the humans immediately began to mobilize while Naruto jumped down

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto said

"Brother,"

With a snarl, Naruto rushed after Damon who ducked and dogged to the best of his ability before Naruto suddenly lurched forward when a stake was shot in his back

Turning around as Damon sped off disappearing, Naruto saw Johnathan, Giuseppe, and the other founding family members "Move." he snarled his face vamping out

Giuseppe glared at Naruto "Come quietly Nathaniel, you bring shame onto our family."

"My name is Naruto, and if you don't get out of my way, I will kill you and anyone else that stands in my way." Naruto said to Giuseppe as he began to walk toward where he saw Katherine being taken out of the house with a muzzle on her face, Giuseppe put up his shoutgun, and tried to pull the trigger but Naruto grabbed it and with a twirl of the weapon ran it through Giuseppe's heart

"Giuseppe!" Johnathan yelled before the loyal men all began to fire at Naruto while the vampires watched, once ammo was spent Naruto still standing glared them

"Die." Naruto hissed before black flames exploded from his body incinerating those that couldn't dodge in time, when the flames quelled Naruto shot forward slaughtering anyone that crossed his path, Johnathan Gilbert watched in horror as he hid like a coward before he moved from the street meeting with the Sheriff, who had captured some vampires,

"Run!' Johnathan yelled before he saw Pearl who was watching Naruto "Miss Pearl."

Pearl looked away from Naruto who was killing humans, and any vampire stupid enough to try to calm him down without hesitation "What have I done?" she thought to herself

End Flashback

Naruto, was shoveling as Elena rested and shined the flashlight for her benefit more than Naruto's as she smiled and started shaking her head.

"What?" Naruto asked glancing up at her

"Not many girls can say they've done this." Elena said

"Well not many girls can say that they're in a 3 person relationship with a witch, and a vampire." Naruto chuckled causing Elena to giggle before his shovel hit something solid and made a loud thud.

Tossing the shovel Naruto wiped the dirt away off the coffin, as Elena knelt down to get a better look, holding the beam steady, as Naruto opened the lid of the coffin

"Is that it?" Elena asked as Naruto snatched the grimoire, which was cradled in his Giuseppe's arms, before he shut the lid of the coffin and placed the grimoire on the dirt next to Elena. Elena knelt down, shining the beam on the grimoire as Naruto ripped the cover off, while Naruto carefully turned the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell

"Well, what do you know?" Damon said with his own shovel in hand as the two looked at him

"Your to late, I'm not going to let you open that tomb." Naruto said

"Iif you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon replied

"You won't kill her." Naruto said as Damon nodded, knowing Naruto was right, so instead, he vamp-sped over to Elena and grabbed her in a chokehold

"I can do one better." Damon retorte before he bit his wrist and forced Elena to drink his blood, as Elena struggled "Give me the book, Naruto, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go." Naruto said as Damon pulled his wrist away from Elena's mouth

"The book!" Damon ordered

Naruto held a hand and black flames emerged from his palm, as Damon frowned "I will reduce this boll to ash, if she is not standing next to me in the next 5 seconds. Take your pick, because I can love her vampire or otherwise."

Damon slowly released Elena, as Naruto flung the book into the woods, sped in grabbed her, kicked Damon in the chest sending him flying back before he sped off with her

Rolling to his feet, Damon sped to where the book landed and picked it up smiling, before he glanced to where the grave was

Mystic Falls, 1864

Naruto covered in blood was walking toward the exit of the town, when Damon sped in his way "Naruto."

"Move." Naruto said no longer interested in killing Damon

"They have her, we have to save Katherine."

"Save her yourself. We are done, stay the hell away from me." Naruto said walking away heading to New Orleans, he didn't know why but it felt like the right place to go, as he walked he closed his eyes and flipped his switch

End Flashback

Standing up, Damon ran off, a bit excited that he was closer to getting Katherine back, no matter the consequences

Gilbert House

Naruto leaned against the doorway in the bathroom as he watched Elena who was searching the drawers for an Aspirin "Aspirin must be downstairs. Is my head supposed to hurt like this?" Elena asked

"Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow." Naruto said as Elena walked over allowing him to run her back

"Are you OK?" Elena asked

"Sheila told me that Damon and I will find our way back to where we were in our human years, but I don't see it. He would've turned you tonight just to spite me."

"You saved me." Elena smiled as she kissed Naruto who smiled and kissed her back

"Go lie down, I'll get you some aspirin." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena who went and laid down while Naruto left the room

Jenna was sitting at the dining room table, when she looked up to Naruto who smiled at her "You know you're not staying the night, right?"

Naruto leaned against the doorframe, smirking "We're just going to hang out for a little while."

"You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open." Jenna said

"You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Jenna said as she got up and began to rummage through the cabinets, when Jeremy entered the room

"Oh, hey, Naruto." Jeremy said getting a nod from Naruto, before he began to look around the room "Where'd she go?"

"She went to the bathroom." Jenna answered

"Where'd who go?" Naruto asked

"He has a friend over." Jenna said handing him the aspirin

"Anna." Jeremy said causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"Thanks." Naruto said before he turned and ran to the staircase, and when he was out of Jeremy and Jenna's sight, he vamp-sped to cover the remainder of the length to Elena's room and entered to see that Elena's window was wide open and Elena was no where in sight

 **Finished**

 **Made a change with the ages, I decided to change the Petrova Doppelganger thing as well, instead of every 500 years it's every 100 years just like the Salvatore doppelganger, never made sense as of they're fated to be together then why does the Petrova doppelganger show up every 5 centuries yet the Salvatore doppelganger is in effect every 100 years.**

 **Someone asked about the Naruto x Sonja thing, and I meant to put Sofya Voronova the mercenary chick in the last season of the Originals**


	12. Fool Me Once

Elena groggily awoke, confused she looked around to see where she was when she saw Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, sleeping. With a small gasp Elena frantically sat up and looked around for a way out and stared at the front door.

Quietly, Elena slid off the bed and slowly stepped over Ben's outstretched leg, and backed up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. Turning Elena unlocked the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally, before she prepared to open the door, when she heard "I wouldn't."

With a gasp Elena spun around to see Ben inches away from her, as she was pressed upto the door, Ben stepped toward Elena and started to compel her "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Elena said causing Ben to scoff and turn around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge, and immediately Elena opened the front door and bolted out, but Anna blocked her escape, and grabbed Elena by the hair while she pushed her back into the motel room.

"Seriously?!" Anna shouted at Ben

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben explained

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!" Anna retorted as Anna pushed Elena up against a wall and opened the bathroom door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asked

"Does it matter?" Anna retorted before she forcefully pushed Elena into the bathroom and shut the door

Elena flipped the light switch and sighed before she looked over toward the bathtub and saw Bonnie lying in it, unconscious. Elena immediately rushed over,

"Bonnie?" Elena said as she lifted Bonnie's head up "Oh my god!"

With Naruto

Naruto barged into a vacant motel room, and began to search for anything but it was empty, with a scream of frustration he launched the bed through the wall, and sped off

Motel Room

Elena wet a cloth in the sink and placed it on Bonnie's forehead, who slowly opened her eyes. "Bonnie?"

"Elena?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, you're okay!" Elena said relieved

"My head…" Bonnie groaned

"Come here." Elena said pulling Bonnie upright.

"I almost had Ben, but an older and stronger vampire knocked me out" Bonnie said holding her head

"Shhhh." Elena said putting a finger to her lips and gestured at her ear and pointed toward the door. "They can hear." she said before she got up and turned on the tap, before kneeling back down next to Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

"We found the spell book, buried with one of Naruto's descendants. Damon got it, and they need a witch to open the tomb, I must be here for leverage." Elena said before Ben burst through the door, causing Elena to glare at him as she grabbed Bonnie's shoulders protectively, while Ben turned off the tap

"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie said before Ben smiled devilishly and made to grab Elena "Motus!"

Ben shouted as he was sent flying back into the wall, before Bonnie flicked her wrist and his neck snapped

Getting out of the tub, Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand and they rushed outside only for Anna to stand in their way "I'm impressed." Anna said before green fire engulfed her arms "But I've been around for a long time."

Bonnie raised a hand, ready to defend her and Elena, but watched as Anna sighed and called back her flames "Your going to deliver a message."

Bonnie, and Elena glanced at each other and back to Anna who smirked

Later

Naruto walked into Sheila's house to see Bonnie, and Elena talking with Sheila before the three hugged each other tightly "How'd you get away?'

"She let us go." Elena said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"She wanted us to deliver a message."

Earlier

Bonnie, and Elena looked at Anna warily "What message?" Bonnie asked

"I know you aren't experienced enough to open the tomb on your own, so your going to get your grandmother to help. if you don't, I will start killing everyone you've ever met, starting with the student body and faculty members of Mystic Falls High School." Anna said causing the girls to frown at her "You have till tonight, meet at the tomb, if your not there by 9:00, bodies will start dropping starting with those at this 'Duke Party'."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"I just want my mother, she's been in hell for 145 years, and she won't be any longer after tonight." Anna said

Now

Naruto frowned as he looked over to a frowning Sheila "You can't open the tomb."

"What choice do we have." Sheila said shaking her head "I'll open the door, your brother gets his girl and this girl gets her mother, while you destroy the rest with fire."

Naruto looked at Sheila, and nodded, he knew her, she'll protect her own before anybody else,

Later

Damon, and Anna walked up to the tomb, to see Naruto, Bonnie, Elena, and Sheila "Ready to take care of this?" Damon asked as Naruto glared at him

"You get Katherine, and get as far away from me as possible." Naruto said getting a smirk from Damon before they all descended to the new entrance way, Naruto had made

Sheila, walked around as she began lighting the torches at the tomb, while Bonnie stood next to her as everyone else watched from the entrance

"Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila said before Bonnie grabbed a water bottle from her bag

"Water." Bonnie said handing the bottle to Sheila who took it and sprinkled water on the floor

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked as everyone looked to Elena

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena shrugged getting a smirk from Sheila

Damon pulled out a blood bag and began to unravel it, while Anna smirked she had something more fresh for her mother in mind, that was on its way

"What's that for?" Naruto asked

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." Damon said looking at Elena who glared at him

Naruto sighed before he glanced to Anna, he had a feeling feelings she was hiding something, but his attention went to Damon who whispered "Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I'm going clubbing after." Naruto said causing Damon to chuckle before Naruto walked over to Sheila "You sure your up for this?"

"You don't have to worry about me." Sheila replied

"Your family history says otherwise. Anything goes wrong you stop, and leave. Promise me." Naruto said seriously getting getting a nod from Sheila

"I'm ready." Bonnie said walking over getting a nod demo Naruto who kissed her forehead

"Be strong and believe in yourself." Naruto said getting a smile and nod from Bonnie, before he stepped back allowing them to work

The four watched as Bonnie, and Sheila joined hands and took deep breaths before they began to chant "Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos."

"What are they saying?" Damon asked

"Gave up centuries ago, trying to figure out the answer to that question." Naruto said getting a nod of agreement from Anna

After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flared up, causing Elena to grab onto Naruto's arm

"What's happening?" Elena asked

"They're finished." Naruto said just as the door to the tomb creaked open, as Sheila and Bonnie stopped chanting and looked up

"It worked!" Bonnie smiled

"What no faith?" Sheila asked Bonnie who smiled at her

"We have some fires to build." Damon said to Naruto who frowned before he looked to Elena, as Anna immediately took a flashlight and sped into the tomb

"I'll be back." Naruto said walking up the stairs, if he wasn't so weak at the moment he could just burn them all,

Damon looked from Naruto to Bonnie and Sheila then Elena "You ready?"

"What?" Elena asked

Looking to the witches Damon, asked "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" he asked as he grabbed Elena

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon asked, Sheila made to speak but Elena spoke up

"Enough. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go. " Elena said as with a smirk Damon grabbed a torch

"May I?" Damon asked mockingly as Elena nodded at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and followed Damon into the tomb

Outside

Naruto walked over to the gasoline and started to gather the cans up, but paused just as someone spoke to him "Dark down there?"

Turning around Naruto saw Ben who had Jeremy unconscious, at his feet "Who are you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm Anna's boyfriend, here to bring a welcome back present to her mother. Thought I'd make a good impression." Ben smirked

Naruto looked at Ben, and tilted his head slightly before he shot forward

Tomb

Damon and Elena we're down in the tomb, searching for Katherine, as they heard whispers throughout the tomb "What is that?!" Elena asked freaked out

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon frowned before he sped off leaving Elena behind

"Damon!" Elena yelled

Outside

Unaware of what was happening in the tomb, Naruto walked back after speeding Jeremy to his car, to see Ben who had his legs severed as he tried to crawl away

"Persistent little roach aren't you." Naruto said as he grabbed Ben by his neck "Let me tell you a quick story, once upon a time there was a very old vampire, who thought just because he was turned by an Original that he was some type of royalty and those that weren't should bow down to him. Now he came upon me back when I was about, I think 50 years old. You see I had been getting noticed because I was the youngest to achieve the more exotic aspects of being a vampire which was unheard of. So he in front of 100s of vampires laughed at how he had hunted and killed my friends, and he was going to show everyone how I was just some fledgling with no potential much like yourself, till I grabbed his face." Naruto grabbed Ben's face smothering the boys groans "And reduced him to ash, with my black flames."

Ben's muffled screams sounded off as he was engulfed in black fire, before Naruto dropped him "Idiot." Naruto said as he spat on the ground and began to get the fire ready

Tomb

Elena was still searching for Damon, as she heard the whispers around her, before she gave a shout when she fell but quickly got back up, as her flashlight beam landed on one of the mummified vampires. As she walked around the room, she saw more and more vampires.

In a panic, Elena fell down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam landed on him and she gasped in shock, as the vampire, who was a mummified Pearl eyes snapped open and were bloodshot with hunger.

Elena screamed loudly and got up, looking around for an exit, but ran into Anna who was standing right behind her

Naruto walked back down into the tomb and looked around "Where's Elena?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie answered causing Naruto's eyes to widen, before he made his way to the door but Sheila grabbed his arm

"Naruto! If you go in there, you won't come out." Sheila said

"You didn't remove the seal." Naruto said causing Sheila to shake her head "All that talk about, how I may need Damon, yet you opened the door knowing he'd rush in and be unable to come out."

"I figured a few months inside would make him more agreeable, wasn't this your plan after the Founder's Party." Sheila replied with a sigh "Elena can get out. That's all that matters."

"Elena is in there with 2 vampires who are going to be very upset. A human, and a blood bag trapped with vampires who are waiting for just a drop of blood, after a century in a half of being trapped in there." Naruto replied causing Sheila to frown

Inside

Anna stepped toward Elena, shining her flashlight on her "You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna smirked

Elena walked backwards and bumped into Pearl, when Anna saw her mother she ran over and knelt down next to her, caressing her arm "Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this, you know. He couldn't keep his temper in check and went on a rampage when he saw Katherine and that fool Damon together. They and Johnathan Gilbert are to blame for this."

Anna stood up and faced Elena "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but... "

Elena gasped and turned around, bolting from the room, but Anna vamped in front of her, grabbed Elena by the wrist, and bit down, causing Elena to scream loudly

In the ante-chamber, Naruto heard Elena's scream echo through the tomb, and with a growl sped into the tomb.

"Naruto!" Bonnie yelled running after him but Sheila blocked Bonnie from entering the tomb "You can't just leave him in there, Grams!"

Sheila frowned, before Bonnie walked over and picked up the grimoire and looked desperately at her Grams "Just show me what to do. I'll do it."

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again." Sheila said

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone." Bonnie replied

Inside

Anna pushed Elena down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and held Elena's wrist up to her mouth. Elena struggled, but Pearl, smelling the blood, began to drink "No, please don't!" she pleaded

"I'm gonna get you out." Anna said to Pearl smiling, before Naruto arrived

"Get away from her." Naruto growled grabbing Anna and tossing her aside before he picked up Elena "Go. Go. I'm right behind you."

Anna shot up and tried to grab a running Elena but Naruto pushed her into the wall "Stop it Anna!"

Anna pushed Naruto back "This is your fault!" she yelled hitting him in the chest "All these vampires, my mother who you've known for centuries, has suffered here for 145 years because of you!"

"I can give a rats ass about these people. I thought you and Pearl were my friends but you were spying on me for someone, I used to feel guilty for her death, but after I found that out, you and her were dead to me." Naruto glared

"You idiot, she was,"

"Annabelle." Pearl said interrupting Anna who was going to say something she shouldn't have

Pushing away from Naruto, Anna rushed to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying "Annabelle." Pearl smiled seeing her daughter before she looked over to Naruto who frowned at her

"Don't get any ideas, your still stuck in here." Naruto said causing Anna to look over "The seal is still up, vampires can't cross the threshold to leave this place, congratulations Anna, we're fucked."

Naruto walked away leaving Anna to look after him in shock

Elsewhere

Bonnie and Sheila were looking through the grimoire when Elena exited the tomb "Elena, Naruto..."

"He's right behind me."

Bonnie and Sheila looked at the entrance to the tomb, as Elena turns around and saw Naruto arrive standing in the doorway, as Elena walked up to him, worried "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie said causing Naruto to look up

"No your not, all of you go home." Naruto said

"Naruto?" Elena asked

"Vampires can enter, but they can't leave." Naruto said causing her eyes to widen

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asked

"I heard you scream." Naruto said

"Oh, my God." Elena whispered

"It'll be okay, you guys are going to go home, and conserve your strength."

'We're not leaving you in there." Sheila said walking up to Naruto

"You don't have the power of 100 dead witches fueling you anymore Sheila, you do this you'll over exhaust yourself, and you can die."

"I knew that coming here." Sheila smiled causing Naruto to frown "I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have agreed to this deal, and would've killed Anna, and Damon."

"With good reason. Your not dying for me." Naruto said

"Grams?" Bonnie asked causing Sheila to look back at her over her shoulder before she walked up to Naruto and took his cheek in her hand

"I'm at peace with this." Sheila smiled nodding as he shook his head "Do not let all my hardwork be in vain."

"Sheila,"

"Promise Me." Sheila said strongly causing Naruto to go quiet and look away with a small nod "Go get your brother, I'll drop the seal but I won't be able to hold it for long."

Naruto looked at her, before he looked to Bonnie "Talk her out of this." he said walking back into the tomb

Sheila turned to Bonnie and smiled as she walked up and took her hands into her own "I love you honey." she said as Bonnie began to cry "I've looked into your future, and saw you become an amazing woman, and a very powerful witch. There are trying times ahead for you, but you have to stay strong and remember that you are not and will never be alone."

"Please d,"

"Shh," Sheila hushed Bonnie, caressing her cheek "I want you to live, and never give up or doubt yourself. You are a Bennett witch, holder of the strongest, and most potent magic this world will ever know."

Bonnie nodded as she cried

Inside

Naruto walked through the tomb, stepping on any vampire that laid in his path as he looked for Damon, and found him checking a vampire's body before he tossed it down and kicked it in frustration "She's not here. It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside. How could she not be in here?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted

"She's not here." Damon paced before he pulled out the blood bag "She's not here!" he yelled tossing the blood bag at the wall. causing the blood to splatter across it

Naruto looked at Damon in minor surprise

Flashback

October 10, 1991, Los Angeles, CA

Naruto, followed Lexi through the crowd of the Micheal Jackson concert, before he bumped into someone and turned "Sorry." he said before his eyes widened when he saw himself looking at Katherine who smiled at him

"Hey!" Lexi yelled causing Naruto to turn to her, "You okay?"

Turning back, Naruto saw Katherine gone "Yeah, just my mind playing tricks on me." he said placing down his drink and following Lexi

End Flashback

"So that was really her then." Naruto thought, he had thought he had seen Katherine many times over the past centuries and always wrote them off as his mind playing a sick game on him

Sheila and Bonnie were reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circled around them, before torches flared up and Elena looked toward the tomb "I think it's working." she smiled running to the tomb but paused when Anna walked out of the tomb with Pearl, who was still weak

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. I won't touch him." Anna said as she and Pearl left just as the torches began to falter

"Bonnie, keep going!" Sheila coached before she looked to Elena "They better hurry."

"Naruto, they can't hold it much longer." Elena yelled

Naruto looked up hearing Elena as he had been wondering why Katherine would cheat with Damon then abandon him, there was more to what he thought was going on at work that night, and he wanted to know, but first he needed to get out of here

"Look, I wish I could say that I was sorry, but I don't care. Katherine couldn't give a shit about you, while you spent 145 years obsessing over her, I would laugh but we're in danger of being sealed in here for all eternity, so let's go."

Damon glared at Naruto who rushed him, but Naruto dodged and grabbed Damon's head and slammed it into the wall repeatedly, before he sped out of the tomb and tossed him into the opposite wall as the door closed behind him

"What happened?" Elena asked seeing Damon's bloody face

"Katherine isn't even in there." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in surprise, as he walked over to Sheila "Come on."

Later

Mystic Falls Hospital

Naruto, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline stood in the hallway as they waited for news on Sheila who they had brought to the hospital hoping a doctor could do something for her, when the doctor came out and spoke with Bonnie, the girl began to cry and buried her face in Naruto's chest, sobbing loudly causing everyone to look at her in sympathy as Caroline, and Elena tried to help a teary-eyed Naruto comfort her

Motel Room

Pearl and Anna walked into the motel room, as Anna turned on the light and paused as she saw Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room "You knew Katherine wasn't in there." Damon said

"You wouldn't have helped me." Anna shrugged before with a snarl Damon tried to rush Pearl, but the older, and faster Anna tackled him into the wall as Damon fought to get to Pearl

"Why do you get a happy ending? Why do you get it and I don't?" Damon asked trying to get to Pearl so he could kill her

"The guard, Noah. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go." Pearl said leaning on the chair as Damon stopped struggling

"Last I saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care." Anna said stepping back from him as he looked at her heartbroken by this new piece of information "I'm Sorry."

Anna stepped away and hugged Pearl, as Damon walked away numbed to the world around him

Tomb

Down in the tomb, the blood bag that Damon threw dripped down from the wall, as the vampire that Damon had kicked sat below the pool of blood on the wall and it dripped down towards him. The vampire got up, opened the door of the tomb, and walked out, as he looked up at the ceiling, finally free after 145 years.

 **Finished**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto stood in the cemetery at Sheila's tombstone, after getting back in town from dropping Bonnie off at a relatives home in New York City.

It's been a 22 days since, Sheila died. Bonnie had stuck around for a while after the funeral, and he and Elena had been there for her, but Naruto saw that she was still hurting, and wanted her to go live with a aunt for a bit, to get away from it all.

He hadn't seen Damon, but he didn't care. Let the fool live with the knowledge that the woman he loved couldn't give a shit about him. Naruto also had went back to check on the tomb, and saw that the seal was broken with Sheila's death. Half of the 26 vampires had already escaped but he killed the ones still in there.

He knew Pearl, and Anna were still around, as he knew Pearl, and there was no way she was going to leave after spending 145 years suffering in that tomb, she will assert her control over Anna again, and then round up the 12 vampires who would fall in line since now Pearl was 87 years away from being classified as an Ancient Vampire.

So now, a 913 year old vampire was running around with 12 pissed off vampires and that was not going to end well for anyone. He needed to find her, he had questions, and she was going to answer them.

"Find them." Naruto said causing his foxes to blur off into the woods as he knelt down and placed a hand on the tombstone

Elsewhere

Elena ran up to her house, panting. After the tomb disaster, Naruto had stepped up her training, sitting down she unstrapped her ankle weights and they fell to the ground with 2 loud thuds.

Elena's body was getting more toned, her breast had went up a size, and her ass had got a bit bigger as well, as she took off her shoes, and got ready to enter she looked up when Jenna walked up onto the porch and stopped to look at Elena while sipping her coffee

"What are you doing out here? It's cold." Jenna wondered

"Just working out. The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad." Elena sighed before she looked to Jenna "I was wondering...you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption."

"Right." Jenna nodded

"So did you? Dig?" Elena asked

"Come on inside." Jenna smiled before walking into the house followed by Elena who grabbed her weights, and shoes first

Jenna pulled out her laptop and sat down at the dining table and Elena stood next to her,

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice, records, logs, old appointment books." Jenna said as she pulled out a journal and opened it, showing a page to Elena "I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it." Jenna said as she pulled up the Internet and typed in a name in the search engine "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here." Elena smiled

"Well, watch this." Jenna said as she typed some more into the search engine and pulled up an image of Isobel from high school

"Isobel." Elena said looking at the picture with a smile "She was a cheerleader."

"Trudie still lives there." Jenna smiled as she handed Elena a post-it note "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" Elena asked

"I couldn't find anything about her." Jenna said causing Elena to frown as she sat down at the table, while Jenna hesitated before divulging new information "Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

Elena looked at Jenna in surprise, before she caught something "Wait. "Was," as in..."

"She died." Jenna said softly, causing Elena's eyes to widen

Later

Elena was putting away clothes in her drawer, as Naruto sat on her bed behind her as they discussed this new turn of events "Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Naruto asked

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy." Elena said as Naruto gave a look of agreement, while Elena turned around to look at him and held up the post-it note "I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You wanna talk to her?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly

"I don't know. I...I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that." Elena sighed sitting down beside him

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." Elena said watching as Naruto nodded and looked at him in surprise "You knew that already?"

"The night at the school when Alaric attacked me, he told me, he witnessed Damon kill her." Naruto said causing Elena's eyes to widen

"W-what?" Elena asked

"Yeah, but I don't think it's that simple." Naruto said looking down

"What do you mean?' Elena asked

"I know my brother, and when Alaric said he heard him he left with Isobel's body. Why would he do that? When he could've left her there, then easily killed Alaric, unless he was turning Isobel."

'Y-you think she's a vampire?" Elena asked

"It's possible." Naruto nodded

"We need to ask him." Elena said getting up and heading for the door, but Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Now is not a good time." Naruto replied his chin on her shoulder

"Why not?' Elena asked looking at him

"Earlier after I got back from dropping off Bonnie, I went to check on the tomb, and discovered that 12 of the vampires inside have escaped." Naruto said causing Elena's eyes to widen in shock

"W-wha...how?" Elena asked

"Sheila didn't bind the spell, so when she died it became undone, meaning she died for nothing." Naruto said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair "I told Bonnie, and she wants to kill Damon, and I don't think I'll even want to stop her."

"So what do we do?" Elena asked

"If you want to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." Elena sighed before turned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and they embraced each other lovingly, before Naruto saw his familiars across the street from Elena's window

Later

Pearl was getting her plans together to figure out who were the players in town so she and her subordinates could figure out who needed to die, when a woman walked in

"Pearl, we have a problem." the woman said

"What is it, Bethanne?" Pearl asked before she and Anna followed Bethanne to the living room, where the other vampires were looking out of the window at Naruto who was standing there, before he raised a hand and a black ball of fire formed and began to grow

"Everyone stay here, and be quiet." Pearl said walking out of the house, along with Anna

Naruto dismissed his orb of fire, keeping just how tired he was from showing "Hello, Pearl. Your as beautiful as ever." he said

"Thank you." Pearl smiled "How'd you find us."

'Old friends." Naruto said as Pearl saw the foxes and smiled at them "Why are you still in town?"

"Annabel is catching me up on the times." Pearl said

"You, and the 12 vampires that escaped the tomb?" Naruto asked

"You know?"

"I doubled back and killed the remaining 13 earlier this morning." Naruto said causing Pearl and the listening vampires to frown

"We figured the witch, "

"Her name was Sheila, you should show some respect since it was thanks to her ancestor that you didn't join your mother in the tomb, and her magic that protected your mother." Naruto said glaring at Anna, before he looked to Pearl "I have questions that need to be answered. Like who were you spying on me for?"

"I can't say." Pearl said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes as he began to vamp out "I was compelled to never reveal this information to you."

"The Mikaelson's." Naruto said frowning as his face remained normal

"All I can reveal is that your sire, and the others wanted to keep an eye on you."

"One of them turned me?" Naruto asked shocked getting a nod

"I can't reveal who exactly but they compelled you and Damon, when you went your separate ways." Pearl said causing Naruto to frown

"Okay, why did Katherine cheat on me then run off without Damon?"

'It was to protect you, those chasing her would've killed you if you tried to protect her. I told her to break it off so that you wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire and she agreed reluctantly." Pearl said as Naruto frowned

"Leave town Pearl, there's nothing here for you, or those fledglings." Naruto said turning and leaving

"Anna told me who, or what your dating now." Pearl said causing Naruto to pause "It'll be a shame if word got out about her."

Naruto looked to Pearl "Excuse me?" he asked

"Help me take back the town, and I won't go telling the world that a human doppelganger is living in Mystic Fa-ugh!" Pearl grunted as Naruto speed forward and punched her in the gut sending her flying through the window of the house

Anna swung at Naruto but he ducked and dodged before, two quick lighting blows one to the jaw and the gut and a kick to the her mouth sent her flying through a tree

4 overzealous vampires surrounded Naruto and tried to rush him, but with a quick twirl of his feet, he began spinning at a high level and a orb of fire reduced them to ash, and when he stopped Pearl appeared and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward

Tapping a hand on the ground, Naruto flipped and landed on his feet, as storm clouds began to roll in, causing Pearl to look up, and at Naruto who was glaring at her, and she sighed and backed up as she raised her hands in surrender

"My apologies." Pearl said knowing not to get in a fight with Naruto when brought in storm clouds, he may not remember but she did, how he created a beast made of lightning from the heavens. Plus she wasn't at full strength yet, although she did catch the signs of exhaustion his body language was giving off, and narrowed her eyes slightly, if there was one thing she knew, it was that Naruto was a stamina freak, that little scuffle shouldn't have tired him out

"Don't mention her again." Naruto frowned turning and walking off, as he approached and got in his car he sped off, before he stopped when he was far enough away and began wheezing in exhaustion as sweat began to pour down his face, before he pulled out a blood bag and began to sip it "Damn it." Naruto said as he took another small sip as he already had a blood bag this morning, and going over the routine of one blood bag a day was dangerous, recapping the blood bag Naruto placed it into the glove compartment and drove off with an annoyed look on his face

Elsewhere, Trudie's Residence

Elena held up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and then looked up at the house which matches the address

Elena walked up to the front door and prepared to knock, but hesitated for a moment, before she finally worked up the courage, and knocked on the door

Soon after Elena shook her head and turned away to leave when Trudie answered the door, causing Elena to look at her "Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?"

"Yes?" Trudie asked

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming." Elena said watching as Trudie tensed and smiled

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"

"I think that, um, well...do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?" Elena asked

"My god. You're her daughter. I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?" Trudie asked after a small laugh

"Sure." Elena smiled

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." Trudie said backing away from the door, anticipating Elena's entrance. When Elena stepped over the threshold Trudie released a sigh of relief, shutting the front door with a quick nervous glance outside.

Moments Later

Elena removed her jacket, and sat at the table, as Trudie walked into the room from the kitchen "I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and—I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in." Elena rambled nervously as Trudie sat down

"It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though." Trudie said smiling "I haven't thought about Isobel in years. "

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked

"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart." Trudie shrugged

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena asked

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy." Trudie said

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Elena asked

"I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship." Trudie said quickly getting back into the previous subject

"Where did she go?" Elena asked

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school." Trudie answered before the kettle began whistling from the kitchen "Let me just grab that."

Elena grabbed her phone and text Naruto, 'Something is wrong at Trudie's"

Trudie stood up and walked into the kitchen, looking back at Elena, as she also took her phone out of her pocket and texted "She's here." to an unknown number

Later

Naruto walked up to Trudie's street and saw a man in the middle of the street just watching her house, and narrowed his eyes walking forward "Excuse me?"

The man turned to face Naruto "Yeah?"

"Do you know where the nearest auto zone is located? My car broke down 2 blocks from here, I think I might have sucked up some trash into my fuel tank."

"No, sorry I can't help." the man said before he turned back to the house

"Your just going to stand in the middle of the street?" Naruto asked causing the man to sigh before he turned to look at Naruto who grabbed him by the neck and sped him to a truck "Who are you?"

"..."

"Interesting." Naruto said looking in the man's eyes and seeing the look of an compelled man, before he dived into the man's memories and when he was finished he snapped the man's neck,

Elena walked out of the house, to see Naruto walking towards it "We need to go."

"She knows something, she has vervain."Elena said

"Yeah, Isobel is a vampire."

"How do you know?" Elena asked before Naruto pointed to the man she saw lying by a truck

"He was compelled by her to come and kill Trudie, and to tell you to stay away from her, as she doesn't want to know you." Naruto said causing Elena to frown before he handed her a phone "She gave this to him, with the order to call her once he spoke with you, before killing himself."

Elena took the phone before Naruto lead her to her car, and got behind the wheel and sped off

Elena got onto the phone and called the only number on it, but when she called for Isobel the woman hung up without a word

The two would later enter the grill as a fundraiser was going on to hear Damon telling Alaric that he knew his wife and how they slept with each other, Elena with a glare walked to the restroom as Naruto sighed and walked to the bar to order some food

Elena walked out of the restroom, with a frown she wanted to go home and be as far away from Damon as possible, she continued walking and not paying attention to where she was going, and ran right into Damon

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon said with a smirk

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" Elena asked causing Damon to raise an eyebrow

"What?" Damon asked

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked

"All day, I've been trying to find out who my birth mother was, and I found out her name was Isobel." Elena said causing Damon to look at her in surprise as she glared at him "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you turned her into a vampire."

Elena rammed into Damon's shoulder as she walked past him by Naruto, who was standing there Damon looked at him but without a word Naruto walked away

Outside, Elena with her stuff left the Grill and Naruto followed behind her "Well that was something."

"Can we get out of here please." Elena said getting a nod from Naruto before he helped her home

Naruto spent some time with Elena before she decided to call it a night and he kissed her goodbye before heading home to see Alaric on the ground dead, while Damon was sitting there drinking "Really?"

"What? He attacked me. All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Naruto asked having smelt blood since he walked in and some of it wasn't coming from Alaric

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me." Damon smirked

Naruto chuckled "Let me get this straight, after 145 years, you find out Katherine is out in the world living her life, while you've gone on thinking she was suffering and you want to still pine after her."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Uh-uh. Can't." Damon said downing the rest of his drink

"Pathetic." Naruto sighed as Damon got up and walked away "You need to come get this guy off the floor, cause I'm not cleaning up your mess!"

Naruto made to head up to his room, when out the corner of his eye he saw Alaric's fingers move before Alaric gasped back to life, panting heavily.

Sitting up, and confused Alaric looked at Naruto who was looking at him "What happened? What's going on?"

"You were just...Did Damon turn you?" Naruto asked

"No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me." Alaric said causing Naruto to frown before he saw the ring on Alaric's finger and frowned

"Where'd you get that ring?" Naruto asked

Alaric looked down at the ring on his right hand "Isobel."

"And where did she get it?"

"I never asked." Alaric said causing Naruto to sigh as he stood Alaric up

"Well your alive, do yourself a favor and don't go at 571 year old vampires while under the influence." Naruto said

2 Days Later

After Alaric left, Naruto spent the next day back in school with Elena and the two of them talked to Bonnie who was getting by, before they went on a double date with Matt and Caroline, it was going good till Elena ran into a tomb vampire that called her Katherine but he was gone by the time she told Naruto, the two then had Matt and Caroline follow them to the Boarding House, where Matt saw Naruto's car collection before they headed inside only to see Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly and the date abruptly ended.

After everyone left and it was just the two brother's they were attacked by two vampire's they were handled easily enough with Naruto being stabbed by a glass shard but he had fun reducing that bitch to ashes, but the other vampire he recognized as Fredrick a fledgling he used to bully when he was with Katherine had ran off

Now Damon was boarding up the window that the two had smashed through last night, as it was pouring raining outside while Naruto, and Elena watched as he turned to them "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." he said to Naruto

"Yeah. And then what?" Naruto asked

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said before Damon could answer Naruto

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back." Damon smirked as Naruto sighed

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena said with a glare

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said sitting down

"I've earned snarky." Elena said

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena said with a shrug

"Ouch." Damon said walking off

Elena sighed as she turned to Naruto and buried her face into his chest "I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky."

"I know. He makes everybody cranky." Naruto smiled

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked looking up at Naruto

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." Naruto said

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You can and you will as that will keep you safe." Naruto said

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Elena replied

"Well, I will have a self-serving psychopath on my side."

"That's not comforting." Elena said as Naruto laughed and pulled her into a kiss

Elena would stock around for an hour before she went home before the roads got even worse from the storm, and Naruto got dressed and was walking down the stairs as Damon was fixing a clock

"Heading out?"

"We're out of blood bags, talk when I get back." Naruto said closing the door behind him

Outside

Naruto walked to his car, but paused when he saw 2 vampires in front of it, and looked over his shoulder to see 5 more behind him causing him to grunt, before a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Frederick who immediately stabbed him in the church chest with a stake causing Naruto to gasp as he felt his body lock down from the wood that was scrapping his heart as Frederick smirked at him before his neck was snapped

The tomb vampires took Naruto with them, as they kept the stake in Naruto's chest to keep him paralyzed before they began to drain him of his blood,

Naruto awoke to see he was being bound with vervain ropes around his wrists as his shirt and jacket were stripped from his body while he dangled there with 3 vampires around him

"Vervain on the ropes." Frederick said as a vampire with gloves on pulled on the ropes making them tighter as Naruto grunted "That's gotta sting. Speaking of..."

Frederick forced Naruto to look up before he used an eye dropper filled with vervain, and put a few drops into Naruto's eyes

Naruto grunted as his eyes burned before Harper entered "This isn't right!" he yelled as Frederick looked at him

"He killed a lot of us, Harper. Including Bethanne. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this." Frederick said before he moved to drag his knife across Naruto's chest but Naruto kicked him away sending him back to the wall, before a vampire came to restrain Naruto, but Naruto lunged his head forward and bit the vampire and with a tug he ripped the head off and dropped it

"Come on!" Naruto yelled glaring at the vampires that stayed back "I'll kill the lot of you like you should've been 145 years ago."

Harper walked forward with his hands up in surrender and began to try to unrestrain Naruto, but Frederick tossed him back "Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down." Frederick ordered as the other 4 vampires did as they were ordered but kept back from Naruto "I'm going to let you settle here, to lose that excess strength, then we'll continue."

Frederick tossed his vervain dipped knife right into Naruto's heart causing him to groan as he went unconscious

Caked in sweat and weak Naruto awoke see to Harper was tied to the chair with two stakes in his legs "Your still to soft Harper." Naruto said coughing

"They just need someone to blame." Harper replied

"They only have themselves to blame, not my fault they were stupid enough to not fight off the humans that captured them." Naruto panted

"What happened to you?" Harper asked causing Naruto to look at him "You are weaker, than I remember."

"Long story."

"I don't see us going anywhere anytime soon." Harper said

"A witch did a spell on me, and my stamina is ahot, coupled with the fact I haven't had any blood in 2 days, I'm running on fumes."

"You don't look it."

"You dint show weakness to your enemies." Naruto said before he looked up when the door opened and Damon accompanied by Elena walked in "What are you doing here?"

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon said turning to Harper "Hey Harp!" he greeted as he tossed a stake up and caught it before he went to stake him

"Not him, he tried to help me." Naruto said

"Whatever." Damon said walking to the rope

"Vervain on the rope.' Naruto said causing Damon to pause before he walked over to stand in front of Naruto

"Elena pull that." Damon said before Elena pulled on the rope and Naruto was on the ground and falling forward but Damon caught him "Okay let's go kill the rest."

"They bled me, I'm no use in a fight right now." Naruto said as he had Elena take out the stakes keeping Harper from moving, before he was escorted out of the basement

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah." Elena nodded

"All right, go." Damon said turning to head upstairs

"What about you?" Elena asked

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go." Damon said

Elena lead Naruto away to the car as it got dark and the rain stopped before they tripped and she cut her hand, "Naruto, stay with me we're almost there." Elena said covering up her scratch and helping Naruto up to the car, before she put him into the passenger seat and ran around to the driver side put paused when she saw that they ignition was ripped out "Uh, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to her before the window was shattered and he was dragged out of the car by Frederick and he began to punch him in the face before he kicked him in the gut when Naruto tried to get up

Naruto was then grabbed by his collar and hoisted up into the air "This is for Beth-Anne!" Frederick said before he staked Naruto who groaned "This is for the tomb."

Frederick made to drive the stake through Naruto's heart this time but Elena stabbed him in the back with her vervain syringe, causing Frederick to collapse as Naruto fell the last of his strength fading,

Elena ran over and sat beside Naruto "Naruto...

"Run." Naruto whispered to her as his eyes closed

"Naruto...Naruto...No, Naruto. Naruto, Naruto. Naruto! Naruto!" Elena shouted as she shook him frantically "Naruto, please. Naruto! Oh, Naruto, please get up. Get up, Naruto. Naruto."

Looking back Elena saw that Frederick was getting up, before she turned back and noticed the cut on her hand and put it up to Naruto's mouth for him to drink "Here." she said smearing the blood on his lip, and he licked his lip and groaned as he looked up at her as she offered her his wrist

"Elena run." Naruto said

"No, here you need to drink."

"To dangerous, I may not be able to stop." Naruto panted

"Please, I trust you." Elena said before she and Naruto looked at each other for a moment before he bit into her wrist, causing her to gasp as Naruto drunk her blood

Frederick got up to see Naruto sitting up and pushing Elena away, quickly he grabbed a branch and sped at Naruto who kicked him in the chest sending him flying back, before Naruto got to his feet and with a snarl rushed Frederick who got up but a mean hook from Naruto sent him tumbling back to the ground as Naruto got on top of him and began to punch him, not caring of the blood that was now on his knuckles, Naruto raised a hand and a orb of wind appeared before he slammed it into Frederick's face, obliterating it

Naruto stood up as he glared at the corpse, as he set it on fire before his head snapped up to look at Elena, who was looking at him, she took a step toward him but Naruto stepped back and sped away

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto was pacing in his room, his body was on fire, he wanted more blood and he didn't know what to do as it was worst than before pausing he turned to see Elena in the doorway "What're you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Elena said

"You can't help me, Elena. You saved my life today, and I'm grateful but the cost of that was giving me an excess amount of blood I can't be stable on."

Elena took a step forward but Naruto took a step back

"Don't get any closer. It's not safe for you to be around me right now." Naruto said

"I know you won't hurt me." Elena said casing Naruto to look at her before in a flash of speed he was in front of her and placed 2 diaries in her hand and sped back away from her

"Read those, and you'll find out just how stupid it is to trust me when I'm not stable." Naruto said before he pointed toward the exit "Please go."

Elena frowned as she looked down at the diaries before back at Naruto "I'll be back." she said turning and leaving, as Naruto placed his hands on the table and began to pant, before he looked up with a growl as he vamped out and followed Elena

Elena reached the bottom of the steps and looked back up for a moment before she sighed and walked away as Naruto came to the top of the steps and walked down to hear the door close and walked over but he paused as he made to open it, and clenched his hand into a fist and sped away out the back door and took tto the skies

Midnight

Damon walked upstairs to check on Naruto and paused when he saw 10 empty blood bags laid around and Naruto sitting at the foot of his bed drinking out of another one, as he took the blood bag from his mouth, and Damon could only look at his little brother, unsure what to expect from Naruto out of control besides a lot of dead people in his wake.

 **Finished**


	14. Chapter 14

3 Days Later, Richmond, VA

Naruto was at the bar sitting as he downed a drink he sighed and rubbed his pounding head, his skin felt like it was on fire as a woman walked behind him to the exit Naruto looked over his shoulder as he heard her heart beat and he almost vamped out but managed to back away from the impulse to feed on her

When the bartender made to refill his glass, Naruto shook his head "I'm good." he said causing the man to nod

"Cheer up dude." the man said walking away to a beautiful caramel skinned woman, who pointed at Naruto with a smile.

With a nod the bartender poured another glass of Hennessy before walking over to Naruto and sliding it in front of him, causing Naruto to look up "Yo, I said I'm good." he said

"Relax man, it's from her." The man smiled motioning over to the woman causing Naruto to meet eyes with the woman as she smiled and sipped her drink

Raising his glass, in thanks Naruto sighed and downed the liquor before he looked over to the woman as she walked over to him and sat down "Hi."

"Hey, thanks for the drink." Naruto said

"You seemed like you needed another one." the woman smiled causing Naruto to scoff while smiling

"You have no idea." Naruto said

"So what're you trying to bury?" the woman asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Girlfriend problems?"

"No actually my past is on the verge of catching up with me, and new friends I've made will not like way they see." Naruto said

"Hm, well if they're truly your friends they'd accept you for who you were regardless of what you've done in the past." the woman said

Naruto blinked and looked at the woman "What're you burying?"

"My fiancé slept with my business partner. Turns out the man I've been with for the past 6 years is gay." the woman said

"Ouch." Naruto said reaching behind the bar and grabbing a bottle before he refilled her glass

"Yeah. Thanks." the woman said sipping her glass after he finished refilling it "Glad to know I'm not the only one going through a tough time."

"We can bury our problems together." Naruto said as he smiled at the woman who returned the smile

Later

Unnamed Woman's House

Naruto and the woman made out as she rode on top of him her shirt gone and her skirt hiked to her waist, while Naruto held her ass while she grinded her hips on him, as the kissing grew more intense, along with the groping and thrusting, Naruto flipped the woman onto her back and began to thrust into her more heavily, causing the bed to slam into the wall. a using cracks to form,

Naruto began to grunt, and growl as the woman moaned as he began to nibble on her neck, when he vamped out and was about to sink his fangs into her neck when his phone that was on the table lit up and a picture of Bonnie appeared as she called

Naruto suddenly groaned when the woman's pussy gripped his member as she began to convulse as she had an orgasm and when she finished riding it out he pulled out of her, as she panted covered in sweat

"What the hell am I doing?" Naruto thought to himself with all the shut going on in his life, and the things that could happen down the line, he needs to be getting back to a good space, not here about to give in to his desire to kill this woman, as it was the only reason he accepted her invitation anyway to feed on her

Looking over to Dinah Medani he saw she was asleep, and began to get dressed before he covered her up with the blanket and left the house, heading home to truly start his way back into a good head space

Week Later

Naruto was in his room, working out as the music was turned up to the max to drown out the sound of every heartbeat that passed the house, he only had a single blood bag this morning, and with every fiber of his being he wanted to glutton on more, but he got a call from Bonnie and she said she was coming home in a few days, and he needed to be under control, as the last thing Bonnie needed to see was the other side of him.

"Hey could you turn it up? It isn't annoying yet." Damon said over the music as he walked in with a glass of blood

"I need it to concentrate." Naruto said as Damon turned the music off, while Naruto continued doing inverted pushups

"When are you going back to school?" Damon asked

"Soon." Naruto said

"Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural." Damon said

"I've already had some earlier." Naruto replied continuing his workout

"How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you over-indulged?" Damon asked

"To long." Naruto said

"Did you call Lexi?" Damon asked

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said

"Don't worry? Are you serious?" Damon asked incredulously "The last time you lost control,"

In a flash Naruto was in front of Damon "I know what I did, I don't need you throwing that in my face." Naruto said turning and walking to a punching bag

"What's going on with you? You could've killed those guys easily, why didn't you?" Damon asked

"Long story." Naruto said

"Well its a good think that we are immortal then isn't it." Damon replied sitting down

"Leave it alone Damon." Naruto sighed tiredly

"Alright, look the council is off our backs, and the last thing we need is for you going all Ripper. Get control of yourself so you can help me kill these tomb vampires and we can go on about our regular drama." Damon said

"Get better so I can help you clean up your mess that cost me my friend and Bonnie's grandmother, right." Naruto said sarcastically before he began to punch the heavy bag, as Damon scoffed and walked off while Naruto paused and looked to the door before he went back to punching and kicking

Later

Naruto was in the garage, working on his Dinka Jester Sport, adding in military spec composite panels for armor, and racing brakes to increase the stopping power and eliminate the back fade, along with a Carbon Splitter & Canards front bumper, with a Carbon rear diffuser at the back bumper.

Fixing cars was a way he relaxed his mind he already fixed up a Pegassi Zentorno a two-door hypercar with a Lamborghini design, with the same tune up with a primary black and secondary ice white pain job, the hood bring replaced with a street stripe model, black Cheetah RR rims, and a street spoiler painted the secondary color of the car.

Sipping a blood bag that he put away as he walked around to the engine, Naruto began to tune it to its max, adding a sports oriented suspension, and also a race transmission, along with a turbo tuning to reduce lag turbocharging. Placing in Xenon Lights for better vision at night, a Carbon skirts to just enhance the look, and a color coded wing to increase downforce, and stiffened the chassis with a rollcage that came with a few race modifications. Taking off the stock rims, Naruto added High End Carbon Solar rims with a red color mixed in with the black rims, and custom racing tires, and dark smoke window tints, before he began to get ready to respray the car with a classic carbon black, and a classic Carbernet Red coloring paint for the secondary color

Naruto paused working when he heard a heartbeat and turned to see Elena in the entryway "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I went to school, and saw you weren't there." Elena said walking in while Naruto backed up, watching as she placed his journals on the table "I want to know you, but I want to hear everything from your mouth."

"Elena,"

"Naruto, I'm not going to leave." Elena interrupted causing him to frown "Let me help you."

"How could you possibly help me?" Naruto asked

"By listening." Elena said walking up and taking the spray gun from his hand, and turned to the car before she began to respray it while Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"The earliest memories I have as a vampire starts in 1463, the 2 years before that are very spotty. Damon, and I were at University together, we know little of who turned us, or how it happened. But one thing we do know is that it was my fault he was turned in the first place."

Elena looked over at Naruto as he grabbed another spray gun and walked over to help with the respray

"2 years after we were turned, I left University to go see my little brother Stefan. I remembered being so excited, with the power I had at my disposal, the elements at my beck and call, the new level in speed and strength. I was showing off to my brother, when my adopted father showed up."

Flashback

Naruto smiled as he stood beside Stefan in the backyard of their house "Watch this." Naruto said holding up a hand, before sparks fizzled in and out of existence before it suddenly roared into existence and the sound of birds chirping filled the area, as Stefan looked at the lightning in awe

Naruto cocked his arm back, and punched forward and the lightning leapt from his hand and took the shape of a large fox

"Brother, this is amazing." Stefan said as Naruto smiled at him before the two jumped when they heard something fall

Canceling the lightning. Naruto turned to see Giuseppe looking at him in disgust, "Back away from my son you beast!" he yelled drawing his sword and rushing Naruto who's eyes widened as he stepped back to dodge the swing of the sword,

"Stefan, run to the Father George, and tell him a demon has taken the form of your brother." Giuseppe said as Naruto gasped

"Father,"

"Go!" Giuseppe shouted at Stefan who flinched before he ran away

"Father it's me." Naruto said before he dodged another slash from Giuseppe

"I won't listen to your lies you beast. I'll send you back to the gates of hell!" Giuseppe shouted as he continued to try and hack Naruto to pieces but the blonde kept dodging

Naruto was growing increasingly more frustrated as he tried and failed to get Giuseppe to stop, and with a snarl he reacted, "I said stop!" Naruto yelled as Giuseppe tried another slash but Naruto slapped his hand up and snatched the sword before he cut Giuseppe from shoulder to hip

Eyes wide as blood painted his face, Naruto dropped the sword as he watched Giuseppe fall to his knees raising a hand to his face Naruto pulled it back to see blood on his fingers, and the hunger he's been fighting since he returned home grew impossibly stronger,

Black veins bulged around Naruto's eyes as they grew bloodshot, before fangs lengthened

"N-nathaniel." Giuseppe wheezed looking up at Naruto who looked at him before his upper lip pulled back showing his lengthened fang and with a hissing snarl Naruto shot forward

End Flashback

Elena looked at Naruto who was looking down as he continued to paint the car, "I'm sorry." she said and blinked when he shook his head

"Don't be. Giuseppe was a drunk, and abusive bastard. As children whenever something went missing, Giuseppe always blamed one of us, to protect Stefan and each other we would lie and say we did it. That bastard put his cigar out on an 8 year old child." Naruto said with a frown,

"If you don't feel guilty, then why would you tell me about it?" Elena wondered

"Because, that was when I thought maybe this bloodlust wasn't so bad, if I kept my prey of choice to the scum of the Earth; slavers, murderers, rapists and any corrupt man or woman then I will be able to live with this easier than I thought."

"Did it work?" Elena asked as Naruto finished spraying and sighed

"For a time. Till I found out about my true father. I remember being so consumed with rage, and sadness that my mother would leave me thinking my father was a monster, that I couldn't control myself, and by the time I made it to the nearest port I had killed 408 people." Naruto frowned as Elena gasped "I wanted to kill myself, and I would've had Pearl, Anna, and Lexi not found me, and helped me."

"How?"

"They locked me up, and starved me till the blood was out of my system. Then they put me on an animal diet."

"Why? Why not just have you take it slow like you were with Bonnie, and I?" Elena asked

"When I was human it was a rare occasion when I lost my temper. I would black out and lose control remembering nothing that I did or said. As a vampire that was amplified, so I couldn't risk being on human blood and losing control of my emotions, as it wouldn't end well for anyone. Before I got on the blood bags, I had spent 2 centuries learning to control my emotions better. On and off of fresh human blood."

Naruto looked to Elena "I'm a killer Elena, that will never change."

"I not some idiot who thought you went through 500 years without killing anyone." Elena said walking over to him, and placing a hand on his cheek "I know your a vampire, and killing comes with that. You are also a good person, and the man I love."

Naruto smiled slightly and kissed Elena who returned the kiss and smiled at him before they hugged "What're you going to do?" Elena asked

"I can't be out and about, it is to dangerous for everyone and myself. It'll be irresponsible of me." Naruto said placing his equipment up "You should go to the founder's event."

"Caroline is at her dads, while Bonnie is still with her aunt. I'll only be there with Jenna, Jeremy, Damon, and my uncle John."

"John? The Uncle you've never liked right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"One in the same." Elena nodded before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist "I'll stay with you and get your mind off of blood."

"And how will you do that?" Naruto asked

"Finish cleaning up and find out." Elena said with a smile before she walked out of the garage, and with a shrug Naruto finished cleaning up the boxes and placed all his tools back on the proper place before he walked back to the house before he washed his hands and took off his dirty shirt

Walking up to his room where he heard Elena's heartbeat Naruto entered to see Elena sitting on his bed in her underwear, and smiled closing the door, as he tossed his shirt

Lemon

Speeding over and lowering himself to her, Naruto kissed Elena as she leaned back to lay on the bed with him on top of her. She moaned hotly as he sucked on her neck, one hand on her boob and the other rubbing her soaking pussy through her thong

Raising his head from her neck, he kissed her lips, biting on her lower lip. Elena gave a smile before kissing him fully, enjoying the passion between them as they started grinding against one another.

"Naruto," Elena whispered husky as Naruto continued to suck on her neck "Give it to me, I want it now."

Naruto stopped what he was doing, looking into her eyes as she smiled softly, before he kissed her forehead, as Elena pulled his basketball shorts down and he helped by pulling them off his legs and leaned up

Moving away her panties he looked at her glistening pussy and aimed himself at her moist box. With a single stroke he was pushed within her, and she gave a loudmoan. Her mouth set into an O, as she wrapped her legs around him and held him close, her hands feeling his muscular back

Naruto moaned before he began to thrust into his woman repeatedly, earning loud singing moans from her. As he continued to plow into her, the two held each others gaze,

"Harder!" Elena moaned, and Naruto was simply happy to oblige, powering his strokes, causing Elena to give gave a moan like grunt when Naruto hit her cervix, as the bed began to rock as Naruto began to go faster and harder making her body shiver from pleasure

With grunts, Naruto continued to hit the doppelganger's cervix, as her pussy began tightening around him and the comfortable heat she was emitting on his dick.

Naruto sped up his approach, adding even more power to his movements, wanting wanting to show how much he appreciated Elena's support for him at his current spiral,

Elena couldn't even scream out the pleasure she was feeling, as Naruto had actually entered her womb causing her to yell out in pleasure as her body began to quiver "CUMMING!" Elena yelled, her eyes rolling back into her head as Naruto continued to thrust into her not stopping when she began squirting all over Naruto's pelvis

The blond vampire gave a animalistic growl, as he vamped out and began to suck on her neck but refrained from biting her

Elena gave groaning moan, Naruti's body began to blur from him using super speed to continue fucking her, with the bed starting to whine and creak as if it was about to break

Naruto began to grunt as he started to really pound Elena who was enjoying it to the fullest, even though she was unable to catch her breath. Some time passed and Elena was on the edge of complete unconsiousness,

During the time since the began, they had changed from missionary, to cowgirl, to reverse cowgirl, and after getting her to cum in those positions Naruto was now standing on the floor as Elena was bent over the bed in the on her toes as Naruto continued to duck her doggy style

Elena's body was glistening in sweat, as she clutched the silk sheets, while screaming into the bed before Naruto leaned over onto her back, his face in the crook of her neck

"Grah! Urgh!" Naruto grunted before he gave one final stroke, a powerful pound against her ass, and released his pent up lust and seed into her awaiting womb. Elena could feel her stomach become full, before he pulled out and released the rest on her back

As he stopped cumming, Naruto smiled before he turned Elena to him and held her tight and close to his body, his face buried in the crook of her neck

"I love you, Elena." Naruto whispered as Elena gave a soft smile as she snuggled a bit into Naruto's chest, enjoying his embrace.

"I love you too, Naruto." Elena said before grabbing his hand and limping to the shower dragging him behind her, and the two washed each other as they kissed passionately in the shower

After the returned to his bed, and watched TV, till Elena began to suck Naruto's dick as they went back to having sex and spooned for a bit before going to sleep

Lemon End

Later

Naruto and Elena had awoke and she was getting dressed to head home, as Naruto helped her with her bra, as he clasped the straps he kissed her neck causing her to moan when the door burst open and Damon entered "Damon!" Elena yelled grabbing her shirt while hiding behind Naruto who turned to Damon in annoyance

"Do you know how to knock?" Naruto asked

"Whatever. We have a problem, and when I say problem I mean global crisis." Damon said

"What now?" Naruto asked as Elena finished buttoning her shirt and stepped beside Naruto to look at Damon

"Well where do I start: Uncle John Gilbert arrived and put the council back in vampire mode. I killed him," Elena gasped while Naruto groaned "but he came back to life, because he has the same ring Alaric's wife, and Elena's mother Isobel gave Alaric."

"Wait John knew Isobel?" Elena asked shocked

"Hm." Damon nodded "Oh here's the kicker he knows about us, and Katherine, apparently he is the one that sent Isobel to me to become a vampire."

Elena and Naruto looked at Damon in surprise "What does he want?" Naruto asked

"That's the question of the day. You, and I need to go and have a chat with him." Damon said

"Damon, I'm not in the best condition to interrogate someone." Naruto frowned

"If he exposes us-"

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens." Naruto interrupted before Elena placed a hand on his arm causing him to look at her

"I won't let John split us up." Elena said before Naruto placed his hand on top of hers

"He won't. No one will I promise." Naruto smiled getting a nod from Elena before he looked to his brother "He wants something, if he didn't he would've already turned us over to the council. We just need to figure out what."

"And figure out what he knows about Katherine." Damon nodded

"Or how is it he knew we were vampires in the first place." Naruto said dully

"Yeah that too. He can be my lead to finding Katherine." Damon said walking off

Naruto shook his head, as Elena sighed before Naruto walked over to the dresser and grabbed a carkey and handed it to Elena "What's this?" she asked

"The Jester is yours."

"You're giving me one of your cars?" Elena asked surprised

"Think of it as a early birthday present, and just think of what I'll get you when your birthday actually arrives." Naruto smiled causing Elena to smile widely before she kissed Naruto who returned it without hesitation

"I love you." Elena said placing her forehead against Naruto's as he smiled and they closed their eyes basking in each others presence

'I love you too." Naruto said

 **Finished**


	15. Miss Mystic

Week Later

Mystic Falls High

It's been a week since Naruto revealed to Elena just how deep his problem with blood went when he was a new vampire, and why he stayed off of the fresh stuff.

Unknown to Naruto, and Elena Jeremy who had been seeing Anna despite the fact that he knew she was a vampire had gotten suspicious when Anna told him to not tell his sister, had read Elena's diary learning of everything including her having Damon make him forget about the heartbreak Vicky put him through and needless to say the boy didn't appreciate having his memories tampered with

Currently everyone outside of school was going on with their business when they heard the sound of an engine approaching and looked around before after a moment Bonnie, and Naruto in her new Pegassi Zentorno arrived

"So you like it?' Naruto asked getting a nod from Bonnie who smiled

"Very much." Bonnie said leaning over and kissing Naruto before the two got out of the car

"Nice car." Elena said smiling before she and Bonnie hugged each other tightly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Much better." Bonnie nodded as Elena turned to Naruto

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena said

"Bonnie forced me to come back, and I feel much better so I figured it was time for me to get back into the swing of things." Naruto replied

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" Elena asked

"Yeah, the fact that I didn't succumbed to the cravings has given me time to get more control of them so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you both as possible." Naruto said looking between the two girls who smiled at him

"I'm okay with that." Elena replied with a smile as Bonnie nodded, "We're gonna be late." Elena said

"Right." Naruto said as Bonnie popped the trunk and the two grabbed their bags before they joined Elena in walking to class

Founders Hall

Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes were talking as Liz was reporting, "There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised."

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them." Liz said

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John said

Damon looked at John said "I know what she meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz said

"How lucky for us, we have John." Damon said as he continued to look at John

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." Liz said

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this." John suggested

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" Liz asked Damon

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help." Damon said

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?" John asked looking at Damon

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you" Damon said with a fake smile, that John return with a smug one of his own

Later, Salvatore Boarding house

Damon opened the door to see that Anna was standing there, "I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell." Damon said turning and walking deeper into his home

"I'm here on behalf of my mother." Anna said as she entered

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Damon asked

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Naruto. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that." Anna apologized

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?" Damon retorted

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her." Anna said

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" Damon asked pouring himself a drink

"My mother doesn't do apologies." Anna said with

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it." Damon said

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week, my mom got rid of the others. It's just us and Harper now." Anna said

Mystic Falls High School

School was over, and currently, everyone was leaving with Bonnie looking through the important assignments she had to make up, while Elena and Caroline walked over

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!" Caroline said as she ran over and hugged Bonnie, while Elean smiled, "I know we talked everyday but I missed you." How are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie said

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court." Caroline said causing Elena to look up

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena asked

"The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it." Caroline said

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot." Elena said

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked

"I can't." Elena said as she looked at Bonnie

"No?" Caroline asked confused

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie said placing a hand on Elena's arm

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto back from school dropped his bag and walked through the hallway in a hurry when Damon walked up behind him. "How was school?" Damon asked causing Naruto to stopped and turn to Damon

"Fine." Naruto said

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Damon asked

"You're making small talk, why?" Naruto asked

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less serious, a little more pep in you step." Damon said

"What's your point?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"The council is back in vampire mode, some genius decided to rob the hospital. Now is not a good time for you to be flying off the handle." Damon said

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I don't get my blood bags from any hospital in Mystic Falls county. I'm not a fool." Naruto said

"Then who could it have been?" Damon asked

"Try asking Anna, and Pearl about the vampires you neglected to kill." Naruto said walking off

Damon sighed and walked to the door and opened it to see Bonnie and Elena about to enter, as Bonnie frowned at him, "Welcome back Witchy."

Bonnie didn't say anything and just walked past Damon, who watched her before with a shrug walked out of the house,

Gilbert House

Elena was in the kitchen looking in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water while she was on the phone with Naruto, "I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it." Elena said closing the fridge

"I will be happy to escort you anyway." Naruto said laying on his bed

"My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her." Elena said smiling

"It'll be great, we'll have fun." Naruto said sitting up

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Elena said

"I love you too." Naruto replied as he hung up, and looked over to a sleeping Bonnie the two equally nude laying on his bed after having sex, leaning forward he gently kissed her forehead, before he looked up

Later

Damon just returned home, and began to walk toward the bar, when there was a knock at this door. Sighing Damon walked over and opened the door, to see John who looked chipper, "Hey partner!" he said walking in

"What do you want?" Damon asked closing the door

"You haven't return any of my calls." John said

"Most people take that as a hint." Damon said

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" John asked

"How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me." Damon said

"Actually, I care very much." John replied

"What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one." Damon asked

John glared at Damon before he spoke with a smug grin "Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

"What is it?" Damon asked

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John said

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it." Damon replied

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" John asked

Damon looked at John, for a moment, before he said "I'm not playing anymore. Get out." Damon turned to the door and walked to it "Get out."

"I beg your pardon?" John asked as Damon walked to the door, before turning to him

"Yeah, Damon he's our guest." Naruto said walking into the room in basketball shorts

"I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of his because I thought that he and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but he has no idea where Katherine is, because if he did he would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends." Damon said as John frowned while looking over to Damon, "See, you don't know everything, do you John?"

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." John threatened with a deep frown, and immediately he was grabbed by his throat and pinned to a wall with his feet dangling off the ground

"You have a lot of balls to threaten someone vastly more powerful then you." Naruto said glaring at John

"What're you going to do? Kill me." John smirked

"I just might," Naruto said holding up John's ring causing the man to pale as he never even knew it was removed, "I sense fear."

John gulped as he spoke, "Elena would never forgive you."

"Im sure she'll see my point, vampires are very persuasive creatures." Naruto smirked as Damon looked surprised by that while John looked angry, "If you ever threaten me or my brother again or even think about telling the council about us, you are going to watch as the Gilbert family is slaughtered down to Elena who I will turn and have her kill you do you understand?"

John nodded, before he gagged when Nsruto's grip on his throat tightened

"Say it." Naruto growled as his true face on the verge of manifesting as his dark veins bulged momentarily

"I-I won't say anything to the council!" John said before he grunted when he was tossed to the ground

"Now get out." Naruto said

"M-my ring." John said rubbing his throat looking up at Naruto who tossed the ring up and caught

"I think I'll hold on to it, after all a friend of mine created these, and you don't deserve it." Naruto said

John with a glare stood up and walked off, leaving the house, as Damon looked at Naruto, "Wow, those are some plans you have for your girlfriend." he said

Naruto with a raised eyebrow looked at Damon, "Don't believe everything you hear Damon. He thinks Vampires are just monsters, he painted the picture I just signed it." he said before he walked off looking the resurrection ring over

Next Day

Mystic Fall's High

Carol was teaching dance moves to the girls who were in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners "Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes." Carol instructed as Elena and Naruto were laughing "Left hand around,"

"This is ridiculous." Elena muttered

"Both hands." Carol said

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Naruto replied as they followed Carol's instructions

"Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented." Elena retorted

"Ouch!" Naruto said as he spun Elena around and dipped her in his arms

"Woah!" Elena said as she laughed

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch." Carol said to Naruto and Elena who ignored her, as Carol turned to another girl, "Very nice, Amber!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!" Amber said

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated." Naruto said

"Well after the event you can touch whatever you like." Elena smiled as Naruto smirked

"Oh I like the way you think." Naruto said moving closer to Elena,

"Oh, no touching!" Elena mocked scolded causing Naruto to sigh

Founders Hall

Anna arrived at the event, wearing high heels of all things, when she got outside she was approached by Damon, "In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon asked

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened." Anna said

"Hm, would've loved to see that, anyway listen John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864." Damon said

"What are you, his errand boy?" Anna asked turning to Damon with an raised eyebrow

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it." Damon said

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" Anna asked

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls, and John Gilbert being in town, makes that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, I'll buy you a welcome mat." Damon said before he walked away

Anna sighed before she turned and ran into Naruto, "Hello Anna, you have some unfinished business." Naruto said

"Naruto, look I'm really sorry about what happened.y mom and no part in it." Anna said

"I know that, but you need to go and apologize to Bonnie for what happened." Naruto said causing Anna to frown, "You owe her family as much as I do."

Anna watched as Naruto walked away

Elsewhere

The girls were putting their make up on as Jenna was curling Elena's hair, "Thanks for helping me." Elena said

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna said

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited." Elena reminisced

"So were you if I recall." Jenna said

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then." Elena replied

"I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet." Jenna said

"I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here." Elena said sadly

"Well I tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance if she was." Jenna said causing Elena to chuckle

"Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody." Elena said before she got up and left, Caroline was sitting there looking at her with a sad expression

Later

Elena was waiting upstairs when Richard announced her, "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Naruto Salvatore." Elena walked down the stairs and looked at Naruto with a smile before the two

"You look amazing." Naruto said

"Thank you." Elena replied as Naruto took her hand and they joined the others girls and their escorts outside and they began to dance while they looked at each other and smiled softly not worrying about anything, while they danced,

Naruto and Elena had a good time, along with Bonnie who had been apologized to by Anna, Caroline had won the position of Miss Mystic Falls and after Naruto, Elena, and Bonnie had went back to his place

Bonnie let out a loud moan as she felt Elena's lips latch onto her breast after quickly taking off her shirt faster than she realized. "Elena~" she moaned out while her bestfriend sucked and nibbled on her nipples before she felt soft kisses on her neck.

"Relax and enjoy yourself my beautiful witch." Naruto whispered in her ear as he ran his hands down her sides before sliding off Bonnie's panties in one go, exposing her dripping wet womanhood. "It seems like you are already enjoying it." he said as he nibbled on her ear while she bit her lip to try and quiet a quivering moan

"I never thought we'd be these type of friends." Elena said as she trailed kisses down Bonnie's body before planting a full kiss on Bonnie's pussy, trailing her tongue inside of it as Bonnie let out an even louder moan before grabbing her hair and pushing her face into it

"You've wanted this for a while haven't you? I've seen the way you stare at Elena. You've had this fantasy for a while." Naruto whispered in her ear as Bonnie bit her lip and moaned as she nodded her head softly

"Admit it out loud, tell Elena how much you've wanted her to eat your wet pussy" he ordered as Bonnie let out a loud moan as Elena nibbled on her clit.

"Yes! I've wanted Elena to eat me out!" Bonnie yelled out as she had her first orgasm of the session and sprayed her cum all over Elena's face and even some in the brunettes mouth.

Bonnie felt so embarrassed as she basically admitted to her lesbian fantasies while cumming over her friend's face,

Elena couldn't believe how good it felt to have her first real sexual experience with a woman. But as she looked at the panting Bonnie she couldn't help but lick her lips which were now soaked with the taste of another woman, a taste she had to admit to herself she enjoyed as she finished wiping the juices off her face and licked them clean.

Naruto couldn't help but feel turned on by the display and he quickly took Elena making her lay back as he slowly pulled off her panties. He got behind her as he looked over to Bonnie with a smug grin while he spread Elena's legs wide open.

"Well Bonnie it is time for you to return the favor to Elena", he said as he reached down and started to run his fingers on Elena dripping wet lips as she let out a deep moan at the feeling of his touch. "Time for you to finish your fantasy and get a mouthful of this naughty pussy that you have been dreaming about."

Bonnie found that she couldn't move fast enough as she rolled over and buried her face between Elena's legs. The smell of her sex was intoxicating to her as she kissed her swollen petals at a feverous pace. Each moan and roll of Elena's hips drove her to want more and more of her.

Bonnie, after several kisses, decided she teased this sweet treat long enough and drove her tongue deep inside of Elena's overflowing womanhood. She didn't want to miss an inch inside of her as she ran her tongue over her inner walls. She grinded her nose into Elena's hard clit to give the woman she is pleasuring even more excitement.

As the two of them dive deeper into their lust Naruto decided he wanted to have some fun as well. As Bonnie continued to eat out Elena he got out from behind Elena, gently letting her fall back as she thrust her hips up to meet Bonnie's face and tongue. He smirked as he blurred behind Bonnie and looked at her dripping wet pussy.

Before Bonnie could turn her head slightly to look behind her, Naruto had buried two of his fingers deep inside of her pussy. He could hear her moan into Elena's sex which seemed to give her some pleasure as the breathless gasps that escaped Elena's mouth.

"You both like this don't you ? How is it having another woman eating out your tight pussy Elena? Show her how good you can make her feel as you are being fingered Bonnie," Naruto said as he started to pump even deeper and faster inside of her, his hand blurring, "You want her to cum all over your face don't you Bonnie? Well earn it, eat that naughty pussy till she stains your pretty face with her cum."

"Y-Yes! Eat me Bonnie!" Elena shouted as she put her hand on Bonnie's head and pushed her deeper into her as Bonnie did everything she could to make Elena cum before her work paid off as Elena couldn't hold back and began to cum all over Bonnie's face.

Elena felt Bonnie lap up her cum like it was a treat about to run out. She could feel herself spasm a little as her legs shook from cumming so hard. She couldn't believe she is having a threesome with her witch best friend and their vampire boyfriend. She then knew this was how she wanted to live her life and didn't want it ever to stop

Bonnie lifted her head up from Elena's now gleaming sex as she was riding a high she had never felt. She let out a loud moan as Naruto was still thrusting his fingers deep inside of her bringing her to the brink of cumming for the second time

"S-Shit I'm cumming. Please k-keep stirring up my pussy Naruto, PLEASE!" Bonnie shouted as she laid her head in Elena's lap with her waist still in the air as Naruto played with her insides. She didn't expect Elena to lift her head from her lap and give her a deep passionate kiss. She couldn't hold it in any longer before she came hard until her legs gave out and she fell over onto Elena as she kept kissing her, loving the taste of Elena's tongue.

Naruto smirked as he licked his fingers clean of Bonnie's sweet cum before he started to stroke on his hard member to warm it up for what was next. He gently picked Bonnie up off of Elena and put her on his lap. He looked at the dazed woman that was drowned in lust as she smiled at him knowing that he was about to push her over the edge. He then took her and impaled her on his hard member as he let her fall down on it

"S-SHIT!" was all Bonnie could say as she felt Naruto's hard dick fill her insides to their very brink. She felt his hot head press against her womb as it twitched inside of her. He then laid back with her on top of him and grips her hips and start to rock her on him as she couldn't help but let out a throaty moan

Elena quickly crawled over to the two of them and gripped Bonnie's hips and lifted her up on Naruto's dick.

Bonnie was so caught in the moment she couldn't help but follow Elena and lift her hips as she encourages her to. Once only the throbbing head was still in her Elena takes and slammed Bonnie's hips down on him making it dive right back into her. Bonnie couldn't help but scream a shout of pleasure as she felt her womb being rattled under the force of both of her lovers actions.

"Again Bonnie." Elena said as she smacked Bonnie's sweat covered ass hard making Bonnie gasp as she couldn't help but follow her orders and rise her hips again. She waited a second before she forces herself to split herself in half on Naruto's cock once again, this time she let out a gasp as her whole body quivered under the pleasure.

"Good girl, now again. Keep going. Use our man's hot dick to fuck yourself till he floods your womb with his hot cum." Elena said as she started to stroke right on Bonnie's stomach right where her womb was.

This seemed to trigger something in Bonnie that caused her to start to pump her hips with gusto, she rose and dropped her hips over and over making both her ass and breast giggle under the force of her actions as she can't help but moan every time she moves on the tool that is making her cum a bit repeatedly each time she dropped and his tip pressed against her womb, almost wanting inside.

"Good job Elena, now bring that slutty pussy over here and so I can make both of my girls moan." Naruto said between slight moans

Not needing to be told twice Elena crawled over to Naruto and put her legs on both sides of his head with her pussy hovering right over him as she faced Bonnie. She looked down at her boyfriend as she heard her best friend moaning as she was riding his dick right now just like how she was about to let him eat out her pussy.

Elena lowered herself before she felt him immediately grip her plump ass and start to devour her pussy. The whole time he was orally pleasuring her she felt his hands stroking all over her ass. Elena focused in front of her and saw Bonnie seemingly trying to puncture her very womb with his dick with how she was pumping so hard atop of him.

She smiled as she reached up and put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and pull the moaning woman into a deep passionate kiss and felt Naruto starting to suck on her clit as well as his hand wondering on her ass even more.

She let out a loud moan as she felt him start to tease her tight ass with his fingers, causing her to moan even more into her kissing with Bonnie before she felt him slide two fingers into her tight ass. She couldn't help but break the kiss to tilt her head back to moan in surprise as both her holes were being attacked by the man under her.

Bonnie, dove in and started to suck and grope on Elena's breasts. It drove Elena even more as she felt Naruto's tongue and fingers almost touching each other inside her if it wasn't for the thin sensitive wall of flesh separating the two.

Both woman couldn't take anymore as both reach their breaking point as Naruto was close to his limit as well

"Oh-oh GOD! N-Naruto Baby keep it up please. I am cumming from how you eat my slutty pussy. D-Deeper into my tight ass! I-I'M CUMMM-ING!" Elena shouted at the top of her lungs as she reached around and grabbed Bonnie's ass for support.

"N-Naruto I-I can't take anymore. I'm cumming. Pl-Please cum inside of me. I want to feel your cum in my womb. Cum in me in front of Elena." Bonnie panted out barely after how many times she had cum from riding Naruto's dick and having her very core rattled with every drop of her full hips.

Naruto gave them just what they wanted as he bit Elena's clit softly, sending her over the edge as he thrust his hips upwards, piercing Bonnie's womb as all three finished with Bonnie and Elena moaning out loudly as they both squirt their juices while Bonnie felt hot semen shoot inside her womb.

"O-Oh god! I can feel your cum inside ne" Bonnie moaned out as Elena smiled and kissed Bonnie.

"It feels great doesn't it?" Elena said before she let out a surprised as Naruto lifted her up and put her on her hands and knees. She felt him run his hands on her ass again and she could guess what he will do to her now that he had warmed her up.

"You know what I am going to do to you Elena, I want you to beg for me to flood your tight pussy right here in front of your best friend." Naruto said as he started to stroke is already cum covered dick right on her sensitive pussy lips.

"N-Naruto. Please make love to me. I want you to fill me with your warm seed right here in front of Bonnie. I want her to watch as you fuck me to the point I pass out." Elena begged out as she basically shook her ass at him to show how much she wanted it.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at hearing Elena's statement and who was he to not give a woman what she wanted. He quickly gripped her waist tightly and thrusted into her. He felt how tight she was and how she held onto his throbbing dick with every inch that was going inside of her.

Naruto didn't stop until he bottomed out to her deepest regions which made her gasp to let him know she had reached her limit as well. He quickly began to fuck her like an animal.

As he was pumping his hips like a piston into Elena he couldn't help but notice the half dazed and barely conscious Bonnie in front of them. She was laid out with her legs wide open with his cum pouring out of her making a puddle under her. Naruto getting an idea took his hand and put it on the back of the moaning Elena's head before he pushed her down into the cum filled mess that was Bonnie's pussy.

Almost instinctual knowing what to do Elena began to eat out the cum filled treat that was Bonnie's pussy. From how many times she had came, Bonnie was a bundle of sensitive nerves at this moment and feeling her other lover beginning to stimulate her already ravished womanhood was almost too much to take.

"P-please let me ~ah~ re-st. It's too much~" Bonnie moaned out as she felt Elena moaning into her pussy as she was using her tongue to stir the cum inside of her and even scoop some out to taste for herself.

Not being able to take it Bonnie gripped Elena's head and shoved it into her devastated pussy as she let out a loud primal scream before she came all over the woman's face. Which was the last bit of energy she had left in her as she then fell back and everything started to go black as she passed out.

Elena lifted her head and licked her lips clean the mixture of two kinds of cum that had splashed on her face as she threw her hips back to meet the force of Naruto plowing into her. She wanted him to fuck her till she couldn't stand straight like he had before. It was the kinkiest thing she had done and she wanted to be fucked to her breaking point while she did it.

Naruto seeing the passed out Bonnie could only laugh and began to actively use his vamp speed to thrust into Elena who began to mean breathlessly

Elena couldn't help but throw her hips back and get fucked even harder from how erotic this all was. She was already on the border of cumming before but this was pushing her over the edge, she felt like she was losing her mind

"You're about to cum Elena I can feel it. I can feel how your slutty pussy if trying to milk my dick and have me cum inside of you." Naruto whispered into Elena ear as he thrusted even harder into her

He didn't know how much longer he was going to last but he was going to cum the same time as Elena

"Y-Yes! S-Shit I am cumming! Cum in me Naruto!" Elena all but shouted in her lust filled haze

Naruto picked up the pace wanting nothing more than to feel Elena being pumped to her overflowing point with his cum. Finally they both reach their limits and erupted all that pent up feelings.

Naruto shot wave after wave of cum, filling Elena's womb to the point it was flowing out of her

Naruto pulled out releasing the rest of his load all over Bonnie's passed out body, covering her caramel colored skin in his white cum, all the way from her face to her devastated pussy. With a refreshed sigh Naruto fell back on the bed with Elena falling over to the side, making it where when Bonnie woke up Elena's soaked pussy would be her first sight.

All in all he loved this experience.

Lemon End

Naruto smiled as he pet the heads of his two, now passed out, lovers as they had tired themselves out .

He never expected Bonnie to get so into playing with Elena but he didn't mind them having a bit of a lesbian crush on each other.

 **Finished**


	16. Isobel

After the Miss Mystic event, Naruto, Elena, and Bonnie had a peaceful 2 weeks while Damon and Alaric were looking into John to determine what he knew, and what they could use to stop him, eventually finding a tomb vampire named Henry who was giving John all the info for blood bags and a place to stay before being killed by Alaric who went to the Grill to drink but ran into his notso dead vampire wife

Mystic Grill

Isobel and Alaric were sitting at the bar "It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?" Isobel asked

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric asked

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this." Isobel replied

"It's that simple?" Alaric asked

Isobel nodded, "Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on."

"You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?" Alaric said

"Because I wasn't lost, Ric." she replied before she took a paper and wrote something, "I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear that she's been looking for me. So…" she gives the paper to Alaric "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us."

Alaric looked at the paper, "You want me to deliver a message?" Alaric asked

Isobel smiled, "Yeah."

Alaric stood up before he tossed the paper "Screw you. You selfish bitch." he said before walking off

Parking lot

Alaric was going to his car, when he heard wind whooshing, and turned to see Isobel behind him "What do you want from me?" Alaric asked

"I told you." Isobel replied

"I'm not gonna do anything for you." Alaric retorted before Isobel sped forward and grabbed his throat before forcing him up against his car

"You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?" Isobel asked before she tossed him on the floor, Alaric got up and looked at the paper.

Gilbert's house

Naruto, and Elena were walking into the cafeteria where everyone was getting ready for the parade when Alaric walked up to them, "Come with me." he said continuing on as the two shared a glance and shrugged walking after him as Bonnie sat with Caroline

"Alright show me." Bonnie said

"Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float." Caroline said before typing on her laptop, getting what she wanted she showed it to Bonnie "This is what they did last year and this is exactly what we don't want to do."

"Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"Southern classic elegance." Caroline replied

"Gone with the Wind?" Bonnie asked

"How'd you know?" Caroline asked

"You channel Scarlett, daily." Bonnie replied

"So true!" Caroline said before they laughed, and Caroline looked around "Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping."

"She should've been here by now." Bonnie said with a shrug

Alaric's class room

Damon entered Alaric classroom, "Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric said

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind." Damon said before he looked at Naruto, and Elena "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric said

"Isobel is here?" Damon asked getting a nod from Alaric "In town?"

Isobel's house

John parked his car and enters in the house, he went into a room, to see a man and a woman dancing while Isobel watched them "You're late."

"I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?" John replied

"Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo." Isobel said

"He's gay?" John asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not right now, he's very good to me." Isobel replied before turning to the man and woman before speaking in French "Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!" The man and woman leave "I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you." Isobel said standing up

"Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls." John complained

"If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater." Isobel replied

"We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle." John retorted

"My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention." Isobel said

"I'll get it. I said I would." John stated

"Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. Naruto Salvatore stole your ring, you killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John." Isobel said

"Well, you being here is not going to help anything." John frowned only to get bitch slapped at vamp-speed sending him to the ground

"You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here." Isobel said walking off as John watched her

Mystic Falls High

Damon looked at Alaric with a frown, ""Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked

"No." Alaric said

"No they're not?" Damon asked

"No I didn't ask." Alaric replied

"What about the invention?" Damon asked

"Didn't ask" Alaric said

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon continued to grill Alaric

"I don't know." Alaric said

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked annoyed

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric retorted equally annoyed

Damon turned to Elena "What did she want?" he asked

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena said

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Naruto said

Damon still looking at Elena said "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Naruto rose an eyebrow at this

"I don't really have a choice." Elena replied

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric said

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon said

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Elena said as she looked to Naruto who nodded

Later, Mystic Grill

Elena was sitting alone while Naruto was standing at the pool table watching her, "Can you hear me?" Elena asked getting a nod from Naruto, "Thanks for coming, I'm nervous." Elena said as Naruto shrugged at her "I'm happy that you're here. I love you."

Naruto moved his lips "I love you"; before Isobel arrived and sat down with her

"Hello Elena...You look just like her, that's eerie." Isobel said

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked surprise

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel said with a mocking smirk

Elena caught a glance at Isobel's necklace "Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel said

"Who's my father?" Elena asked

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel replied without a second thought

"A name would be nice." Elena retorted

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel said

"Questions I have a right to know the answers too." Elena replied

"It doesn't matter, Om sure Alaric told you of my threat." Isobel said

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asked

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." Isobel said

"No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." Elena said

"You mean your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Naruto Salvatore. He is a very famous vampire around the world, feared, respected, and hated by a lot of people. His past is literally soaked in blood, ask him how much does human life mean to him." Isobel said as Elena glanced over to Naruto who looked unbothered as he had told Elena about his past for this reason, so no one could hold it over him,

Outside

Across the street Damon, and Alaric were waiting for the meeting to end, "We should be in there." Damon said

"Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." Alaric said causing Damon to scoff

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant.

"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric replied

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon asked

"She's my wife." Damon looked at him "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Damon said

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Naruto has his humanity, he's a good guy. Hell your a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was… nothing." Alaric said

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Naruto's different. He is very dangerous when he a bandana his emotions. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't." Alaric said

"Of course I have Ric. It's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon said

Inside

Elena was still talking to Isobel, "Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up."

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel said

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the person that told me about vampires." Isobel said

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about." Isobel said

"No." Elena said shaking her head

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Naruto won't." Isobel started as Elena looked at Naruto who looked sad "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human." Isobel finished

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena said as she got up but Isobel caught arm and was about to force her daughter to sit down when in a flash of speed Naruto arrived and slammed Isobel's head into the table

"That was stupid." Naruto said looking down at Isobel

"What're you going to do Naruto? Kill me in front of all these people."

"For a know it all, you aren't very observant. Look around." Naruto said as he allowed Isobel to look at the people who were still going about their day, "To these people perspective none of us are even here. So if I wanted to I could kill you right now."

"But you won't."

"Of course not. I may be a bastard but I'm not going to kill my girlfriends failure of a mother before her eyes even if she doesn't see you as her mother." Naruto said as Isobel looked over to Elena who stood behind Naruto before her throat was grabbed and she was lifted off the ground, "Why did Katherine send you here?"

"K-kath-" Isobel gagged as Narito tightened his grip

"Please don't lie to me, I know Katherine, I was about to marry the woman for christ sake. And I know some things don't change even after 145 years. Like she will not send one of her lackeys especially one with such a connection to her into a very dangerous environment unless it was important. You want this invention. Why?"

"I won't tell you anything." Isobel said defiantly as she vamped out

"Hm." Naruto smirked, "Elena, please leave."

Elena looked at Isobel, and nodded before she kissed Naruto"s cheek and began to leave, "He kills me John, Jeremy, and Jenna dies!" Isobel yelled causing Elena to look at her

"What?" Elena asked

"I have people of my own watching them ready to take them out if I don't call in the next 3 minutes." Isobel said smirking as she looked down to Naruto who frowned, "You kill me her family is dead."

Naruto released Isobel, "I want the invention." she smirked

"Well I don't have it." Elena said

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel replied

"He's not going to give it to me."

"He better, if he doesn't the blood that flows will be on your hands." Isobel said as she gathered her stuff and looked to a frowning Naruto, "It's great to finally meet you Elena, and you as well Naruto."

Elena and Naruto watched as Isobel left and shared a look with each other

Later, Bonnie's House

After checking on Jenna, and Jeremy Naruto and Elena went to Bonnie's house and filled her in on what was happening, "You okay?" Naruto asked Elena as Bonnie was looking through the grimoire

"I'm fine. She may have given birth to me but she isn't my mom." Elena said getting a nod from Naruto, "Would you really have killed her?"

"Yes." Naruto said truthfully, "I have one goal while I'm here to love and protect you and Bonnie. Anyone that is a danger to your safety has to be dealt with, no matter what I have to do to protect you both, I would."

Elena smiled and kissed Naruto who returned it as they pulled away and smiled at each other before Bonnie walked in, "Check this out." Bonnie said putting down the grimoire and showed Elena a picture

"That's the vampire compass." Elena said looking at Naruto and Bonnie who nodded

"Yeah, according to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." Bonnie said flipping pages and landing on the device

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece."

"While Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine, she couldn't and wouldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Johnathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Naruto said with a small smile

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked causing Bonnid to read the page and look confused

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Elena asked

"This is a weapon. Against vampires." Bonnie said causing Narito to frown as Elena looked at her in surprise

"Damon is never going to hand over something that can harm him." Naruto frowned as Elena looked thoughtful

"What if it's not?" Elena asked before she turned to Bonnie

"You want to destroy a weapon that is made to harm vampires? That's stupid." Naruto said causing Elena to look at him, "Damon is the entire reason this device is in play again when he opened that damn tomb."

"Well we need to do something." Elena replied

"We can make him believe that I dispelled it." Bonnie said causing the two to look at her in interest

"Its worth a shot." Naruto shrugged

The next day Elena was leaving school when Jeremy approached her and asked about Anna before revealing that he knew Elena had Damon compel him not even caring about her reasoning, before Isobel showed up and kidnapped Jeremy after causing a distraction in the form of Matt's arm being broken

Isobel's House

John arrived cautiously to Isobel's house when he enters in the house, he sighs before he noticed suitcases in the entry "I see you're packing. That's a good sign."

"It won't be long now." Isobel replied

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?" John asked

"I don't have it yet." Isobel said

"Then, why did you call me here?" John asked as Isobel walked into another room. John followed her

"Because I have the next best thing." Isobel said as she entered the room, and John pause upon seeing Jeremy in the room with Cherie and Franc around him

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked walking into the center of the room

"Getting what I want." Isobel said

"Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going let him go right this second!" John demanded

"No he is staying where he is, until I say so, and so are you." Isobel said moving over and sitting on the arm of a couch

"Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid." John said

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong." Isobel retorted causing Jeremy to gasp

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go." John said

Isobel nodded before John walked to Jeremy, while she looked to her minions and said "Faites le souffrir."

Cherie grabbed a little statue that was on the table behind her, before she hits John with it. As John goes down she places her heel on his neck as Franck beats him down. Isobel walked over and traced the cut above John's eyes licking the blood on her finger as her true face momentarily surfaced, "Nice try. Franc he tries to leave break his legs." Isobel said before she leaves the room as Jeremy looked at John

Salvatore Boarding House

Everyone was in the library, "Absolutely not." Damon said after hearing some of the plan

"Just hear me out." Elena said

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon said

"That's an understatement." Naruto muttered from his spot on the table

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Elena said

"I don't trust her." Damon replied

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena added

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon said

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Naruto said

Damon turned to Bonnie "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie said

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon replied as Bonne glanced at Naruto who nodded

She looked back to Damon with a smirk she snapped her fingers and Damon's legs broke causing him to scream before with a flick of a finger his arms snapped at the elbow before with a wave of her hand Damon flew into the bookcase and up to the ceiling before slamming into the coffee table

Bonnie sighed having been wanting to do that since she came back, "How was that?" Bonnie asked as Damon gave painful groan

Naruto walked over to Damon chuckling to himself, before he knelt down, and looked at Damon, "We are doing this." he said taking the device from Damon's pocket, "Now at least you know she's capable of actually utilizing her magic proficiently."

Naruto tossed the device to Bonnie who caught it and walked to a table to get ready, as Damon began realigning his bones

Isobel's house

John was lying on the ground. Jeremy comes towards him with a towel "Here you go." Jeremy said giving him the towel

"Thank you." John said taking the towel

"What is she after?" Jeremy asked

"Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it." John said

"Why?"

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town." John replied

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy asked

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them." John said

"All of them? No, there are some good ones out there." Jeremy replied

"There's no such things." John retorted

"I don't believe that." Jeremy stated

"Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you." John said

"How did my father know about all this?" Jeremy asked

"Who do you think told me about the family history?"

Salvatore's house

Bonnie was at the table with everyone standing away from her, Emily's Grimoire in front of her with the device next to it, as Bonnie begins the spell, a piece of the device floats and the flames from the fire place blazes, the lights flickered and the piece that was levitating fell into Bonnie's hand "Done." she said before giving the device to Elena

"Great, now what?" Damon asked

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena said as everyone got ready to leave

Later

Mystic Falls Square

Elena is waiting for Isobel, who arrive behind her "Where is the device?" Isobel asked

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel retorted

Elena crossed her arms and asked again "Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked Elena looked to see Franc and Cherie behind her

"Did you really think that I came alone?" Elena asked Isobel looked to see Damon and Naruto

Isobel sighed and looked to Elena who was looking at her expectantly "For god sakes, call home."

"What?" Elena asked

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel said before Elena took out her phone and called home

"Hello?" Jeremy answered

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy replied

"We're all laughing." Jenna called out

"But yeah I'm okay." Jeremy said

"I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena said

"Yeah." Jeremy said before he hangs up the phone and looked at his uncle, who nods

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena said

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel said

"But you took a risk with Damon. Why were you so sure he would give it to me?" Elena asked

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel replied as Damon looked uncomfortably at Naruto, who looked annoyed, as Elena gave the device to Isobel

After a long pause Elena said "Thank you."

"For what?" Isobel asked

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena said

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine." Isobel said before she turned to leave but paused when Naruto sped in her path

"When you get back to your master, you tell her, that she and I are going to have a very direct conversation when we see each other." Naruto said causing Isobel to nod slowly before she walked off as Naruto walked to Elena and hugged her

Same Time, Salvatore Boarding House

6 men walked into the boarding house and began to search it quickly going upstairs into all the rooms before one walked out of Naruto's room with John's ring and the men all left

Mystic Falls High

Alaric was in an empty school hallway, as he walked he paused looking behind him he saw Isobel "What do you want?" he asked

"I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher. It's good." Isobel said looking around

"What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down." Alaric said

"I'm leaving. I just thought I said goodbye." Isobel replied

"You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?" Alaric asked

"You hate me. Good." Isobel said

"Does that make it easier for you? I mean what is the whole point of this exercise?" Alaric asked

"What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?" Isobel asked

"The woman who gave me this!" Alaric retorted as he showed her the ring. "I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left."

"I was a different person back then." Isobel said after taking a deep breath

"Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone." Alaric said as he removed his ring and tossed it to her "You expect me to believe that?" Alaric asked as he throws the vervain from his pocket on the floor

"What are you doing?" Isobel asked

"Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second." Alaric said before Isobel pushed him against the wall

"I wanted this, I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours." Isobel said before she compelled him "You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Ric." Isobel said as she puts the ring on his finger. She touched his face and left, just as Alaric came out of his daze

Gilbert's house

John was on the couch, holding his head when his phone rang "Hello?" he asked

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for." Isobel said

"And my ring?" John asked getting up and walking to the door

"I had someone grab it. Don't screw this up, you know what you have to do, John." Isobel said as John reached the door before opening it and pick up the envelope

"I got it. I won't fail." John said as he opened the envelope

"You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list." Isobel said

John retrieved his ring and put it on his finger "Let me guess."

"Naruto and Damon. I don't want this life for her." Isobel said

"I got it." John replied

Salvatore House

Naruto sat on the rooftop with Elena, "Are you worried about what Isobel said about Damon?" she asked

"Not at all." Naruto shrugged looking at Elena, "I'm not insecure about how I feel about you, or how you feel about me. Is it sad that my elder brother seems to find ways to fall in love with girls that I'm already in love with. Yes, but I can't control what he feels. I love you."

"And I love you." Elena said

"And that's all I needed to know." Naruto smiled before they began to kiss with Elena climbing onto his lap and pushing Naruto onto his back as the two began to have sex on the roof

 **Finished**


	17. Founders Day

Mystic Falls High School

Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day, with Carol supervising. "No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float."

Naruto dressed in a suit from the 1860s was walking around when Damon walked up, "Look at you, all retro." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked continuing on his walk

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl." Damon smirked causing Naruto to sigh

"Don't start with me Damon." Naruto said

"What? I mean no need to be jealous brother, and I don't mean to brag,"

"Then don't." Naruto interrupted looking at Damon before he raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that in the 500 plus years we have spent on this Earth, that I've ever been jealous of you?"

Damon looked at Naruto, who sighed, "You obviously came here to accomplish something, shat that is I don't care. Elena thinks there is good in you. Why, I haven't the foggiest clue, but she does. If you plan on taking advantage of the fact she sees goodness in even the most vile of men then you won't like the consequences."

Damon frowned

"Elena is not Katherine, so whatever it is you think your feeling for my girlfriend. I'd advise you bury it deep and forget about it." Naruto said

Damon smirked, "We're just friends, you know shoulder to cry on and all that. Which she would need when she finds out about John being her daddy."

Naruto sighed not interested in this game, "See you later Damon." Naruto said turning to walk off but paused as he and Damom caught sight of Elena approaching, dressed exactly like Katherine in 1864, she smiled at them and curtsies

Moments Later

Elena and Naruto are talking about John being her father "John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asked

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Naruto said

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I…" Elena said

"I know. I just I wanted to tell you." Naruto replied

"And, I'm happy that you told me, I just hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"" Elena asked

"I can't tell you what to do, all I can do is support you through this." Naruto said causing Elena to smile slightly before she sighed

"I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to. He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him." Elena said

"If you didn't do what you did, Jeremy would have killed himself. He may be upset but you can not feel guilty over saving your brother from himself. Just give him some time." Naruto replied getting a nod from Elena as Naruto took a deep breath, and smiled, "Now let's talk about how beautiful you look in this dress."

Elena smiled, "I thought it would be to much, especially with my hair the way it is. Is it okay? It doesn't remind you if Kat-mmph!"

Naruto stopped Elena with a loving kiss, that she returned before he pulled away and smiled at her, "It's alright Elena. Was it a surprise? Yes, but it's alright," Naruto cupped Elena's cheek, "my past with Katherine has no bearing on my feelings for you whatsoever. I love you Elena Catherine Jane Gilbert...Probably a weird time to say your middle name."

Elena laughed as she hugged Naruto who returned it smiling

Moments Later

Elena ran after Jeremy who was walking toward the float "Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float." Elena said beating around the bush

"Go away, Elena." Jeremy demanded

"Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us." Elena replied

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." Jeremy said

"Jer, please." Elena said before Jeremy stopped and looked at her

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed." Jeremy said before he left

Later

The floats were parading while Carol commentated "Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauded and screamed excitedly, "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

The float arrives in the street with Jeremy and Tyler on it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." Elena, Naruto, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Bonnie was in the crowd, smiling and waving at Elena and Naruto, Elena smiled and waves back when Damon walked in front of Bonnie and stopped

Damon smiled and waved to Elena who sighed and rolled her eyes before she looked away, while Damon turned around and saw Bonnie, "What do you want?" Bonnie asked

"Just watching the parade." Damon replied before Bonnie began to walk away, "Where are you going?" Damon asked following

"Away from you!" Bonnie said

"I wanna say something to you." Damon said

"Just leave me alone!" Bonnie retorted

"Thank you." Damon said much to Bonnie's shock she looks at him as he continued "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I know my actions have caused you pain and I don't take what you did lightly so…thank you. "

"I did it for Elena." Bonnie said after coming out of her shock

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you." Damon said as they looked at each other for a moment "Enjoy the parade." Damon said before leaving

"Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!" Carol said as the float and the cheerleaders arrives

Grayson Gilbert's office

John was looking out the window at the parade when Mayor Lockwood, arrives before they started preparing the device "This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes." John explained

"Yes, how does it work?" Richard asked

"It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off." John explained

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?" Richard asked

"I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack." John replied

A building

A surviving vampire from the tomb looked at his soldiers before he pointed at a map of the Town Square "Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming."

Grayson Gilbert's office

"They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target." John said

A building

The leader was showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square "This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?" he asked

Grayson Gilbert's office

"We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!" Richard replied

A building

Anna arrives at the building where the tomb vampire saw her "Anna? What are you doing here?" the leader asked

Grayson Gilbert's office

"This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them." John said

Mystic Grill

Damon was standing alone when Elena arrived, and he looked her over and saw that she had changed back into her modern clothes "I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you." Damon said

"Is that an insult?" Elena asked

"Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order." Damon replied

"Look, I know Naruto is not very ecstatic about our… friendship." Elena said after a moment of silence "So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do."

Damon asked while smiling "What eye thing?"

"Don't make me regret being your friend okay?" Elena said, the smile on Damon's face vanished, as Elena saw Jeremy, looking back to Damon who nodded she went to her brother who looked at her

"I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?" Elena said

"You go to hell, Elena." Jeremy said getting up and leaving the Grill, as Damon looked at him

Town Square

Jeremy was walking, when Damon appeared and began mocking him "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

"You're a dick!" Jeremy said still walking

"You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on, "Damon grabbed Jeremy's arm" don't talk to your sister that way either." Damon said

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy asked

"Cut her some slack." Damon said

"She erased my memories" Jeremy retorted

"No, I did! She was protecting you from yourself." Damon replied

"It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy said before he tried to leave but Damon held his arm "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon replied before Naruto appeared

"Let him go." Naruto said sighing Damon released Jeremy before Naruto puts himself between them and looked at Jeremy "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Jeremy said

"Good." Naruto smiled before he punched Jeremy in the gut causing him to lose his breath and lurch forward but Naruto caught him as Damon looked surprised, while Naruto looked Jeremy in the eyes, "Pull your head out of your ass."

"S-she erased my memories." Jeremy said

"Really? What happened to Vicki?" Naruto asked

"What?'

"Answer the question." Naruto said

"She left town so that she can better herself." Jeremy frowned

"And that is what happened. Damon turned Vicki, and I got her out of town so that she wouldn't hurt her brother, you, or anyone else. You responded by whining about your girlfriend leaving and your sister still dealing with the lost of your parents walked in on you trying to kill yourself. Over some mediocre pussy. You were going to put Elena, and Jenna through hell because a girl who was using you to get high left you."

"Don't talk about Vic-" Jeremy stopped as Naruto's true face began to emerge

"Or what?"

"I'll tell everyone what you are." Jeremy threatened

"And I'll kill everyone you tell." Naruto replied easily, "You dont really know me, Jeremy. Elena didn't write everything in those diaries. The last person that threatened to reveal my secret and actually did witnessed me lay waste to his village before I severed his head with my teeth. I'm not some whining century-year-old vampire playing hero. I am a creature capable of cruelty and violence, with the reputation of being merciless. You are a 15-year-old boy who has a penchant for whining over the littlest of things that go wrong in his life. So here is a piece of advice when dealing with me and my brother. Always, and I mean always remember WHAT not WHO, but WHAT it is your talking to."

Jeremy looked between Naruto and Damon,

"Now I'd advice you take some time to yourself and think about what type of man would off himself because the hoe he was only capable of fucking while she was in a drug haze left him." Naruto said as Jeremy stepped back, "You can go."

Jeremy quickly ran off, "Woah." Damon said walking around to stand in front of Naruto, "I'm impressed."

"Kid's selfish, and sees everyone at fault but himself. Like all other Gilbert men." Naruto said walking through the crowd with Damon

Nighttime

Damon was walking around when he stopped and turned around to see Anna, "You're still around?" Damon asked

"There's something you need to know. A vampire from the tomb has sired an army of vampires and is planning an attack tonight." Anna said

"How do you know this?" Damon asked serious

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." Anna said

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked

"When the fireworks start." Anna said

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." Damon said

"Then we can't be here!" Anna replied

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." Damon said

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Anna replied

"Where are they right now?" Damon asked

"They're already here." Anna said

"Ok, get out of here." Damon said before they walked off in different directions,

The vampires were meeting in front of a building "Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do." the leader said before they all go into the crowd

Damon walked up to Alaric "Ric!" he called

"Yeah?" Alaric asked as they walked away from a crowd

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." Damon replied

"Yeah, got it." Alaric said before going to his car as Alaric left, Damon saw Naruto, Bonnie and Elena the three laughing before he walked up took Elena's hand

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target." Damon said as the three looked around "Get them out of here, now!" before he started to leave

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked

"That's more than fifteen words, Naruto." Damon said leaving

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere." Elena said

"Let's go find him, come on!" Naruto said leading Elena and Bonnie into the crowd, "When we find him, you three get into your car, and leave I'll help Damon deal with the vampires."

"Naruto the device will affect you too." Bonnie said

"It'll be worth it." Naruto replied

[Mystic Grill]

Tyler was at the pool table when his father arrived and walked toward Tyler "What are you doing here? I told you to go home." Richard said

"I decided not to." Tyler retorted

"If I tell you to do something, you do it!" Richard said after he grabbed Tyler's arm

"Let go of me!" Tyler shouted ripping his arm from his father's grip as Caroline arrived

"Mayor, is everything okay?" Caroline asked as Matt arrived too; the Mayor looked at them

"Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you." Richard said

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please." Richard said

"Yeah, okay." Tyler replied as Richard gave him his car's keys

"Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him." Richard said as they all looked at him and leave

Jeremy was in front of the restrooms when he saw Anna "Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you."

"I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here." Anna said before they walked into the restroom

Town Square

Mayor Lockwood was giving his speech "For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy."

Everyone clapped while the tomb vampires in the crowd, looked at the Mayor as he took Carol's hand and lead her off stage as he looks at one of the deputies before the fireworks started

[Grayson Gilbert's office

John was waiting for the signal with one of the deputies with him "Get in position." John said before the deputy goes out of the building and John walked toward the device and looked at it when Damon arrived "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do," John said as Damon walked toward him when John activated the device. Damon fell and covered his ears and screaming,

Town Square

Naruto was walking with Elena, and Bonnie when his eyes widened as he stopped and braced himself "Its happening." he grunted and quickly Bonnie and Elena carried him out of sight

Grayson Gilbert's Office

Damon was on the floor, holding his head and screaming as John walked to him with a syringe of vervain

Mystic Grill

Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms before Anna grabbed her head and began to scream "Anna what's wrong? Anna!"

"Please, make it stop!" Anna screamed

Naruto was holding his head gritting his teeth out of sight as Bonnie and Elena tried to comfort him, Damon was still screaming while holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader fell, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon

Some Road

Tyler was driving when he suddenly heard the device "What the hell is that?" he asked

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked

"That noise!" Tyler said

"Wait, what noise?" Matt asked only for Tyler to let go of the wheel, and grab his head and scream

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted in concern as the car was swerving

"Dude, hey!" Matt yelled from the back before the car goes out of control "Caroline, the wheel!" Caroline tried to grab the wheel, as Tyler continued to scream before the car crashed into a wall

Town Square

Carol is with her husband who's on the floor bleeding from his ears "Please help him, he just went down." Carol said as the deputies inject him vervain

Mystic Grill

Anna and Jeremy were still in the restrooms "Ahhhhhhhh my head!" she screams, as one of the deputies entered he calls for back up and vervain her as the other deputy holds Jeremy back they take her away

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The device has stopped John takes everything back and goes in the basement Damon is on the floor, unconscious, "The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this." John said Damon began to wake up as one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere, he saw John beginning to leave but Anna caught his leg,

"Anna." John said as Damon turned his head to see Anna and John, who turned to the Deputy "You can head up; I'll take it from here." John said

The Deputy left, as Anna tried to get up, as John takes a stake from his back "Please…no!" she begged before John staked her,

Damon looked at her in grief as John poured more gasoline, backpedaling up the stairs leaving a trail of gasoline up them. He walked out of the basement, lit a match and tossed it on the gas. A fire started, with some of the vampires beginning to burn. Damon looked at them, began trying to get to his knees

Town square]

Naruto was doing better "Are you okay?" Elena asked

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped." Naruto said when Alaric came back

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building." Alaric said to Elena

"Where is Damon?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since this started." Alaric said

"Can you get my brother, take him home?" Elena asked

"Of course." Alaric said before Elena, and Bonnie saw Naruto stand up

"Let's go." Naruto said

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The basement is completely on fire as Damon looked around him and saw the mayor "Mayor. Is that you?" he asked

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Damon said as Richard looked at him shocked "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?" Damon asked as the mayor scooted backward to get away from Damon, but bumped into the tomb vampires' leader, who was waking up

"Mayor Lockwood!" he said before he snapped Mayor Lockwood's neck, as Damon smirked

[Mystic Falls]

Matt and Caroline were out of the car; an had ambulance arrived, while Tyler is on the ground, unconscious "Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked Caroline

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Caroline said

"No, they need to check you out." Matt retorted

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler." Caroline replied

The paramedics were examining Tyler, when one of them opened one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown. "What the hell?!" the paramedic said sitting backwards in shock

"What's wrong?" Matt asked kneeling down besides them

"His eyes!" the paramedic said as they all look at Tyler when suddenly he woke gasping for air

"What happened?" Tyler asked

"Dude, don't scare me like that!" Matt said before he turns his head, to see Caroline on the ground, unconscious "Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!" Matt yelled moving over to her

Town square]

Naruto and the girls were walking when suddenly Naruto heard the fire "Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire." Naruto said

"What?" Elena asked

"The building's on fire!" Naruto said

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The building is still on fire, as they walked toward John, talking to him "Where is Damon?" Elena asked

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for him." John said

"You're crazy!" Elena said

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." John replied as Naruto was looking at the building before John looked at him "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

Naruto looked at John, and to Elena, "I'm sorry." he said before he walked up to John and grabbed him by the throat causing his eyes to widen before he sped off

Naruto and John arrived at the side door to the building and entered before Narito dragged John to the basement door when he noticed John had his ring, "Hello." he said before he ripped John's hand off causing John to scream before Naruto held him up

"I want you to know that should she ask me, I will turn your daughter into a vampire. Take comfort knowing that she hates you, and will eventually become the thing you hate the most." Naruto said before he released John and delivered a spartan kick that sent him down into the blazing fire before the fire cleared a path for him and he smirked, "Bonnie." he said before he soed down and saw Damon on a knee

"Damon!" Naruto shouted running over to his brother who was watching the screaming and thrashing form of John who was being burned alive, grabbing Damon and hauling him up to his feet, Naruto sped off up the path that immediately closed behind him killing the tomb vamp that tried to follow him,

Gilbert House

Jeremy was on his bed; looking at a flask filled with Anna's blood, before he got up and put it into in his drawer, with a sad sigh he turned his head to see Damon in the doorway "What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Anna's dead." Damon said

"I figured that once they took her away." Jeremy replied

"I know you cared about her." Damon said

"Yeah, I did." Jeremy said

"I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't." Damon explained

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jeremy asked

"I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice." Damon said

"Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong." Jeremy replied

Damon nodded "What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part." he said before turning around and walking to the door but stopped as Jeremy spoke

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity."

"That's very true." Damon said looking back to Jeremy

"Is it easier that way?" Jeremy asked

"Is what easier?"

"Life." Jeremy said

"Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to." Damon replied

"Is that what you did?" Jeremy asked

"I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier." Damon replied before he walked away

Mystic Falls' Hospital

Matt was sitting alone in the hallway, when Tyler joined him "Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened." Tyler said

"It's okay man. She'll be alright." Matt replied as Tyler sat down with him, when Liz arrived, causing Matt to get up "What's happening? Is she alright?" he asked

"There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery." Liz said

"What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?" Matt asked

"They're gonna do everything they can." Liz said as Matt looked at her and sat back down "Tyler, have you talked to your mom?"

"I left her a message telling her I was here." Tyler said

"You need to call her." Liz said

"What is it?" Tyler asked

" ...It's your dad." Liz said

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, with the flask of Anna's blood in his hand, before he opened it he drunk the blood, before he looked into the cabinet and took Elena's pain pills from her car accident and poured them onto the counter, before picking one up

Damon walked out of the house just as 'Elena' arrives, holding her dress "What are you doing here?" 'Elena' asked

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." Damon said

"Which was…?"' Elena'asked

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." Damon replied before he took the dress and her bag, and set it down.

"Thank you." 'Elena' said

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." Damon said

"Maybe it is."'Elena' said as Damon looked at her intently before he kissed her on the cheek; they look at each other. Damon hesitated and then he kissed her as they kiss each other Jenna opened the door and interrupted them. They stopped and Damon tried to hide himself "Hi…"

"It's late, you should probably come inside." Jenna said with a frown,'Elena' looked at Damon, grabbed her dress and walked into the house, before Jenna closed the door and turned toward her "What are you doing?" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it." 'Elena' said before going up to her room

Outside, Damon looked at the house, touched his lips and walked off

'Elena' was searching around the room, before she found what she was looking for Elena's diary "Going to need this." she said to herself before she looked up, towards the front door

Downstairs

Elena opened the door; while she was on the phone with Naruto "I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Naruto." she said as she entered the house to check on Jeremy "Jeremy?! Are you up?" she asked walking upstairs, and gasped when she saw someone standing by Jeremy's bedside, "Jeremy!" she screamed before the figure sped off out the window

Finished

Sup, you were probably expecting a Vampire of Diaries fic, but ma cuzzo is addicted to his God of War game, and has been playing the entire series all week, now I'm bout to hop on my own, so enjoy the end of Season 1, Katherine is back in town, and old but forgotten friends follow after her


	18. The Return

Horrified that a vampire had been standing over Jeremy, Elena ran screaming his name "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She screamed, as she found him unconscious on his bed, before she started shaking him franticly "Please, Jeremy, wake up!" she pleaded, before he woke up with a gasp

Later

Elena paced in Jeremy's room in front of Jeremy who was gazing off into space, when Naruto arrived "What happened?" Naruto asked

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know."

Naruto examined the pill bottle before he tossed it on the bed, and knelt in front of Jeremy, before he took his face in his hands and examined his eyes. "Look at me." Naruto said

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy said

"Should I call a paramedic? What should I do?" Elena asked

Naruto continued to look at Jeremy's eyes "No, he's fine." he said getting up

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy said

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena asked

Jeremy stood up from the bed "Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." he said getting surprised looks from Naruto, and Elena

Putting his sadness aside for now Naruto grabbed Jeremy by his shoulders and sat him back on the bed

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" he said before he grabbed his face in his hands and made him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could reallydie." Naruto explained as Jeremy kept trying to look away from him "Hey!" Naruto shouted grabbing Jeremy's collar and lifting him up "Do you understand me?!"

"Naruto…" Elena said

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy said getting dropped by Naruto

"Good." Naruto said before moving to stand by Elena

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that." Naruto replied

"Thank god." Elena said in relief

"You need to be at the hospital." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder

"But…" Elena started looking at Jeremy

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy."

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy said

"Obviously." Naruto said holding up the pill bottle

Mystic Falls Hospital

Matt was sitting alone outside of Caroline's room, when Bonnie arrived and walked over to him. "How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"She's not good, Bon." Matt said

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…" Matt started

"A noise?" Bonnie asked in shock

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then... and then she wasn't so …"

Bonnie looked off to the side with a guilty expression, "This is my fault." she thought

Liz stood at the hospital desk, when Damon walked over to her. "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" he asked

"She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon." Liz said

"Sure, anything Liz." Damon said as they walk over to where they couldn't be heard by the receptionist

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." Liz said

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and asked "Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… " Liz paused as a woman walked by, when she was gone Liz continued "he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and …" Liz was unable to continue as she started to cry

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon said genuinely comforting Liz as he hugged her

Elena arrives at the hospital, she walks over to Bonnie, as Naruto had left heading Elena's house "Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said

"What?" Elena asks shocked before Bonnie hugs her, Damon is near and peers over at them. "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked walking closer

"No, I don't. Naruto hasn't taught me how to heal people." Bonnie said

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that, and heal other people." Damon replied

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie replied

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered turning to Elena

"No, no way." Elena protested

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon explained

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena said

"Do it." Bonnie said getting their attention Bonnie sees Elena's expression "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie said with a smirk before she leaves. Elena and Damon are alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon said

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena said

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon asked

"You were there?" Elena asked surprise

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." Damon replied

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked

"Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena." Damon said

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena said moving to walk away when Damon grabs her arm

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." Damon said Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" she asked

"Where have you been?" Elena asked

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna replied

"No, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did." Jenna replied

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did."

Damon who was listening suddenly realized that Katherine was the one he kissed, not Elena. Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion. "Mmm, you got to be kidding me." he said before he realized that he had spoke lout loud. He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walked away.

GILBERT HOUSE

Naruto was sitting on the couch gazing at the ceiling, before he closed his eyes and relaxed,

Flashback, 1864, Atlanta, GA

The full moon hung overhead as everything was peaceful, before said peace was ruined when a man came flying out of an alleyway and fell to the street bursting his head open before a group of men came running and screaming out of the alley

One of the men turned around as a blur shot from the alley and with a terror filled shout swung his knife only for a hand to grab his shoulder as a man flipped over him and another hand shot to man1's head and twisted it all the way around causing blood to burst out

The man landed and turned around revealing that the murderer was Naruto who smirked, as he tossed the body into man2 who tried to shoot him

Speeding forward Naruto shoved his arm through the man1 and man2 ripping out man1's spine, and man2's heart,

Naruto dropped the heart and grabbed man2 as the corpse began to fall. Tossing man2 at man3 and man4 the two were knocked to the ground when the corps o their friend struck them

Man3 turned over to see Naruto walked toward him and man4, shakingly holding up a knife man3 screamed in pain when his arm was ripped from his body before he gurgled as Naruto ripped his throat out, and with a slash of his free hand severed him in half at the waist.

Man4 got to his knees and looked up to see Naruto standing over him, "W-wait please, don't,"

"Pathetic." Naruto said before he ripped the man's heart out, before he ripped the man's sleeve and proceeded to wash the blood from his chin, and hands, "Enjoy the show?'

"Very much so, yes." Katherine said walking from the shadows with Emily, "Do you always show such brutality toward your prey?"

"Only to rapists." Naruto replied pointing to the alleyway and the two women saw the defiled corpse of a young woman, "They killed her and while she was bleeding out began to take turns with her body."

The two women frowned heavily, Naruto looked to his pocket watch, "Well it was nice meeting you ladies but I have to be in Mystic Falls on the morrow."

"Wait." Katherine said causing Naruto to look at her, "Perhaps you could stay a while longer. Vampires technically don't have to do anything. We are immortal."

"Good point. I'm Naruto Salvatore."

"I'm Katherine." Katherine smiled shaking Naruto's hand

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes snapped open, before he checked the time on his phone when the door opened, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Katherine enter

Katherine closed the door smirking before she turned around and gasped as Naruto was there with his hand around Katherine's throat

"Hello Katherine." Naruto greeted

"W-what? You think I'm Katherine?"

"Please don't insult me, I can smell the blood on your breath." Naruto said and slowly Katherine lost the shocked look on her face and smiled at Naruto

"Hi lover." Katherine greeted

"How did you get invited in?" Naruto asked immediately

"I allowed your brother to kiss me so we can get caught by Jenna who invited me in."

"Oh so Damon knows your here." Naruto said

"No, he thought I was your new girlfriend." Katherine giggled before she easily sped Naruto back to the couch, straddling him, "I've missed you."

"Doubtful." Naruto glared as Katherine sighed

"I know we left things in a very bad place, but I need you to listen to me."

"145 years and now you want to explain yourself?" Naruto asked

"There are things you don't know."

"That you can clear up." Naruto said leaning forward

"I will, after all I came back for you." Katherine said before she dragged her tongue up Naruto's cheek, as she grinded her hips on Naruto's lap

Naruto was about to speak, but the two heard the door about to open and Katherine sped off as Elena, amd Damon entered with Naruto shooting to his feet,

"Elena?" Naruto asked walking up to her

"We have a problem." Damon said stand in beside Elena before Naruto punched him in the face sending him to the ground

"Naruto!" Elena gasped

"Katherine told me you kissed her again thinking she was Elena." Naruto said causing Elena to look at Damon in shock

"Wait, Katherine is here?' Elena asked looking to Naruto who nodded

"And she's been invited in." Naruto said

"W-what are we going to do?" Elena asked

Move." Damon said standing up

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena replied as she sat down

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon replied

'What do you think?" Elena asked looking to Naruto

"I don't know, but she's after something. She has almost 300 years on Damon and I so she is stronger and faster than us, but I'll protect you to the best of my ability." Naruto said

"You do that, I'll just ignore the bitch." Damon said heading to the door

"Is that smart?" Elena asked

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon replied looking to Elena, and Naruto

"Yeah? And then what?" asked Elena

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said leaving

Elena looked to Naruto who sighed, "Are you okay?"

"My ex-girlfriend who looks like my current girlfriend is in town and my brother the person who I should trust the most is trying to steal said current girlfriend." Naruto said

"That will never happen." Elena replied seriously taking Naruto's cheek into her hand, "I only want you.", Naruto smiled and kissed her palm before he wrapped his arms around her, "What do we do about Katherine?"

"I have questions concerning something Pearl said to me, and I'm pretty sure she has some answers." Naruto said

"You think she'll tell you the truth?' Elena asked

"I can tell when I'm being lied too. Especially by Katherine." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena

Morning, Lockwood Mansion.

Carol Lockwood was talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon "I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol demanded

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" Carol asked angrily

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon said trying to get them to settle down

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol said ignoring Damon

"Carol…"

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place."Liz said interrupting Damon

"Liz…" Damon said

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol replied

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon said

Tyler was at the front door, greeting guests when a big jeep drove up to the front of the mansion and a man stepped out "So the blacksheep returns." Tyler said

The man walked onto the porch and looked at Tyler before he asked "Tyler?"

"Yeah." Tyler said

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." the man said

"Then that's two years older than the last time yousaw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler replied to his uncle before they embraced each other

"Good to see you again." Mason said

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said

Minutes Later

Damon was watching Mason and Carol, when Liz walked by he asks "Who's the guy with Carol?"

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz said

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asked

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's toopreoccupied finding the perfect wave." Liz replied

"Thanks." Damon said before Liz walked away. "See you." he said as he continued to watch Mason and Carol

Katherine walked towards the entrance of the Lockwood house, before Tyler stopped her and grabbed her hands in appreciation. "Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in." he said

Katherine entered the house, smiling before she headed deeper inside

Damon and Bonnie walked up to Naruto who was eating grapes "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked

"Well, I know it took the Mayor down." Naruto said

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked

"I already know why." Naruto shrugged taking another grape

"Well you care to share with the rest of us?" Damon asked

"Figure it out yourself." Naruto said with a small glare

"Really you want to pout now? Need I remind you that it's both of your fault that Caroline is in the hospital, because you failed to unspell the device, and " Damon suddenly groaned clutching his head, as Bonnie glared at him before she stormed off

"Ouch." Naruto said with an amused expression, while watching as Damon panted,

Outside

Bonnie walked outside, and found Katherine, but thought that it was Elena "Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for helping the town, when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie said

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine said

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie said after taking a deep breath, getting a smile from Katherine before Bonnie touched Katherine's arm and immediately sensed that she was not Elena. "I've got to find Tyler and paymyrespects. I'll be back." Bonnie said

"Okay." Katherine said as Bonnie walked away as Katherine watched .her go,

Katherine entered to see Bonnie on her phone with Elena "Elena? Where are you?" she asked

"Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5." Elena said before hanging up

Bonnie in shocked turned around to leave but saw Katherine behind her causing her to gasp "We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine introduced

"I know who you are." Bonnie said

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Katherine asked Bonnie tried to leave the room, but Katherine super sped around her and blocked her way out.

First time in front of a vampire she knew was going to hurt her, caused Bonnie's magic to weaken as she was scared, while she used her pain infliction spell on Katherine who feigned being hurt

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that." Katherine said before she grabbed Bonnie's neck and pinned her to the wall vamping out before Bonnie had the doors fly open, causing Katherine to halt her attack as her True Face receded, "Not bad."

Katherine's wrist was suddenly grabbed by Naruto causing her and Bonnie to look at him, "Let her go." he said

"Okay." Katherine smiled releasing Bonnie, "Take a walk with me Naru."

"What?" Naruto scoffed

"Please don't let me resort to threats of violence." Katherine said as she dragged a finger across Naruto's cheek, smoke trailing after her finger as Naruto twitched

"Fine." Naruto said before Katherine walked out as Naruto looked to Bonnie who looked at him worried, "I'll be fine."

Naruto and Bonnie shared a kiss before he joined Katherine,

Moments Later

Katherine and Naruto walked into the foyer where all the food was being kept, as Katherine grabbed a glass of wine, "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I thought that a public place would be less violent." Katherine said

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment." Naruto said

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Naruto." Katherine replied as she picked up a cherry from the food table. "Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him." she said before she put the cherry in her mouth, but when she saw Matt, she took it back out.

"Hey guys." Matt greeted

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said

"I am. Thanks Elena." Matt said before he walked away

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine said before sh abuply turned to Naruto, "Not blue as yours of course. In my 760 years on this planet not a shade of blue has been like yours."

"Thanks. You need to leave." Naruto said

"You're hurting my feelings, Naruto. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so…" Katherine trailed off with a smile

"You were my girlfriend. My fiance actually. We were going to be together for eternity, but we both know how that ended." Naruto said causing Katherine to frown

"You don't know the full story." Katherine said

"Then enlighten me." Naruto replied

"In due time." Katherine said as Naruto sighed and walked off with Katherine following him

"What game are you playing?" Naruto asked looking back at Katherine as they walked outside

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine asked smiling

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Naruto retorted

"No rules, Naruto. Don't you remember? No rules." Katherine said

Naruto looked at her as the first time he heard her say that was when she and Emily slept with him

Meanwhile

Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrived at the Mansion. "Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna said looking around

"Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor." Elena replied

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna said

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy said

The trio was about to enter, but Elena stopped as she saw Damon, before she walked over to him as Jenna watched with a frown

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elena asked

"Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon replied

"Damon." Elena said

"Elena." Damon replied smiling at her

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." Elena said

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked

"I think that you're hurt." Elena replied

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena." Damon said

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." Elena said

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon replied as he started to leave but stopped and turned back to her "You know, why….why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" Damon asked

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back." Elena retorted

"Now I'm hurt." Damon said as he turned to leave again, when Bonnie walked over to them

"Elena."

"Bonnie, what is it?" Elena asked

Elsewhere

Katherine and Naruto were outside, walking by the lake, "The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine said

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them." Naruto asked

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Naruto." Katherine said as they both stopped walking

"Can't complain there. You haven't changed at all, have you?" Naruto asked

"But you have. You're calmer, and less violent." Katherine said, walking up and tracing her finger across Nsruto's torso as she looks in his eyes, "I can see in your eyes you've found a way to control your anger."

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I haven't spent the last 145 years obsessed with you." Naruto asked

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've fallen in love with someone else." Katherine said

"Appearance wise it's _nearly_ impossible to tell you and Elena apart. Her personality is completely different than your. The reasons I love her are vastly different from the reasons I loved you." Naruto said walking up to Katherine, "I stayed here to live a life, Damon has been meddling with that, so if you want a Salvatore take the one that's been obsessed with you and leave me alone."

"I don't want Damon, never have, never will. I want you, and if anyone gets in the way of that, well we both know how I can get." Katherine replied

"Are you threatening me?" Naruto asked dangerously

"You, never." Katherine smiled before she waved and sped off as Naruto watched after her with a glare

Nightfall, Mystic Falls Hospital

Caroline was in bed, sleeping, before she awoke with a groan, and turned off the TV and saw Katherine "Elena?" she asked

"Hey Caroline." Katherine greeted

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked sitting up slightly

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Naruto and Damon a message for me." Katherine said

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline asked

"Game on." Katherine said

"What?" Caroline asked as Katherine grabbed one of her pillows and pushed it down over her face. Caroline screamed and struggled until she ran out of air and died, with a smirk Katherine took the pillow off and placed it next to Caroline before she walked out of the room

 **Finished**


	19. Brave New World

Mystic Falls Hospital

Caroline woke up with a start and after getting her breathing under control walked out of the room, to see the only nurse on duty

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Caroline said

"It's the middle of the night hon." replied

"It is?" Caroline asked getting a nod, "Oh, uh...have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by." The nurse said

"She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine." Caroline remembered aas the nurse went hack to her paperwork, "Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven." the nurse said

"But I'm hungry." Caroline replied

"You should go back to sleep." the nurse said unconcerned before Caroline sighed and walked toward her room bit paused, "What is that smell?"

"Back to bed." the nurse said walking off to put up something, as Caroline stayed in the hallway, before she looked everywherebfor the smell and paused upon seeing a blood bag in a patient's room.

Caroline walked toward the and touched it but the nurse arrived, "What are you doing in here?" the nurse asked

"I don't know." Caroline said

"You need to go back to bed." the nurse said before she took Caroline to her room watching as the girl sat on her bed before she left, and when she was gone Caroline took down the hidden blood bag from her pocket.

Caroline admired the bag, before she put the straw in her mouth and drunk some but gagged and tossed the bag away disgusted, coughing after a moment she looked down at the bag on the floor, climbed down from her bed and picked it up, and ravenously began to drink her fangs appearing

Mystic Falls High School

Everyone is preparing for the Mystic Falls High School Carnival, with Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything, "Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish."

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena said

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie said ignoring anything about the carnival

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena replied How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena sighed

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asks getting a frown from Elena as that was still a sore topic

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Elena asked as she gave a bag full of plush to Bonnie, "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena said

"Obviously." Bonnie repeated as the two laughed walking off

Hallway

Jeremy was st his locker looking at his ring, last night a drunk and upset Damon had snapped his neck on front of Elena, speaking off he saw her coming and closed his locker, "Hey, did you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" Jeremy said before he left as Elena sighed before she walked outside to see Naruto and Bonnie sitting on the hood of his Aston Martin Rapide S

"Everything alright?" Naruto asked as Elena walked up

"I'm worried about Jeremy." Elena frowned

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal. Having his neck snapped and all." Naruto said

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena sighed

"Is that was what we're doing here?" Bonnie asked

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered." Elena said looking to Naruto

"Got it!" Naruto said putting his hands up in surrender

"Then later you're going to take us to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss Bonnie and I and our hearts will flutter like normal high school girls. Do you see a running theme here?"

"You got me at kissing." Naruto smiled

"Same." Bonnie nodded

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was pouring a blood bag in a glass, when Naruto walked into the room toward the table, "Care for one?" Damon asked as Naruto grabbed a book from the table

"Already ate." Naruto said heading for the exit

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon said causing Naruto to pause

"Wha-what is this?" Naruto asked turning to him

"What?" Damon asked

"You're trying to start conversation." Naruto said

"What, you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it."

"Then drop it, cause I know what they are." Naruto said walking off as Damon swallowed his blood and looked after him in surprise

Later, Mystic Falls High School

Parking Lot

Tyler was going into the parking lot; with Damon following him before he hid in a bush to observe the scene, as Carter the handyman he compelled arrived and pushed Tyler, "Watch where your going." Tyler said as Damon began recording on his phone

Carter turned to him and asked, "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, you walked right into me." Tyler said

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter asked

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked only for Carter to push him again, "You better backoff." Tyler warned before Carter pushed him again, "You hit me again, I swear to god…" Tyler started before Carter punched him in the face. Clutching. his jaw Tyler rushed Carter, and the two struggled to take the other down when Mason arrived and pushed Tyler away.

"Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason asked pushing Carter

Carter walked forward only for Mason to grab him by the neck, Carter pushed his arm awayand punched Mason in the face and pushed him against a car, causing him to tumble over the hood

Tyler came rushing back and they struggled some more before Carter threw him to the ground and Mason with supernatural agility hopped over the car before he jumped over Carter and landed in front of Tyler his eyes yellow with a black sclera and glowing. "Your eyes." Tyler said in shock

Mason got up and turned to Carter before he backhanded him to the ground, before Mason grabbed Tyler and the two ran away to Mason's jeep and drove away

With a frown, Damon walked away, replaying the video he recorded, and began to head for the principal office to hook his phone to the computer for a bigger screen, when Caroline arrived behind him silently. Sensing Caroline, Damon looked her and asked "Hey Blondie, they let you out?" not waiting for an answer he continued to walk

"I remember." Caroline said

Damon stopped walking and turned to her with a sigh and asked "What do you remember?"

Walking forward Caroline said "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me."

"You're crazy." Damon said

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline said

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a…" Damon trailed off walking to her

Caroline smiled and said "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on." she turned to leave

Damon grabbed her arm "Wait…" Caroline turned around and with a palm thrust to Damon's gut she sent him flying back into a locker

Gasping for breath Damon looked up at Caroline who looked down at him before she said "You suck."

Watching as Caroline walked away Damon gasped as he pulled himself up to his feet clutching his stomach

Moments Later

Elena smiled as she watched Naruto and Bonnie at the basketball game, where Naruto won the game and gave Bonnie a Minnie Mouse plush dressed as a witch, her good mood was ruined when Damon walked over, "Elena." he said

Elena annoyed asked, "What do you want, Damon?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me." Damon said

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Elena replied

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena." Damon said giving her a look before she followed after him over to Naruto and Bonnie

Later

Elena, Naruto, Bonnie, and Damon were in a classroom talking about Caroline "How did this happen?" Naruto asked

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon replied

"But why?" Elena asked

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon said

"And she said "game on"? What does that even mean?" Naruto asked

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." Damon said

"But why Caroline?" Bonnie asked

I don't know." Damon sighed looking up to the ceiling

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Naruto said

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said

"We have to find her." Naruto said

"Yep and kill her." Damon said

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena/Bonnie said glaring at Damon

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said the girls looked to Damon

"It's not going to happen Damon." Naruto said

"Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option Damon." Elena said

"Its the only way." Damon said

"Your way, not ours." Naruto said before he blurred forward and snapped Damon's neck watching as he fell forward to the ground

"Let's go find Caroline before she kills someone." Naruto said getting nods before the three left Damon alone in the classroom

Meanwhile

Caroline was alone crying after she told Matt to leave her alone earlier, when she saw Carter whose noes was bleeding, he turned to her and asked "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said panting

"What?" Carter asked only for Caroline to speed over and bite him as he screamed, Caroline backed away and pushed him back further onto the bed of the truck before she straddled him and continued to drain him of his blood till he died

Elsewhere

Bonnie was looking for Caroline when she found Matt who wanted to talk about Caroline "She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt said as Bonnie nodded looking around

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt replied

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie said looking at Matt

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it." Matt said

"I'll go talk to her, see what's the matter okay." Bonnie said

"Thanks, Bon," Matt said as Bonnie walked away to meet up with Elena, and Naruto

Elsewhere

Damon awoke and left the classroom and began to go looking around for Caroline; when he paused and walked toward a stake in the ground and took it, before he walked off

Lockwood's Mansion.

Mason and Tyler entered the house "Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence." Tyler said

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason said walking away

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler asked

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason lied turning to Tyler

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler replied

"I'm not lying." Mason said walking into the kitchen

"I saw something!" Tyler said

"You didn't see anything." Mason retorted walking back out to stand in front of Tyler

"I saw your eyes, they glowed." Tyler replied

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason lied

"Reflection of a car headlight…" Tyler repeated

"Yes."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler asked

"Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" Mason shouted losing his temper, before Tyler walked away with hurt feelings

Mystic Falls High

Naruto and Elena were walking when Bonnie ran over, "I can't find her. Matt said she ran off."

"No one has seen her." Elena sighed before the two looked to Naruto who was looking behind them, "Naruto what is it?'

"I smell blood." Naruto said walking toward the scent followed by the girls

Elsewhere

Caroline was crying next to Carter's body, when Damon arrived and saw that she had blood all over her face "He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" she asked crying

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said

Caroline looked at him and asked "You can?"

"Yeah, I have to." Damon said

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you." Damon said

Jumping from her perch Caroline said "Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you are already dead." Damon replied

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" Caroline said

"Okay." Damon said

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline begged

"Okay, okay." Damon said as he hugged her, he was about to kill her with the stake but Naruto arrived and grabbed Damon's arm and twisted it breaking his arm as Caroline stepped back, while Damon screamed in pain as he grabbed Naruto's hand with his other hand before he was pushed back

Elena touched Caroline shoulder, getting her attention "Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline yelled pushing Elena away

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena said

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asked as Bonnie took her hands

"Its okay, calm down." Bonnie said

"Yeah, let's get you cleaned up." Naruto said walking up as Caroline looked to Carter's body

"Its only a matter of time. She will die." Damon said

"May so, but it won't be tonight." Naruto retorted before they all left

The trio smuggled her to the car and Naruto sped off,

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto lead Caroline an the girls to his bathroom, and immediately ran the water and walked off to get some towels as Caroline cried as her friends tried to help her clean up

"I killed him." Caroline cried to Bonnie, and Elena as they helped her out of her blood stained jacket, and shirt

"You just need to get control, Care." Bonnie said putting the clothes down as Naruto walked back in with some towels

"And what about Matt? What am I gonna do about Maft." Caroline asked crying

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, let's get this blood off, come on." Elena said taking a towel and giving it to her

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline said washing her hands frantically

"Your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Naruto said before Caroline saw her face changing in the mirror and started to breath heavily

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" she shouted punching the mirror cracking it, as she turned from her friends, and Naruto "I'm hideous!"

Naruto grabbed Caroline's arm and turned her to him but she refused to look at him said "Caroline come here. Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" as Caroline finally looked up at him, Naruto, allowed his face to fully change,

"You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch, watch me." Naruto said as he suppressed his vamp features, "It's how you're gonna survive this thing. Try." Naruto said before he took deep breaths with Caroline, as her face returned normal again, "That's good."

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked

"I don't know," Naruto said as Caroline looked down, "Hey, hey, I swear to you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena, and Bonnie before the trio hugged Caroline who immediately clung to them

Forbes House

Caroline was laying in her bed facing away from the window looking at the picture of herself with her friends when someone opened the window looking at the window as someone climbed in she super sped next to it, only to see Matt stepping in "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, causing him to jump

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt said

"You know you should just go before my mom gets home." Caroline said walking back to bed

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Matt said following her

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked turning to him

"It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." Matt said

After a moment of stunned silence Caroline kissed Matt before they hugged each other, as her face started to change she took a few breaths and her face went back to normal.

Gilbert's House

Elena was sleeping; when Naruto entered the room through the window, walking over to her he kissed her cheek, waking her up, "Hi. What time is it?" Elena asked

"It's almost dawn. Come with me." Naruto said taking her hand

Mystic Falls High

Naruto, Bonnie, and Elena arrived at the empty carnival and walked to the Farris wheel "Naruto what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena said

"I compelled the guard to go on break so I could kiss my girlfriends at the top of the Ferris wheel." Naruto said

"Naruto…" Elena started

"We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline is just the beginning and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town, so I can start a life. We can't forget to live it." Naruto said causing Elena to nod

"But how are we gonna get to the top?" Bonnie asked

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Naruto said before the girls wrapped their arms around him tightly before Naruto jumped to the top of the Ferris wheel and sat down as they laughed as their seat rocked

The girls turned to see Naruto staring at them, "What?" they asked

"It's just so nice to see you laugh." Naruto said before the three shared a kissed

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked sadly

"No, it's not." Naruto sighed, "But whatever I need to do to keep you both safe, I will."

Elena, and Bonnie smiled before they hugged Naruto and they sat there talking watching the sun rise

 **Finished**

 **Should Naruto stay with Elena?**


	20. Bad Moon Rising

Salvatore Boarding House

Alaric arrived at the Salvatore's house, nodding at Damon who let him in, "Thanks for coming, Ric." Damon said closing the door as Alaric walked to the living room "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" he asked

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said as Damon motioned for him to sit as Elena sat across from him

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Damon said

At the Lockwood mansion Tyler was observing Mason from behind the wall as he went outside the house for a run

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon said sitting on a chair

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said "Naruto said that you told him that she had spent years researching this town."

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklore and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric replied

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked,

"The Lycanthrope."

"Wait, Werewolves?" Elena asked sitting up

Alaric nodded as Damon scoffed

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said

"Said the vampire." Naruto said walking in and sitting beside Elena

"I've been on this planet five hundred and seventy years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked

Mason was running in the woods as Tyler continued to follow him before he saw Mason go into some ruins

"There was this big war in New Orleans back in the 50's, the wolves were run out if the Quarter into the Bayou." Naruto said

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler. And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Damon said

In the woods Mason came out from the ruins as Tyler watched him leave before going into the ruins himself to investigate

"It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric said looking at Damon

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked as Alaric sighed, "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is really true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

Later, Gilbert House

Naruto was sitting on Elena's bed as she got ready to go to Duke, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena asked

"Both." Naruto saI'd

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity." Elena said walking around and hugging Naruto inhaling his scent, "It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline."

"Listen, I want you to go okay? You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers." Naruto smiled as Elena looked up at him

"You hate it though." Elena said

"I trust and love you, Elena." Naruto smiled causing Elena to return it, before she kissed him

After Elena finished getting ready the two walked down the stairs and outside to see Damon is waiting at the car, "Sorry you can't come too, Nate." Damon smirked

"Whatever. Look, Isobel knew who we are and she obviously used her research to lesrm about Katherine, so its a good chance who ever has took control of her research knows about us, so be careful." Naruto said

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon smirked only for Elena to grab Naruto by his neck and kiss him which he returned, "Okay, time to go."

Damon frowning got into the car, followed by Elena, who smiled at Naruto

"See you later.' Naruto said waving

Later, Salvatore Boarding House

Caroline was punching on the punching bag, "More power and speed Caroline." Naruro said sitting on the steps in the backyard

"Is this really necessary?" Caroline asked with a grunt as she began to put more power and speed behind her punches and kicks

"Absolutely. I'm teaching you to survive, and you need to know how to fight. I also use this when I need to take my mind off of blood." Naruto said watching as Caroline fist went through the bag as she had vamped out

"Sorry!" Caroline said as Naruto laughed walking over

"Its fine." Naruto said taking the glove from her hands

"How do you do it? Just hearing about blood makes me want to-"

"I get it, it was like that for me in the beginning, but you find ways to take your mind off of it." Naruto said

"Like what?"

"Well for me its fixing up a car, training, sex." Naruto said

"Sex?" Caroline asked

"Your to new at this to think about having sex let alone kissing a human. Its not always the best route hell you were the first human I had sex with in a while during that Christmas."

"You compelled me to forget your face, but know we had a good time." Caroline said

"You just lost your virginity, I wasn't going to rob you of that experience." Naruto shrugged, "Anyway, as vampires we feel more intensely, yet for some reason we are,"

"Horny all the time." Caroline finished causing Naruto to laugh

"Yeah, I want to teach you control and how to defend yourself."

"From who?" Caroline asked

"Everyone. Vampires claim to be the strongest species on Earth, but we are the most hated. Our weaknesses are easily assessable like this." Naruto said before he sprayed vervain mace into Caroline's face causing her to scream and stumble back to the steps

Breathing heavily as her face healed, Caroline with a glare turned around, "What th-" the female blonde stopped as there was a gun in her face

"First lesson: Always be prepared for anything." Naruto said dropping the gun

"What was that you sprayed me with?" Caroline asked

"Its Vervain, its a herb and very toxic to vampires, but if you expose yourself to it enough, you can develop an immunity." Naruto said as he sprayed some on his hand and beside his skin turning red it healed quickly, "I'll get you some later."

Naruto checked the time, "Well since you done a good job, let's go to the swimming hole." he said causing Caroline to smile

"Really?!' Caroline asked excited getting a nod from Naruto who chuckled

Elsewhere

Damon, Elena and Alaric were in the car, arriving at Duke as Damon reached back to tap Elena's leg but she moved it away, "How are you doing back there?" he asked

"..." Elena remained silent

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon said

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother." Alaric stated

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life." Damon replied nonchalantly

"Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing." Elena scoffed

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked looking back at Elena who looked at him

"Did you?" Elena asked

"Yes." Damon said quickly

"You're lying." Elena glared looking away

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing. Hard to miss." Damon said causing Alaric to look at his own ring as he parked the car

Moments Later

Alaric lead Damon and Elena to a office, "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." he said as he walked to the woman at the desk, "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." Vanessa said looking at Elena and Damon for a moment, "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric introduced

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?" Vanessa asked

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric lied

"It's this way." Vanessa said as she opened Isobel's office door, and they followed her and entered the room, "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

Vanessa left as Alaric, Damon and Elena looked through the room, "Where'd she go?" Damon asked only for Vanessa to return with a crossbow and without hesitation she shot an arrow at Elena but Damon rushed over and put himself in front of Elena to protect her. He received the arrow in his back, grunts, and fell to the floor

Alaric caught Vanessa and pushed her against the wall, restraining her, before he forced her out of the office, "What're you doing, Naruto told me Katherine was dead!" Vanessa yelled as she was pushed into a chair

"You know Naruto?" Alaric asked

"Yeah he's my ex. He told me all about vampires and how he knew Katherine." Vanessa said before Elena and Damon walked out

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now."

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena said

Mystic Falls

Everyone was at the swimming hole, when Tyler walked over to Matt who was by the beer kegs "Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?" he asked

"All class, all class." Matt said

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked

"I wish I knew." Matt said

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asked

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt replied before Mason drove up "What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked Tyler who looked over and walked to the car

"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason said

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason replied causing Tyler to laugh "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler said

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Mason replied

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler said before walking away, and Mason drove off

As Mason drove, he passed by Naruto, and Caroline. he looked at Naruto who ignored him completely, as Caroline walked over to Matt

With Matt

Matt was alone at his truck when Amy Bradley joined him "Hey Amy." he said as he refilled her cup

"Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Amy said

Matt showed her his cast "Not waterproof."

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories." Amy said

"Uh, I don't know." Matt said smiling when Caroline arrived

"Matt." Caroline said

"What the hell? I've been calling you." Matt said sitting up from his car

"I know, I got held up with my mom but I'm here now." Caroline lied before she looked at Amy

"Hi Caroline." Amy said

Caroline compelled her "Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy."

Amy looked at her for a moment before she walked away, to find someone single "Seriously?" Matt asked

"She was flirting with you." Caroline retorted

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." Matt said

"You're mad?" Caroline asked

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care." Matt said before he walked off

Naruto arrived "Hey, I saw that. You compelled her. Nice job." Naruto said

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline replied

"I wouldn't k ow about that just remember that not everybody deserves to have their mind messed with." Naruto said

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?" Caroline asked

"You're letting your jealousy to get the best of you." Naruto said

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great." Caroline said

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Naruto said

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." Caroline said while Naruto smiled "Shut up."

Duke University

Elena, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information, when Damon walked up behind Elena "Any luck?" he asked

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena said

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon said

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena asked

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric called

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Marechal de Retz." Vanessa said as she gives them a book with drawings "'Tu De Citli Mesli' which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's Native American." Alaric said

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, so a shaman cursed them, making all vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa explained

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa replied

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them nearly to extinction." Vanessa said

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked

"Legend has it that a bite from a werewolf is fatal to vampires." Vanessa said they all looked at each other in shock

Mystic Falls

It's night now and everybody was leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them too, while Matt was alone at his truck while Naruto was looking at the position of the moon as Caroline watched Matt from a distance "He's mad at me." Caroline told Naruto

"Go talk to him, but be quick. We have to get out if these woods." Naruto said before his phone rung

With a nod Caroline walked off

Meanwhile

Mason was chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Amy and Tyler arrived so he was forced to leave "Damn it Tyler." he said running to his truck

"Not much farther, Amy." Tyler said

"Really Tyler? Why did you dragged me all the way out here?" Amy asked

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler said

"Where are we going?" Amy asked

"It's right around this tree."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah, come on." Tyler said as they enter the ruin

"What is this place?" Amy asked looking around

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here." Tyler said moving to kiss her but she pulled away looking at the chains AMD claws on the walls

"You asshole!" Amy shouted kicking Tyler in the balls

"What the hell?" Tyler groaned

"You brought me here to make out with you in your families old slave quarters?!" Amy asked before she kicked Tyler in the gut and stormed off

Woods

Mason was running through the woods, finally he reached his truck and tried to chain himself to a tree, while he panted and screamed, he turned around and looked at the moon and began to scream, falling to his knees he dragged his hands into the dirt, before he got up and stumbled to his car and entered it, screaming. He closed the door, and the car started moving a lot, his screams were still capable of being heard before it turned to growling

Naruto was in the woods, looking for Caroline after she vanished while he talked with Elena when he heard an animal growling looking around he saw Mason's truck and with a grunt he sped off

Duke University

Alaric and Vanessa were outside "I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." he said

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa said

"Hopefully I won't have to." Alaric retorted

"But if you do…" Vanessa trailed off

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." Alaric said

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish." Alaric answered

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa muttered

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's….it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this." Alaric said looking around

Elena was at the car, as she tried to open the car when Damon arrived, "Here. Allow me." he said before unlocking the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever."

"Can we just go?" Elena asked moving to get in the car, when Damon gave her a book

"Found this for you." he said

She lookex at the book and read " I saw it on the shelf." she looked at him confused

"Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova. Naruto used to call her that way back when. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Elena tried to get into the car but again he stopped her "You have every right to hate me, I understand, but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena said before she got into the car, Damon sighed and closed the door before getting in himself

Mystic Falls' Woods

Caroline and Matt were in the woods, talking "This looks like the spot." Matt said looking around

"For what?" Caroline asked before they kissed and they heard an animal

Pulling back Matt looked around and asked "Did you hear that?" Caroline looked at him and kissed him, overwhelmed with lust, before using her strength she pushed him against a tree and kissed him again before Matt hurt himself. "Ah, damn."

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"I'm a klutz." Matt said showing Caroline that his wrist as it bleeds, Caroline stared at the blood "What's the matter?" he asked as Caroline started to drink his blood from his wounded wrist "Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!" he screamed before Caroline looked up at him as she vamped out "Caroline! Your face!"

Caroline bit him on the neck and drink his blood but Naruto arrived and pulled her off of Matt, "Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Naruto said

Caroline's face slowly returned to normal but Matt fainted and fell "Oh my god." she moved to go to him but Naruto held her back

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave." Naruto said before Caroline looked around

"What was that?" Caroline asked

"Matt, stay down. Do not move." Naruto said to the awake but weak Matt before they heard a noise all around them "We're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You both need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!" Naruto ordered before the sped off

They all ran with Naruto staying close to Caroline and arrived to the old ruins but Caroline stopped suddenly "Wait! What is it?!" she asked

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Naruro said

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Tyler asked limping out of the ruins

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked glancing around and saw the werewolf rushing at Caroline, before he sped forward and kicked it when it jumped at her, the wolf growled at Naruto but as it was about to pounce Tyler shouted "No!"

Everyone including the wolf looked at Tyler before the wolf ran off

Later

Naruto walked away from a dazed Tyler toward Caroline who was compelling Matt "You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become."

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt said

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck." Caroline continued

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere." Matt said before Caroline backed away and stood by the older vampires

"What are we gonna do about Tyler?" Caroline asked

"I took care of it and we'll get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Naruto said

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline said

"I know." Naruto said

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." Caroline said

"It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder." Naruto said

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…" Caroline said

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would've walked away from Elena and Bonnie a long time ago." Naruto said

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline asked

"I know I should have, I just can't." Naruto said smiling before he placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you don't trust yourself to be around Matt, then yeah it would be best if you were to break up with him. But no one is forcing you to do that, it's your decision."

Caroline nodded glancing at Matt

Tyler was in the woods, when he walked by Mason's car to see the back window was shattered, he looked inside as Mason arrived behind him "Wanna toss me those?" Mason said as Tyler held up his pants

Tyler turned to him and after a moment threw Mason his pants and watched as he put them on "It was you?" Tyler asked only for Mason to nod

Mystic Grill

Matt was alone at a table, when Amy arrived and talked with him, Caroline entered and sighed before she walked to the table "Seriously Amy?"

Amy and Matt looked up at her "We were just talking." Amy said

"Oh, that's what you call it?" Caroline asked

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me?" Matt asked

"No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it." Caroline said

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go." Amy said before she left

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt asked standing up

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that." Caroline replied

"I thought you said no more drama?" Matt asked

"Well, I lied." Caroline retorted

"Just forget it, just forget all of it." Matt said walking away

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline asked causing Matt to stop and look at her

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." Matt said before he left and Caroline sat down, before Naruto and Bonnie joined her with a bottle of bourbon

"That was very big of you." Naruto said before he extended the bottle to Caroline who took it, and took a huge gulp

Gilbert's House

Jenna was in the kitchen when Alaric arrived "Ric, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later." she said turning to him

Alaric looked at her before he kisses her "I should have done that this morning." he said before he kissed her again

Elena and Damon were out on the porch "Road trips work well for us." Damon said

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." Elena said

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." Damon said

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked

Damon looked at her before he sighed and said "No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever." Elena replied

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today." Damon realized

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." Elena said

"I thought friends didn't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Damon said before he looked at her and walked off leaving her on the porch before she shrugged uncaring what the man who tried to kill her brother thought about her the only one she cared about was Naruto

Salvatore Boarding House

3 empty bottles of bourbon and articles of clothing lead up to Naruto's bed, as Caroline got dressed and looked back at Bonnie and Naruto as they cuddled together in bed, before she left and made her way home

Forbes House

Caroline walked into her room, and dropped face first into bed, before she laid on her side. After a moment her eyes snapped open and she looked over her shoulder to see Katherine "Elena?" she asked

"Nope, try again." Katherine said

Caroline sighed "Katherine."

When Katherine sat down on her bed, Caroline sped away from her "Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." Katherine said smirking

 **Finished**

 **Naruto will stay with Elena**


	21. Memory Lane

Images flashed to Naruto welcoming Katherine to the Salvatore Estate, to him chasing her through the garden, and finally taking her to the Founder's ball,

Naruto and Katherine were dancing, "Look who found his dancing shoes."

"Don't tell anybody." Naruto said causing Katherine to giggle before he went to kiss her but she moved away smirking

"No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules." Katherine said

"I thought you didn't believe in rules." Naruto said

"Seems your brother has found someone to occupy his time." Katherine said looking behind Naruto who turned to see Elena leaving with Damon

"Elena." Naruto called making to follow but Katherine grabbed his hand,

"Naruto don't." Katherine said

Naruto frowned and grabbed her throat before he tossed her through a window

Real World, Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto shot from his bed, as Katherine in her underwear sat up smiling, "Katherine."

"You have to admit I am getting better at this." Katherine smirked making to stand, "It was easy to get inside of your head. You shouldn't leave yourself open like that, I've been here all night."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked grabbing a pair of shorts to put over his breifs

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Naruto. Indulge me for a little while, please?" Katherine asked walking over to him and trailing a finger down his shirtless chest

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"3 reasons: you, you and you." Katherine said counting off her fingers

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of (coughs) allgets stuck in my throat." Naruto replied

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Naruto that fell in love with me too." Katherine smiled

Naruto scoffed and turned around walking out the room, Katherine made to follow but got dressed and grabbed his journal before she walked to the foyer and sat down

Naruto walked in with 2 blood bags that he emptied into two glasses, "You shouldn't read someone's journal." he said

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine said as Naruto handed her a glass

"Thank you. I read about your recent werewolf siting. That must have come as a surprise."

"Hm." Naruto smiled, "Are you here to tell me the full story or not?"

"So eager."

"Pearl told me that the Originals had a hand in me being a vampire, and that the people chasing you would've killed me." Naruto said putting away his journal before he looked at her, "I just want answers."

Katherine smiled "Okay, I'll tell you a story. You remember the Founders' Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?"

"I remember." Naruto said

Lockwood Mansion, 1864

Damon grabbed a glass, and spoke, "Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south."

"Ugh, stake me now." Naruto whispered to Katherine downing his glass as Katherine giggled

"My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George said as Henry walked up

"Can I have a word Miss Katherine?" Henry asked

"Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration." Katherine smiled

"Please, Miss Katherine." Henry said firmly

"Go on, I'll go find us someone to drink." Naruto said walking away before Katherine turned to Henry

"I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry revealed

"That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about." Katherine said

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before." Henry replied as Katherine frowned with a look of realization

"Then...it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation." Katherine said

"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry nodded dutifully

"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." Katherine said gently before she looked at George Lockwood who caught her eye

Present Day, Salvatore Boarding House

Katherine continued her story, "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

"Why would I care about some douchebag that I killed 138 years ago?' Naruto asked

"Not how this works, my turn to ask a question. Why did you keep this picture?" Katherine asked holding up her photo as Naruto frowned, "Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

"I came back to visit Zach, Stefan's last human descendant. I didn't even know Elena existed when I returned, but she was the reason I stayed." Naruto said before he stood up and took the photo from her hands, "As for this, I got word that you died, and the way we ended may have been bad but we still had good times together. You are a part of my history and that is important to me, which is why I can't handle pieces to my puzzle missing."

"So you do still love me?" Katherine asked

"Did I say that?" Naruto asked turning around and sitting back on the couch, "Now continue the story you have me interested in what else you were up to in 1864."

Katherine smiled at Naruto highly amused

Lockwood Mansion 1864

Katherine was drinking, alone when George joined her, "She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?" he asked

"Your father has outdone himself." Katherine said

"Knowing father, he will want to throw a Founders' Party every year." George smirked

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me." Katherine said

"Because you have the attention of Nathaniel? I don't care about that you deserve better than some coward.'

"Coward?" Katherine asked

"Yes, he refused the call to war so he can stay here and sleep his way through Mystic Falls. You need someone powerful enough to look after you and give you the life you can enjoy.' George said

"Well Nathaniel and I have a lot in common." Katherine replied

'Like what?' George asked skeptical

'Well we're vampires who could kill you in your sleep." Katherine smiled

"I beg your pardon?" George asked frowning

"Relax, George. I know you know my secret, but its surprising you didn't know Naruto's."

"This conversation is over." George said before he turned to leave but Katherine caught his arm causing him to gask and grimace

"And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." Katherine said before she released him and smiled

"How do you know who I am?" George asked

"You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow

"What do you want?" George asked causing Katherine to smile

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto frowned sitting forward, "What did he want?" he asked as Katherine smiled turning around and walking away, "Katherine!"

Getting up Naruto sped after Katherine to find her back in his bedroom in the hidden room in his closet, looking at all the pictures, "Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?"

"I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with anyone let alone her. That's the whole point. I will always be myself." Naruto said

"Does she know that you love me?" Katherine asked turning to Naruto

"I don't." Naruto frowned before Katherine sped him into the wall where his journals were stored

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto. Don't you remember bringing me home that night?" Katherine asked

Salvatore Estate, 1864

Katherine walked upstairs as Naruto followed behind, "I had a lovely time, Naruto."

"I'm glad. How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Naruto asked

"As long as I'm wanted." Katherine smiled

"So indefinitely then till its time to move on." Naruto said as Katherine turned to him smiling

"So, I gather I'm wanted?" Katherine asked as Naruto stood in her space

"Very much so. I know...we've only known each other for a short while but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." Naruto said as he leaned forward and kissed her, "I am in love with you."

"There's so much you don't know about me, Naruto." Katherine said

"We aren't bound by trivial things as time. I have eternity to learn more about you and fall deeper in love with you." Naruto replied cupping her cheek,

"Are you sure you're not getting love and lust confused?"

"I've lived by my lust for 400 years. I know the difference. I love you." Naruto said causing Katherine to smile before they kissed and made their way into the room as the door closed and Katherine backed away and dropped her dress

Naruto for the first time looked over Katherine's body as he also stripped and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her and the two kissed backing up to the bed

Katherine expected when she got onto the bed, that Naruto would just penetrate her but she as surprised when he began to kiss his way down to her pussy and she gasped in shock and pleasure when he spread her lips and began to lick her womanhood

"God, what do you call this?" Katherine asked moaning

"I don't have a name for it, hell I can't remember the first time I did it, all I know is that women love it." Naruto said inserting his fingers as he rubbed his thumb against Katherine's clot as the elder vampire fell back onto the bed moaning loudly as she grew extremely wet, "Don't stop! Please?"

Katherine's legs snapped around his head as he took her clit between his teeth, "S-something's happening!" she moaned before she arched her back and came as Naruto continued to hold her thighs as she trembled on the bed and began to pant, "T-that was glorious.' Katherine said as Naruto climbed up to her and kissed her

"Thank you." Naruto said before he rubbed his length along her entrance

"I love you too." Katherine said before they moaned as Naruto entered her, with Naruto bracing himself on the bed with his fist so that he didn't collapse onto her

Katherine wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto as he began to thrust into her, rocking the bed as he kissed and nipped at her neck while she moaned loudly before she tightened around him and experienced her second orgasm and she smiled looking at Naruto, before she pushed him back slightly

"I want to try something.' Katherine said

"What?" Naruto asked

"I saw you and Emily, how you took her from behind, would you do me the same way?' Katherine asked causing Naruto to smile before he took her from the bed to her table and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck as they looked at themselves in the mirror before Katherine was bent over and slowly Naruto reentered her causing Katherine to moan before Naruto began to thrust into her his pelvis smacking his her ass

Katherine moaned placing her hand on the mirror before Naruto placed a hand on hers and the two intertwined their fingers, as his thrusts got more powerful before his free hand wrapped around her throat and pulled her up into his chest as he kissed on her neck before he vamped out and Katherine grabbed his arm and brought his wrist tovher mouth before she also vamped out and the two bit each other as they shared an orgasm

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto looked at Katherine who smiled, "I didn't need a replay of our first time having sex." Naruto said

"I know, but I love the memory so much. It was the first time we told each other I love you. The first time we shared blood. You loved me, and I loved you. Feeling like that especially for someone as in tuned to their emotions like you."

Katherine leaned forward and kissed Naruto, who slowly began to return the kiss causing Katherine to smile before Naruto sped away from her, "Told you." Katherine smirked as Naruto glared at her, "Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Naruto asked

"A deal to rid the town of vampires." Katherine shrugged

Salvatore Estate 1864

Katherine and George were walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate, "I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight."

"Good. Naruto and I will also be leaving. I will tell him about this and I'm sure he will help us. You must insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."

"I will." George nodded

"27 vampires." Katherine said

"Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. Naruto and I'll be there to set you free." George replied

"Naruto will make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire." Katherine said

Salvatore Boarding House

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Naruto asked

"I practically lit the match." Katherine smirked

"They were your friends, your family and you just sold them out." Naruto said

"Without blinking." Katherine nodded as Naruto shook his head

"You never told me about any plan to burn the vampires."

"You were out preparing for our departure so I waited for you, but Damon came in." Katherine said

Salvatore Estate

Katherine was looking at her ring, smiling in pure happiness, when there was a knock at the door and she answered it, but frowned seeing Damon, "Has Naruto returned?" Damon shook his head

"No he is still at the station." Damon said walking into the room as Katherine rose an eyebrow at him coming in unannounced

"Okay, then what do you want?' Katherine asked

"You can't leave with Naruto. I see the way you look at me when no one is looking. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Naruto, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it. I can prove you love me."

"You've lost your mind. Leave." Katherine said unamused walking around Damon who removed his shirt and turned her around grabbing her face before he kissed her hard but soft and intensely with passion, as Katherine moved her head away, fighting off Damon's hands as he tried to remove her dress, "No."

"Lie about this." Damon said going for another kiss as he tried to get closer then throw her in her bed and have his way with her, but Katherine vamped out with a snarl and grabbed his throat and slammed him into the bed strangling him

"You ba-" Katherine began to threaten when a smiling Naruto walked in with tickets causing her eyes to widen as her face returned to normal before Naruto took notice of her position and quickly she got off Damon watching as the happiness in his eyes turned shock, sadness and finally rage

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto was wide eyed as he looked at the childhood picture of himself and Damon with their mother, "I would never betrayed you in such a way. I was going to get rid of Pearl who wanted me to call off our engagement which I had no intention of doing. I wanted us to be together Naruto."

Naruto grabbed his face and shook his head, "Your lying.' he said only for Katherine to turn him around and slam her lips into his showing him her memories of that faithful night before she backed away as Naruto fell back into the wall and slid to the ground

"I love you, Naruto." Katherine said kneeling beside him, "I want what I want, and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now." Naruto frowned as Katherine straddled him

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." Katherine smirked and grabbed his throat tightly when he glared and began to speak, "I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch."

Naruto vamped out and grabbed her wrist to pull it from his throat but Katherine broke both his hands causing him to grunt,

Elena entered the house, after a trying day with Damon at Jenna's Barbeque at the house with Mason, Alaric, and Caroline before Caroline gave her a ride over and began to talk trash in her own way about vampire/human relationships, "Hello? Naruto?"

Katherine looked at Naruto, smiled and kissed him as she used a method Naruto taught her and made wood by fusing water and earth together that caused stakes to shot from the floor and stab into Naruto's legs, causing him to yell in pain, before Katherine left

Elena was in the living room, "Naruto?" she asked and turned around and gasped seeing Katherine

"You must be Elena." Katherine said as she stepped closer to her descendant admiring her and the resemblance since this was the first doppelganger she had met in her line

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Elena asked

Katherine doesn't answer but looked at her from top to bottom, before she touched her neck with one finger as she walked behind her, "You're asking the wrong questions."

"Elena!" Naruto yelled slamming shoulder first into the wall as his legs continued to heal, as Elena gasped and looked at him before she turned to see Katherine gone, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you okay?" Elena asked seeing his wounded legs finish healing as he limped toward her

"Not really." Naruto said hugging Elena

Mystic Grill

Caroline was sitting alone at a table when Elena and Naruto entered, "Elena." Caroline said getting her attention

"Hey." Elena greeted as Naruto walked to a table glaring st Damon's back while Elena talked with Caroline

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline apologized

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena said

"So...you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked

"You were just being a good friend...in your own way." Elena said

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline apologized again as Elena smiled and rejoined Naruto at a table

"I'm exhausted." Naruto said

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena replied as Naruto scoffed

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to."

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." Elena said

"That doesn't mean anything. As long as she is in town you aren't safe." Naruto frowned

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena said

"And I love that, I really do, but she is stronger than me and Damon combined. I can't protect you alone or with him. If she tries to make good on her threat I won't be able to stop her." Naruto said

"What about Sheila's spell to turn you into a-"

"Not an option, if I can't even control myself." Naruto interrupted as the eavesdropping Damon and Caroline looked confused on what was happening

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena frowned

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Naruto said

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elena asked

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." Naruto said

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena asked

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that if we didn't do as she says and she hurt Bonnie, Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline again, Alaric, or anyone else that you wouldn't blame yourself." Naruto said frowning as Elena looked away from him, "This is the reality of our situation. My mission is to protect you and Bonnie. Yes, you being with me and helping me get control of my bloodlust is dangerous. The very moment we bumped into each other in the hallway at school you were in danger. From me, but I will never hurt you and I can prevent that. But what I can't prevent is Katherine going after any of your loved ones and you not feeling some type of way because it would be our fault."

"Reality sucks." Elena said as Naruto smiled

"Yes it does, but I love you."

"I love you too." Elena said

"I'll fixed this. I promise. Naruto said kissing Elena passionately before she got up and left and Naruto placed his face into his hands sighing, "Damn it "

 **Finished**

 **There you have it**


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto was sitting at the foot of his bed while Aimee and Sarah slept behind him, he was sipping on a blood bag with an emotionless look on his face as he thought over his current situation, before with a sigh he stood up and went to get dress,

Forbes House

Caroline was asleep in bed when a hand reached for her shoulder, as her eyes snapped open and she blurred out if bed and tacked the assailant to the ground straddling them as she tried to force the stake down into their heart

Caroline grunted before she looked up into the face of Naruto who was holding the tip of the stake back from puncturing his skin,

"N-Naruto?" Caroline asked before she released the stake and got off him helping him stand, "I am so sorry, I thought you were-"

Naruto watched as Caroline frowned and stopped herself from speaking, "You thought I was Katherine, right?'

Caroline looked at Naruto in shock

"Elena knew something was wrong with you yesterday when you kept her from coming to the house, and I noticed how you were listening to our conversation at the grill."

"Naruto it's"

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"S-she threatened to kill Matt, if I didn't spy on Elena." Caroline confessed as Naruto nodded while Caroline began to cry, "I'm sorry, its just she scares me."

Naruto brought Caroline into a hug, "You just entered this life a few days ago. I'm not mad. I want you to move into the Boarding House for a few days." Naruto said

"But can't Katherine just come in whenever she wanted?"

"She could but unless she wants to lose you as a spy she won't come after you there. Tell your mom, you'll be staying with Bonnie." Naruto said getting a nod from the girl before he turned and left

1 year ago, Emerald Coast, Florida

Mason was at a bar finishing his beer when he took out some money "Alright, Carlos. It's it for me." he paid and went outside while a man followed him, as Mason walked to his car the man pushed him

"Mason!" the man shouted

"Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home." Mason said

Jimmy pushed Mason again "Screw you! I know about you and Marla." Jimmy said

"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." Mason said before Jimmy choked him, Mason pushed him "Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" Jimmy punched Mason in the face, as Mason regains him balance he walks over and grabbed Jimmy's shoulders "You don't want to do this buddy."

"I gonna kill you!" Jimmy shouted before he throws Mason to the ground and kicked him in the stomach twice, he then knelt down and started to punch Mason in the face before Mason catches his arm and pushes him away, as they both got up Jimmy swung at Mason who ducked and grabbed his legs before he carries Jimmy and slammed him on the ground causing Jimmy's head to hit the concrete hard, before he died

Mason sat up panting before he sees Jimmy just laying there "Jimmy? Jimmy?" he asked taking his face and shaking him

Present

Lockwood's Mansion

Tyler was sitting in his dads office with Mason "Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason replied

"Well, were you?" Tyler asked

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense." Mason replied

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler said

Mason nodded "On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason said as Tyler looked down "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler lied before he went towards his father's safe "My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years." he said as he opened the safe "It's all yours."

Mason looked inside the safe but the moonstone wasn't there "Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason said

Tyler sighed "Yeah, I'm not really buying that." he said as Mason looked up to him "Why do you really want it?"

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason asked

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler said

Gilbert House

Elena was in the bathroom, with Jeremy standing behind her "I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf."

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." Elena said

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out." Jeremy said

Elena paused putting on her lipstick and looked at Jeremy "There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it."

Jeremy walked closer to her "By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." he said showing her his ring

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" Elena asked

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy said before he left, causing Elena to sigh and walk into her room to see Bonnie there,

"He seems very eager." Bonnie said

"Yeah tell me about it. Thanks for staying over last night." Elena smiled

"Well thanks to Katherine we are on pause with the best guy in the world all because she wants him back after 145 years."

"I tried to talk him into pretending to fight and break up, but he is right. I don't know what I will do if Katherine hurt someone I loved or worst, and I was the cause for it." Elena said as Bonnie nodded

"He had Caroline move in with him to keep a better eye on her and train her more. Maybe this way Katherine will be more hesitant to harass her." Bonnie revealed

"Is he getting better with the blood?" Elena asked

"Still some growing pains but he is way better then he was when we first had him start drinking our blood." Bonnie said

"That's great. He's making progress." Elena smiled happy for Naruto, before she saw the time, "We should get ready."

"I'm not going, I'm going to continue training with my magic." Bonnie said as Elena nodded in understanding as it was important for Bonnie to be strong to protect herself and have enough control so that she didn't overexert herself

Mystic Falls Public Park

It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood was doing a speech "This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks."

Mason was removing boxes from his trunk, when Naruto joined him "Naruto right? The youngest Salvatore." Mason said

"The one offering an apology." Naruto said

"Not interested." Mason said dismissively

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." Naruto said

"You think?" Mason asked

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Naruto asked

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason said

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Naruto replied

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said moving to walk away when Naruto grabbed his wrist tightly causing Mason to grimace

"Now I hope that wasn't a threat." Naruto said before he looked Mason in the eye, "Listen, if you can't co-exist here then leave. Simple as that, because if you hope to start a fight I will finish it, and then I will kill Tyler to make sure the wolf problem is gone for good. Do you understand."

"If he comes at me…" Mason started

"He won't." Naruto interrupted before they shook hands, "You're giving me your word that you won't start any trouble. Don't break it."

Naruto released Mason's hand watching as he walked off, as Damon appeared behind him

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Naruto said to Damon

"I don't want peace." Damon said with a groan

"Consider it opposite day." Naruto retorted

"Naruto, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon said moving to stand in front of Naruto

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then try to stab one through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try and fail to kill him with silver of all things. Not a broken neck, or removing his heart, a silver butter knife. So thank you, because I don't have enough problems." Naruto replied before he walked off

Naruto walked over to some guys and began to help them and 30 minutes in they all bailed on trash duty before his hearing picked up, so he looked over to see Mason helping Liz, "Oh thanks Mason." she said taking a box from him and Naruto headed over

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." Liz said

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." Mason said

Liz paused before she continued working "I don't know what you're talking about." she said

"I know you and the others founding families have a secret council." Mason replied

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members." Liz retorted

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and-"

"Excuse me." Naruto asked walking up with box he snatched from somewhere, as Mason and Liz to look at him, "Hey Sheriff."

"Hi Naruto. Doing well?" Liz asked stepping back as Naruto placed the box on the table

"Can't complain yet." Naruto smiled which Liz returned

"Well let's hope you don't have too, can you and Mason do me a favor?"

"I don't see why not." Naruto said turning and looking at Mason who gave a fake smile

"Sure."

"The trash is piling up, would you guys take it to the dumpsters please?" Liz wondered

"Sure.' Naruto nodded before he and Mason walked off

"Look man, you can't be jumping into conversations like that. I'm a Lockwood, and I need to be here for my family. Being on the could cil is part of that." Mason said as Naruto glanced at him before they got the trash and headed to the woods

"So I overreacted." Naruto frowned

"Yeah, I'm a man of my word, and I said I won't start any trouble." Mason said

"So the Vervain you put into the girls Lemonade glass before she began to distribute it wasn't part of your plan to expose me and Damon?' Naruto asked as Mason began to back away before he turned to run but the maw of a Fox covered his face as Naruto's familiars blurred into the clearing and began to feast on Mason who gurgled loudly as his throat was crushed

Naruto smirked watching as the foxes ate the werewolf man before in a ripple he took Mason's appearance and walked over to the eating foxes and dug into Mason's pants grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys

When the foxes backed off sitting obediently next to the corpse Naruto smirked at them, "We have an old friend in town, I want you to discover where she is staying."

The foxes yipped and ran off,

With a turn of his foot, the earth beneath Mason's corspe opened up and swallowed it before Naruto reclose the hole, and walked off, to the park heading straight for Carol,

"Hey, Carol."

"Mason is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the road, I have to get back to some friends of mine. I'll call when I can."

Carol looked at her brother in law not surprised at all, "Okay, have a safe drive." Carol said hugging 'Mason' who returned the hug, before he made his way to his car and drove off

Later, Lockwood Mansion

Naruto still under the guise of Mason arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, as he needed to make this ruse last, and to do that he needs to make it seem like Mason actually left,

Jeremy was inside with Tyler looking at the moonstone, "What is it?" he asked

" It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them." Tyler shrugged as Naruto who was using his hearing as he parked the car smirked

"Why didn't you give it to him?"

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him." Tyler said before Aimee and Sarah burst in

"Found you!" Sarah said

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee pouted

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?" Sarah asked walking over

"No, we're good." Tyler smiled nodding

"Hey, hey, what is that?" Sarah asked looking st the moonstone

"It's...woah, hey." Tyler got up as Aimee snatched the rock

"Pretty." Aimee said backing away as Tyler stood up

"Okay, let's not play with the rock." Tyler frowned

"Well, come and get it." Aimee said backing away as a giggling Sarah joined her before Aimee bumped into 'Mason' who snatched the moonstone

"I'll take that." 'Mason' said as Tyler looked surprised he was here

"I thought you were at the park?" Tyler asked

"Came to pack, and lucky I did.' 'Mason" said looking at Tyler before he walked off

"Pack?"

"Got things to do." Mason said walking away upstairs out of view before he zipped from room to room, till he found Mason's and quickly packed up everything and headed for the door, "Hope you finish with those girls before your mom gets here."

Tyler frowned watching as his uncle walked to his truck and walked out after him

"You can't be seriously thinking about leaving, especially after telling me about the curse."

"Live your life, Tyler. But be careful." 'Mason' said getting into the truck

"Seriously, that all you got?' Tyler asked

"I'm not your dad." Mason said before Tyler with a frown backed away before 'Mason' sped off the property

Naruto smirked as he drove out of Mystic Falls and stopped at a man before he sped out of the car and grabbed the man by his throat, "You won't remember ms but you are going to get into the car and drive away."

Naruto handed the man Mason's wallet and car keys watching as in a trance the man got into the truck and drove away,

Naruto turned away and began to leave when Mason's phone rung, about to send the caller to voicemail, Naruto paused when he saw the caller I.D, "Can't be." he said answering the phone but remaining silent

"Mason, did you get the moonstone?" Katherine asked

"I have it, but quick question how did you come back for me, with a werewolf boytoy on your arm huh?" Naruto asked

"...Naruto, I assume Mason is with you?" Katherine asked

"He tried to expose me and Damon to the Sheriff, you know how that goes." Naruro said

"You killed him."

"Of course, he took my offer of peace and spat on it, so I fed him to my foxes. This is great, I had no idea you were even with him, but after the way you basically threatened me to end things with Elena, I have to say, this makes up for that." Naruto said hanging up

Next Day

Caroline and Damon arrived to the backyard where Linkin Park - Faint was playing on a speaker, as Naruto with his eyes covered with a bandana with a knife as a few yards away was 6 targets on a string swinging in the wind when Naruto tossed the knives in his hands scoring a bullseye on 2 but missing the other 4

Taking the bandana away from his eyes, Naruto looked up to see his miss and sighed, "Not there yet.' he muttered before Damon cut the music off

"What're you doing?" Caroline asked

"Training my sense of hearing." Naruto said turning to face her and Damon, "What's up?'

"Tell him." Damon told Caroline

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline said causing Naruto raise an eyebrow

"Where?" Naruto asked

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and...quasi-stalk Matt." Caroline said

Earlier, Mystic Grill

Caroline was standing in the grill watching Matt, who noticed her, "Do you need a table?"

"No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room." Caroline said with an awkward smile before she stormed over to the bathroom sighing to herself as she looked in the mirror before she looked up as Katherine appeared behind her, "Elena?"

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked posing as Elena

"Yeah, you know...whatever." Caroline shrugged before she tried to superspeed to the door but Katherine with a smirk move in front of it

"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine asked advancing forward as Caroline backed away

"I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home." Caroline stammered

"I need you to deliver a message." Katherine said, "Tell Naruto that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tonight, at the masquerade ball."

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto frowned, "She wants to do it in public. When I killed Mason it threw her off guard."

"She's running scared, which means she's out of tricks." Damon smirked

"Do not underestimate her. Have to play this smarter than her." Naruto said frowning

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight."

"You're not gonna kill her. This has nothing to do with you." Naruto said

"Come on you can't seriously think you can take her on by yourself." Damon replied

"And I'm supposed to trust you of all people to help me?' Naruto asked

"It was 145 years ago, get over it." Damon said only for Naruto to raise an eyebrow looking at him, "Okay I'm the wrong person to say that but you can't do this on your own. You need me."

Naruto frowned and sighed, "Fine, but whatever I say goes. If you aren't going to follow my plan then you can stay here."

"Okay." Damon nodded just glad that he was going to help kill Katherine

Later

Caroline opened the front door and Bonnie was there, "Hey, come on in."

"I got your message. Why did I need to bring my grimoire?" Bonnie asked before she paused as she saw Damon and Alaric talking beside a table filled with weapons, "What's going on?"

"Bonnie." Naruto said walking in

"Naruto." Bonnie smiled slightly wanting nothing more then to hug and kiss him

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well I thought since we were going to kill Katherine, we could use Bonnie's magic to help." Caroline said

"No." Naruto replied

"I can decide for myself." Bonnie frowned before Naruto blurred forward taking her out of the house into the woods out back

"I can't ask you to use your magic to help with vampire business." Naruto said

"Katherine threatened you to break things off with Elena, and since the rule was that if 1 of us couldn't be with you then neither of us could, our relationship paused as well. Katherine is the only obstacle to us getting back together, if I can help take the bitch down then I will." Bonnie said

"Are you fully rested?' Naruto asked getting a nod

"I'm ready, I can spell a room to trap her like the tomb spell.' Bonnie said before Nsruto sped them back to the house to see Jeremy in the room

"Um, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Little Gilbert may be able to help lure Katherine away from the party." Damon said

Naruto sighed, before he looked to everyone, "Plan is simple. Bonnie will spell a room so that vampires may enter but not leave. Jeremy you will get her attention and tell her that I want to give her the moonstone away from the party. Knowing her she will go to Caroline who will lead her to the spelled room where Damon and I will be waiting."

"What about me?" Alaric asked

"I want you to say with Jenna and keep an eye on her and Elena. Katherine will have a plan in place in case we try anything and if that plan involves hurting Elena I want you there to stop it, if you can't call me and I will be there. My familiars will also be guarding the house." Naruto said getting a nod, "Any questions?"

"Tonight Katherine gets a stake through the heart." Damon smirked

"We aren't killing her." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him

"What?" they all asked

"Katherine has information I need, and until I get it she needs to stay alive." Naruto said

"Then what is the goal here?' Damon asked annoyed

"We take her down and while she is out bleed her and lock her up in the tomb." Naruto said

"What information does she have?" Alaric asked

"Information on who turned me and why I have no recollection of the year I was at University or the first few months I spent as a vampire." Naruto said as Damon looked surprised

"She knows?" Damon asked

"Pearl said she told her and since Pearl and Anna are dead..." Naruto trailed off getting a nod from Damon

Later, Lockwood Mansion

The denizens of Mystic Falls were enjoying themselves at the Lockwood Masquerade Party when Katherine impersonating Elena down to her hairstyle arrived with a friend before they separated and as Katherine took a strawberry from a plate she walked into Matt

"Elena?" Matt asked surprised

"Matt? You look dashing." Katherine smirked

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Matt said with a raised eyebrow

"I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just...Okay, here's the deal. [She compels him.] Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps." Matt said flatly

"And then?" Katherine smirked

"I won't stop until he kills me." Matt said

"God, you're hot. Now go away." Katherine smirked

"Thank you." Matt said walking away

Elsewhere

Naruto was at a table with Aimee and Sarah as they flirted with him while he nursed a glass of Whisky

"Maybe later we could hang out?" Aimee asked rubbing a hand over Naruto's lap

"Sure." Naruto said looking around for Katherine as the two girls smiled at each other before Sarah saw Tyler and Matt, Sarah got up taking Aimee with her

As he continued to nurse his drink Damon walked up, "Do you see her?" he asked

"No. You're sure you can do this?" Naruto asked glancing from the corner of his eyes at Damon who rose an eyebrow

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asked

"You, seeing as 145 years ago you were prepared to rape her, just to prove she felt something for you." Naruto said causing Damon to frown as he looked into the cold eyes of his younger brother, "Can you do this?'

"I won't hesitate." Damon said watching as Naruto stood up and turned to him

"Okay." Naruto said walking away as Damon watched him before he left

Naruto finished his drink and put the glass a flower pot before he paused as he saw Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away before she suddenly appeared behind him

"Dance with me." Katherine said

"Can we not, and just get this over with." Naruto replied turning to face her

"Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious." Katherine said eating a strawberry watching a woman before she looked to Naruto who scoffed

"I don't care about these people. Now do you want the damn stone or not?" Naruto asked

Katherine was about to say something when Aimee walked up, "Hey Naruto, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge."

Katherine smiled, "Thank you. I love your necklace."

"Oh, thanks." Aimee said smiling as she placed a hand on her necklace

"Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go." Katherine smirked looking Naruto in the eye as she snapped Aimee's spine, "Paralyzed from the waist down."

Naruto suddenly swiped a hand and decapitated Aimee, "And dead." he said watching as Katherine dropped the body of the girl noticing how no one was reacting

"An illusion." Katherine noticed smirking looking at Naruto who shrugged

"Do you want the moonstone or what?" Naruto asked

'I'm having to much fun, its been a while since we've been at a parry together." Katherine said walking away as Naruto sighed in annoyance looking down at Aimee

Moments Later

Naruto and Damon are in an empty room, "I dropped her in the well on the edge of the property." Naruto said

"It's collateral damage." Damon said as Naruto shrugged

"It's whatever."

"So are we doing this now or what?" Damon asked impatiently as Naruto looked off to the side and saw Lucy and walked off, "Naruto?'

Damon watched his brother leave before he took out his phone and sent the signal

Naruto caught Lucy by her arm, "Long way from home." he said as Lucy turned to him smirking

"Well I missed you." Lucy said

"Your mother has been worried about you." Naruto replied causing Lucy to sigh

"Can we talk about this later, please?' Lucy asked getting a nod

"Okay, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked

"A year ago I got into some trouble with some vampires and Katherine saved my life. I owe her a life debt, so I came here to settle it, by doing a simple linking spell." Lucy said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Linking spell?" Naruto asked before his eyes widened

Earlier

Katherine was walking through the parry when Jeremy appeared, causing her to sigh, "What is it Jeremy?"

"I have a message from Naruto." Jeremy said causing Katherine to raise an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"He said you have 10 minutes to meet him at the edge of the lake by the woods. If not he's leaving with the moonstone." Jeremy said

"And why are you Damon's little messenger?" Katherine asked using the wrong name on purpose

"Because he know I'm not afraid of you." Jeremy said not knowing he just tipped off Katherine

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous." Katherine asked holding up his ring causing Jeremy's eyes to widen before she walked away with it

Jeremy grabbed his phone and began texting Damon before Elena grabbed his arm with a glare, "What the hell is going on?"

Caroline was inside sipping blood from the flash Naruto gave her, when she saw Matt with Sarah and Tyler. He stopped and looked at her and walked off with them.

Sighing she began to walks through an empty part of the manor and went to open a door but Katherine arrived, grabbing her wrist and pushed her head against the wall

"What are Naruto and Damon up to?" Katherine asked

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?" Katherine asked

"I don't know...nothing." Caroline shrugged only for a large wing to burst from Katherine's back and stab Caroline through the shoulder causing her to scream as she was lifted into the air

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?" Katherine asked

"They're trying to kill you." Caroline said causing Katherine to retract her wing

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked

"Bonnie has it." Caroline said

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"...She's upstairs."

"Let's go." Katherine said speeding upstairs with Caroline's hair in her grip

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." Caroline cried

"Shut up! Which room is it?" Katherine asked

"It's that one." Caroline said pointing to a room before Katherine released her and walked into the room

"Where is she?" Katherine asked with a glare before she turned around to see Caroline smiling

"I did it! I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!" Caroline smiled before Katherine rushed forward to take her heart out but she couldn't pass the threshold

"What the...?" Katherine trailed off before Damon walked out the closet and aimed one of Alaric's weapons at Katherine before he pulled the trigger causing a stake to launch I to her back causing her to scream as a stake appeared in his hands that he the back of Katherine's knee

Elena who was talking with Jeremy and Bonnie suddenly screamed as she was injured in the exact same places Katherine was

Damon sped over and grabbed Katherine by her hair and tossed her into the couch before he sped over to her with the stake held high, but Katherine grabbed his arm smirking as her wounds healed

"You want to fight? Good I have 145 years worth of aggression aimed at you." Katherine said

Damon's eyes widened as his wrist was crushed before Katherine punched him in the jaw sending him flying over the couch onto the floor,

Groaning the younger vampire reset his jaw as he got up to his knees, as Katherine walked toward around the couch, before Damon tackled Katherine to the ground but she put one of her heels to his torso and kicked him over her

Spinning in midair, Damon landed on his feet looking at Katherine who blurred up to her feet and sped forward and punched him in the face Damon tried to give a jab, but Katherine moved her head out the way, and elbowed Damon in the temple, before she grabbed the back of Damon's blazer and kneed him in the ribs twice before she kicked his feet from under him

Damon on his back was punched in the face 7 times, before he tried to perform a leg lock to choke Katherine out, but she stood up with him and vamp sped forward and slammed him into a wall putting a large dent into it, as his submission maneuver was broken he was lifted out of the hole and slammed into a table, before Katherine got ontop of him and began to savagely rain down blow after blow into his face the floor cratering as his head was pushed further into it while blood caked the smirking Katherine's fist before she paused and grabbed Damon's tie, pulling it strangling him as she lifted his limp body up

"Did you really think you stood a chance against me by yourself?" Katherine asked as Damon groaned pitifully, "Poor Damon, it must be so hard knowing that next to your brother you will always be second best. I should kill you now. I mean after all you ruined my relationship with Naruto and your obsession with me allowed people to find out I didn't die in the tomb."

"Drop him.' Naruto said entering the room as Katherine looked at him smirking

"Are you sure? I could end him now." Katherine said holding the tie higher causing the knot to tighten

"You know why I can't allow that." Naruto replied

Katherine shrugged before she dropped Damon, "So how about that moonstone?" she asked turning to Naruto while stomping on Damon's throat

Naruto grabbed his phone and texted Bonnie that the plan was a failure and she needed to unseal the room,

Naruto sat on the couch with a grunt before Katherine joined him, "Sorry your brother keeps getting in your way." she smiled

"No your not." Naruto said

"Well in this instance.."

"If it wasn't for the promise I made to mother to protect him and Stefan I'd have killed him by now." Naruto admitted before he looked at her, "If you truly loved me, why did you come here with a werewolf?'

"He was a means to an end, I was going to hand him over to Klaus for the ritual so that I can get my freedom and we could be together." Katherine said truthfully

"I don't want the ritual to be completed." Naruto frowned

"She's just one girl." Katherine said

"Who I happen to love very much, Katherine. I will protect her no matter what I have to do." Naruto replied as Katherine smiled

"I love that about you, but you can't fight Klaus. If he wants to kill Elena for the sacrifice then he will. No one can stop him." Katherine said

"Won't know until I try." Naruto frowned

"If you die in the process?" Katherine asked

"Then I will go out knowing I did everything in my power to stop him and anyone helping him." Naruto said looking at Katherine, who looked him in the eyes before she turned away from him

"How can you look at me like that?" Katherine asked

"Like what?' Naruto asked

"Since I've been back you have never had hate or anger in your eyes, just pain, and sadness. I know I have been pressing your buttons but why aren't you upset with me?'

"I am upset with you, but now that I know what really happened back then...I don't know I just can't find it in myself to hate you. Annoyance, and disappointment those are what I feel when I think about what you're doing."

"And?'

"And I will stop you before you cross a line you won't be able to come back from." Naruto said before Katherine smiled and grabbed his chin before she kissed him and slowly Naruto returned the kiss before she pulled away

"And what line do you have that someone can't come back from? You just killed an innocent girl in the middle of a party.' Katherine wondered

"You'll know when you crossed it. From now on Caroline will no longer be your little spy." Naruto said

Katherine looked at Naruto before Lucy walked up with the moonstone in her hand, "Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

"Later lover." Katherine smiled before she got up walking to Lucy as Naruto watched her with a smirk as he noticed a familiar look in Lucy's eyes the same Sheila used to get whenever she was passed off

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy said

"Done." Katherine smirked with her hand out

"I owe you nothing." Lucy clarified

"I said done. Give it." Katherine demanded and Lucy immediately handed Katherine the moonstone who gripped it smirking before she began to gasp for air looking to the glaring Lucy

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said as Katherine fell to the floor as Lucy looked to Naruto who stood up, "Elena's fine. The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her."

Naruto nodded watching as Katherine suffocated to a temporary death

"I apologize for my involvement." Lucy said but Naruto called her

"You want to make it up to me, you and Bonnie have one more spell to do." Naruto said causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow,

Moments Later

A healed Elena was looking at the fountain by the pond when Naruto walked up to her, "You okay?"

Elena turned to him, "Yeah." she smiled as Naruto handed her a phial with his blood

"To help with the healing.'

Elena nodded and drunk the blood, "Thank you. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?" she asked

"For now, yes. I'm going to lock her up, Bonnie and Lucy are waiting for me." Naruto said before he walked up to her and she looked at him, "Have you been keeping up with the training regiment?'

"Yeah, 4 hours a day everyday. Its really making a difference." Elena smiled before she jumped into Naruto's arms kissing him heavily, "I miss you. I can come by later right?'

"With Katherine on ice, if you feel safe enough for you and your loved ones to pickup where we left off I will welcome you with open arms." Naruto smiled getting a nod from Elena, "I have to go."

"I'll see you later." Elena smiled before Naruto kissed her cheek and walked off to meet up with Lucy and Bonnie

Elena's phone rung as she began to leave, "Hello...Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. I'm fine, I got some blood from Naruto. I'm just gonna go home and stay with him tonight. Okay."

Elena hung up before a masked man came up behind her, covered her mouth and kidnapped her

 **Finished**


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto sighed as he made his way to school, Elena hadn't come by like she said, which was understandable. If she wasn't ready then he wasn't going to force her, as he passed by the Lockwood house he saw the Dinka Jester Sport, that he gave her parked outside the Lockwood property

Jogging over Naruto uses his spare key and got in, before he called Elena's phone but heard it in the driveway, getting out of the car, Naruto walked toward the ringing and found the phone on the ground

Frowning worriedly Naruto went back to the car and sped off toward school

Outside Mystic Falls

In a secluded country area, an SUV is meeting another car. The man got out of the car and walked over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses to hide from the sun, "Where is she?" he asked

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." the man said

"Good, put her in the back." the cap wearing man said

The man opened the SUV trunk, then went to his car and opened he trunk. Elena was in it, unconscious. He took her and put her in the SUV trunk. The cap wearing man sees her in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting Elena in the trunk, the man rejoined the driver.

"Thank you for your help." the driver said

"Is there anything else?" the kidnapper asked

"One more thing. Come closer, please." the driver said as the man took a step forward. "Closer."

The man took another step the driver grabbed him, bit him, and feed on his blood and then tossed him on the ground and pulled off.

Mystic Falls High

Jeremy was on his way to his locker when Naruto appeared behind him, "Jeremy." he said causing Jeremy to flinch in surprise

"God man don't do that.' Jeremy said

"Have you seen Elena?"

"I thought she was spending the night with you." Jeremy said

"She never made it, her car and phone was still at the Lockwood's.' Naruto frowned

"Well if she isn't with you, where could she be?" Jeremy asked as Naruto had sinking feeling

"Come with me." Naruto said walking off and Jeremy followed

Outside Mystic Falls

The SUV parked in the driveway of an old abandoned house, and the vampire carried Elena, who was waking up before she was placed on the couch with her hands and feet tied before the vampire began to remove the ropes,

"What do you want?" Elena asked moving a bit so that her hand found its way to her pocket

"Ssh." The vampire said as he began to vamp out, "Just a taste."

The vampire made to bite Elena but she removed the small ChapStick size mace canister from her pocket and sprayed the Vervain into his face causing him to scream as Elena kicked him back and tried to run for the door but a female was in her way

"Impressive.' the woman said

"I know you." Elena said surprised as she seen the woman's picture before in Naruto's photo album

"I seriously doubt that." the woman smirked stepping closer to Elena who stepped back

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked

"You look just like her." the woman said looking at Elena's face

"But I'm not. Look, whatever you-" Elena began

"Be quiet!" the woman said

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena said

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." the woman replied

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked only for the woman to slap her hard sending her flying back into the couch that slid from the impact as Elena laid unconscious

"I want you to be quiet." the woman said

"Rose." the vampire rasped as he climbed to his knees coughing

"Get up and stay away from her, Trevor. You will not ruin this." Rose frowned before she walked off with Trevor following using the wall to stay steady as his eyes burned from the Vervain that got into them

Mystic Falls Highschool

Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's classroom with a map and two candles on the table, "How does this is work?" Jeremy asked

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie explained as Naruto entered

"Okay,, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I've got weapons, in the car." Naruto said as Bonnie looked to Jeremy

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked getting a nod before she cut his hand and he let the blood fall onto the map

Bonnie concentrates to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and traveled toward Elena's location, "There. She's there." Bonnie said

"That's 300 miles away." Naruto said

"No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Jeremy said

"Its a map Jeremy." Naruto replied

"Okay, we can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area.' Jeremy said

'Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Naruto said turning toward the door

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy said stopping Naruto

"No Jeremy, you're not." Naruto said

"No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay? Or worse? What if she's...?" Jeremy trailed off as he choked over his words

"She's not. I can't focus on saving Elena if I'm worried about you." Naruto said

"Well, you can't do this alone." Bonnie said

"I have to because no one else is in a position to help me." Naruto replied before he kissed her cheek, "I'll be fine. Get some rest.'

Naruto left the room as Bonnie frowned after him, before she grabbed her phone and went to Damon's name on her contact list

Elsewhere

Elena was waking up as Rose and Trevor are upstairs talking, "How's the girl?" Rose asked

"Still passed out." Trevor said as Elena began to sneak upstairs toward the door

"You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose asked

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" Trevor asked

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose said

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked

"They say he got it." Rose said

"Wonderful and what?"

Elena paused at the wall and looked at the two vampires

" So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose said

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor replied with fear in his voice

"I'm sick of running!" Rose frowned

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor replied as Elena began to make her way to the door

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose said as a floorboard squeaked alerting the two, "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose said walking off

Elena followed Rose to a room, "Why am I here?" Elena asked

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose said

"Why won't you?" Elena asked

"That's another one." Rose smirked

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me, Rose Marie.' Elena said causing Rose to pause and turn to her,

"What did you call me?" Rose asked

"Naruto said that's your name, Rose Marie. He told me you two used to be a thing. That you were special friends." Elena said

"Sounds like him. What's your relationship to Naruto?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Elena said

"I never took Naruto has someone who appreciated Monogamy." Rose scoffed before she sighed, "Look, I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service. If it wasn't for the situation I'm in, I'd let you go on the account that we have a mutual friend but beggars can't be choosers."

"Who is Elijah? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked

"He's one of the vampires, The Originals."

"What do you mean The Originals?" Elena asked

"Hm. Trevor and I have been running for 700 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose said not answering the question

"But why me?" Elena asked

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose said

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked

"Oh, so Naruto has told you something." Rose said

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena said

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose corrected

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose said causing Elena to gasp

"Tell me more." Elena demanded

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Don't call me that." Elena frowned, "Who were you running from?"

"The Originals."

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena asked as Trevor kicked some books over toward her

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said

"Mm-hmm." Rose sounded off

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over 700 years, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Elena asked

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose said

"Katherine." Elena frowned

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose said

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor said

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake aga-"

Loud knocking sounded off the walls as someone was at the door, "He's here." Rose said as all the confidence fled Trevor's body

"This was a mistake." Trevor said

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose replied

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor retorted as he began to pace

"He wants her more." Rose said

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor said before Rose grabbed his hands

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked

"We're family, forever." Trevor nodded

"Get her downstairs, stay there and don't make a sound." Rose said before Trevor blurred into Elena taking her downstairs as Rose ran over to the door to see Elijah opening it

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked smirking

Meanwhile

Naruto parked the car up the street from the house as his foxes yipped causing him to look over and see the mountain lion on the porch of the house in the distance as he looked to his familiars as they looked happy to see the beast, looking over his shoulder as Damon arrived he sighed

"What're you doing here?" Naaruto asked as he vamped out slightly and his pupils sharpened as the world around him darkened and Naruto saw 4 x-rays with 3 he recognized as vampires and one as human

"Bonnie called and said you could need some help." Damon said

"I'm good." Naruto replied

"Naruto, look man I'm trying to make amends here. Just let me help you." Damon said as Naruto glanced over to him

"Fine. Do you have any experience fitting older vampires?" Naruto asked

"Only Katherine." Damon frowned as Naruto sighed

"Soon as the opportunity presents itself you get Elena out of there." Naruto said tossing Damon Alaric's weapons, "Use your hearing and your sight together it'll give you a sonar like vision." Naruto said as he looked to his familiars and waved them off, "If you can't get to Elena use the lightning in your hands as a taser. Be careful not to alert the mountain lion."

Naruto began to walk forward as Damon looked down to his fist as arcs of lightning sparked

"Let's go." Naruto said as he burst into a flock of bats that flew to the roof before he climbed through a window with Damon following and reforming clumsily still not used to these advance powers

Inside

Elijah was elated as he looked to Elena, "We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said

Elena looked to Rose, "Please, don't let him take me." she pleaded as Rose with a guilty expression looked away

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said before he walked over to Trevor

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor apologized

Upstairs Naruto who was listening frowned, "Elijah, damn it. And that voice is Trevor meaning the other vampire is Rose." he thought

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah said circling Trevor

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor replied with his down in submission

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked with a glare as he stopped in front of Trevor

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said as Naruto and Damon his a bit away with a clear veiw of what was going on

"So granted." Elijah said smirking

Trevor smiled but Elijah smacked his head clean off his body, causing Rose to cry, Elena to gasp, and Damon to grimace while Naruto watched stone faced

"You...!" Rose glared stepping forward

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah warned before he looked at Elena, "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked quickly before Naruto's eyes widened and he shot forward

"What do you know about th-" Elijah was interrupted as Naruto arrived and punched him in the jaw sending him flying to a wall but Elijah easily rebounded and smirked at Naruto, "Naruto. Been awhile old friend." he said wiping the blood from his lip

"Damon get Elena out of here, now!" Naruto demanded looking at Elijah who blurred for Elena but he tackled the Original into a wall but he was quickly tossed away and but it was enough for Rose, and Elena to dissapear

Naruto shot to his feet, "It doesn't have to go this way." he said

"You attacked me." Elijah stated

"In defense of my girlfriend. And you and your entire family has it coming for wiping my memories. Give them back." Naruto said

"Unfortunatly I'm not the one who took them away last time."

"Last time, so this wasn't a one time thing?" Naruto asked

"To protect you when ever are paths would diverge we thought it best to wipe your memories of ever meeting us. With your permission." Elijah said

"Hn. The stories of your family leads me to believe none of you bother with asking permission."

"Well your a special case." Elijah said before he looked toward the exit, "I take it your not going to let me have the doppelganger."

"No, I'm no-" Naruto was interrupted as Elijah appeared in front of him and punched him in the face sending him through a wall

Groaning in pain as he began to stand Naruto grunted when his hair was grabbed followed by his neck before he was lifted clean off the ground, "Sorry old friend, but now that I know a human doppelganger exist, nothing will stop me from getting my hands on her."

Elijah began to twist Naruto's head to snap his neck but Naruto placed his feet to Elijah's chest and sent jets of fire blasting from the soles of his shoes that sent Elijah flying away from him

When Elijah landed on his back and rolled to his feet Naruto tackled him over the couch and trying to punch him but Elijah moved his head to the side while grabbing Naruto's arm and the back of his head before he slammed Naruto's face into the ground before he grabbed Naruto's throat and blurred to his feet and slammed Naruto into the ground

"What's the matter Naruto, you used to be better than this. Never one to let age decide who was the strongest. Where's that fire?' Elijah asked keeping Naruto pinned

"I'm the distraction." Naruto gasped out causing Elijah's eyes to widen before he turned around to see Damon with a large wooden pole sharpened to a stake that was stabbed into his heart before he was sent crashing ino the wall and was pinned there before he died

Naruto sat up as Damon walked over to him AMD offered him his hand, "That takes care of that." Damon said as Naruto grabbed his hand and he pulled him to his feet

"Let's get the hell out of here." Naruto said wiping the blood from his face as he realigned his broken nose

As the two walked out and made their way back to their cars they saw Elena who quickly rushed over to Naruto and hugged him

"I knew you'd come.' Elena said

"Always.' Naruto smiled as he hugged Elena tightly as she looked to Damon

"Thank you." Elena said causing him to smile and nod

That Night

Naruto sighed as he left Elena to spend time with Jeremy and Bonnie, and he knew she had questions on the sacrifice, meaning he was going to tell her about the Originals and what ye knew about the sacrifice in full, when he heard vamp running,

"Come to apologize?" Naruto asked pouring himself a glass of bourbon as Rose walked out from behind the wall,

"Yes. At first I didn't know Elena was involved with you, and when I found out it was to late to go back. I've been on the run for 700 years, you would've done the same."

Naruto sighed as he didn't know what it felt like to be on the run so he couldn't judge the lengths anyone would go to, to not have to run from those wanting to kill them.

"You should call Lexi, shed be happy to hear from you." Naruto said getting a nod from Rose who walked up to him

"Trevor was my best friend. For 700 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose said taking his glass and downing the liqour

"Rose, you don't want to stay here. Elijah isn't dead. And he will be coming for Elena, and if he's on the hunt than Klaus and the others aren't far behind."

"What do you mean Elijah was staked to a wall?" Rose said having seen the body

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the elder vampire, "First, tell me how did Slater know about Elena?" he asked

 **Finished**


	24. Katerina

Richmond, VA

Naruto with a hoodie on walked through a club filled with vampires and a few humans looking to be turned, as he made his way to V.I.P a human got in his way, "Hey private party.'

Naruto grabbed the human's hand and punched him in his jaw breaking his neck, stepping over the corpse he continued forward as vampires got out the way when a vampire got in his way

"Yo" the man said trying to place a hand on Naruto to hold him back but Naruto slapped the hand aside and elbowed him in the chin before giving a backhand that sent his head flying into the back

Naruto paused on the steps leading down to the large VIP area his attention on the vampire between two women who were letting their blood fall into a glass

Stepping down a vampire tried to stop him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto twirled around the vampires hand and grabbed him face slamming his head into a table that splintered and driving his head into the sharp pike that was once the stand

Another vampire rushed Naruto but he slapped his head off his shoulders, everyone stopped dancing as the music stopped and all eyes turned to Naruto who walked forward pulling his hood down as the 2 vampires his target was with stood up

"Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure?'

"You've still been given Slater information." Naruto said

"He pays well.' the vampire said

"Yeah well this information you sold to him has brought the Originals to my doorstep." Naruto frowned

"My deepest apologies."

"That's not going to work Tannis." Naruto said as the two vampires walked up to him

"I know, which is why your not leaving the club." Tannis smirked before he waved to his two subordinates

Naruto grabbed a stab from a stake with his left hand and slammed his right forearm into the vampires arm as he snatched the stake and stabbed it into the mans neck before stabbing it into his back into his heart

Turning Naruto parried the stake of vampire2 and forced the man to stake himself

Turning around Naruto held up a hand as a storm of white flames was launched at him from Tannis, keeping the flames a bay Naruto glared at Tannis as the flames died down

"7 Million dollars to anyone who takes his hea-"

Naruto had shot forward and palmed Tannis face before he ripped his head off, looking to the other vampires who were about to make a move they all backed up, before Naruto left as men arrived to clean up the dead vampires as the party continued

Bulgaria, 1223

Beautiful human Katerina Petrova lay on her bed wailing in pain as she gave birth, whilst her younger sister and mother coached her through it

"A little more dearest, a little more." Her mother cooed in their native language of Bulgarian "Push. A little more."

"You can do it, dear sister." Katerina's little sister encouraged

"A little more. A little more." Her mother chanted.

Katerina let out a loud, pain-filled scream as the baby was finally out of her in her mothers arms

"It's a girl." Katerina mom said

"A girl." Katerina repeated in joy as she panted as she saw the baby begin to cry and squirm in the older woman's arms " Please mother, let me see her." Her mother was about to pass the baby girl over to the new mother.

"Woman, don't!" Katerina's father shouted with a glare as he stepped forward into the room a angry look plastered on his face "What are you doing?" He scolded

As her mother submissively refused to let Katerina see her new born baby girl, Katerina watched in shock while her mother passed the baby over to her husband with a mournful, and regretful look on her face.

"Let me at least hold her once... just once." Katerina begged

"Forget it!" He growled "You, have disgraced this family." He spat as he left the room with her baby in his arms

"Father, please! No, father, no!" Katerina called hearing her babies cries become more faint as he left the room, attempting to get up crying, only for her mother to hold her down

"No Katerina, it's better for her! It's better for her!" her mom yelled embracing her, while she cried

"No mother, please..." Katerina cried

"Let her go...let her go Katerina."

"Please, mama..." Katerina pleaded still sobbing

Present Day, Mystic Falls

Elena knocked on the door before Damon opened it, "Hello, Elena."

"Is Naruto here? He called. He said it was important." Elena said looking at Damon with frown

"Right this way." Damon moved out the way letting Elena walk into the house where she saw Naruto and Bonnie in the hallway

"Hey." Naruto said causing Elena to smile and hug him, "How're you feeling?"

"Better, is something wrong?" Elena asked looking between him and Bonnie

Naruto sighed and looked over to Rose who walked into the hall causing Elena to gasp, "You."

Rose smiled awkwardly and waved,

Moments Later

After Rose apologized the vampires, witch and doppelganger entered the living room with Elena and Bonnie on the couch

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?"

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon said

'From the first generation of vampires." Naruto added

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked

"His elder brother." Naruto said

"What?" Rose asked looking at Naruto

"The Mikaelson Family. The way I was told about them, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. A few elder vampires mentioned someone named Finn but he hasn't been heard from for 900 years now."

"Okay, so you're saying that one of the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes." Naruto and Rose nodded

"Way to be blunt." Damon said

"She needs to know this. No one knows the truth about the Originals but the Originals. That's the problem with millennia of history it gets twisted. But what we do know is that they are the oldest of us, meaning they are stronger and faster." Naruto frowned

"So what do we do?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, but I will think of something." Naruto frowned before he looked to Elena, "Don't do anything rash, alright "

Elena smiled and got up, "I promise." she said grabbing her bag, "I'll see you later."

Everyone watched as Elena walked away, "Please tell me you have a way to keep Elena from dying." Bonnie said walking to Naruto

"There is a coven of witches that have been making Immortality and Resurrection spells in the French Quarter. I'll head up there today and see if they're willing to help." Naruto said

"And if they're not?" Damon asked causing Naruto to look at him

"Then I'll do whatever is necessary." Naruto frowned as he and Bonnie walked off while Damon looked to Rose

"I guess that leaves us." Damon smirked looking to Rose who gazed at him blankly knowing all about him

Bonnie followed Naruto into his room, "Are you sure we can trust her? She kidnapped Elena."

"I am sure. Rose is a good person, she's been on the run for 700 and some odd years, she wanted it over." Naruto said looking to Bonnie, "Her strength is needed to keep Elena safe."

"I know, but if she betrays us I'll burn her to death.' Bonnie frowned causing Naruto to chuckle before he kissed her chastely

"Be careful, Elijah is still out there and he may have witch allies with him. Be cautious of any new faces." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie

"Be careful in New Orleans." Bonnie said hugging Naruto

"I'll be fine." Naruto smiled

Living Room

Damon crossed his arms looking at Rose, "How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose said

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon asked

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose said

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Damon asked

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole." Rose said causing Damon to look interested, "A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon said

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun." Rose replied before Bonnie entered

"I can help with that." Bonnie said causing the two to look at her, before she held up some earrings, "Naruto had me spell these for you."

Rose smiled looking at the Lapis Lazuli stone in the earrings, "Daylight earrings?" She asked getting a nod, "Thank you."

Bonnie nodded and walked away

"Perfect, come on." Damon said making his way to the exit as Rose put on her new earrings

Later, Woods

Eena with Caroline walked through the woods with Elena carrying a bag, "Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena said

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar." Caroline groaned

"And keep Naruto busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." Caroline said

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Naruto a visit." Elena replied

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's...Naruto's gonna see right through me." Caroline frowned

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?" Elena asked

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise." Caroline sighed

"Okay." Elena nodded and walked down into the tomb

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asked

"Because he would want to be here with me, and I don't think Katherine would be as open with him here." Elena said as she and Caroline stopped in front of the tomb's door

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." Elena said

'But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" Caroline asked again

"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please."

Caroline sighed and walked toward the door and opened it setting it aside

"Katherine?" Elena asked looking into the darkened tomb before she turned to Caroline, "I'll be okay from here."

Caroline looked to Elena before they both flinched in surprise and turned to the tomb to see a pale Katherine walk to the entrance

"Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away?" Katherine asked before she glared at Caroline, "Goodbye Caroline."

"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please." Elena pleaded as Caroline looked between them before she walked off

"Naruto know you're here?" Katherine asked

"I brought you some things." Elena said placing down the bag

"That answers that. What is it that you want?" Katherine asked

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena said

"Hmm, you've been busy." Katherine smirked

"I also brought you this." Elena said taking out the Petrova family bible, causing Katherine to frown, "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine asked annoyed

"I also brought you this." Elena said taking out a bottle of blood from the bag and immediately Katherine rushed over towards Elena but she couldn't get out because of the spell

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

Katherine took a deep breath and sat down on the ground. Elena put some blood in a plastic cup on the ground and pushed it towards her with a stick. Katherine took the cup and drank and immediately her skin regained some of its color

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine noted

"More blood?" Elena asked. causing Katherine to put the cup on the ground and Elena took it

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1292, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out." Katherine said as Elena gave her some more blood

"Thrown out?" Elena asked

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." Katherine said sarcastically

"It was kept secret?" Elena asked

"Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, til I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell."

England 1292

Katerina was running in the woods, before she fell and quickly she crawled behind a tree, just as Elijah and his men arrived looking for her, "She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are."

Trevor arrived and pointed to a false direction, "This way. There is more blood over there." he lied and with growls the vampires sped off

Katerina for up and tried to leave but Trevor arrived, put a finger on her mouth and pushed her against the tree, "Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore." Trevor said

"I can't flee anymore." Katerina replied panting

"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Trevor ordered before he sped off and Katerina rushed away in the direction he gave her

Fell's Church Ruins

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse." Katherine said

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger."

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Katherine said looking Elena dead in the eye

Mystic Falls High

Bonnie arrived at school when one if her books began to fall, but she used a minor spell to draw it back to her hand, "Hey." Jeremy greeted

"Hey, where's Elena?" Bonnie asked

"She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table." Jeremy said

"Sorry, can't. Have to work on something later."

"Oh okay." Jeremy nodded awkwardly before a boy arrived and Bonnie immediately frowned looking at him

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?" the boy asked

"Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here." Jeremy said

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." Luka introduced

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie." Jeremy said

"Hi, Bonnie." Luka smiled as Bonnie watched him before Caroline walked up

'Bonnie. Have you seen Naruto?" Caroline asked

Bonnie looked at Caroline, 'He's at home, I need to talk to you.' she said before she and Caroline walked off leaving Jeremy and Luka behind, "Elena is in danger.'

"I know, she told me about this Klaus guy that wants to kill her.' Caroline said causing Bonnie to raise an eyebrow

"Where is she?' Bonnie asked

"At the tomb, talking with Katherine."

"Why wouldn't she say anything?'

"She said it would be better if Naruto wasn't there as Katherine may try to get off topic.' Caroline said

'I'm going." Bonnie said getting a nod from Caroline before Bonnie headed to her car and Caroline headed off to find Naruto

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto was walking to his car with a duffel bag when Caroline sped into his way, "Caroline?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Hi." Caroline waved seeing the duffel, "Where are you going?'

"I'm headed up to New Orleans for a bit, there's some witches who may be able to help Elena."

"With Klaus?" Caroline asked getting a nod from Naruto, "Can I come?'

"I don't think that is a good idea. New Orleans Witches and vampires aren't very welcoming to outsiders. Also if the witches don't agree to help I may have to kill them."

"I want to go, whatever I have to do to stop some creep looking to perform some freaky sacrifice on my best friend I will do it." Caroline said getting a nod

"Fine. Most important lesson as a vampire. The only people that should be important to you is family and friends. Going through history caring for every little human is torture for a vampire. Close your heart to the pain and suffering of others.x Naruto said before he opened the door to a thoughtful Caroline

Fell's Church Ruins

Elena pushed over another cup of blood to Katherine, "What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?"

"It's really tedious but..." Katherine paused and took another gulp of blood and crushed the cup as she regained more of her color, "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you?" Elena asked

"Something like that." Katherine shrugged

England 1292

It was daylight as Katerina ran through the woods to a cottage before she knocked on the door, "Help, please help me." Katerina pleaded before she backed up as an old woman opened the door, "Please, help me."

"I don't invite strangers into my home." the woman said about to close the door but Katerina held it open

"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me."

"Curse him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." Rose-Marie said walking into view before she looked at Katerina in surprise, "Let the girl in."

Katerina entered and went to go sit down to rest as Rose-Marie walked over to the woman and compelled her, "Bring her water and something to eat."

"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katerina said holding up the moonstone as Rose-Marie paled, "To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom."

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose-Marie asked

"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape." Katerina said

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose-Marie replied

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid." Katerina said

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose-Marie retorted before she grabbed Katerina and pushed her into a room before slamming the door shut

"No! No!" Katerina yelled banging on the door

Present, Coffee Shop

Rose and Damon were parking the car in a underground parking lot in Richmond, "Back entrance. How convenient."

"That's the point. Everyone can't have little daylight rings." Rose said

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked walking around the car

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose said

"Good." Damon said before he pushed her against the wall at super speed, "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

Rose sighed and grabbed him and slammed him against the car at super speed, twisting his arm behind his back, "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

Damon grunted as Rose released him before he saw her walking off and followed her into the coffee shop

"Rose." a man said walking up to Rose who smiled

"Hey, how are you?" Rose said hugging Slater

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Slater asked

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet..."

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1443 in Italy by an unknown vampire. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose nodded as Damon watched Slater

Slater looked around, "Naruto isn't here is he?"

"No." Rose said causing Slater to sigh in relief

"You know my brother?" Damon asked

"Few decades ago I accidentally gave his location to a vampire that tried to kill him, and he killed him and almost killed me too and would've if it wasn't for Rose. I thought when he killed Tannis last night that I was next."

"No, Naruto has his hands full." Rose sajx getting a sigh of relief from Slater

"What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" Slater asked causing Rose to frown

New Orleans, Louisiana

Naruto was walking down Bourbon Street with Caroline, "Are you mad?" she asked

"You exposed your nature to Tyler. I'm annoyed." Naruto said

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked

"No, of course not. He would kill you." Naruto said

"Always looking out for me." Caroline smiled causing Naruto to grin

"Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me." Naruto said noting how 3 vampires were tailing them

"Then why do you do it?" Caroline asked

"I don't know. I guess you...you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi."

"Lexi?" Caroline asked

"I'm sure you both will get along." Naruto said before a vampire got in their way, "Can we help you?"

"Your daylight rings. Hand them over." the vampire said

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked with a frown

"Until Marcel says otherwise no vampire can have a daylight ring, now hand them over or we'll take them." vampire2 said

"Come get them then." Naruto glared and with snarls the 3 vampires rushed him and Caroline as Naruto brought Caroline close to him and a barrier of black flames shot from the ground around him and Caroline burning the vampires to a crisp

The flames dispersed and the charred corpses fell to the ground, "Wow." Caroline said

"Yeah.' Naruto replied walking out of the alley

"So when are you going to teach me the element stuff? I mean I know the fog and bat stuff but that's for running away." Caroline wondered

"The elements activate automatically when a vampire turns is almost 500 but there is a way to manually tap into it early. You just need to meditate. Calm your mind and look beyond the hunger and into the power within your blood." Naruto said getting a nod from Caroline before he stopped and a young girl ran into him dropping her books

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." the girl said

"No problem. I was preoccupied as well." Naruto smiled helping the girl get her books

"Thanks."

"Davina come on!" a group of girls yelled up the road

'Okay. Have a nice day." Davina said running up to join her friends

Naruto watched her go before he and Caroline walked off turning to a house, "This is it." Caroline said looking at the address Naruto had received

"Sure your ready for this?" Naruto asked

"This is for Elena." Caroline nodded

Naruto nodded and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, and after a moment a woman answered, "Yes?" the woman asked

"Hello. My name is Nar-"

"I know who you are." the woman frowned, "Your the Ripper that settled her in the 1700's and came back even worse in 1864. What do you want?'

"Um okay, word on the street is that your coven specializes in Necromancy, Resurrection, and Immortality spells. Someone I love is in danger and may need a resurrection spell, I was hoping that I could borrow a spell?" Naruto asked politely

"No way in hell." the woman glared

"This is an innocent girl,"

"If she's involved with you and your kind, she's better off dead. No get off my property monster before I make you."

Naruto frowned, as Caroline tried to speak, "Please Miss, this spell-"

"I said get off my property." the witch glared

Naruto turned around and walked down to the lawn with Caroline following, "What happened? We're just going to leave?" she asked

"No." Naruto said glancing back at the witch who was watching to make sure they left, before he took the flag off the mailbox and with his super speed turned around and tossed it at the witch sending it deep into her neck

Caroline gasped as Naruto headed back up the stairs and watched as the woman bleed out before he entered the house followed by Caroline and as she closed the door she turned to see witches glaring at her and Naruto

Fell's Church Ruins

Katherine sat on a blanket Elena brought her as Bonnie entered, "Elena."

Elena looked over to Bonnie surprised, "Bonnie what're you doing here?" she asked

"I thought you could use the backup just in case." Bonnie said getting a smile of appreciation from Elena who looked to Katherine

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena asked

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." Katherine frowned

England 1292

Rose-Marie entered the room in which she was holding Katerina, who was on a bed, "It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose-Marie said. before she saw that Katerina had a wound in her torso, "When did this happen?"

"In the woods, I tripped." Katerina lied

"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose-Marie said searching the bed before she spotted the knife in Katerina's hand and snatched it

"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." Katerina pleaded

"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose-Narie said before she bit her wrist and put it in Katerina's mouth, forcing her to drink the blood.

Katerina gasped as all her wounds closed up, before Trevor arrived

"Where is she?" Trevor asked. before Rose-Marie sped over and pushed him against the wall

"You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him." Rose-Marie said

"He will sacrifice her." Trevor replied

"Then so be it!" Rose-Marie retorted

"I love her, Rose." Trevor said

"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Rose-Marie replied

"Then we shall run until we die." Trevor selfishly said before they heard a noise in the room, and rushed in to see what's happened and found Katerina hanging from the ceiling by a rope, dead

Fell's Church Ruins

Elena and Bonnie looked at Katherine in surprise, "You killed yourself?!" Elena asked

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." Katherine said

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." Bonnie replied

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine said noting how Elena looked ill at ease, "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out."

Katherine cut her wrist with a nail, drawing blood, "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone. I made the other choice.' she said as Elena frowned

England 1292

Katerina woke up in the cottage, as Trevor stood in the corner with a frown, "What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live."

"You would have helped me run. A human running from a vampire with 2 other vampires. If he didn't kill me one of you would've.' Katerina said holding her head as she stood beside the old woman

"I would've protected you." Trevor frowned

"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose-Marie said walking into the too.

'And for that I'm sorry." Katerina apologized

"As am I...for this." Rose-Marie said blurring forward with a stake held high but Katerina pulled the old lady in front of herself for protection. Rose staked the old lady in the shoulder, causing her to scream and as Rose-Marie backed up Katerina removed the stake and drunk the old lady's blood before looking up at the two

"Please understand.' Katerina said

"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose glared

"Better you die than I." Katerina said before she tossed the old lady into Trevor's arms and left with her new super speed

Fells Church Ruins

Elena frowned, "Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed."

"I never thought he would last that long." Katherine shrugged

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"She was looking out for herself Elena." Bonnie said causing the two doppelgangers to look at her, "If either of us were in her shoes we would've done the same. All alone with some Original vampire looking to kill you for some freaky sacrifice. She did what she had to do."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Katherine smirked as Elena thought about it

"Keep your thanks. Since you've come back into Naruto's life you've sought to ruin it." Bonnie glared getting a enraged growl from Katherine who sped to her feet

"I love Naruto. You don't understand what its like to have your child stripped from you without even getting a chance to look at it or hold it in your arms, before your only family ships you off to some godforsaken land filled with vampires who want to kill you, but act like they're your friends for weeks. I've lost everything. The moment Naruto and I met was the first time I was truly happy in a long time. Then he proposes to me, and the night my new life was to begin I am almost raped by his annoying brother and when Iget the upper hand he walks in and in a misunderstanding lashes out in anger."

Katherine's true face had fully emerged, "You don't know what its like to watch as the man you love goes through decades burying the pain and anger you helped cause with blood, death, and sex. Naruto is the only thing that matters in this world to me and I will get him back. No matter what."

Bonnie and Elena frowned as Katherine glared at them

New Orleans, Louisiana

Naruto dodged the slashes of a knife before he caught the witches hand and maneuvered behind the witch kicking his knee sending him to his k ees before he grabbed both sides of the knife and placed his knee to the back of the witch and ya led the knife back splitting the mans head in two at the mouth

Backing away from the corpse and wiping the blood from his face, Naruto looked to Caroline who was panting as she dropped another witches heart. Around the house was the corpses of the witches that attacked them , before they headed for the library and saw the grimoires

"Which ones do we need?" Caroline asked wiping a witches blood from her chin

"We'll take them all. Let's move before more of the coven shows up." Naruto said looking around before he found began to look for stuff to carry the books, "You okay?"

"I don't know." Caroline frowned, "I know I did this for Elena and I stand by that, but I can't help but feel,"

"Guilty." Naruto finished causing Caroline to nod, "Guilt is a good thing, remember this. A monster is a being that revels in death and destruction with not an ounce of guilt, sadness, or remorse. I told you to close your heart to the suffering of others but the guilt you feel is necessary to know that you understand that your actions are done out of necessity and that there was no other way. You did what you had to do to help either yourself or someone else. You don't have to like it but you have to live with it."

Caroline nodded before she helped Naruto began to collect the books

Coffee Shop

Slater, Damon, and Rose are sitting in a booth by a window, "And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked

"Beyond dead." Damon smirked

"How'd you do it?" Slater asked interested

"What's that matter?' Damon asked with a glare

"Well its just to my knowledge, nothing can kill an Original. Not stakes, fire, or even werewolf venom." Slater said as Damon frowned gaining a sinking feeling

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked

"Craigslist." Slater smiled

"Really?' Damon scoffed getting a nod

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater said with a shrug

In front of the coffee shop, a man stopped in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him $100 and takes some of his coins. He then began to decant the coins into his other hand which is wearing a ring. Elijah watched Slater, Damon and Rose

Fell's Church Ruins

Katherine was reading her family bible, as Elena paced while Bonnie was trying to get a signal, "So how much of your little story is true?' Elena asked

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." Katherine said turning the page

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena frowned

"700 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal. You dead and I'll have Naruto." Katherine said standing up

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena frowned

"Right again." Katherine nodded as Bonnie looked at her with a frown

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Bonnie asked standing beside Elena, "It's not just Elena or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"You witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." Katherine said

"So you need a werewolf?" Elena asked

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Katherine replied

"You also need a witch to do the spell, don't you?'

"Mine bailed but you will do just fine." Katherine smirked

"Caroline.' Bonnie gasped

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline." Katherine said

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena asked

"Better you die than I." Katherine said before she walked into the tomb

Coffee Shop

Damon sat forward, "Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" he asked

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater said as the listening Elijah smirked

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose said

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..." Slater began

"Not such a rumor." Damon finished causing Rose to look at him in surprise

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater chuckled

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked

"What do you mean?" Slater asked confused

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon asked

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked

"Tell me how." Damon slightly demanded

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping me from walking in the sun?" Slater asked incredulously

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon said

Elijah frowned before he clenched the coins in his hands and with a lazy toss sent them at the window, causing it to shatter

Rose looked out to see Elijah standing there as everyone was knocked over with Slater burning in the sun screaming, before he blurred away

The two race out the back with the other customers before making it to Rose' truck, "Who was behind that?" Damon asked

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" Rose asked

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon asked frustrated

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." Rose said assuredly

"The who?" Damon asked

"Elijah. I saw him, he's alive." Rose frowned which Damon mirrored

 **Finished**

 **Naruto and Caroline aren't together, he is just an outlet for her at the moment,**


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto arrived home after dropping off Caroline to see Bonnie and Rose talking, "Hey." Naruto greeted opening his trunk where he had the spell books

"They didn't want to help?' Bonnie asked causing Naruto to shake his head

"You were right. Elijah is still alive." Rose said causing Naruto to look at her

"You okay?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"Yeah. He blew up the windows at the coffee shop. Slater says we can render the curse unbreakable if we de-spell the moonstone." Rose said grabbing some of the books and carrying them into house with Naruto behind her

"Hm. I'll head over to get it from Katherine, later." Naruto said placing the books down

"Speaking of Katherine." Bonnie said causing the vampires to look at her as she placed her stack of books down, "She told Elena and I how this whole mess started with her, how she got turned by Rose and Klaus killed her entire family."

Rose frowned as Naruto rose his eyebrows

"Elena is really freaking out." Bonnie said causing Naruto to sigh before he looked around

"Where's Damon?"

"I don't know, we came back from Richmond he sat down and drank a bit then he left." Rose said

"Forget him. Listen, I could really use your help with this.' Naruto said causing Rose to look thoughtful, "I'd understand if you wanted to put as much distance between this mess and the Originals as possible."

"I will help you in anyway I can." Rose promised causing Naruto to smile and nod

Meanwhile

Elena was fast asleep in her bed and didn't realize that Jonas Martin was in the bathroom watching her like a creep, when a noise echoed from below her and she jolted awake. Walking from the bedroom she peered around the corner to see an empty hall way, stepping out she was caught surprise by a half naked Alaric standing at the top of the stairs with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"Elena!" His eye's were wide with shock and embarrassment.

"I heard something." Elena said avoiding looking at her half naked history teacher

Jenna suddenly arrived behind him with a horrified look on her face "That was us. I'm sorry."

Jonas stepped out from the bathroom into Elena's bedroom, and grabbed her hair brush from the dressing table, before he pulled out a few strands of hairs from it, placing them in a zip lock bag

"We didn't think anyone else was up." Alaric informed her from where she continued to stand in the hall way

"But here you are." Jenna's said awkwardly

Alaric stared down at Jenna for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Elena's who eyes were fixed on her feet.

"We were just-" He started but stopped himself before he could say the wrong thing "Chunky Monkey?" He asked as he held the bowl towards her.

"I'm not really hungry. At all." Elena said

"Well, I'm naked." Alaric nodded awkwardly "So I'm gonna go." hurriedly he scurried away into the bedroom leaving Jenna behind

"I'm really, really sorry." Jenna told her scratching the back of her neck

"It's ok, Jenna." Elena said as a small smile appearing on her face "Don't worry about it."

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's ok?" Jenna asked

"Seems like things are good." Elena said

"she are extremely good." Jenna replied

"Then I'm extremely ok with that." Elena said with a giggle as she walked back into her bedroom and closed her eyes as she lay back down on her bed, while Jonas walked out the house before he heard growling and looked off to the darkened corner of the porch

Glowing red eyes were seen as one of Naruto's foxes stalked toward Jonas growling as it began to increase in size to that of a full grown Great Dane

Jonas was wide eyed and took off running with the fox in pursuit, as the witch jumped down the stairs a clawed strike slit his back open causing him to scream in pain. The witch used a spell to push the lunging fox back and made it to his car and quickly climbed in and slammed the door before pulling off with the fox watching as its 2 companions blurred after the car before it returned to its normal size and trotted back to the porch sitting in front of the door

Morning, Fell's Church Ruins

Bonnie, Naruto, and Rose walked down to the tomb and look at each other, "You sure about this?" Rose asked getting a nod

"Yes." Naruto nodded before they grabbed the stone door; Rose taking the right side, and Naruto taking the left, "1,2,3."

They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb placed it to the side and approach the entrance.

Naruto lean against the frame of the entrance, as Rose crossed her arms over her chest frowning waiting for Katherine, who walked around the corner, looking hungry

"Hello Rose-Marie." Katherine said walking forward

"Katerina. You look miserable." Rose said

"I feel worse. Why did you bring her here?" Katherine asked Naruto

"You have something to say to her." Naruto said causing Katherine to look at Rose, "Once you say it, Rose here promises to not kill you the moment the opportunity presents itself."

Katherine scoffed, "Please. Why would I believe that."

"Because in my long life, I hold Rose as the most honest and nicest vampire I've ever met.' Naruto said

Katherine frowned looking to Rose who was glaring at her, "I...apologize for ruining your life and getting Trevor killed. It was wrong to involve you in something that had nothing to do with you."

"I had planned on killing you for what you did, but Naruto talked me out of it, by helping me realize what you were going through. You were a 17 year old human girl surrounded by vampires. I don't hate you anymore but I don't like you either, but I accept your apology."

"Is that the only reason your here?" Katherine asked

"We're here for the moonstone." Bonnie said

"Feel like tossing it over?" Naruto asked

"Tell you what, Bonnie. Just hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want." Katherine said

"How about you sticking around and helping to protect Elena from Klaus?" Naruto asked causing Katherine to frown

"That'll cost you more than the moonstone." Katherine said

"What is it you want?' Rose asked

Katherine smiled and raised her eyebrows looking at Naruto, "You want me." Naruto said

"Just a chance to get back to where we once were." Katherine replied before she held up the moonstone, "Let me know what you decide." and stumbled back into recesses of the cave

Rose and Bonnie looked at Naruto

Later, Gilbert Residence

Naruto, Damon, and Rose stood in the kitchen around the island with Elena, "You don't believe her, do you?"

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon said as Naruto made to speak before he pinched the bridge of his nose

"According to Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break. No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice."

"Ergo, you live." Damon smirked

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Naruto said

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena replied

"Well, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon retorted with a smirk, "Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it."

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out."

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon said trying to put an arm around Naruto's shoulder but Naruto moved out of the way

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena replied causing the vampires to look at her confused

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Naruto said

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Damon said

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about?" Elena asked

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Naruto said

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that.' Elena said getting up to leave and when she turned around Naruto was there causing her to flinch slightly

"You don't get to do that." Naruto said

"Do what?' Elena asked

"Give up. Your life is in danger so the people that loves you will do whatever it takes to save you."

"Klaus will kill you.'

"You don't know that. Kurama arrived last night to a witch leaving your house. Kushina, and Minato tracked him to his apartment. The new kid Luka was there and they are allied with Elijah. We need to do this and fast. I will take Katherine up on her deal and that will be a lot of vampire muscle to help protect you."

"You can't be serious." Damon said

"You have absolutely no say in this matter." Naruto replied glancing at his brother before looking to Elena and kissing her forehead, "You have to keep fighting."

Elena nodded before Naruto turned and walked toward the exit, "Stay with her please." he said to Rose who nodded placing a hand on his arm reassuringly

Damon followed Naruto out as Rose turned to Elena who sighed before she frowned, "Who is this Slater guy?"

"A vampire information broker." Rose said sitting across from Elena at the island of the kitchen

"Then he should have more information on Klaus, can you take me to him?" Elena asked

"That's a bad idea." Rose said

"We need all the information on Klaus we can get to prepare." Elena said

Rise frowned in suspicion before she shrugged as she trusted Slater to not do something stupid

With Naruto

Damon followed his brother, "You can't seriously be thinking about this."

"I'm not thinking about it anymore, I'm going to accept her proposal."

"You're not thinking about this clearly, you can't trust-" Damon began when Naruto abruptly turned to him

"Do not talk to me about trust. Your the one who I trust the least of all. So I'm going to say this once and only once. My girlfriend's life is in danger. You have absolutely no authority here. If you want to help me keep her safe than you will do as I say and not get in my way. Are we clear."

"If I say no?" Damon asked with a glare

"I still have a place to put your body to mummify for eternity. Just cause I've been preoccupied with other shit doesn't mean, I've forgotten about Zach." Naruto said causing Damon to frown, "I will put you down if you get in my way, so if that is your plan. Pack your shit, and leave town."

Naruto walked away as Damon watched him

Fell's Church Ruins

Naruto, and Bonnie walked to the church ruins, "Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked

"We need that stone, and your not strong enough yet to pull it down." Naruto said shouldering his backpack as he lifted the suitcase he had with him

"The new kid, Luka. You think he and his dad are working with Elijah?"

"Yes, they're arrival is suspicious, and Dr. Martin broke into Elena's house last night. I'll have to do something about that." Naruto frowned before the duo stopped at the stairs leading down to the tomb and the blonde smiled at Bonnie's worried expression, "I'll be fine. Just conserve your strength, study your craft, and remember what Sheila told you. Many things can fuel a witches power. Nature, the elements, the moon. Its all here to help you."

Bonnie nodded and kissed Naruto who returned it quickly before he cupped her cheek and with a nod they walked down to the tomb,

Katherine stumbled out of the back, "Well?" she asked standing at the threshold

"I accept your offer." Naruto said and a truly happy smile appeared on Katherine's face, as Bonnie watched her, "Unfortunately we can't get you out at the moment, so I can only do the next best thing to get the moonstone."

"And what's that?' Katherine asked with a frown after hearing she couldn't leave yet, before she gasped when Naruto walked into the tomb

"Join you." Naruto said as Katherine looked at him in shock before she looked down to the moonstone in her hand, before she tossed it over to Bonnie who caught it,

Naruto smiled before he handed Katherine the suitcase, "You brought me some clothes?" Katherine asked

"No, something better." Naruto said as Katherine placed the suitcase down and opened it, seeing it filled with blood bags and she immediately snatched one and tore into it

Naruto looked back to Bonnie and nodded which she returned, "I love you." Bonnie said as Naruto smiled

"I love you too." Naruto replied watching as Bonnie hesitated for a moment before she left and he turned back to Katherine who was watching him as she finished off her blood bag

Later, Richmond, VA

Rose led Elena to an unknown apartment, "Slater?" Rose called as she knocked on the door, but no one responded "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" with a sigh she turned to the girl, "He's not home, sorry."

"Uh." Elena shook her head "No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

With a sigh, Rose pushed the door open, before she walked inside followed by Elena before the two began to look around when suddenly Rose stopped as she saw Slater's dead body laying on the floor with a stake deep in his chest

"I don't think he's gonna be much help." Rose noted, causing Elena to rush over and gasp

Rose walked over and grabbed Slater's body before she pulled it out of the room, while Elena walked over to the computer desk rustling through papers "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." she said as Rose walked back into the room

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose said as she was opening the windows to let the sunlight pour through, before she looked outside "I used to just come here and watch the day."

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena said as she ran her hand over a photo of Slater and a unknown woman

"Any luck?" Rose asked turning to see Elena on one of the computers

"It's password protected." Elena informed with a sigh "I can't get in."

"Then this is pointless, let's just go-" Rose stopped as there was a rustling sound from behind them "Stay here." Rose ordered as she walked towards the sound, opening a door to reveal a scared human girl

"Alice?" Rose asked in surprise

"Rose!" Alice said sobbing as she ran into the vampire arms

Moments Later

Rose was comforting Alice while Elena was in the kitchen preparing some tea when Rose walked in "She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said sitting down

"How is she?" Elena asked

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose replied

"Her boyfriend just died. There is no such thing as overreacting." Elena said looking at Rose in disbelief

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose replied

Elena looked at Rose before she walked over to the girl handing her a cup of tea

"Thank you." Alice sniffled "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?"

"Not personally, no." Elena replied "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire's contacts and we were hoping that he could point us towards Klaus."

"Doubtful." Alice replied "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena asked

"Who do you think you are?" Alice said

"What if I can convince Rose to turn you? Would you show us his files then?" Elena asked as Rose looked at her incredulously

Alice quickly jumped up and walked across the room to sit at Slater's desk and log on to the computer, with Rose and Elena standing behind her

"Someone's been here." Alice noted "The hard drive is completely wiped out."

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose said

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice said

"You do know that she's getting nowhere near my blood, right?" Rose asked

"I know that, but she doesn't." Elena said

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice said with a roll of her eyes

These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked leaning in to see the long list

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice said with a small smile

"What about that one." Rose said leaning forward slightly "Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice offered and immediately Elena passed her the phone

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena informed him

"What?" Rose asked in shock

"Oh my God! I knew I recognized you!" Alice said excited

"Get him the message please." Elena replied shortly before walking from the room

"What are you doing?" Rose asked following Elena into the kitchen

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena said

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Rose said only for Elena to remain silent "Which is exactly what you wanted all along."

"It's either me or my family." Elena said

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice said from the doorway before her head was severed by Rose causing Elena to gasp

"I've known Naruto for a very long time. Whenever I needed something he'd help me without hesitation. He told me to keep you safe and I will do that." Rose said frowning, "He will hear about this, now we will wait for this Cody, and after I kill him I'm taking you home."

Rose turned around and walked off as Elena looked at the dead Alice

With Elijah

Jonas had finally got his spell prepared currently he was sitting in the living room with Elijah as he looked at all the things Jonas had stolen from Elena's room the night before, including hair, a picture and other personal items before he groaned as his scratch stung, "What was that thing?" he asked himself

"Seems you ran into one of Naruto's familiars. Centuries ago he discovered that Vampires can turn their pets giving them spies and the magic in the blood can be used in ways by them. Like growing to size of a small house. Your lucky to get away, Kurama is the most vicious of the 3."

"You know these foxes?" Jonas asked

"Of course, my family and I watched him conduct the experiment and we immediately followed his example." Elijah said thumbing over to the mountain lion laying on its side asleep,

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah questioned

"Give my your hand." Jonas commanded and Elijah reached towards him, Jonas stabbed into his hand letting blood drip from it "Place it here." He ordered and Elijah held his bleeding hand out over a picture of Elena "Now take my hand." With his other hand Elijah took the warlocks. "Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." Both men closed there eyes and under his breath Jonas began to chant a spell "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras"

Slater's Apartment

Back at Slater's apartment Elena was looking out of the big UV protected window when suddenly she saw Elijah's face staring at her, a small scream fell from her mouth as she turned to see that Elijah was no where to be seen.

With Elijah

Elijah's eyes burst open to look at Jonas as they retracted hands from each others

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked

"I know exactly where she is." Elijah said with a smirk

Slater's Apartment

Rose snatched a thumb drive from the computer after she downloaded all of the information on Slater's computers and forwarded his emails to her own, when suddenly the door burst open and three men walked into the room, one of which Elena assumed must be Cody

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Cody told them

"Thank you for coming." Elena said as she stood up, but Rose got in front of her and gripped her arm

"I will break your arm." Rose threatened before looking back at Cody and his people "There is nothing here for you."

Cody looked at Elena but couldn't get a good look as Rose was in the way, "Move.'

Cody was about to sped forward when one of the men fell to the floor dead and Elijah stood there with the man's heart in hand speeding in he surveyed the occupants as Rose quickly vamped out as Elena gasped

"Who are you?" Elijah asked Cody

"Who are you?" Cody spat back

"I'm Elijah." Elijah introduced as Cody paled

"We were gonna bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelgänger." Cody said as he looked back at Elena, "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked

"No." Cody said as he shook his head immediately

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said,

Elijah then plunged his hand into Cody's and his friends chests, and ripped their heart out

Looking to Rose who was about to make a move, Elijah smiled and sped away leaving the two confused

Later, Tomb

Naruto frowned at Elena as she and Rose stood before him and Katherine, "Thank you, Rose."

Rose nodded, "Are you sure you want to stay in here?"

"Till Bonnie is at full strength enough to take down the barrier. She has the moonstone, I think Slater lied about de-spelling it. Elijah knew where he lived and Slater was dead when you got there."

Rose frowned

"So what do we do?" Elena asked

"Well Elena you will be staying home till you abandon your suicide run." Naruto said glaring

"Naruto," Elena began

"Go home, Elena." Naruto frowned upset

Elena looked at her boyfriend and walked off, "Rose, tell Bonnie to spell the house so Elena can't leave, please.'

Rose nodded and left as Naruto sighed, "My life.'

 **Finished**

 **Tryna figure out how and when I'm going to put Damon down, because it should be obvious that there is no forgiveness about to be had between the Salvatore Brothers.**

 **If you believe it should be, ask yourself if you'd forgive your brother for attempting to rape your fiancé and you mistakenly assume she was cheating on you, and your brother returns into your life kills your nephew years after he killed said nephew's pregnant girlfriend, before he once again tries to rape your new girlfriend.**

 **Naruto will not ever forgive or trust his Damon again. Damon has lived knowing that Naruto is a man who stands by his promises and the fact that there is a promise to their dying mother that protects his life. It allows Damon to act the way he does knowing the threat of death from Naruto is nonexistent.**

 **So since Naruto can't kill Damon why not leave him in a state of agony for all of eternity**.


	26. Chapter 26

The Gilbert House

Elena was in her bedroom with Bonnie, with the moonstone in her hand "Now that you've got this, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked

"Right now, it's what is binding the curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie said

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena said

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie replied

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Naruto is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena said

"Naruto wants me to focus on this." Bonnie replied

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena said

"I'm taking Naruto's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie said when Jeremy arrived and she took the stone from Elena's hand.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie said as she put the stone in her bag and stood up, "I need a coffee." she walked out of the room

Jeremy looked at Elena, who looked back at him "What?" Elena asked

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena answered

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy asked before he shook his head and left.

Elena waited a beat before she took the moonstone from Bonnie's bag, and quietly hurried down the stairs with her car keys before she saw Bonnie, "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Um, to see Naruto." Elena lied

"You're lying." Bonnie said

"No, I'm not." Elena said

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie retorted

"Are you serious?" Elena asked before Jeremy walked down the stairs with Bonnie's purse

"She took the moonstone." he said

Elena looked up at him, before she turned to Bonnie "How did you...?"

"We tested you, and you failed." Bonnie said

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena said as Bonnie looked at her before she let her leave

Elena looked mildly confused as she walked down the rest of the stairs and opened the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevented her, she turned around and looked at them "What did you do?" she asked

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie said

Elena looked at Jeremy to see that he was smiling before she continued to try to break the barrier, to no avail.

Tomb

Naruto was talking with Rose, who was standing at the tomb's entrance "Did Bonnie make good on the spell?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but she won't stop. Elena truly believes if she does this, it'll save everyone." Rose frowned

"She doesn't know that. Wolves are hard to come by if you don't know where to look, and anyone can be made a vampire. What's to stop him from using Tyler and turning someone like Jenna to be used in the sacrifice. She needs to see this from all angles."

"She's stubborn.'

"Must run in the family.' Naruto said looking back to a smirking Katherine

"How are you?" Rose asked

"Restless, horny, and above all else. Bored." Naruto said, laying his head against the wall, "Is Damon giving you trouble?"

"He doesn't agree with the way your going about protecting Elena." Rose said

"He'll have to get over it, or leave." Naruto replied with a shrug,

Elsewhere, Lockwood Mansion

Tyler was about to leave, when Carol joined him "Heading out?" she asked

"Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late." Tyler replied as he lifted his duffel and made his way to the door when someone knocked, he opened the door to see a blond woman

The woman stared at Tyler for a moment before she said "Hi."

"Hi." Tyler said

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler." Jules said

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler said as they shook hands

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." Jules said

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol said

Jules frowned and replied "See... that's the thing... he's not."

The Grill

Jenna was sitting at a table with Alaric "So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia." she said

"Well that sounds…" Alaric trailed off trying to find the right word

"Lame," Jenna said, Alaric shrugged as they both chuckled before she continued "yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it." she kissed him and walked out.

Tyler arrived and joined Caroline at a table while Alaric looked over at them "Hey." Tyler greeted

"Hey. What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left." Tyler said as Alaric continued looking at them as he eavesdropped on their conversation "We should get going."

"Yeah." Caroline said before she got up and followed after Tyler giving a knowing look to Alaric

With Damon

Damon was sitting in the house drinking some blood, when his phone rung, "What?" Damon asked

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric said

"What? Why?" Damon asked standing up

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason." Alaric replied

"What girl?" Damon asked

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." Alaric said

"That's not good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill." Alaric said

"I'm on my way." Damon said before he hung up and left

Woods

Caroline parked her car, before Tyler got out and opened the trunk to get his stuff "Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?" Caroline asked

"Maybe." Tyler said as he grabbed his duffel "This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

"I'm sure he's okay." Caroline said as she walked over to him

"Yeah, anyway... let's do this." Tyler said with a sigh before they walk away

Grill

Jules arrived at the grill, looking around before she intercepted Matt "Hey, excuse me." Matt turned to her and she continued "Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric and Damon are looking at her from across the Grill "Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon said sitting down

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked as they stared at Jules

"Eaten by Naruto's foxes." Damon replied

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric asked

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out." Damon said as he took out a small bag from his pocket

Alaric asked "What is that?" as Damon handed him the bag

"Wolfsbane." Damon said

The Lockwood's' Property

Tyler was tying the chains to some old bolts, as Caroline scoffed, "Tell me you brought the instruction manual." she said

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler retorted as he moved over to another set of chains

"Yes." Caroline said as she moved to her bag while Tyler turned to her "Not an easy herb to find. This is it." she said as she held it up to him and Tyler looked at it before he touched it and it burned him, he yelped and drew in a breath

"I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there." Tyler said before moving over to another set of chains, as Caroline mixed the wolfsbane in the water, "The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds."

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked

"I have no idea." Tyler said

Caroline watched him yank on the chain before asking "Hey Tyler, how are you doing?"

"Still human." Tyler said before he takes off his shirt and turned away

"Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?"

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." Tyler replied as Caroline blushed and looked away.

Tomb

Naruto was laying on a bed with a ball of black flames floating above him as he willed it to change shape, forming the silhouette of a woman that began to dance, "You don't seem to be to bothered, being stuck in here."

"I came in here to keep you company." Naruto said still looking at the flames as he willed them to change into the shape of a nine tailed fox,

"It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it?" Katherine asked as the flames dispersed and Naruto looked over to Katherine as she took off her dress. "We're here together. May as well make the best out of it."

Naruto looked Katherine over as she was now in just her black bra and underwear before he walked closer before he grabbed Katherine by the back of her head, she tried to smirk but he kissed her. Didn't take long for her to open her mouth as their tongues massaged each other's, slowly fighting for dominance as Naruto began to take off his shirt. Her hands adored his toned abs, before unbuckling his pants.

Katherine moaned when she grabbed his handling fully erect penis, as Naruto caressed her wet, hot entrance, putting a finger inside as it rubbed along her walls

Katherine moaned as the two still enjoyed their kiss, before he inserted two more fingers, spreading them as he explored her pussy. He was doing good so far,

"I've missed you." Katherine whispered as her bra was undone he pulled her closer, squeezing her breast.

"You should've came back sooner." Naruto said before picking up Katherine, his hands cupping her round ass cheeks as he kept kissing her, his tongue exploring every corner in her mouth. He made it over to the bed, and set her down there.

Katherine was about to say something but Naruto bit her neck causing her to moan as Naruto drank her blood before he lickd his way down to her vagina and took her panties off

Naruto kissed the side of her thighs, his tongue licking across her flawless skin before coming near her wet entrance. The blond licked around Katherine 's cunt, circling it and laying small kisses on it to tease her more before his face dove into her snatch, his nose took in the sweet smell, his tongue sticking deep into her holiest of holies. His tongue licked thoroughly with gusto, as the heat inside increased with each second.

Katherine shivered and shook and shuddered as she could feel her orgasm building up as she moaned his name repeatedly, the blond had been at it for a steady fifteen minutes now and each time she came close, he stopped; the elder vampire pleaded him to end it, as Naruto would go back to her thighs, or pinching her nipples. It was frustrating and Katherine wanted to come already.

Slowly, she felt Naruto raise her up to her feet, then turning her around as his hands made her bend over the slab of stone that was being used as a bed. The doppelganger/vampire felt the head of his dick poking against her entrance.

"Say it," Naruto commanded, as he firmly grasped her hips, as Katherine looked back at him with her vamp features on full blast

"Fuck me." Katherine said

Naruto pulled his hips back before spearing his dick deep into Katherine whose walls tightened and coiled around his dick, trying to milk his nut. Katherine moaned lewdly, muttering as she experienced an orgasm

Eyes closed with a pleased smile, Katherine began to feel Naruto move back and forth inside her. She could feel the heat building up inside her as the love of her immortal life mercilessly fucked her from behind, grasping a lock of her hair as his hips kept slamming into her.

Naruto was enjoying how her heart-shaped ass jiggled with every thrust. This only made Naruto ram faster into her, eagerly ruining her snatch and making her inner walls constricting around him, solemnly swearing to trap his dick inside her. Katherine's nails dug into the stone as she felt her insides being restretched, as she creamed herself. Naruto however did not let her recover as he kept thrusting wildly, instincts taking over as he grabbed a fistful of her air, locking it and pulling her up as she shivered each time he hit her womb.

Naruto grabbed onto Katherine's tit as he played with her clit, before he began to suck on her neck, as the blond kept his pace up and hammered away inside her. Then Naruto began to pant, sweat glazed his toned frame as he felt his own limit being reached, but he kept his pace going faster with vampire speed, as her mounds of flesh freely wildly swayed and Katherine could feel a massive orgasm growing strong within her.

"Fuck!" Naruto said loudly before as his began to spasm while holding Katherine close whole flooding her insides with his seed

Katherine turned to Naruto and the two shared a kiss before she sped around and pushed him to the ground and got on top of him, kissing him lustfully

Gilbert House

Elijah and Elena were in Elena's room, after Elijah tricked Jenna into getting invited in, "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." he said

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked watching the Original

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah said

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked

"I'll just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah said

"So, what is your goal?" Elena asked

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah said

"Like you?" Elena asked

"Not anymore." Elijah said

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena asked causing Elijah to shake his head, "So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah said

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Elijah said

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." Elijah proposed

"And then what?" Elena asked

"Then I kill him." Elijah shrugged

"Just like that?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal. Like your boyfriend with his promises." Elijah said

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah said

"You know witches." Elena sighed

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" Elijah asked

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena said after a moment

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asked

"I'll give you the moonstone." Elena said causing Elijah to straighten his back

"I'm listening."

Tomb

Naruto and Katherine were dressed and sitting against the wall beside each other with their eyes closed as they basked in each others presence, "So what's the plan when we get out of here?"

"I've heard stories of a dagger capable of killing an Original." Naruto said causing Katherine to open her eyes and look at Naruto smoking impishly

"I may know something about that." Katherine said as Naruto smiled and kissed her chastely

"Thought you might. Can you get Isobel to find one, she strikes me as someone who knows how to get her hands on anything vampire related. I could call an ex but she's to revenge driven." Naruto said thinking of Sofya

"I'll get on that." Katherine said laying her head on Naruto's shoulder and they tried to sleep when they heard the door opening, quickly their eyes opened and and they walked to the entrance and Katherine gasped seeing Elijah, "Elijah."

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah smirked

"Why are you here?' Naruto asked causing Elijah to look at him

"Your release has been requested." Elijah said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"What? By who?" Naruto asked

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." Elijah said as he gestured for Naruto to walk out of the tomb, "Come."

"I can't." Naruto sighed

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." Elijah nodded and slowly Naruto stepped passed the threshold

Once he's out, Katherine rushed to get out too, but Elijah and Naruto sped in front of her with Naruto glaring into the eyes of Elijah who looked at him, "Shes coming with me." Naruto said

"I was under the impression Elena hated Katerina."

"I'll deal with that." Naruto said as Elijah looked to Katherine and back to Naruto before he nodded, "What're you after?'

"I'm on your side."

"Doubt that. I mean I may have believed you if I could actually remember the exact nature of our relationship, but I can't." Naruto said

"I want to kill Klaus."

"You want to kill your own brother. Trust me, saying that and going through with it are two different things." Naruto said

"He killed Rebekah." Elijah said and immediately killer intent flooded the tomb as Naruto's vamp features emerged

Katherine gasped as Elijah began to sweat for the simple desire to kill Naruto was exuding , before he shook out of if and he began to look confused, "You mind may not remember my sister, but your heart does."

Naruto looked at Elijah who smiled and turned around and left as Naruto and Katherine watched after him,

Gilbert House

Elena was in her bedroom as she looked out her window she saw Naruto's reflection, and quickly she turned around and saw Naruto standing in the doorway, "Hey." Naruto greeted before Elena ran toward him and hugged him tightly before they kissed

"Hi Elena." Katherine greeted causing Elena to gasp looking at her

"What're you doing here?" Elena asked as Katherine walked up to her sighing,

"I came to apologize for everything. What I did you you was wrong and I will try to make up for it in the future." Katherine said as Elema looked at her stumped before Naruto walked up

"Elena, what deal did you make with Elijah?" Naruto asked causing Elena to look at him and sigh

Salvador Boarding House

Naruto sighed as he and Katherine walked up to the house, "I can't believe she gave him the moonstone." Naruto said

"Well it got us out the tomb, we just have to steal it back." Katherine replied

"Which I'm so looking forw-" Naruto paused as he and Katherine ducked when a wolf jumped out the window and sped off as Rose and Damon ran to the door and saw the two

"So, we have a wolf problem." Damon said causing Naruto sign in annoyance

 **Finished**


	27. Chapter 27

It's been a day since Naruto and Katherine got out of the tomb, things had calmed down a little. back with her, and she ran away from him, later on in the day Tyler tried to kiss her but she managed to avoid it.

Jeremy had been trying to impress Bonnie more lately, and Jules told Tyler that Naruto, Damon, and Caroline killed Mason because they were vampires.

With Caroline

Caroline walked out of her house and turned to lock the door before she paused as she sensed someone behind her turning around she saw Tyler on the sidewalk in her yard frowning up at her with a glare "Hey." she said before she chuckled and walked down the porch and asked "How's it going?

"We need to talk." Tyler said

"Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. You tried to kiss me but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler." Caroline said

"Fine." Tyler said

Caroline nodded smiling "Great." she said before she moved toward her car "That's settled."

"What happened to my uncle Mason?" Tyler asked turning around as Caroline stopped walking

"What?" Caroline asked looking at him

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." Tyler said walking closer to her

"I… I don't…" Caroline stammered

"Then let me tell you: , Naruto, and his brother Damon killed him because Naruto, and Damon are vampires, just like you." Tyler said

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked

"Is it true?" Tyler asked ignoring the question

"Let me explain." Caroline said

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" Tyler asked

"Please." Caroline said

"Did you know?!" Tyler asked loudly when she nodded Tyler pushed her against her car

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry." Caroline apologized

"I trusted you!" Tyler shouted as his eyes flashed an amber-yellow color, before he released her and left

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto and Rose were in his shower, making out, as Rose had her legs wrapped around his waist with her back to the wall as he groped her ass, as he slowly continued to thrust into her,

Later

Naruto smiled watching Rose leave, when Damon walked in, "We got to talk." Damon said

"About?" Naruto asked

"You letting Katherine out of the tomb and not stopping her from leaving." Damon frowned as Naruto signed, "I told you she couldn't be trusted. That was your big save Elena move?" Damon asked

"I sent Katherine to get a weapon that could kill an Original. Elena can keep putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. But I will continue to do my job and that is to keep her safe." Naruto said before he got a text from Caroline

"How bout you track your wolf girl, before she calls her friends and we have more problems to deal with.' Naruto said

Later, Caroline House

Caroline walked to the door, before she opened it to let Naruto into her house "What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Mason is dead. I didn't say a word." Caroline said

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run in with Damon." Naruto sighed

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed." Caroline said

"Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm okay. Your not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, if Tyler were to retaliate? He will get himself killed." Naruto said

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. Naruto you have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends." Caroline said

"Fine. Just be careful when you go out today. There's a chance Jules has more wolves with her." Naruto said getting a nod from Caroline before he walked off

Lockwood Mansion

Tyler walked into his father's office with a bag of chips, putting the chips down on the table Tyler leaned onto the desk to look at the computer, before he paused and looked up as Naruto was standing there, Tyler saw him and tried to leave but Naruto sped into his way

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk." Naruto said

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler asked

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Naruto retorted

"Tyler?" they heard as Naruto looked over his shoulder before Tyler tried to leave the room but Naruto caught him by the throat with a vice grip

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." Carol said before leaving, when they heard the door open and close Tyler grunted as he was released and backed away holding his throat as Naruto watched him and sighed

Woods

Jules was in the woods walking toward an RV reaching the door she knocked and called "Brady?" before she opened the door but no one was in there, closing the door she turned around to see Brady standing there, before she smiled and they kissed "This is a hard place to find." she said

"You told me to stay under the radar." Brady said

"Thanks for coming." Jules said

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady asked

"Positive. You have to be careful." Jules advised

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." Brady said

Jules placed her hands on his shoulders and replied "I know baby but I want the boy more than I want vengeance."

Brady looked at her before he smirked "I say let's get both." Jules returned his smile before they kissed again

Lockwood Mansion

"Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked getting off the wall

"We made a deal for peace, he immediately broke our deal, so I killed him." Naruto said casually causing Tyler to glare before he turned to run but Naruto caught him and advised "I wouldn't do that. You're no match for me. I will break you."

Tyler looked into Naruto's cold and detached eyes and gulped

Mystic Falls' Square

Bonnie was walking in town square after her father was called away on business again, she would normally feel sad that her father used his job so that he couldn't be around her now that she was embracing her witch heritage but she didn't care anymore, when she was with Naruto she felt normal, and she knew she would never feel lonely with him around.

As she walked she sensed Jonas Martin walking up on her, sighing in annoyance she continued to walk, "Hello Bonnie." Jonas greeted

"I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin. Or your son." Bonnie replied

"You must be feeling very confused about us." Jonas said

"There's nothing confusing about it. Your working with the vampire that's been terrorizing my friend. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it." Bonnie said

"I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you." Jonas replied as they stop walking and Bonnie turned around in front of him

"Spare me the witch loyalty crap." Bonnie said

"You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected." Jonas said

Bonnie replied "You're right, I don't believe it. Now stay away from me."

Jonas watched as Bonnie walked away from him and sighed

Lockwood Mansion

Naruto was sitting on the desk in Tyler's father's office, while Tyler sat on a chair "Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Naruto said

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler said

"I've slept with werewolves before. The only ones holding onto that werewolf and vampires are enemies crap are racist who have no idea how the fued began." Naruto said

"Yet you killed my uncle."

"Who went back on his word. He knew the consequences, and agreed to the terms. Now I hope you don't make the same stupid mistake he did." Naruto said

Tyler looked at Naruto before his phone vibrated and he jumped up, answering his phone "Help, help!" he shouted before Naruto took the phone and looked at the number

"Who's number was that?" Naruto asked as he showed Tyler the phone, only to see Tyler had a small smirk on his face, Naruto narrowed his eyes and a punch to the face and blackness was all Tyler knew

Woods

Jules was walking to Brady, as she hung up her phone with a worried expression on her face before she said "We have a problem." looking down at Brady who was kneeling down in front of a camp fire,

Outside

Caroline was in the parking lot getting ready to leave when Matt who saw her called out "Hey! Hey!"

Caroline turned to Matt as he ran over and greeted "Hey." she said

"I haven't seen you." Matt said

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline said

"Yeah. You're avoiding me a little." Matt said

Caroline smiled and replied "Okay, maybe a little."

Matt smiled and offered "Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness."

Caroline thought about it, before she said "Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing."

"Sounds good." Matt said

"Okay, bye." Caroline said smiling as Matt walked away, before she walked to her car, and sensed someone behind her, turning around she saw Jules

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" Jules asked

"Yeah." Caroline said

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" Jules asked

"No, not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline said before she turned around and opened her car door to get in

"I know you're lying." Jules said

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline asked with her back to Jules

"Actually it is." Jules said

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline replied before she vamped out and turned around but Jules sprayed her with a vervain spray. Caroline hurt, turned around on her car coughing as the Vervain went down her throat, before a syringe was injected into her back as more Vervain was pumped into her causing her to fall unconscious

Later, Woods

Caroline awoke in a cage in Brady's RV, looking around she gathered herself before she tried to unlock the cage but she saw Brady.

"It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." Brady said before he shot Caroline causing her to scream

Lockwood Mansion

Naruto was stepping on Tyler's throat, as the wolf boy was bleeding and going purple as he struggled, "Tell me who was that calling." Naruto said removing his foot

"S-screw you!" Tyler wheezed as Naruto sighed before he grabbed a letter opener off the desk and knelt down beside Tyler, placing the sharp point to his jugular

"This can get real bad." Naruto said before his phone vibrated, taking his phone out of his pocket Naruto saw Caroline calling him, before he picked up "Hey. Is everything okay?" Naruto asked

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive." Jules said walking toward Brady's RV

"Who is this?" Naruto asked

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?" Jules asked

"Jules. Where's Caroline?" Naruto asked

"You made a mistake, Naruto. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it." Jules said

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"Right here. Want proof?" Jules replied as she entered the RV "He needs proof." she said holding the phone up

Brady shot Caroline who screamed in pain, Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard her screaming "What's happening?" Tyler asked looking up at Naruto

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Naruto growled

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies." Jules said before she hung up

Naruto looked down at his phone as he put it back in his pocket and looked to Tyler, and grabbed him by the throat, "If Caroline dies, I will mame your life a living hell in the time you have left before I kill you."

Woods

Caroline was still in the cage crying "So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked when Caroline didn't answer he shot her with a squirt gun filled with vervain causing her to scream "No?"

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline asked kicking the cage

"You're a vampire. Why not?" Brady asked before he threw wooden sticks in her neck causing her to scream "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Let me out!" Caroline yelled as Brady got up and joined Jules outside

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked

""No, I'm just getting started." Brady replied

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." Jules said

Brady turned to her and said "You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are."

Later

Jules was alone in front of the RV when she heard something "I know you're out there." Jules said

Naruto walked out of the woods with Tyler "Where's Caroline?" Naruto asked

"Locked up tight." Jules said looking at the bloodied Tyler

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. Then you and your friends leave town." Naruto replied

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked

"You need to leave town." Naruto said

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules replied

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline." Naruto retorted

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said before whistled and her pack filtered out, "I'll say this one more time. Give us Tyler."

Naruto looked around with narrowed eyes before he tossed Tyler forward into the dirt, "Give me Caroline."

"Are you the one that killed Mason?" Brady asked

"Yes, proudly.' Naruto said

"Your pretty confident, for someone outnumbered."

"Just looking at you guys. I can tell you've never done this before. Your awfully inexperienced and outmatched." Naruto said as he began to grow as large bat wings burst from his back,

The werewolves back up a bit as Naruto transformed (Marcus from Underworld hybrid form)

"Since when could vampires do that?" Brady asked as Naruto took a knee and with a growl sprang forward slashing through the werewolves as they screamed and tried to run, with Tyler, and Jules packing into the RV as screams of pain were heard before Naruto paused in his murder of the Brady and looked at the RV that was pulling away

Inside the RV, Tyler saw Caroline in the cage as she tried to reach the latch, when she saw him and said "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Tyler hesitated "Tyler?" she asked

Naruto's claws pierced through the RV as he held onto it and ripped the metal apart so he could look in and saw Caroline I'm the cage and a growl left him, "Give me, Caroline. Now!"

Jules hesitantly walked to the cage and quickly freed Caroline who Naruto extending a hand two which she grabbed and he brought her to his chest and with a leap and jump he flew away

Later, Caroline House

Caroline walked onto her porch with Naruto behind her "So is your mom home?" Naruto asked

"No, she's at work." Caroline said

"I could come in if you want me to." Naruto said

"I'm fine, Naruto." Caroline said with a fake smile

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight." Naruto replied softly

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." Caroline said

"Sure you can." Naruto said

"I just really want to go shower so…" Caroline trailed off

"Okay." Naruto nodded before he stepped forward and kissed Caroline before he hugged her, "Get some rest."

Caroline nodded, Good night." Caroline said walking inside

"Night." Naruto said before she closed the door, "Going to need backup."

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon opened the door to see Katherine , "Your back?" Damon asked annoyed

"Of course. Where's Naruto?' Katherine asked as she entered the house

"Out.' Damon said watching her, "Where's this weapon you were sent to find?"

Katherine pulled a towel from her bag and walked to a table, and opened the towel, to show a dagger and a vial of ash

"What is that?" Damon asked walking over

"This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart." Katherine said as she demonstrated how to do it, placing the tip of the dagger inches away from Damon's chest

Damon took the dagger and asked "How do you know all this, Katherine?"

"I've been running from these people for 700 years." Katherine said

Caroline House

Caroline was in her bedroom and was looking at the burns of Vervain, when her phone rung. She picked up her phone to see Matt was calling her, sighing she answered the phone "Hi"

"Hey. Did something happened?" Matt asked in the grill

"Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt." Caroline apologized

"Are you okay?" Matt asked

"Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?" Caroline lied

Matt turned his head to see Bonnie and Naruto leaving a table as they left the grill "Yeah so you're with her right now?" Matt asked

"Yeah so I'm not gonna make it tonight but can I see you tomorrow?" Caroline continued to lie

Matt scoffed silently and he said "Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night" before he hung up

Caroline sighed and hung up her phone, putting the phone down, she placed her head in her hands when someone knocked on the door, looking to the door, she got up and walked to the door to see Tyler. Scoffing Caroline opened the door "Are you okay?" Tyler asked

"I'm fine." Caroline said coldly

"I had no idea they would come for you." Tyler explained

"Do you know what they did to me?" Caroline asked as she forced down tears

"I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me." Tyler said trying to turn the situation on her

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?" Caroline replied

"Caroline…" Tyler started to say

"You just stood there! You didn't do anything!" Caroline interrupted

"I didn't know what to do!" Tyler said

"You help your friend, that's what you do." Caroline replied

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized

Caroline shook her head as she glared at Tyler "No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!" she ranted before she slammed the door in his face.

Tyler sighed before he went down the steps and got into Jules jeep, Jules had tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry about your friends." he said Jules nodded "If, I'm gonna go with you, their can't be any secrets, or lies." Tyler said

"No more secrets, or lies." she said nodding "Your doing the right thing."

"I can't stay here, not like this." Tyler said before Jules drove off away from Mystic Falls

Hour Later

Naruto knocked on the door, when Caroline in her robe came to the door and opened it "What's going on?" she asked looking at Naruto

"I was a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight." Naruto said

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"Good but just in case, I brought some back up." Naruto said as he stepped out of the way and allowed Elena and Bonnie to walk to the door

"We're gonna slumber in." Elena said

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie commented as Caroline cried and they all hug, as Naruto smirked before he left

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was in his bathtub with Andie Star, they were hugging "I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number." Andie said

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Damon said

"Thank you, so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" Andie asked

"I'm not that tall. I need a distraction." Damon said sitting back

"You can booty call me anytime you want." Andie said smiling

"You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter girl, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind." Damon said

"Oh, tell me about it." Andie encouraged

"I'm in love with a woman I can never have. My brother hates me, and I don't know how to start us on the path to being what we once were.' Damon said

"I knew it. I know how to pick them." Andie sighed

"The point is I'm not in control." Damon replied

"You don't trust yourself around her?" Andie asked

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people." Damon confessed Andie's smile turned to a frown as she looked scared before Damon leaned forward and compelled her "Don't be afraid, you're okay."

"Why do you kill people?" Andie asked

"Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her, but my brother doesn't want my help. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?"

"Well, maybe-" Andie began

"Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction." Damon said leaning forward again as they kissed each other before he bit her and drunk her blood

 **Finished**


	28. Werewolf Cleansing

The dead werewolves lie in a pile next to a bonfire. a werewolf carried lanother body of a dead friend over his shoulder and places him on the pile. Then looked over at another, who is watching the fire burn the bodies. Wordlessly, they walk over to Stevie, who was pacing in front of the trailer with a photo.

"Go ahead. Tell him." the werewolf said

"Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, "I should have known better." Stevie stated

"What is it, Stevie?" the werewolf asked

"When Jules told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know." Stevie said

"All right. Just get to the point, Stevie." the werewolf replied

"That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when I found this earlier, double-click." Stevie said showing them the photo he had of Elena, "Doppelganger, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." Stevie said

"We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town." the werewolf said assuming the role as Alpha

Salvatore House

Rose naked as the day she was born was inside Naruto's closet looking at the wall of pictures, journals, money, and weapons, as she trailed her finger across a katana with a smile she frowned when she came upon a Tri-Prong Kunai and picked it up

"He didn't." Rose whispered before she walked into the room as Naruto walked in drying his hair, and loomed up to see her with his dagger, "Tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Its not what you think it is." Naruto said

"So you didn't steal Petrotho's dagger?" Rose asked

"No, I retrieved my dagger. The gargoyle was being an ass about it, so I took it." Naruto shrugged

"And what's the plan if he comes looking for it?" Rose asked

"That's the thing. Haven't you noticed everything besides vamps, witches, and wolves have literally dropped off the face of the planet?" Naruto asked

"I have, and no one knows anything. If they'll be back or if we're to suffer the same fate." Rose said

"Don't think like that." Naruto smiled rubbing Rose' arm before they shared a kiss, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Rose and Naruto hugged

Forbes Residence

Elena's cell phone went off, waking up the trio of girls causing Caroline to push Elena out of bed, "Go away!"

"Unf." Elena grunted as she landed on the floor and looked back up at Caroline, angrily. She crawled across the floor towards her phone and took it off the dresser, "Hello?"

Caroline and Bonnie looked over at Elena from Caroline's bed, both incredibly annoyed with being awaken, "Shhh!/Elena!"

Elena dragged herself out of Caroline's room and continued her conversation in the hallway, "How was the slumber party?" Naruto asked

"Good and much needed. When can you and I have one?" Elena asked

" Mmm. That can be arranged." Naruto said

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away." Elena requested

"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" Naruto asked causing Elena to smile

Downstairs

Andie checked her watch and put on her jacket as she walked down the stairs, while Damon followed behind her, carrying her scarf, "I'm late. This is such a crazy day." Andie said looking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs, messing with her hair to cover the bandage over her bite mark on her neck up, "I'm, uh, covering the Historical Society's High Tea."

Damon sarcastically; throwing the scarf up said, 'Ooh! Thrilling."

They walked together down the main hallway leading to the front door, "Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze."

Damon rose an eyebrow, "Writer? What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith." Andie said causing Damon to scrunch his face

"Smith. He's using Smith?" Damon asked before he said Andie looking at herself, yet again, in a different mirror, and places the scarf around her neck and tied it, "Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?"

"I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest." Andie recited as Damon smiled, placed his hands on either side of her head, and compelled her

"And you're falling hard."

"You might be the one." Andie droned

"Perfect." Damon said before he opened the front door for Andie, Alaric, not having knocked yet, stood on the front porch, "Have a great day, honey."

Damon kissed Andie, and when they pulled apart Andie walked out the front door, acknowledging Alaric, "Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later." she said getting into her car and leaving as Damon waved goodbye to her

Alaric moved to stand in front of Damon, who smirked, 'My new girlfriend. Andie Star, action news."

"It's not called action news." Alaric said causing Damon to shrug

"I know. I just like saying it. Come on." Damon replied and allowed Alaric to enter, before he shut the door and lead the human into the parlor, where the dagger and ash were, "So, Katherine and Naruto seem to honk this can kill Elijah. She said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that."

Damon handed the dagger to Alaric who took it, "So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asked

"It could be. Wouldn't put anything past her." Damon said as he headed for the bar, "What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwoods." Alaric sighed

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon smirked

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." Alaric frowned

"No. That would be stupid." Damon said as Alaroc looked at him skeptically, "I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

Damon annoyingly tapped Alaric with the dagger, as Alaric watched him, clearly not amused

Mystic Grill, Later

Bonnie, Rose, and Caroline are sitting at a table in the Grill, "Okay. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up." Caroline said

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." Bonnie said

"No, we don't." Caroline nodded

"So while Naruto has taken Elena up to her parent's Lake house in Dunham Lake, we're gonna ask Luka to tell us what he knows." Rose said

Two werewolves who had been listening stood up and left

"And he's not gonna tell us anything." Caroline said only for Bonnie and Rose to smirk

"Who said he was gonna have a choice." Bonnie replied as Caroline saw Matt and smiled at him only for the blonde to ignore her completely causing her to frown as Bonnie and Rose looked confused along with Caroline

Woods

The two werewolves returned to camp as they approached their new alpha Simon, "'The doppelganger is going to at Lakehouse a Dunham Lake. She'll be with the vampire from lastnight."

"Nice. Stevie we'll split up, you take half our guys to the Salvatore house and make the vampires talk, and the other half with be going with me to get our doppelgänger." Simon said causing the other 19 werewolves to nod

Gilbert Lake House

Elena and Naruto pulled up to the lake house in Naruto's 2010 Ferrari Spider F430, the car came to a stop as Elena stared up at the house and sighed Naruto looked at her with concern, "You all right?"

"I'm good. I just haven't been back here since before..."

"Your parents accident." Naruto finished with a frown, slinging his arm over the back of her seat, he said, "Elena, listen, just say the word, all right? We'll get back on that highway, we'll go anywhere else."

Elena smiled and looked at Naruto "I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way, I was just...having a moment." she said

"Okay." Naruto nodded squeezing her shoulder gently before they get out of the car and with their bags walked up to the house. Elena unlocked the front door and walked in.

Elena looked around nostalgically and walked further into the house. Naruto, right behind her, walked up on the porch and stood awkwardly at the front door. Elena placed her bags on a counter and looked over at Naruto

"You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good." Elena said

"Oh, that's great because I'm stuck." Naruto smiled

"Oh, my god. You can't get in." Elena said

"Yup." Naruto nodded tilting his head slightly, "Waiting on that invitation."

"Naruto, I can't." Elena said

"Eh?"

"My parent's left this place to Jenma. She's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I-I completely forgot." Elena said as Naruto's eyebrow twitched

"Great. Excellent." Naruto sighed turning around and walking off

Elena's eyes widened before she raced after Naruto who turned around and grabbed her, lifting her off of her feet as she laughed, and the two kissed passionately, "Please invite me in."

"Naruto Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home." Elena smiled before she kissed him again as he carried her into the house and kicked the door close

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the counter he slid his left hand down the right side of her body. They continued to kiss passionately as Naruto sat Elena down on the counter Naruto ran his hands up and down each side of her body, looking at her

"I love you." Naruto said causing her to smile

"I love you." Elena said as she caressed his cheek and the two immediately began kissing before Elen jumped off the counter and dragged Naruto to the couch before she got on her knees between his legs and worked on his belt

Lockwood Mansion

The Historical Society's Tea Party has commenced with Elijah and Carol speaking with each other as they sip their tea, "Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there." Carol asked trying to keep busy since Tyler just up and left town

"No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic." Elijah said

"That's fascinating." Carol smiled

Damon entered the house, and immediately began to look around when Jenna intercepted him, "Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked

Suddenly, Andie walked up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looked over at her and smiled, "Hi. You came." Andie said

"Hi." Damon said before he pecked Andie on the lips, causing Jenna to look at the two, surprised, "Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon walks out of the room as Andie smiled at Jenna and stood next to her as they watched Damon walk away

"Ahhh. Wow." Andie sighed

Damon approached Carol and Elijah who saw him, "Damon." Carol smiled

"Carol." Damon smiled walking over and the two exchanging half hugs and small kisses on the cheek

"What a surprise." Carol said before she motioned to Elijah, "Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."

"Mm-hm." Damon nodded as he smiled at Elijah with his hand out, "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah smiled as they shook hands

Mystic Grill

Luka was playing pool when Bonnie approached him with two coffees in hand, "I come bearing coffee gifts." she said handing him one of the coffess

"So you're talking to me now." Luka said

"If we're going to save Elena we need to provide a united front against Klaus. We need to trust each other first, so consider this an olive branch." Bonnie said

Luka smiled and nodded, "Want to play?" he offered

At the other end of the Grill, Caroline was sitting at a table with Rose, "She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile." Caroline said

"Even I'd be buying it if I couldn't smell her anger." Rose said causing Carolin to look at her confused

"Smell her anger?'

"Chemosignals. It's when all of our senses are working together." Rose said

"I've never smelled anything like that."

"Cause Vamps are excellent at keeping their scents hidden from other supernatural beings some do it all the time and others only do it when they know werewolves and other vampires are around." Rose said

"Can u teach me?" Caroline asked

"Sure." Rose smiled before Caroline saw Matt who met her gaze before she smiled at him but he walked away, "I thought you guys were finding your way back to one another?"

"So did I." Caroline frowned

"Go talk to him, I'll watch after Bonnie."

"No, it's okay. This is more important than whatever he is going through. We need to be ready to grab Luka and get out of here. I need to be focused, and I can't be focused if I have to come up with another lie for Matt when I inevitably have to leave." Caroline said getting a nod from Rose

Luka started to walk around the table for his next shot when suddenly he stumbled. He placed his hands on the pool table to maintain his balance, "What's happening to me?" he asked blinking as Bonnie walked closer

"You'll be okay." Bonnie said before Luka began to fall over and Bonnie grabbed his shoulders, trying to keep him upright. Rose and Caroline quickly walk over to help, "Why don't we get some fresh air?"

"I got him." Rose said as Bonnie moved out of the way and Rose placed Luka's arm around her shoulder and dragged him away from the eyes of the bar patrons

"What kind of witch roofie was that?" Caroline asked

"Strong one." Bonnie smiled slightly, satisfied with her witchy abilities

Lake House

Elena stood outside, on the dock, a giant blanket wrapped around her, as Naruto approached her from behind, "Having another moment?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Elena and kissed her on the cheek. Elena smiled and placed her hands on his arms

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was six. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?"

"Well our future totally depends on you." Naruto said causing Elena to nod, "I won't force this upon you, it must be your decision and yours alone."

Elena smiled, "I'd rather just be here...Now." she said as she stroked Naruto's arm with her thumb

"You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." Naruto smiled before he leaned close to Elena's ear and whispered, "l love you."

Elena smiled as Naruto kissed her on the cheek, and she grabbed onto his arms, making their embrace tighter

Lockwood Mansion

Alaric watched as Damon opened the door to the study and gestured for Elijah to enter, when Elijah walked in Damon followed and shut the door behind him, "What can I do for you, Damon?"

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon said

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked

"Safe with Naruto. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." Damon said

'Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Elijah nodded

"I'm sure you did, I just want to know exactly why you're here."

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah said before he headed for the exit, but Damon vamp-sped in front of him, blocking the way out

"Not good enough." Damon glared before an annoyed Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and vamp-sped him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabbed Elijah's throat.

Elijah grabbed Damon's hand and easily pulled it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so, causing Damon to groan in pain,

"You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah said as he dropped Damon's hand from his own, but continued to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat, "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal."

"Silence." Elijah said before he grabbed a pencil lying on the desk and stabbed Damon in the neck with it.

Damon clutched at the pencil and yelled in pain. Elijah released Damon, who fell against the desk and removed the pencil, painfully. Damon clapsed his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his hand, "I'm an Original. Show a little respect."

Elijah dangled the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabbed it hastily, and placed it on his wound, "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe."

Elijah left the room as Damon glared after him

Gilbert Lake House

Naruto was preparing dinner in the kitchen, as he glanced up over at Elena who was watching him from the couch, a glass of wine in her hand, "My dad did all the cooking, too."

"And your mom?". Naruto asked

Elena smiling said, "She sat right here and watched. She couldn't cook either."

Naruto smiled and continued chopping up an onion, as Elena turned around and looked at the fireplace, "Fire's dying."

"Oh, yeah. I'll go get more wood." Naruto said before he stopped chopping and walked toward Elena who had got up

"I got it."

"No, no. It's cold outside." Naruto said as Elena walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest

"So, I'll get a jacket." Elena replied turning around and walking off her parent's old bedroom. Elena stopped and looked over at the vanity. Walking over she picked up a bottle of perfume, uncorked it, and sniffed it.

Naruto entered the room, as Elena put the cork back in and placed the perfume bottle back on the vanity, "My mom's perfume." she smiled sadly before she walked over to the closet, "Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but...she kept putting it off."

Elena turned the light in the closet on and looked at all of her parents stuff, "I don't blame her." she said before she reached inside and took one of the sweaters off its hook before she turned back to Naruto, "Here."

Naruto caught the sweater that Elena tossed over, "Bundle up." Elena said causing Naruto to shake his head before he put the jacket on, "It was my great-granddad's. "And you look very hot in it."

"I look hot in anything." Naruto said putting up the peace sign over his chest as he leaned to the side slightly and posed causing Elena to giggle

"Beyond hot." Elena said before in a flash of vamp speed Naruto had her pinned to the wall in the back of the closet and kissed her which she awkwardly returned, "Naruto! It's my parents' bedroom."

Naruto just smiled persistently for a second then kissed Elena again, who smiled and finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and Naruto continuing holding her face with one hand and slides the other up her arm and they both start to kiss. Naruto heard a hollow thud when Elena's back tapped the wall. Naruto break their makeout session and looked up at the wall, "What?"

Naruto rapped his knuckles on the wall, while Elena turned her head and watched him, "Huh."

"What?" Elena asked looking back at him

"This is hollow inside." Naruto said causing Elema to move aside before Naruto began to break down the panels to reveal a hidden door

"What is it?" Elena asked

"My guess, your parents vampire killing equipment." Naruto said

"What?" Elena asked

"Want to bet?" Naruto asked smirking at his girlfriend who returned it

"Okay if it is, I'll give you something you'll enjoy."

"Cryptic." Naruto said as Elena smirked, "If it isn't?"

"If it isn't vampire killing equipment then you have to do whatever I say for the next 3 months."

"I better really enjoy what your giving me for that." Naruto said

"You will." Elena smiled before the two shook and Naruto allowed Elena to open the door after he broke the look, as she opened the door Naruto cut the lights on and they saw an arsenal of weaponry for hunting vampires within the hidden closet,

"Can I call it or what?" Naruto asked smirking, as Elena shook her head with a sigh, as he laid his head on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist, "So what is this surprise that your going to give me?"

"I'll give it to you, after you get more firewood." Elena said

"Can I at least get a hint?" Naruto asked with a pout as Elena smiled

"It's a first for me to give this to anyone." Elena said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow for a moment before he looked at her as Elena laughed feeling his erection

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Pretty sure I am." Elena smiled

"Be right back." Naruto said before he blurred away as Elena shook her head while giggling

Forbes House

Bonnie and Rose are kneeling next to Luka's unconscious body in the living room, as Caroline walked in with an armful of candles, "We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home, and these are all I could find." Caroline said as Rose stood up and Caroline handed her some of the candles

"Okay, place them evenly around the room." Bonnie said before the two vampires did as instructed

"How does this work?" Rose asked

"Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis." Bonnie said with a small nod

"You sure you're strong enough for this?" Rose asked

"That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames." Bonnie said getting nods

"I'll get the matches." Caroline said

"No worries." Rose said as with a snap of her fingers, blue flames flared on the candles

"I so got to learn that." Caroline sighed shaking her head

Bonnie smiled along with Rose as Bonnie got the bow of water Rose got for her earlier and placed it on the floor by Luka's head,

"Looks like he's waking up." Rose noted

Bonnie unbothered dipped her hands in the water and placed them on either side of Luka's head, before she shut her eyes and performed a non-verbal spell which is shown to be working by the flames of the candles flaring up intensely. Luka started to breathe heavily,

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon and Alaric were sitting in the library, drinking bourbon, "Today was a bust."

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked

"Sore." Damon grimaced

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" Alaric asked slighly buzzed

Alaric got up, and Damon handed him his glass, which Alaric took and walked over to the bar, "He's gonna be hard to kill."

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." Alaric said as he poured more bourbon into their glasses, "You're gonna need more info."

"Katherine won't tell me anything, neither will Naruto the only person I can go to is Isobel but she's M.I.A." Damon sighed annoyed before Alaric handed him his glass and sat down,

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Alaric asked

"Ooh. She's got spunk, huh?" Damon asked with a smile as Alaric gave him a serious look

"Just don't kill her, please." Alaric said

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon sparked

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Alaric sighed before he took his phone from his pocket, "Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."

Alaric stood up and walked off as Damon placed his hands on the back of his head and shut his eye, "Good luck." Damon called out

Damon remained in his relaxed position until he heard a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. His eyes flew open and he walked out of the library and into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Damon saw that Alaric has a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looked at Damon as he clutched at the knife and groaned as he fell to the floor.

Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie dropped down with wolf-speed and landed on Damon's back and stabbed Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunted but was not completely affected by the vervain and vamp sped around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakened and fell to the ground. Stevie removed the syringe from his neck and stood up

"Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe." Stevie said proudly as two more werewolves walked through the front and looked down at Alaric's dead body.

Damon, weak, but still awake looked up from the floor, "Grab that one. He's dead." Stevie said as more werewolves entered, while Stevie smirked down at Damon as Alaric was dragged away, "We have some questions."

Moments Later

Alaric's body lied on the floor of the parlor room. Damon who had been chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck groaned awake not weak from certain anymore but still unable to completly move, .

Damon notices Ric's dead body on the floor and looked worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger and gave a sigh of relief and glanced over to his right. Stevie was standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked collar, "Morning, sunshine." he said as he walked in front of Damon, "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." Stevie pulled the ends of the chains forward causing the wooden spikes to stab themselves into Damon's neck who groaned in pain

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Stevie said

Damon laughing, began to bait them, "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Damon lied as that was was the way he would've killed Mason anyway if he had the chance,

Stevie wrapped the chains around his hand, and inched closer to Damon, "This time, it'll be you." Stevie said before he pulled on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck, causing the vampire to groan in pain

Gilbert LakeHouse

Naruto was walking to the clearing where the wood was kept but paused as he heard 20 different heartbeats and growled in annoyance, "I know you all are out there. Come on out." Naruto demanded watching as Simon and 19 other werewolves walked out of the treelines into the clearing, "I spared your lives and you guys just come rushing back in to die." Naruto sighed

"Give us the doppelganger."

Naruto narrowed his eyes air

"We know you and your brother plan to brea-" Simon was interrupted as Naruto sped in and palmed his face removing his head from his body, before he sped forward snatching out 2 wolves heads and squeezed them causing blood to fall before he tossed the hearts aside and with a flick of his wrist blood rose from the ground and formed a sword

"You should have left town."

Naruto watched as the wolf4 headed for him, before he quickly split the man in two at the torso,

Wolf5 with a stake in midstab was decapitated as Naruto's sword of blood slashed through his neck, wolf6 rushed Naruto with a small crossbow, but Naruto stepped into him and slammed his shoulder into the man's chest causing him to fall back, but his chest was cut open on his way down

Seeing more we'rewolves coming for him, Naruto leaned back from a stab, and kicked the wolf7 in the gut sending him flying across the clearing, as he caught a stake and a backhand sent the stake through the forehead of wolf8, before he tossed it sending it into the neck of wolf9 on his flank

Walking forward, Naruto ducked under a slash and stabbed wolf10 through the chin, and he spun around a stab, before he stabbed wolf11 in the heart, and ducked low under a charging wolf12, Naruto grabbed his stack Weilding arm arm as it passed over him, and placed his leg behind the wolf12's own as he had the man stake wolf13 in the throat and turned around with wolf12's arm still in his grasp as he slashed the wolf12 from shoulder to hip,

Naruto caught wolf14 by his arm and gripped him by the back on the neck before he kneed him in the gut, and quickly Naruto twirled the man so that they were back to back as wolf15, wolf16, and wolf17 came flying at him and staked wolf14, before Naruto leaned to the side when a stake meant for his heart came from wolf18 spinning around Naruto kicked the wolf18 in the arm causing him to release the stake,, as he ducked under another stab from wolf19 and flipped him over his shoulder. Naruto stomped on the wolf19's neck, as he blurred forward and cut down the remaining wolves

Once it was over Naruto grunted in annoyance and with a wave of his hand the blood evaporated before he snapped his fingers and black flames erupted around the corpses and began to work on reducing them to ash,

Naruto picked up the firewood and began to whistle as he made his way back to get himself some of Elena

Salvatore House

Katherine was walking to the house with shopping bags but she paused as she sensed something before she turned around and ran into Elijah who put a hand to his lips and nodded toward the house

Katherine looked at him for a moment and nodded before she dropped her bags and silently the two entered and began to take out the werewolves roaming the halls before they came upon Damon being tortured by Stevie,

"Where's the moonstone?" Stevie asked

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon smirked

"You looking for this?" Elijah said as everyone jumped and looked to Katherine and Elijah as Elijah held the moonstone

"Hi Stevie." Katherine smirked

Elijah walked down the stairs and placed the moonstone on an end table, and backed away to stand beside Katherine, "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the werewolves used his wolf speed to rush toward the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunged his hand into the wolf's chest and ripped out his heart, Elijah allowed the wolf to fall down onto the couch, dead.

Four other wolves rush at Elijah and Katherine, Elijah without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well.

Katherine jumped toward the two who rushed her and wrapped an arm around ones neck and her leg around the others before she tensed and rolled forward causing the two to go flying back behind Stevie without their heads, as Katherine with a smirk held one high while stepping on the other

Stevie, crouched down and pulled his jacket over his face in fear, "Aw." Katherine mocked amused as she and Elijah walked over, "Little doggy wants to put his head in the sand?"

Elijah pulled him up from the ground, "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes?" Elijah asked with his arms open exposing himself, "It doesn't really matter, does it?"/

Elijah elbowed Stevie in the chin breaking his neck causing the corpse to collapse, the Original then removed the chains strapping Damon down into the chair, "So you realize this is the second time I've saved your life now?" he asked

Damon smirked while glaring at Elijah who walked off taking the moonstone as he did so,

Gilbert LakeHouse

Elena's hands were pressed against Naruto's hard chest as they kissed passionately before she gasoed as Naruto turned her around and groaned as Naruto's hand shout in between her yoga pants and was rubbing her pussy

Naruto began to noble on Elena's neck as he continued to tease her with his hands as the other one went up to grab her perky breasts

Elena moaned loudly as Naruto's mouth and tongue began to work over her neck and he began to rub her pussy lips with his ring and middle finger and his thumb was pressing on her clitoris. She wrapped her arms behind his head

Naruto turned Elena's head towards him before he kissed her roughly his tongue coming out to play with hers. Elena's muffled moan got more intense as Naruto's foreplay became more rough and he pressed her further into the wall, forcing her to use one hand to support herself

Naruto suddenly grabbed her by the hips roughly and made her sit on the counter, before he ripped her yoga pants away and forced her legs open so he could stare at her wet pussy and the tiny patch of black hair in top of her clitoris. Naruto grinned at her. "Itadakimasu!" He said cheekily before shoving his face into her crotch

Elena began to moan without restraints as her legs closed around Naruto's head. Her hands shot forward to grip his hair as she felt him eating her out with his incredibly skilled tongue. Naruto treated her lower lips as if they were a mouth he was kissing as he made out and inserted his tongue inside of her pussy and moved it around. Naruto's left hand reached forward and he grabbed her thighs so he could get a better leverage to keep going.

Naruto stopped for a second so he could look at Elena's eyes, "You really do taste good Elena." he complimented before he was back to ravishing her pussy with his mouth

Elena kept on moaning and groaning but she was finding that she needed to feel more pleasure. One of her hands came up and grasped her tit. Elena began to pinch her right nipple as she tried to use her other hand to shove Naruto deeper into her pelvic area,

After a few minutes of this Naruto stood up, making Elena whimper at the loss of the pleasurable sensation. Naruto grinned down at her and saw that her pussy was overflowying with her fluids. "Let's go." said Naruto as he freed his cock and kicked off his pants before he sped to Elena's parents room and laid her on the bed

Elena smiled as spread her legs wide and moaned throatily, as she played with her clit

Naruto's grin widened before he aimed his cock towards her entrance, and gripped her hips before he shoved his dick inside of her slowly. He sighed in relief as he felt her tight and hot walls straining against the girth of his dick as he continued to push it inside of her. Elena's moans were music to his hears

Elena wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he began to thrust in and out of her pussy with incredibly speed. She could feel his balls slapping against her asshole, her ass cheeks rippling and he watched her tits shake with each forceful thrust. Elena tried to keep her moans muffled by biting her hand but soon she found herself screaming to the heavens as Naruto worked her over with his magnificent skill, as he became a blue

Naruto grabbed her shaking breasts and he began to massage them an occasionally pinch her nipples as he continued to fuck her pussy. Elena could only grip the blanket as she screamed her pleasure. The books and lamp on the nightstand had fell over as the rocking bed bumped into it, but neither paid it any mind

Naruto let go of Elena's tits so he could grab her legs and forced them to let go of his waist so he could join them and have them take a straight position with her feet pointing towards the ceiling. Suddenly the friction became stronger and Elena's cries of ecstasy began to get come out faster and louder. She was back to massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples as she felt Naruto's cock kissing the entrance of her womb repeatedly.

"Oh my god yes I'm cumming!" cried Elena as her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Naruto began to actively hit her G-spot. Her mouth stayed wide open as Naruto kept thrusting in and out of her so he could prolong her orgasm and the fact that her walls tightened further around his cock made uo for a good motivation to keep his movements.

Elena's orgasm extended for a few seconds until Naruto pulled out of her with a wet pop. The doppelganger hissed as she got turned over and was being pressed roughly against the surface of the bed, and dragged to the edge as Naruto had her stand while kneeling over though her knees were shaking due to her orgasm and her eyes widened when she felt Naruto's still hard and wet cock rubbing across the crack of her ass.

"It's time I cashed in on our bet." Naruto said as he began to grope the bountiful flesh of her back side. He noticed that her ass was getting bigger and firmer

Elena gave a loud moan as Naruto spanked her hard, making her skin turn an angry red as she squealed in pain but began to moan as he rubbed her where he spanked her tenderly. "It will hurt at first but then it will feel better, just bare with me." said Naruto getting a nod before he put the head of his cock on the rosebud of her asshole.

As Naruto forced his dick into her anal cavity and began to stretch her, Elena began to shake and whimper in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. She began to groan in pain as Naruto began to slowly move but soon those groans became moans as the pain was replaced with a pleasure she had never felt before. There was still some pain but it was enough to accentuate the immense pleasure that being fucked in the ass for the first time brought her

"Damn you've got a tight ass," grunted Naruto as he gripped her hips so he could up the speed of his thrusts and to help her throw back her ass into his movements. He grinned when Elena began to screech like a banshee as the walls of her anus tightened around his cock.

Drool began to trail down Elena's chin and her tongue hung out of her mouth. She could feel Naruto's balls hitting her pussy lips as he thrust wildly into her ass and she was loving every second of it. The bed was once again shaking beneath them and she was surprised it hadn't broken yet. She could feel her ass cheeks rippling as his pelvis met, loudly

After a few minutes of this Naruto gave another grunt as he began to thrust even faster. "I'm about to cum Elena!" He told her as wet slapping sounds echoed through the bedroom as his balls teased her pussy every time he buried his dick into her ass,

Elena couldn't speak as she forced her face into the bed as she continued to moan and scream, before Naruto groaned as he came powerfully into Elena's ass. This triggered Elena's own orgasm and she screeched as Naruto prolonged their mutual orgasm by keeping up with his movements. The pinnacle of ecstasy lasted for a few more seconds as Naruto shot thick ropes of cum into Elena's rectum

Elena was covered in sweat as Naruto pulled free and she fell to his knees as she couldn't stand up. But she had a grin on her face as she had never experienced something like this and she hoped that it was not the last time she got to do it,

Naruto helped her onto the bed and laid atop of her as he began to kiss her and bit his touch allowing his blood to enter her mouth to heal her of the pain and give her feeling back in her legs

Forbes House

Luka was breathing heavily, "How long is this gonna take?" Caroline asked

"I don't know. He's fighting me." Bonnie said as Luka was moving his head around, fighting the spell

"Please stop. Please." Luka pleaded as Bonnie closed her eyes and Luka soon follows suit, successfully having been put into a trance

"There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie asked

"Klaus. We both want him dead." Luka said

"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?" Bonnie asked

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him." Luka said causing the girls to look at each other

"Who...who are you talking about?" Bonnie asked

"My sister." Luka revealed

'His sister?" Rose asked confused

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie asked

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries." Luka said

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie asked

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us." Luka said

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?" Bonnie asked the most important question which caused Luke to begin fighting the spell again

"He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me." Luka said afraid

"It's okay, Bonnie. We can find another way." Caroline said

"No, we need to know." Rose replied before she nodded to Bonnie who put Luka back in a trance,

"How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." Luka said causing the women to look at each other in confusion thinking they misheard

"After the sacrifice?" Caroline asked

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie asked

"Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka repeated

"But Elena will be dead." Bonnie frowned

"Yes. Elena has to die." Luka said causing the girls go frown and share a look

Later, Gilbert Lake House

Naruto had a blood bag in hand as he was on the phone with Bonnie, "So he planned to kill her all along." Naruto said looking into the fire

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan." Bonnie said

"Got it loud and clear. Did you erase Luka's memories of ever seeing you?"

"Yes." Bonnie said

"Good work, Bon. We'll be home soon. I love you." Naruto said

"I love you, too." Bonnie said before they hung up as Naruto sighed and Elena entered the room while Naruto turned around and looked at her

"That was, um...that was Bonnie. We need to talk." Naruto frowned

"What is it?" Elena asked concerned

"She learned that Elijah's planning for you to die in the sacrifice ritual." Naruto said watching her carefully, as Elena looked down and breathed out, as she walked closer to him, "But you knew that didn't you."

Elena looked Naruto in the eye, and nodded as he scoffed and looked away from her, "Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me. If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be."

"Elena, how...how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for our future, when you don't even expect to have one?" Naruto asked looking up at her

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe." Elena said

"No! What you're doing is you're being a martyr." Naruto replied upset

"How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?"

"I am 567 years old Elena!" Naruto yelled looking at her like she was crazy, "I've done everything I've ever wanted to do, you've barely begun to live your life, and now you want me to let you go and get yourself killed to protect _ME_? Fuck outta here."

Naruto walked out and slammed the door behind him as Elena flinched

 **Finished**


	29. Chapter 29

Florence, Italy

It was a peaceful night in the beautiful city of Florence, when under the cloak of darkness Naruto flew in and landed softly on the ground in front of the Mocetti Family Crypt

With a sigh, Naruto walked into the crypt and sat on a bench in front of a tomb, "Hello mom, I need advice." he said as he placed white lilies in a vase, "So much has happened in the months after my last visit. I dont know where to began, "

Later, Gilbert Lake House

Elena looked up when Naruto walked into the house, "Where have you been?" Elena asked watching as Naruto walked into the kitchen

"Italy." Naruto said causing Elena to tilt her head, "2 times a year I go and visit my mother's grave."

"2 times a year?"

"Her birthday, and the day she died. Today's her birthday." Naruto said

"You never told me that." Elena said as Naruto closed the fridge with a blood bag

"Like you didn't tell me that you were suicidal." Naruto said

"Wow, so I see your still mad."

"Mad doesn't begin to cover it. I have always been straight with you, about what I was and who you were related to, you knew Elijah planned for you to die and not only did you not tell me, you talked about making plans for a future that you don't plan to have."

"Naruto, I'm trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself, I don't need protection, and even if I did die, have you forgotten that Sheila's spell would resurrect me as an Original?" Naruto asked as a thought came to him

"That applies to you, not Jeremy, or anyone else that I love."

"And how do you know that when you give yourself over to Klaus he doesn't kill Tyler for his werewolf and turn anyone like Jenna or Jeremy to be his vampire sacrifice?" Naruto asked causing Elena to frown

"He wouldn't, Elijah said-"

"Elijah said he would protect your friends but did he say for how long?" Naruto asked causing Elena to shake her head, "Then why would you believee anything he said? You know NOTHING about this man, he has no reason to keep his word to you."

"He freed you and Katherine from the tomb."

"He also looked Trevor in the eye, forgave him and relieved him of his head." Naruto retorted watching as Elena nodded, "There is nothing forcing him to keep his end of the deal, if you were to start trying to get Klaus' attention he could easily kill the vampires or witches that come looking for you, until Klaus himself arrived and does the sacrifice before Elijah does what he plans on doing."

"What was I going to do Naruto? Not accept the deal an-"

"You had no choice but to accept the deal, he would killed Jeremy and Jenna before taking you, and I would've been stuck in the tomb. I'm not mad about you accepting the deal, I'm mad that you didn't tell me what said deal really was, and that you just accepted your fate." Naruto frowned before there was a knock at the door

Sighing Naruto walked over and opened it, to reveal Katherine smiling in the doorway, "Hey." Naruto greeted smiling

"Hey." Katherine said before she attempted to enter to kiss Naruto but came upon the barrier causing her to sigh in annoyance

"What're you doing here?" Elena asked walking over

"Waiting to be invited in." Katherine said

"Johnsthan Gilbert was an obsessive man. I called them here to help look through his journals and see of he knows anything about Originals." Naruto said motioning for Elena to invite Katherine in causing her to sigh

"Katherine. Would you please come inside." Elena invited

With smiles the two entered and kissed Naruto walked away while Katherine looked at Elena with a smirk, "What?" Elena asked

"Nothing, just that when I was just getting ready try and connect with you, I learn that I was right about you. Your weak." Katherine said causing Elena to frown as Katherine walked off

Naruto walked into the living room, "Did you tell Damon won't touch the dagger? We don't know what else it does besides killing Originals and I'd hate to lose the element of surprise because Damon decided to be all gun-ho and try to kill Elijah."

"I told him, but if he listens is completely up to him." Katherine said as Elena entered, "I thought you were planning on you know, taking him out the picture?" Katherine asked

"I've been busy, since Zach was killed I haven't had the opportunity to lock him up again." Naruto sighed as he grabbed a journal amd sat back, as the girls grabbed one for themselves and began to read, throughout the day Naruto, and the doppelgangers just sat and read through the journals of Johnathan Gilbert till Naruto came across a passage about the dagger,

"I got something." Elena said sitting up, "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost." He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original. But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison. It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

Naruto, and Katherine looked at each other before Naruto quickly pulled out his phone and called Damon but it went straight to voicemail

"Why is your phone off? Call me." Naruto said

Elena looked up at him, "What's going on?"

"The dagger is at the house, and Damon had a run in with Elijah, yesterday." Katherine said as Elena looked shocked as she connected the dots while Naruto called someone else

Salvatore Boarding House

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie said as the table began to get cleaned up after everyone had dinner

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah smiled

"I like you." Andie smiled at Elijah

Alaric walked up behind Jenna, "Here, here. Put me to work." he said trying to take the plates

"Um, I got it." Jenna said walking off but Alaric stopped her,

"Hey, Jenna, are you...are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, Ric." Jenna said leaving as Alaric frowned suspiciously before his phone rung

"Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Naruto?" Alaric asked

Library

Damon and Elijah were in the library, as Damon was pouring drinks for the two, "So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.' Damon said

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asked looking at a painting before he turned and walked forward

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon said as he held out a glass of scotch to Elijah who took it

"We're not that close." Elijah replied

"Really, word is we were friends way back when." Damon said

"You misheard." Elijah smiled looking at Damon, "Naruto is the one we were friends with. For 3 years he continued to impress us with his mind, how a man who wanted peace for everyone was so talented in the ways of violence, that he could beat an Original in swordplay as a mere human. When we extended the offer to be like us, he jumped at the chance but hesitated because he didn't want to leave you or your youngest brother. So we turned you as well. You were an acquaintance at best but not a friend."

Elijah turned around and looked at the books on the shelves, "It's quite a collection you have here." he said as a frowning Damon reached for the dagger

"Hmm."

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah commented before Alaric and Andie burst through the study doors, and Damon quickly put the dagger back down

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric smiled

"Elijah." Andie said holding her hand out to him

"Miss Star..." Elijah smiled handing his glass to Damon, who drains it, and took Andie's hand. He twirled her around and they walked out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacked Alaric angrily.

Alaric pointed down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means, so Alaric walked over to a desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper that he handed it to Damon who read it.

The paper said "The dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily tossed the paper at Alaric and they walked out of the room

Back in the dining room, Jenna poured coffee into a cup as Elijah and Andie enter the room, "Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna said causing Elijah to smile as he sat down

"So...I know this is a social thing, but I...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie replied

"I'd love to answer." Elijah said smiled

"Great, that's so great." Andie said excitedly as Damon and Alaric entered the room, "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

Alaric walked over to her bag as Damon looked to Elijah, "How do you intend on killing Klaus?" he asked as Andie got up and went over to help Alaric find her notebook

"Damon, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." Elijah said seriously as Damon frowned while Andie came back with her notebook and sat down

"Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..."

Elijah suddenly screamed as Alaric came behind him and stabbed him in the heart through the back of the chair causing everyone to get up as Elijah gasped for breath before he died

Alaric pulls the dagger out and placed it on the table, as he looked at Damon, "Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."

"All right." Damon said

Gilbert Lake House

Elena was standing outside on the balcony, when Naruto walked out and over to her, "Elena, we need to talk about this."

"What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? If you don't like my decisions, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll..."

"You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?" Naruto asked smirking

"It's my life." Elena said getting a nod

"Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it. I'm not going to let you give up."

"That is not what..." Elena began

"Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit. I've been through a lot in my life before and after I became a vampire. There were plenty of times when I wanted to give up but Lexi and some others have me a reason to fight for my own survival. That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and leans his forehead against hers for a second, before he walked back into the house, leaving Elena standing outside,

Salvatore Boarding House

Alaric and Damon moved Elijah's body down to the cellar, "You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric frowned

"Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon smirked before he turned to leave but Alaric grabbed him

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric said

Damon looked at him and turned to leave again, but Alaric stopped him, "Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." Alaric said

Damon looked at Alaric for a moment and nodded before he left, Alaric looked down at Elijah's body, walked out, and closed the cell door behind him

Gilbert Lake House

Elena was sitting on the couch, reading more about the daggers, when Katherine walked down the stairs and into the room, "Elijah's dead. Alaric did it." Katherine said causing Elena to nod, "Listen. I know this isn't easy for you, and yes we got off on the wrong foot, but I love Naruto, and I want to be with him. I've apologized to Caroline, Rose, and Bonnie, and now I'm apologizing to you. Everything I did was wrong but necessary for my survival and that isnt an excuse. I'm trying to find my way back to the girl I was before vampires inserted themselves into my life."

Elena looked at Katherine who nodded to her and turned to leave, "Hey." Elena called causing Katherine to look at her, "I can help you find your way back if you'd like?"

Katherine smiled, "Sure." she said before Elena patted the couch and she walked over and sat down, "Anything else you find out about the dagger?"

"Yeah, says that the Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead." Katherine blinked before she rushed to her phone and called Damon

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon rushed to the cellar and saw that Elijah was gone

Martin Residence

Elijah opened the door with a big stain of blood on his shirt, "What happened?" Jonas asked

"I need you to find Elena. Now." Elijah glared

Bennett Residence

Bonnie was doing a spell, there were candles placed between her and Rose, as she closed her eyes and the candles went out. Bonnie opened her eyes and hands. The flames are now in her palms, before she closed her hands and the candles were relit

"Nice." Rose said smiling

"It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something...another witch...the Moon, an element."

Rose looked thoughtful, "Back in the 1460's there were rumors about witches born with no magic themselves but could siphon it from others with magic. Talismens, Vampires, Werewolves, anything that house magic, they became vampires and were able to siphon the magic of their vampirism. You said you want to do d a way to live forever with your magic, maybe if you created a spell to mimic the effects of a siphoner witch you can."

Bonnie smiled, "Will you help?"

"Of course." Rose said

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jonas walked in causing Bonnie and Rose to stand up, "What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?" Jonas asked stopping where he was as Rose and Bonnie looked at him

"He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please." Bonnie said

Jonas glared angrily and raised his hand about to send Rose flying when Kurama burst from the kitchen and his jaws found Jonas neck and with a crunch he killed the man

Bonnie and Rose looked at each other and back to Kurama who looked at them waiting for permission, "He's all yours but you have to share with the others." Rose said causing Kurama to yip before he picked up Jonas and blurred to the backyard with the corpse

"We have to kill Luka, you know this right? It's only a matter of time before he tried to retaliate."

Bonnie frowned before she nodded, "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but they are the enemy." Rose said rubbing Bonnie's shoulder

Gilbert Lake House

Naruto was sitting on the couch as Elena looked at him and Katherine determined, "You sure about this?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing." Elena promised getting a nod from the two

"He's here." Naruto said nodding toward the door

Outside

Elijah walked up to the house and knelt down and grabbed some rocks before he began to stand but a blur struck him from the side sending him rolling before he looked up to the snarling face of Kushina who was the size of a horse

"Kushina." Elijah smiled making sure to not move before his own familiar walked out of the woods snarling at Kushina who roared before the fox and mountain lion rushed each other, and Kushina tackled the lion into the ground and bit his neck

Elijah looked up and saw Elena in the doorway, "They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena said

"The deal is off." Elijah said simply

"I'm renegotiating." Elena replied

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah said before Elena pulled out knife, causing Elijah to look amused

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." Elena replied

"Naruto won't let you die." Elijah said looking to Naruto who was watching

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena negotiated

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah said smiling that slowly began to fade as he watched Elena turn the knife toward herself and take a deep breath before his eyes widened as she stabbed herself

"No!" Elijah yelled before he rushed towards the door, but stopped at the threshold because he has not been invited in. Elena dropped the knife on the floor and clutched her stomach, Elijah looked to Naruto but found him slouched as Katherine removed her hands from his head, showing she broke his neck as she smirked at him

"Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah said

"Give me your word!" Elena replied wheezing

"I give you my word." Elijah said before Elena stumbled forward into arms before she stabbed him in the heart with the dagger causing his eyes to widen before he died and the two fell,

Naruto stopped acting and rushed forward biting his wrist and feeding it to Elena to heal her, while Damon, and Katherine walked over, "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." Damon said

Gilbert Residence

Alaric walked into the kitchen, while Jenna was in there getting a bottle of water, "Where did you disappear to?"

"The rest of the dinner party ran off so, I came home." Jenna said frowning

"Look, Jenna, I'm, uh...I'm so sorry tonight was..." Alaric began

"What happened to Isobel?" Jenne said suddenly

"What?" Alaric asked

"You heard me, and that's not an answer."

"I can't talk about this, Jenna." Alaric frowned

"I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So...are you being honest?" Jenna asked

Alaric pursed his lips together and doesn't respond, causing tears to fall from Jenna's eyes, "Right, okay. Well, that was an answer." she said before leaving

[Salvatore Boarding House

[Damon and Naruto carried Elijah's body down into the cellar, with Elena behind them, Naruto searched Elijah's pockets, "Uhh! What do we have here?" he said before he pulled out the moonstone

"A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Naruto said looking down to Elijah

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena said following behind Damon, and Naruto into the foyer where Rose and Katherine were drinking a glass of blood

"Pretty much." Damon said

"Okay, then...Good night." Elena said the ing to head upstairs but paused and turned to the 4 vampires, "You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way.

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"That seems fair." Damon said

Elena looked to Naruto, "No." Naruto said causing Damon to look at him in surprise along with Elena

"Wh-"

"Elena you found out about vampires just 8 months ago. You have no real experience when it comes to stuff like this. You want to be included fine, but we're not going to leave all the decision making up to you." Naruto said before he kissed her cheek and walked off and Elena looked to Rose and Katherine who agreed with Naruto, causing Elena to sigh

 **Finished**


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto watched as his foxes ate Luka well except for Kurama who was supposed to share Jonas but had completely eaten the elder witch,

Looking to his familiar he began to pet him, "You did good, protecting Bonnie and Rose." he said causing Kurama to yip before Naruto allowed him to go eat

"How can you watch this?" Caroline asked

"Those 3 have been with me since I was a kid. I love them." Naruto smiled before he looked up to Caroline, "What's wrong?'

"Should I tell Matt the truth?"

"No, Matt has a lot to deal with. His sister was attacked by a vampire, then became one and moved away to never return. His ex-girlfriend fell in love with a vampire, then his new girlfriend becomes a vampire. Vampires have ruined his life and he doesn't even know they exist. Look Care in my opinion, Matt can barely handle regular life as a human without this craziness being involved. If you tell him and he finds out all of this, pretty sure he'll turn into one of those humans that blame vampires for everything that is wrong with the world. Let him live his life in peace."

Caroline nodded before Naruto cupped her cheek

"It's only my opinion if you want to tell him, then tell him." Naruto said getting a nod from Caroline before he kissed her forehead

Later

Naruto walked into the house to see Rose, Katherine, and Elena there, "Okay, it's simple really, I don't know if we can overpower an Original. Even all of us together, what I want to focus on is that in the event we do fail and have to go through with Elijah's plan is that when Elena is sacrificed she can come back."

"So resurrection." Rose nodded

"Yes, we will have to get Klaus out of town and keep Elena's survival a secret of course." Naruto said

"And what do I need to do?" Elena asked

"Enjoy your life." Naruto said with a shrug

The day passed by peacefully, with Katherine having to apply an illusion to herself as Naruto took the girls out to the Grill as a band played when it was over Elena and Jenne returned home when there was a knock and they were surprised to see Isobel at the door,

Gilbert Residence

Isobel was at the door looking at Elena, as Jenna stood there stunned, "Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again."

Jenna looked to Elena shocked and hurt, "Again?"

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?" Isobel asked

"N-n-no. Don't...don't invite her in." Elena said finally finding her voice as she walked forward

"I need to talk to you, Elena." Isobel said

"No!" Elena yelled slamming the door in Isobel's face before she looked at Jenna, who's crying

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?" Jenna asked

"I can explain everything, Jenna." Elena said

"No." Jenna shook her head before she ran upstairs

"No. Jenna, please." Elena pleaded to go after her aunt, "Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait."

Jenna's went into her bedroom and slammed the door, and sat against it crying, "Jenna, you have to talk to me. I...I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please."

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto and Bonnie were going down the stairs, "Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." he sighed

"What's she doing here?" Bonnie frowned

"I don't know. That's what I want to find out." Naruto said before Katherine walked up beside Damon

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine said

"What? Why?" Bonnie asked

"It's better if she not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb. Before I came here, I sent her to look for Klaus so we can make a deal. In hindsight, it might have been a bad idea."

"She could be under compulsion." Rose said

"Klaus is on his way." Naruto frowned

"He could be." Katherine nodded as Damon frowned before Elena entered and everyone turned to her

"Hey, shouldn't you be with Jenna?" Rose asked

"She went to stay on campus." Elena said sadly

As one all the vampires looked up toward the door before Katherine sped up the stairs just the doorbell rung, Naruto frowned and walked over before he opened the door, and everyone saw Isobel standing there

"Hi." Isobel said looking around at the serious faces of the elder vampires, witch, and her daughter, "Hi, I really need to talk to you."

Everyone looked at each other before looking back to Isobel, "All right. What do you know?" Naruto asked

Moments later everyone sat in the foyer while Katherine listened from her room, "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said

"Best chance at what?" Damon asked

"Keeping Elena alive." Isobel said

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Rose asked

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." Isobel said

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture Elena." Bonnie frowned as Elena school her head

"I'm not buying any of this. The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena glared

"I've been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so John and I killed them."

"And almost killed Naruto and Damon in the process." Elena glared

"Thanks for that by the way." Damon glared at the woman he turned

Isobel got up and walked towards Elena, "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." she said

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my life." Elena sneered before she stormed off

Later

Isobel's Residence

Isobel and her male minion entered the house, before she took a bottle of "wine" from her bag, "Merci, mon Cherie."

Isobel was about to open the bottle when she sensed someone behind her, and quickly vamp sped into the person and saw that it was Katherine who she held to the wall

Katherine responded swiftly pushing her against the wall across the room, and held her there by her throat, "Nice house." Katherine said

"Nicest foreclosure in town." Isobel replied before Katherine with a smile released her as Isobel laughed, "Come here."

Isobel embraced her ancestor, "It's good to see you, Katherine."

"I hear you've been busy." Katherine said

"Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life." Isobel replied before she gave Katherine the bottle of wine and grabbed two big wine glasses, "Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon."

Katherine pulled out the cork with her fingers, put a finger in it and tastes it, "He's tasty." Katherine smiled as they walked into the living room and as Isobel say down Katherine poured blood from the bottle into wine glasses, "So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?"

"I heard that Ric was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous." Isobel shrugged causing Katherine to laugh

"So tell me what you know." Katherine said sitting beside Isobel

"You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches." Isobel reported

"Klaus and his witches." Katherine scoffed before she took a sip of blood

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgänger." Isobel said

"I can get the moonstone." Katherine nodded

"You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boy again."

"I was more than willing to play it Naruto's way if I had to, but spending time with him again just showed me how much I love him. I don't want to share or be on the run. I want him and whatever I have to do to make sure that I have him to myself, I will." Katherine said

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena and Rose were in the library after Naruto and Bonnie had left to the old which house

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asked

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Rose said as Damon walked in

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said sitting down

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Rose replied

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon shrugged

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your site again?" Elena asked

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon said

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said

"I'll join you." Rose said

"Why you?" Damon asked

"I'm older, faster, and stronger. And Naruto trusts me." Rose smiled causing Damon to frown as Katherine entered,

Flashback, Earlier

Isobel left soon after Elena stormed off and Katherine came into the foyer with a plan, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"If Isobel is under complusion than that means Klaus will want her to deliver me to her. If I went to him, I could get some insights into his allies and what he plans to do."

"Or he kills you." Naruto said

"He won't. Klaus is a sadistic bastard, I've been running from him since I became a vampire, I'm willing to bet he plans on making me suffer at least half that long." Katherine said as Naruto frowned

"You're betting your life." Bonnie said causing Katherine to smile

"If I die helping the man I love protect something that is precious to him, then I'm okay with that." Katherine replied looking Naruto in the eye who looked thoughtful

"Okay, but you'll be going in there with vervain, and added protection." Naruto said

"I'll show myself to Isobel while you get everything ready." Katherine replied

End Flashback

"Did she buy it?" Elena asked

"Yup, she got in good with one of Klaus' witches, and wants you, and the moonstone to be delivered to him. So she says anyway." Katherine said

Mystic Falls

Alaric walked to his car, and made to get in but paused when he saw Isobel in front of the car, "Hi, Ric." she greeted

"Isobel. What do you want?" Alaric asked

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." Isobel said

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." Alaric said about to open the door

"You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you." Isobel said causing Alaric to pause

"It's a little late for that." Alaric glared turning to face her

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me." Isobel said

"Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested." Alaric replied as Isobel nodded with a smile

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours." Isobel explained as Alaric looked at her in surprise before a man who was behind him placed his hands next to Alaric's head, and suddenly he collapsed while Isobel walked away with a pained look on her face,

Woods

Naruto and Bonnie were walking through the woods, "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Bonnie asked

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Naruto said

"How do you know this is where the witches were burned?"

"Who do you think brought your ancestors here in the 1690's?" Naruto asked causing Bonnie to look at him in surprise, "They were my friends."

Naruto and Bonnie came to a stop in front of an abandoned and run-down house where the witches used to live, they entered the house and walked around,

"Can you hand me the grimoire?" Bonnie asked

Naruto reached into the bag and handed her the book, "You can do this, Bonnie." he encouraged

Bonnie smiled as she took the book and kissed him, taking a deep breath, Bonnie opened the grimoire and saw a letter. She read it before Voices began whispering around them,

"The spirits of the witches who died here. I can feel them." Bonnie said in awe before the 2 walked down to the basement

Naruto sighed and got on knees before he grabbed the serum from his backpack and placed it in front of him, "You ready?" he asked getting a nod from Bonnie who closed her eyes before they snapped open

"Naruto." 'Bonnie' smiled

"Hello, Emily." Naruto smiled in return

"Why do you have the serum?"

"I come seeking your permission concerning this. Your family made it, I wouldn't feel right giving it to someone else without asking first."

"Who are you going to give it to?" Emily asked

"I want to split it between Rose, and Katherine." Naruto said seriously as Emily frowned, as the voices picked up again, "I know you've been watching from The Other Side. You know that any hope of reconciliation between Damon and I is a pipe dream. Klaus is on his way, and I need help."

"But you want to trust Katherine."

"Katherine has changed. Look I'm not asking any of you to forget everything she's done, all I'm asking is to put your faith in me that I know what I'm doing." Naruto said

"Do you believe she can make a difference?"

"Bonnie, channeling this much power will kill her, I will not let that happen." Naruto said dead serious, "I want her to weaken him enough so that we can finish the job."

The voices began whispering again, "We give you our blessing, but know this, if Katherine steps out of line you will be charged with killing her." Emily said getting a nod from Naruto

"Thank you." Naruto smiled before Emily returned to the Other Side and Bonnie fell to her knees

"Did it work?" Bonnie asked

"Yes. I need to get this to Katherine and Rose before its too late." Naruto said putting the serum back in his bag, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I got it. I'll call you when it's done." Bonnie smiled getting a nod from Naruto before he kissed her lovingly

"I love you." Naruto smiled

"I love you." Bonnie returned before with a smile as Caroline entered before Naruto sped away

Lockwood Mansion

Everyone was sitting in one room, as Carol was talking to them, "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert."

The people clapped before Elena with a smile joined Carol, as a guard was upstairs when Isobel joined him, "Can I help you, mam?"

"I need to create a distraction." Isobel said causing the guard to look at her confused before she camped out and rushed over to the guard and bit him

Elena was accepting the check before she looked to everyone that was watching her, "The Historical Society was my mom's baby. She considered all of your family and would be honored and touched by this gift."

Rose heard a noise and looked aside to see the guard falling down the stairs, dead on the floor. Everyone looked over, as Rose walked over to the guard as everyone cleared the room, Elena was about to follow them but Katherine intercepts her and puts her hand on Elena's mouth, as she put her phone in Elena's pocket

"Act convincingly." Katherine whispered before she sped away

Rose was looking at John's body and saw the bite mark on his neck. Carol saw her and addressed the assembled crowd, "Please, let the sheriff do her job."

Sheriff Forbes moved through the crowd and crouched down next to Rose, "Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?" Rose asked

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Liz said getting a nod from Rose and stood up, "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine."

Rose walked into the other room to see Katherine dressed like Elena with Naruto, "Is everything okay?" she asked

"I need to inject both of you with something, I'll explain later." Naruto said before the three walked away

Old Witch House

Bonnie's eyes were closed, as the voices kept getting louder, as she began to cry, 'Bonnie? You're scaring me here." Caroline said before Bonnie screamed, "Bonnie!"

Caroline tried to get closer but was tossed against the wall by an invisible force. Bonnie's screamed louder, as Caroline tried to get up before suddenly all the voices stopped. Caroline sped over to Bonnie, who was crying

"You okay?" Caroline asked

"I did it." Bonnie smiled before she swooned on her feet, and Caroline hugged her to keep her up

Isobel's Car

Isobel's phone rings, as Katherine called her, "Are we good to go?" Isobel asked

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying." Katherine said looking out the window at Rose who nodded

"We'll be long gone before that." Isobel said unaware that Naruto in his Shelby Mustang was tailing her and using his vamp hearing to listen to her call

"Good. How far are you?" Katherine asked backing away from the window

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Isobel said s Elena began to wake up, "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you."

"He? He who?" Katherine asked only for Isobel to hangup

Isobel's Residence

Katherine turned around, and the warlock was just inside the front door, and she rushed over to him but he stopped her with his magic causing Katherine to scream and fall on the ground, unconscious

Rose still across the street out of sight texted Naruto, as she continued watching the house, ready to follow the warlock and see where he would take Katherine

Old Witch House

Bonnie and Caroline were walking away from the house, "All right, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant." Caroline said

"It was just a warning." Bonnie said

"What kind of warning?" Caroline asked

"If I use all of my power, I'll die." Bonnie said causing Caroline to look at her in shock, "But I won't use it all, just enough to weaken Klaus so that we can subdue him."

Caroline frowned but nodded, "Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?" she asked

Bonnie smirked and closed her eyes, and concentrated leaves began flying around them before the sky turned black and thunder and lightning was heard,

"A lot." Bonnie smiled before she and Caroline laughed and walked to the car

Grove Hill Cemetery

Isobel's car drove inside the cemetery and stopped, Isobel's minion gets out of the driver's seat, and opened the side door, letting Isobel out of the car, "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said as Elena got out the car

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel said as she continued walking

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena asked watching as Isobel stopped at a grave and knelt down to wipe away some leaves as back by the car Naruto ripped out her minion's heart

"What is this?" Elena asked reading the tombstone,

In loving memory - Isobel Flemming - Jan 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007"

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." Isobel smiled softly at Elena who looked at her surprised while Naruto stayed put and allowed them to have this moment

"What?" Elena asked as Isobel shrugged

"And instead you got to meet the other part...The part that would betray her own flesh and blood. The nonhumanity Isobel."

Isobel phone rang and she answered, and listened to the warlock, "I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelgänger safe?" he asked

"Yes."

"Then let her go." the warlock ordered

"Let her go?" Isobel asked causing Elena to look confused

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do." The warlock said

"I'm done?" Isobel asked

"You're done." The warlock said as Isobel hung up with a look of relief

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel said before she pulled off her necklace and began to burn as Naruto sped forward to at least help her but she caught fire and he stopped himself as Isobel fell to the ground in front of her grave

Elena looked shocked, as her eyes grew teary before she hugged Naruto who sighed

Later

Katherine awoke and saw the man from earlier was casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair, with two vases on the floor beside him, one was full of blood; the other was empty and knocked over on its side. Katherine stood up and saw that Elena's necklace was gone. Alaric Saltzman opened his eyes and got up from the chair, and the man bowed down "Alaric?" Katherine asked before she rushed over to the door but she was trapped, turning around she saw Alaric walking toward her.

"Zdravei, Katerina." Alaric said as he tood her face in his hands "I have missed you."

Katherine looked at Alaric in shock "Klaus!" she breathed only for him to smile

Outside

Rose drove away to report to Naruto on everything she saw, they were in the endgame now

 **Finished**


	31. Chapter 31

Alaric's apartment

Klaus/Alaric opened the closet and took out 2 shirts, while Katherine sat in a chair "Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" he muttered to himself, before he took out two shirts and turned to Katherine "Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine said

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Alaric/Klaus asked

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine said

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." Klaus/Alaric replied

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine said

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" Klaus/Alaric said

"That's it." Katherine replied only for him to get closer and touch her face while she flinched

"Oh, so jumpy." Klaus/Alaric said

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know." Katherine said

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus/Alaric said compelling her

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine said

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Alaric/Klaus replied

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine retorted

Klaus/Alaric stood up straight with a sigh before he said "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

Katherine looked ahead as she spoke "Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus/Alaric replied before he took a knife out of his pocket "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself."

Katherine took the knife and stabbed herself in the thigh, causing her to grunt "Now take it out." he ordered which she did and moved the blood out of the way juast in time to see the wound heal "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." Klaus/Alaric said before he kissed her on the forehead "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." he ordered causing Katherine to stab herself again and when he left she stopped and walked over to the dresser she awoke beside and pulled out the phial of vervain she hid underneath it before she sipped some and put it back,

Mystic Falls High

The class walked into history class, and took their seats, while Elena was talking her seat next to Naruto she took a flyer for the decade dance and showed it to him and he shook his head, but when Elena looked back at Bonnie who was sitting behind them she looked just as excited as she was, causing Naruto to sigh

"Hello, class." Alaric/Klaus said as he walked in getting everyones attention, "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana said

Alaric/Klaus, nodded "Right. The sixties." he said before he saw Elena, and gazed at her for a while before he turned to the board "The, uh, ahem...The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." Elena said with a giggle before she saw everyone looking at her, "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Alaric/Klaus said with a small smirk before he turned to the board and Elena looked to a frowning Naruto

Later, Cafeteria

Everyone was preparing for the Decade Dance tonight, while Bonnie and Elena were talking, "It's so weird. I almost lost it when he walked in." she whispered

"But you did a good job, I know I almost blasted him through the wall when he stared at you like some creep." Bonnie replied before Dana walked over to their table

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana said smiling

"Tell him I have a boyfriend." Elena said

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana replied causing the two to frown, "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot. And he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

Salvatore Boarding House

Naruto was at the bar with a glass of blood, "You all ready?" he asked getting nods

"He'll be here in a moment. How are we going to get him out of Alaric?" Elena asked

"Alaric still has his ring, all we need to do is kill him and that will expell Klaus spirit."

"And Katherine?"

"Katherine is spelled into the apartment. Rose is in position to kill his witch, she's waiting for her signal." Naruto said before he placed a finger to his lips, and gave the girls a significant look

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Caroline said

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Naruto said

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Caroline replied

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Naruto said before Alaric/Klaus entered, "There you are, what took you so long?"

Alaric/Klaus smirked as he made his way forward a bit happy to see Naruto after so long, "I'm sorry, I jus-urk!"

Naruto suddenly grabbed Alaric/Klaus and judo flipped him onto the ground, Alaric/Klaus groaned in pain while Naruto vamp sped atop of him with his knee digging into his chest, "Did you honestly think I didn't have Katherine followed?"

Alaric/Klaus looked up at him surprise as Naruto smirked "Try better, Klaus." Naruto said before he stabbed Alaric/Klaus in the heart

Alaric/Klaus went limp before Naruto removed the dagger, "Text Rose, now." Naruto said and Bonnie nodded before she texted Rose to go ahead

Alaric's Apartment

Rose walked up the stairs of the apartment complex looking at her text from Bonnie as she came to a stop in front of Alaric's door, before she knocked and after a moment Maddox opened the door and looked around not seeing anyone before he walked out of the house and looked around confused before he turned to reenter the apartment but Rose reappeared behind him and ripped his heart out before tossing his corpse into the apartment

Katherine smirked before she got up and walked up to Rose, "Took you long enough." she said smirking as she closed the door and they left

Unknown Location

Klaus' eyes snapped opened as he sat up, "Well that was unexpected." he said

"What happened?" Greta Martin asked

"It would seem, my old friend, was waiting for me. He had Katerina followed when Maddox took her and he knew I stole the history teacher."

"Where is Maddox?" Greta asked

"He's assuredly dead. Naruto won't keep him around, he's quite cutthroat that one." Klaus smirked before he picked up the moonstone, "It was smart of me to have Maddox send this to you beforehand."

"What do we do now?"

"There is still time for the full moon. According to Katerina, the doppelganger doesn't want to run and cares for her family and friends to much. Let her stay where she is, and focus on our absentee wolf." Klaus said

Salvatore Boarding House

Alaric was awake, as everyone filled him on what happened to him, when Katherine and Rose walked in, "It worked." Katherine smiled slapping Elena's hand before Naruto hugged her

"Yes, it did." Naruto smiled and made to continue talking when his eyes turned red and slitted, "Minato just saw Jenna return home. You guys need to go have that talk."

Alaric and Elena looked at each other and nodded before they left the house, to go speak with Jenna, "Speaking of talks, how did it go with Matt?" Naruto asked Caroline

"Not so well." Caroline said causing Naruto to tilt his head, "He kinda freaked and ran away, "

"Caroline." Bonnie said

"He came back later, wanted to know everything so I told him, but he didn't accept me." Caroline said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes, "So I made him forget."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said

"But you told me so."

"I would never make a joke about your love for Matt." Naruto said causing Caroline to nod

"Thank you."

"But I did tell you so." Naruto said causing Caroline to laugh as with a smile Narito hugged her, "You'll he fine. Screw Matt if he can't recognize what an amazing person you are. It's his lost not yours."

Later

Naruto was laying on the couch when the door opened, sitting up he saw Alaric, Elena, and Jenna, "Naruto, we need your help." Alaric said

"Hm?"

"Why are we here?" Jenna asked frowning, "You said you were going to prove that vampires exist, I'm waiting."

Naruto looked to Elena and Alaric, "So she didn't believe you." he said

"Can you blame her?" Katherine asked walking in with Rose causing Jenna to look over before looking to Elena in complete shock

"What in the..."

"Jenna." Naruto called causing Jenna to look over to him and see his true face, "You may want to sit down."

Jenna slowly sat on the couch, looking around as Rose and Katherine walked further into the room as she looked back to Naruto who's true face was suppressed,

"I've been a vampire since 1460." Naruto said causing Jenna to gasp

"Since 1209." Katherine added

"1208." Rose smiled

The three vampires helped Elena and Alaric fill Jenna in on everything, before they left the two to co sole Jenna as they could tell the more they talked the more fearful she became, so they vacated the house and trained together in the backyard

"Where's Damon?" Rose asked blocking a hook from Naruto before she picked him up and tossed him across the field but he landed on his feet and rushed forward

"With Andie." Naruto ducking a roundhouse, and reaching for Rose who was off balance but Katherine kicked him in the face sending him flying through a tree, "Ow."

"As long as he isn't screwing up anything he can stay there for as long as he likes." Katherine smirked before she ducked a punch from Rose and tried to suplex her but Rose elbowed her and flipped above Katherine and stomped on her chest sending Katherine to the ground and breaking her spine,

Naruto jumped over to Rose who had her back turned but at super speed she turned grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground and punched him in the face causing blood to spurt from his mouth and she tried again but Naruto kicked his legs up and hooked them behind her head and drove her face into the ground before he spun atop of her and placed a knife hand at her back behind her heart

"I win." Naruto panted as his face healed

Rose gave a thumbs up and Naruto fell back beside her while Katherine's spine finally healed, "We have a problem." Bonnie said walking up and getting their attention

"What's wrong?"

"The grimoires you got in New Orleans, all of the spells are failures, or incomplete. I can't use any of them." Bonnie said causing Naruto to frown, "What're we going to do?"

Naruto sighed, "Last resort." he said causing everyone to frown

Moments Later, Cellar

Naruto knelt beside Elijah, and removed the dagger and sat back and waited for him wake up

Hours Later

Naruto was still sitting beside Elijah meditating when Elijah suddenly jerked and looked over to Naruto who smiled at him as he regained his complexion

"Welcome back." Naruto said tossing a blood bag at Elijah

Flashback, 1458, Caen, France, University of Caen

16-year-old Naruto sat beneath a tree writing in his journal away from everyone, "Hey, "

Blinking Naruto looked up and saw a beautiful blonde smiling at him while 3 men watched surrounded by other students, "Why are you sitting by your lonesome? Shouldn't you be trying to make friends?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "There afraid of me." he said causing the girl to raise an eyebrow

"What for?" She asked

"I got in a little spat and lost my temper. They don't want to associate with a savage, and who can blame them." Naruto frowned before he looked down to his journal and continued writing

"What're you writing?" The girl asked sitting beside Naruto who rose an eyebrow

"I call it a journal. I use it to write down my experiences here, the good and the bad, how it makes me feel, the like." Naruto said

"Can I read it?" the girl asked looking Naruto in the eyes

"Sure." Naruto said in a daze before he handed over his journal, watching as the girl read through his most private thoughts

The girl frowned before she looked up to him, "So got a name?" Naruto asked

"Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah said

The two blondes fell into conversation and before they knew it, found themselves spending timenwith each other everyday, eventually they began dating months turned to a year before Naruto talked Rebekah into allowing him to meet her brothers which she was hesitant on seeing as she didn't tell Naruto about her and her family being the Original Vampire families,

They came upon the castle Rebekah and her family were staying and Naruto whistled, "Do you like it?" she asked

"It isn't bad." Naruto smiled as they came upon the courtyard when Rebekah's brothers were relaxing as her brother Kol challenged the guest to swordplay

"Sister, welcome back." Kol said as he easily cut down a man looking to make use of a perceived opening

Naruto rose an eyebrow, as the stench of blood, and death he got from Rebekah was also onher siblings, he couldn't sense any negative emotions either just boredom but one of the brothers felt of fear, and lonliness,

"Kol, I have a guest would you take your playthings elsewhere?" Rebekah asked frowning before she looked to Naruto to compel him to relax but saw him at ease which confused her

"I have a better idea, how about your plaything fights me and if he wins he can stay." Kol said

"Okay." Naruto agreed smiling

"Naruto, no, it isn't worth it." Rebekah said

"It's alright. I won't hurt him to bad." Naruto said walking forward before he picked up a sword in a reverse grip and stood across from Kol

Elijah, and Klaus sighed but made no move to help, "Ready?" Kol smirked

Naruto shrugged smirking, before Kol blurred forward and tried to decapitate Naruto who ducked and slashed both of Kol's legs before he spun the sword on his palm and cut Kol from shoulder to hip

Kol shocked and in pain dropped his sword as he leaned onto Naruto

Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus looked at Naruto in surprise and shock as Naruto stepped back allowing Kol to fall forward, "What are you people?" Naruto asked tossing the sword down

End Flashback

Elijah sat up drinking the blood, "How long?"

"Few days." Naruto said watching as Elijah nodded, "The Martins are dead."

"I figured." Elijah replied tossing the blood bag, "Why did you wake me?"

"I feel I should tell you why you were gathered in the first place." Naruto said frowning, "You were daggered because we found out you planned on allowing Elena to die in the sacrifice. You say we were friends and I can't remember, but you do. If we were as great friends as you say then I want the truth. Were you going to allow Klaus to kill Elena, so you can kill him and leave me here to mourn the loss of my girlfriend?"

"No." Elijah said after a moment, "It is true that I planned on Elena dying so that I can kill Niklaus, but I had a way to bring her back." Naruto tilted his head, "700 years ago, I procured an elixir from some witches for the doppelganger. The elixir has the mystical properties of resuscitation."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Naruto asked shaking his head lightly, "Instead of mistrusting each other we could have been spending all this time to coming up with a plan of attack, we would be prepared for any curveball Klaus could throw at us."

"The thought did cross my mind, but your brother was pissing me off." Elijah said causing Naruto to smile

"He has a knack for that." Naruto said standing up before he helped Elijah to his feet, and knocked on the door,

Bonnie who was outside muttered a spell and the door opened, before she followed Naruto and Elijah as they begin to full in Elijah on what's happened since he died before Elijah and Elena left to get Elijah's elixir as they talked to get on even ground again

Naruto had his familiar following the two just to be on the safe side before they returned and everyone retired for the night

Morning

Damon was in his bed using his vamp hearing to listen to Elijah conversation with Elena and Naruto, before he got up, and started to get dress so he could join them

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Naruto said

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it; he will be a true hybrid." Elijah replied before Damon walked in

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon said looking to Elena

"Damon..." Naruto started

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena interrupted

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon replied

"It's not an option, Damon." Naruto said causing him to sigh

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Elena asked

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said

"The moonstone." Naruto nodded

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah explained

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah said as he grabbed a small case, "To truly break the curse Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger...to the point of your death."

Damon looked at Elena, as Naruto took Elena's hand, "So I'll be dead?" Elena asked

"And then you won't." Elijah said

"That's your plan? A magical which potion with no expiration date?" Damon asked before he looked back to Elena "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"The ring won't work on her." Elijah said getting his attention "Doppelgänger's are a supernatural occurrence, that appears every century. Odds are it won't work on her."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena said causing Damon to look at Naruto, who shrugged, before he looked to Elijah, and walked off

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah said

Later

Carol was on the stairs, leaving a voicemail to Tyler "Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital." she said as she walked upstairs to face Greta "Please, Tyler, come home." she hung up and looked at Greta "Why did I say that?"

"Because you had a terrible fall." Greta said before a swing of her hand sent Carol flying down the stairs unconscious

Backyard

Damon was outside, drinking scotch, when Naruto joined him "Breakfast of champions, huh?" he asked

Damon took a sip and said, "I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get."

"You know, you're not helping." Naruto said

"Elijah is an original vampire, Naruto. One we tried to kill you're going to believe this guy?"

"What does he gain from lying. We tried to kill him, he could've easily killed us and took Elena. So get off your ducking high horse, stop being negative and contribute something." Naruto said

"Or what?" Damon asked with a glare that Naruto matched

"Leave."

The brothers were in each other's face, staring each other down before Naruto turned and walked away

Inside

Elena was still with Elijah in the library, "You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this."

"Why are you?" Elijah asked

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Elena said

Later, Mystic Falls' hospital

Carol woke up in her hospital bed to see Tyler looking out the window "Tyler?" she asked

Tyler turned around and looked at her and said "Mom." before he kissed her on the forehead

"You're back." Carol said smiling in joy

"I'm back." Tyler nodded

Salvatore Boarding House

Katherine, Bonnie, and Rose returned while Caroline went to check on Carol who apparently fell down the stairs, as everyone was planning their strategy Elena noticed Damon was missing and went to go talk to him

Elena joined Damon in his bedroom, "You disappeared." she said

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon said with his back to her

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." Elena said

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think." Damon replied

"I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will weaken Klaus and Elinah will end him. All of this will finally be over." Elena said

"If it works." Damon retorted

"It will work." Elena said

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon replied

"Maybe, but we've run out of time to find it." Elena said

"And you're going to die, Elena." Damon replied

"And then I'll come back to life." Elena retorted

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon said

"But I am." Elena retorted before she took his hand "It's my life, Damon. My choice."

"I can't lose you." Damon said softly

"You won't." Elena replied smiling before she walked to the door while Damon looked down before he looked up and sped around her

"There is another way." Damon said

"What are you..." Elena started but stopped as she saw Damon vamp out and bite his wrist "Damon, no!"

Damon tried to put his wrist to Elena's mouth but Naruto sped in and pushed him before he could grab her, "What did you just try to do? Huh?" Naruto asked

"I'm trying to save her life." Damon said looking at his brother before he looked to Elena, "You're so bent on dying, this way I know you'll come back."

Naruto rushed Damon who punched at him with a flaming fist but Naruto ducked it and hugged Damon from behind and suplexed him through the ironwood chest

Damon groaned before he sped to his feet and grabbed a piece of wood and soed into Naruto pushing him against the wall with the large stake at his throat, but Naruto exploded into a shower of bats and reappeared behind Damon who turned to start him in the torso but Naruto was faster and broke his neck

Naruto watched as Damon collapsed before he looked to Elena, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"I am." Elena nodded which Naruto returned before he looked to Damon and stood up before he grabbed his brothers ankle and proceeded to drag him away

"What's going on?" Bonnie aasked

"Damon, tried to feed Elena his blood. That's the last straw, doing what I always planned to do." Naruto said dragging Damon out the back to the garage,

Naruto took a knife and slit Damon's wrists, throat, and wrapped bobwire soaked in vervain around him before he hung him upside down

"You sure?" Rose asked walking in with Katherine

"Positive. When he's bled dry, there's coffin waiting to be buried in the Salvatore Crypt." Naruto said

"I'm sure we've all thought about it." Rose said

"Of course we have, but we all knew that if it was an option she would've brought it up." Naruto frowned

After Damon was bled Naruto tossed him in a coffin and put him in the family crypt before Bonnie spelled the crypt shut,

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena walked out with Rose, "I still can't believe he'd do that to me." she said upset

"It's okay, luckily Naruto got there in time." Rose smiled before she looked forward with a frown and out herself in front of Elena as Klaus stood before them

"Hello Rose-Marie." Klaus greeted before he looked to Elena, "You ready, my dear?"

"I'm ready." Elena said before she made to go toward him but Rose grabbed her arm keeping her behind herself

"No." Rose said

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Klaus said, before Elena moved in front of Rose as she kept looking at Klaus

"No. Rose , hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." Elena said before smiled at her, and nodded

Rose frowned before Elena walked back and allowed for Klaus to grab her and vanish, immediately Rose called Naruto

Meanwhile

Katherine, Caroline, Matt and Tyler we're in the woods after Katherine was lead her by Kushina, Matt had showed up and killed one of the compelled humans before threatening Katherine who was under an illusion to look like someone else to not draw attention

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked as Tyler was grunting

"He better not wolf out on us." Katherine said before her phone rung and she answered it "Yeah?

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose asked

"Found Caroline and Lockwolf, in the tomb." Katherine said

"Klaus came. He took her." Rose said

"Did she take the elixir?" Katherine asked

"Yes, we need to get into position." Rose said

"I'm on the way." Katherine hung up just as Tyler clutched his ribs and fell to his knees, before he raised his arms, as his hands suddenly popped out of place as his wrists broke, and repaired themselves

Tyler panting looked up to the others and said, "I don't know if I can hold it off, you guys have to get out of here."

Caroline stepping forward said,"Tyler, it'll be ok."

Tyler suddenly groaned but managed to yell "Go!"

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." Caroline started but Tyler looked up his eyes now were yellow, and he suddenly got up and rushed over toward Caroline but Katherinee kicked him away, Tyler tried to rush forward but Katherine made a wall of fire

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these." Katherine said handing wooden bullets to Matt, "It won't kill him, but it'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!"

Matt, and Caroline ran off, before Katherine sped away

With Naruto

"I'll provide distraction till the others get here." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie

"Be careful." Bonnie replied before they kissed and Naruto sped off

Naruto came to a hill and his eyes widened as he saw down below that Jenna was in a circle of fire along with Elena, as Klaus stood outside the circle having just killed Jules

"I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus said looking up at the top of the quarry, along with Jenna and Elena who gasped as Naruto stood atop of the cliff

"I'm here to talk." Naruto said causing Klaus to sigh

"Fine " Klaus looked to Jenna, briefly, then vamp-sped up to the top of the cliff and walked calmly toward Naruto, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

Elena and Jenna looked up at the two vampires as they talked, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening, "What's going on?" Jenna asked

" I-I don't know." Elena said before she looked at Jenna, "You can hear them. You can hear anything. Jus-Just focus on them."

Jenna did as requested and focused and slowly began to make out the conversation, " You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, " Klaus said as he began to walk around Naruto, "Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way."

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Klaus smirked

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Naruto said as Naruto sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment, before he smirked

"No." Klaus stated before get blurred forward and stabbed the stake into Naruto's chest, grazing his heart causing Jenna, and Elena to flinch and gasp, before Klaus broke Naruto's neck sending him falling off the cliff and when he made contact with the ground, breaking a few bones "No! Naruto! No!" Elena yelled tearfully

Landing beside Naruto's dead body, Klaus looked to Greta, "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna, who looked on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watched, "No." she said

"Your turn." Klaus smirked

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena yelled as she attempted to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flared up.

Jenna looked over at her, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." she said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, watching the moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, before Jenna vamp sped to Greta and bit her causing Greta to scream before Klaus zipped over and stabbed her in the side causing her to release Greta

Klaus released Jenna and let her fall

"Jenna, no!" Elena cried as Jenna looked up at Elena, tears in her eyes, "Just turn it off. Hern, turn it off. You wint be scared anymore."

Jenna's fearful expression slowly dissapaited into an emotionless mask, before Klaus stabbed the stake into Jenna's chest

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena wailed as Jenna's body started to become grey and decayed, as Klaus released the stake from his grasp and stood up, while Jenna laid lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart

Moments Later

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell, as Klaus was by her side, when Naruto woke up and felt the splinters besides his heart keeping him paralyzed, Naruto looked up at Elena and saw her tear stained cheeks, and then looked over towards Greta and saw Jenna's dead body with the stake in her chest

"No." Naruto said as Greta poured Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl, "I'm so sorry."

Elena placed her finger to her lips and shushed him, "Are they going to kill him?"

"Yes." Naruto said before Klaus approached Elena,

"It's time."

The fire dispersed and he extened his hand, but Elena ignored him, walking up to the hill while Naruto watched

Elena looked down at Jenna's body, before Klaus circled his arms around her from behind and pulled her into him as he bit her and began to drink her blood

Elena's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she died, and Klaus released her causing her corpse to fall to the ground. Blood dripped from Naruto's mouth and the flame in the bowl extinguished. Elena's body lied lifeless and Naruto looked shocked as a tear fell from his eyes before rage set in

Naruto began to turn into smoke, while Klaus breathed heavily and walked down the stone steps, "I can feel it. It's happening." he said to himself as he looked up to the fool moon, when suddenly, his bones began to crack and he started to transform. His eyes were now yellow like a werewolf's, but he still had the veins under them, like a vampire,

Klaus laughed even as his bones were breaking, before he gave a loud roar to the moon before he was surprised when Naruto reformed in front of him and punched him in the face sending him flying back, as the fire reignited and Bonnie showed up using her magic to mystically hurt the vulnerable Klaus

Greta was about to make a move but Naruto pounced on her and ripped her head off, Rose and Katherine walked up, "Rose, get her out of here." Naruto said getting a nod

"What about you?" Rose asked

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Naruto said causing Rose to nod and look to Katherine

"Ditto."

Rose sped to the car and back to get Jenna before leaving

Naruto and Katherine watched as Bonnie broke Klaus' body down till he was to weak to even scream, before she let up and Elijah walked over, "Elijah?" Klaus asked

"Hello, brother." Elijah said as Klaus smiled at him before Elijah shoved his hand into his chest gripping his heart, "In the name of our family, Niklaus..." began Elijah as he twists Naruto's heart

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus yelled quickly

"What?" Elijah hissed

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus said as Elijah frowned

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Naruto said as he, Katherine, and Bonnie watched while Elijah contemplated what to do

"Elijah, I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother."

"Elijah for all you know hell just stick a dagger in your chest." Katherine said as Elijah looked between Naruto and Klaus

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatened

"You'll die." Elijah said

"I don't care." Bonnie glared as Elijah looked to Klaus

"Brother." Klaus wheezed

Naruto immediately sped forward but Elijah's familiar jumped from the flames with a roar and pinned Naruto who burst into electricity and kicked the lion away and turned to Elijah and Klaus but found them gone

"No." Naruto growled

Days Later

Everyone turned up for the funeral for Jenna, Naruto apologized for his inability to save her to Alaric and Jeremy and Elena was revived by the elixir Elijah provided

Everything was well but Naruto knew Klaus was still around, there was evidence of wolf attacks for the last few days, and it was time for Naruto to do what he had to do,

Rose, Bonnie, and Katherine awoke to find themselves along in the bed but they heard the water running so as one they got up showing their nude forms to see Naruto standing underneath his showerhead as hot water rained down on him,

"Naruto, are you okay?" Bonnie asked

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled turning to the three, as they walked over to him, "I'm going to do somwthing stupid and it may backfire but at least you guys will be safe."

"What're you going to do?" Katherine asked

"Just know that I love you, all of you." Naruto said

Naruto went to see Caroline then Elena who was still sleeping, "Naruto?" Alaric asked

"Hey Ric, " Naruto smiled

"What're you doing here?" Alaric asked

"We both know, Klaus will retaliate after we tried to kill him, I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen. I may not come back and if I don't I want you to make sure Elena lives her life."

"What're you going to do?"

"Keep her and Bonnie as far away from Klaus as I can." Naruto said before he placed a hand on Alaric's shoulder, "Your Elena's stepfather, the last parent she has, she will look to you now that Jenna is gone. Keep her safe."

"Yeah, you got it." Alaric said before with a nod Naruto left

Unknown House

Naruto entered a house that his familiars tracked Klaus and Elijah to, and as he walked into the foyer he saw Elijah daggered on the ground causing him to shake his head,

"You just keep popping up don't you?" Klaus asked standing behind Naruto

"I've come to make a deal." Naruto said with a frown

"Oh?" Klaus asked intrigued

"Katherine's freedom in exchange for my servitude." Naruto said causing Klaus to smile and walk away to the kitchen where he grabbed a cup and a bloodbag

"The problem with that offer is that I don't think you'll be of use to me the way you are now?" Klaus said

"You want the Ripper. I can easily step back into the role. Soon as you give Katherine her freedom." Naruto replied causing Klaus to look at him intently, "Word is I was cool with your family. If that is true you know I never go back on my word."

"Yes I do." Klaus said before he extended his hand, "Your phone."

Naruto gave him his phone and watched as Klaus called Katherine, "Naruto, where are you?"

"Hello, Katerina."

"Klaus, how do you have Naruto's phone?" Katherine asked in the foyer of the Salvatore House as everyone made sure Elena remained quiet

"Naruto has made me an enticing offer, and as per our agreement, you've been granted your freedom. You'll never have to run from me again. Enjoy eternity." Klaus said hanging up before he tossed Naruto his phone

"So now what?" Naruto asked

"Now we leave this tragic little town." Klaus smiled

 **Finished**


	32. Chapter 32

3 Months Later

A woman walked outside the house from the kitchen door, "Rudy! Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." the woman called before she whistled as she bent down and picked up a dog toy, before she turned and gasped seeing Klaus

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus smiled in apology using an American accent

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car broke down a couple of miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Klaus asked

"Don't you have a cell phone?" the woman asked as Klaus pulled out his phone

"Huh, yeah the battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." Klaus said

"Sure." the woman said turning around and heading for the house

"Soo, I can come in?" Klaus asked

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." the woman said causing Klaus to frown

"I thought you country folk, were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus said annoyed

"I'm from Florida." the woman replied

"Well that explains it." Klaus said before he shot forward and grabbed the woman by her throat, as his pupils widened and shrunk, "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." Klaus smirked as Naruto walked up behind him

In the kitchen another woman was frying food and walked over to the counter with the frying pan, "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." woman2 said before she turned around and saw woman1 and Klaus entering the kitchen as Klaus held the nape of the sobbing girls neck with one hand

"What's going on?" woman2 asked

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." woman2 replied

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Klaus smirked watching as the woman gasped as he sensed fear spike in her, "That's what I thought. Where is he now?"

"..."

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." Klaus warned

Woman2 ran out of the kitchen and screamed as Naruto stood in the hallway, "You were really going to leave your friend behind? For shame." Naruto asked as woman2 backed away while Naruto's eyes grew bloodshot, and slowly he stalked forward menacingly

"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41." woman2 said glancing to Klaus

"Thank you." Klaus said before he looked to Naruto, "There all yours."

Klaus watched as Naruto smirked before he grabbed woman2 and bit her causing woman1 to scream before with a smirk Klaus left closing the door behind him

Later, Mystic Falls

Elena lied awake in her bed just staring at the wall, before with a sigh she got up and walked to the window and pushed them open allowing the sun to shine brightly

"Ah, early!" Jeremy complained in his bed as Elema opened his blinds

"It's not early, your late. For work. Matt just called." Elena said now dressed as she walked out the room while Jeremy checked his phone

"Maybe he'll fire me." Jeremy said

"Aim high." Elena said as Jeremy sighed and sat up fully

A day after Naruto had left, Sheriff Forbes armed with knowledge she received from Matt tried to get to Damon but instead found Rose who not wanting to hurt Caroline's mom, ran. Liz was persistant in her chase and as Rose had run into Jeremy and was explaining what was going on dodged a bullet that struck Jeremy in the heart

Horrified Liz and Rose tried to save him before Alaric, Caroline, and Bonnie arrived but Jeremy had died instantly so Bonnie already in a dark place after receiving a goodbye voicemail from Naruto brought Jeremy back to life and the boy had been seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend Anna

Elena was on the stairs, on the phone with Caroline, "What're you doing?" she asked

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Caroline said

"I never said yes, in the first place." Elena replied

"You were never going to. Which is why I planned it anyway, and my mom wants you to call her." Caroline retorted

Elena paused, "Did she find something?"

"Another animal attack in Memphis, the third one this week."

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena asked entering the kitchen to see Alaric trying to turn on the coffee machine

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus." Caroline said

"Doesn't mean it's not." Elena said walking around and tapping Alaric's shoulder so he could move, "I'll call her."

Alaric moved aside and Elena turned on the coffee machine, "Well, call her on her cell."

"Tell her thank you for her help." Elena said

"All right, I gotta go, see you in a bit." Caroline said

"Caroline, please just keep it small." Elena pleaded

"Wear something pretty." Caroline sung hanging up

Elena signed and put her phone down, "Was that, uh, Naruto news?" Alaric asked at the couch as he folded up his blanket

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena said grabbing a cup and frowning

"You're certain Naruto's still with him?"

"Easy to be certain, when the alternative is that he's dead." Elena replied

"Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" Elena asked after during a cup of coffee

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Alaric said

"Because you've spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom-"

"And sleep in your dead parents' room or my dead girlfriend's room, no."

Right. Got it." Elena said handing Alaric his coffee before she turned to leave

"Hey, Elena." Alaric called causing Elena to pause and look at him, "Happy Birthday."

Elena smiled though she looked sad, "Thanks." she said before with a nod she left

Salvatore Boarding House

Rose was in Naruto's tub drinking champagne, the past 3 months now she's been tracking his victims, she didn't have the heart to tell Elena that they belonged to Naruto, Katherine was out following their trial and checking in with some of her contacts who had helped her run from Klaus in the past, so that left Rose to hold down the fort

As Rose downed the last of the champagne she looked up when Elena walked in, "You k ow you should learn to knock. Like seriously." Rose said

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." Elena said as she pulled out a note out of her pocket, "Memphis."

Rose stood up and took the note, unashamed at her nakedness, "That Florida guy had family down that way." she said

Elena snatched the note, "Great, I'll go start the car." she said turning to leave when Rose sped in her path the suds and water evaporating as smoke rose off her form, "We talked about this. Klaus could have someone watching the house, he believes your dead we are going to keep it that way."

"Rose, I need-"

"What you need to do is live your life." Rose interrupted, "I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you."

Rose walked into the room and opened her closet door where there's a map and a lot of notes before she pinned the new note up on the map,

Southern Comfort Bar

The bar was filled with corpses, as Naruto was on his hands and knees feeding from a women before he growled as he ripped her head off, Klaus sat at the bar while the bartender was compelled to clean up the mess,

Naruto stood up panting, "Having fun?" Klaus asked

"Not nearly." Naruto said licking his lips

"Oh?"

"Today's Elena's birthday, or would've been her birthday. I had promised her that we would spend the summer going around the world. But here I am with man who killed her, hunting down some mutt." Naruto said as Klaus watched him with a frown,

"Love is a vampires, greatest weakness." Klaus said

"Ha!" Naruto laughed looking to Klaus as he wiped his mouth, "Riddle me this, you told your elder brother that you tossed your siblings into the sea, sending him into a revenge mission, when in reality you carry them around in coffins, when they all could be living their lives. Why haven't you tossed them into sea yet?"

"They're my family. You can never stop loving family." Klaus said causing Naruto to snicker, "What?"

"From the 2 coffins I looked into, one of your brothers looks to have been gathered some 900 years ago, and another in the early 1900s. From what I can tell, you've been daggering your siblings repeatedly for 900 years, that's not the actions of a brother, but of a abusive stepfather who doesn't wants his wife kids to lead lives of their own."

Naruto suddenly found his throat grabbed before he slammed into a wall, as Klaus vamped out face glared into him, despite this Naruto smirked, "Touched a nerve?"

"I should kill you for saying that to me."

"Go ahead. I have never feared death." Naruto smirked watching Klaus who calmed himself before he pushed Klaus away and straightened out his shirt, "As I was saying, your actions concerning your siblings aren't those of family, just toys you've got tired of."

Naruto walked off as Klaus looked guilty, before he turned to speak but his and Naruto's head snapped to the door

Ray Sutton entered to see the bar bustling with activity, "What's up Ray?" the bartender asked

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray said leaning onto the bar as he was handed a beer before Klaus walked up with a beer himself

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus said sitting down

"I think I'll be going." Ray replied before he made to stand and leave but Naruto appeared and placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him down

"Not so fast. You only just got here." Naruto said

"Yeah, and your type are very hard to come by, which is why I have some questions." Klaus smiled

"Vampires." Ray said looking between Klaus and Naruto

"Swifty swift Ray! Yes! My friend here is a vampire. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked weirded out

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You want to do this here in front of everyone?" Ray asked

"Oh, my bad." Naruto said before he snapped his fingers and as if a blanket was being pulled from reality itself the bar bustling with activity turned into a blood bath with corpses and blood everywhere with the exception of the bartender who was cleaning up, to Ray's horror

"Now, let us play a game, hmm?" Naruto asked, before he looked to the bartender, "Hey, you got any darts, man?"

"Nope, last set was stolen." the bartender said

"No problem." Naruto smiled at Ray holding up shuriken, "I brought these."

Later

Klaus was at a table watching as Ray thrashed as he was chained to a wall in front of a dart board with a blood staining his shirt as a shuriken was in his collarbone, one was in his arm and another was in his thigh,

Naruto was across the bar standing at the door, before he tossed 2 of the shuriken away from Ray who breathed a sigh of relief while Klaus looked confused before with a loud clang a shuriken zipped across the room and took off Ray's ear causing the werewolf to wail in pain as the wolfsbane the shuriken had been dipped into seeped into his wound, while Klaus looked awed

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Naruto said walking up to Ray and snatching the Shuriken's out

"I can't." Ray sobbed

"Tears? Seriously?" Naruto laughed, "Way to represent for the pack, Ray."

Naruto patted Ray's cheek and turned to pour more wolfsbane on the weapons before he saw a woman walked over to Klaus, "Hello Mr. Klaus. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that woman Rose at the farm house."

"Well, thank you Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work on the neighborhood watch, eh." Klaus said before Claudia walked off and Naruto appeared at the table

"Rose is still on our trail?" Naruto asked

"She's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus said standing up

"No, no, no! Let me handle it." Naruto said

"Why would I let you leave?"

"Because if I don't come back, you'll hunt me through the centuries and make my life a living hell, and all that good stuff. I'll get Rose off our backs, and I'll be back to finish up with Ray." Naruto said patting Klaus shoulder and leaving

Klaus sighed before he saw Naruto had left the shuriken and tilted his head before with a smirk he grabbed them and set himself to recreating Naruto's move with them

Later, Salvatore Boarding House

Elena walked with Rose through the Boarding House as people wished her happy birthday before she got to the foyer and saw it filled with people, partying, when a girl walked past them with a bottle in her hand, but Rose grabbed it, "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." Rose smiled taking the bottle as the girl walked away while Caroline walked over, "

"You like?" Caroline smiled at Elena, who looked at her, "Don't answer that."

"This is keeping it small?" Elena asked but Caroline just kept on smiling, causing Elema to shake her head with a grin, "What are we drinking?"

Rose watched as they walked away arm in arm, before she sighed and walked out to see Alaric sitting down and drinking so she joined him

Naruto landed to see his house filled with teenagers as Rose sat with Alaric drinking, before Elena walked out to talk to them taking Rose' drink, bursting into a shower of bats Naruto flew up to his balcony and entered his room

Later

Elena soon got overwhelmed with the party and entered Naruto's room, before she paused in shock when she saw him sitting on his bed, "Shouldnt you be having fun with your friends?" Naruto asked watching as Elena's eyes teared up before she rushed him and jumped into his arms

Naruto hugged her tightly, "You're okay." Elena sobbed as Naruto nodded, "H-how did you escape?" Elena asked

"I didn't," Naruto said before Rose and Caroline zipped into the room and looked at him in shock, Rose walked up to him grabbed his face and kissed him which he returned before they separated and with a smile, Naruto and Caroline embraced

Moments Later

Naruto stood across from Elena, Rose, and Caroline, "Did Klaus let you go?" Rose asked

"No, one of his spies saw you at the farmhouse, he was going to come see you himself but I told I would do it. You need to let me go." Naruto said

"No, no way."

"Elena, this is the only way, I can keep you safe." Naruto said

"Then turn me." Elena pleaded causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "I love you, Naruto. If I was a vampire I could protect myself. I can't let you sacrifice your life to keep me safe."

"You can, and you will. I will figure something out but until then you need to live your life. Stop looking for me." Naruto said before he vanished

Elena ran to the balcony and watched the flock of bats fly through the sky, "We're ignoring that right?" Caroline asked

"Oh yea." Rose nodded

Old Witch House

Naruto walked into the Old Witch House, "Sheila, Emily, Ayesha, Beatrice. I know your there, I heard Jeremy telling Matt how Bonnie brought him back to life with magic. Meaning that there is a crack in the veil."

Naruto looked around as the spirits of the Bennett coven appeared to him, "Please, help me."

"We can't." Emily said sadly as the witches looked at their friend sadly

"I've spent 3 months with this man, getting a feel for him, and how his mind works. If he finds out that Elena is still alive, he will..." Naruto stopped himself as he grabbed his head, before he looked up at them, and their hearts broke from seeing the tears running down his cheeks, "I can not hurt Bonnie, and Elena, I won't survive that."

"You can." Sheila said walking forward as Naruto shook his head, "You are the strongest person we know. You can fight this, you have the power."

"I can't. The way I am now. I'll kill everyone." Naruto said wiping his tears that continued to fall

"You need to overcome your fear Naruto, it's the only way. Trust in yourself the way we do." Emily said before they all vanished

Naruto frowned shaking his head and left with his head down

Southern Comfort Bar

A cleaned up Naruto walked into the bar to see Ray unconscious on the table and Klaus drinking, "And what did we get?" Naruto asked

"Smoky Mountains." Klaus said

"Perfect, hiking." Naruto smiled before he looked around, "Why are my shuriken in the wall?"

"I was trying to mimic your trick, but it proved more difficult to perform than I thought." Klaus said causing Naruto to chuckle before he sped to grab his shuriken and Ray before he tossed a fireball at the wall of alcohol behind the bartender causing an explosion that he and Klaus sped away from

Southern Comfort Bar would burn down that night, leaving no trace of Naruto or Klaus' presence

 **Finished**


	33. Chapter 33

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Klaus and Naruto were walking in the mountains, with Naruto holding Ray's unconscious body, on his shoulders "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine." Naruto said

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down." Klaus replied

"Really?" Naruto asked as Klaus chuckled, "So are you looking for werewolves to find the descendants of your werewolf father?"

"No." Klaus said

"Have you tried to find them?" Naruto asked

"Have you tried to find your father, and his family?" Klaus asked

"Of course, all I learned was that he was some witch from Japan who traveled to learn all types of magic, before he died of old age." Naruto said causing Klaus to look at him, "So why are you so hellbent on finding werewolves? We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack." Klaus said as they stopped, looking into a clearing where a werewolf pack was setting up camp, when Naruto entered their camp.

Everyone looked at him, as he walked further, and tossed Ray to the ground, immediately a woman rushed over to Ray, "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she asked as Klaus joined Naruto

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." he introduced

"You're the hybrid." she said causing Klaus to smirk

"You've heard of me. Fantastic."

"I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto waved

Moment Later

Klaus and Naruto were sitting on a rock with everyone looking at them "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus said before Ray woke up with a large gasp "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked

"Naruto?" Klaus asked before Naruto sighed and got up

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Naruto said as everyone looked around

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus said as he looked at a man "You." the mans eyes widened before Klaus rushed over to him and bit his forearm

Klaus then pushed him to Naruto who caught him, threw him to the ground in front off Ray. The woman he was with tried to protest but Klaus strangles her

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is, I'm still learning how to stop." Naruto said as he held the man down in front of Ray as veins started to appear around his eyes before they vanished

Klaus looked at the girl, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." he said

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." she said glaring at him

"Wrong choice." Klaus said before he bit his wrist and gave her his blood, as Ray drunk the blood from the man. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus commented after he shoved his hand in the woman's chest "Ok, who's next?" he asked smirking as his eyes were yellow and his fangs were out

Klaus went aroumd forcing werewolves to drink his blood before he killed them, Naruto dropped the last body of the werewolves before he turned to Klaus who just finished compelling the human ,before they both stood beside Ray, who was shivering "They're dead. They're all dead." Rick said

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus muttered

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Naruto asked leaning against a tree

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus clarified

"For what war, might I ask?" Naruto asked

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Naruto. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus explained

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Naruto asked

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus said causing Naruto laugh

"If you say so, question. How do you know they could even become Hybrids?" Naruto asked

"Because I'm one." Klaus said

"Yeah, but The Original witch, made you. Pretty sure if it was possible there would have been more humans who were unaware of their wolf nature turned before killing someone and awakening the gene." Naruto said before he noticed Ray's eyes bleeding and pointed

"Something's wrong." Klaus said

"Well, obviously."

Naruto and Klaus watched, Ray who was shaking and his eyes were still bleeding "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" he asked

"Some master race." Naruto commented

"Lose the attitude." Klaus said

"So should I kill the others?" Naruto asked just as the woman woke up

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said as the man got up, while Naruto scoffed shaking his head before Ray suddenly snarled and made a few jumps and ran off. Klaus looked at Naruto "Go get him."

Naruto sighed

Ray ran on all fours before he flipped onto a rock and jumped off it, Naruto suddenly appeared grabbed him in a sleeper hold before he tensed his arms and snapped his neck,

Naruto walked back and tossed Ray's corpse into a tree, causing Klaus look up and Naruto noticed the others were waking up as the woman from earlier eyes were bleeding and she was shivering

"We got another one." Naruto said pointing causing Klaus to frown as Naruto picked up a beer and opened it,

Nightfall

Naruto walked back to the clearing, to see Klaus surrounded by corpses, "They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just...bled out. In the end...They're all dead." Klaus said before with a yell tossed the bottle of beer in his hand into a rock and screamed at the sky, rounding on Naruto he yelled, "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

Naruto remained stonefaced as Klaus sighed before he walked off and paused looking at the corpses, "It appears you're the only comrade I have left." he said before leaving

Naruto sighed and followed him

2 Days Later, Chicago

Klaus and Naruto got out of Klaus's car and walked out of the warehouse to see the city "Welcome back to Chicago, Naruto." Klaus said

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked around

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur. Though I attribute that to time spent with members of your family, so unless your going to give me back my memories, I think I'll skip storytime." Naruto replied

"Well, that is a crying shame. I feel like telling a story." Klaus started causing Naruto to sigh as Klaus smirked at him

 **Chicago, 1920's**

"Word was the Ripper of Monterey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." he continued

Naruto was in a car making out with a girl but then he started to drink her blood till he killed her, when he got out of the car and removed the blood from his lips before he walked away, as Naruto entered a bar, the singer and owner of the bar saw him "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" the woman asked while Naruto smirked

"Save me a dance, Gloria." he replied while she nodded and as he was about to grab a glass of champagne, Rebekah took it before he could

"Ooh. Please, help yourself." he said as Rebekah turned to him smirking

"Oh, I always do." Rebekah said as she got closer, and licked his lips and whispered in his hear, as vampire features appear on her face "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." she pulled back and smiled at Naruto before she turned around to leave but Naruto caught her arm

"No, no, no. Who are you?" Naruto asked, Rebekah smiled

"If your good, I'll tell you." Rebekah teased before she walked off

Naruto watched her go smirking, "Hm. What a gal." he said

 **Chicago Present**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus said smiling

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. So what's the mission, ol mighty Hybrid?" Naruto asked

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus said walking away

 **Gilbert's House**

Elena was in her bedroom, sleeping. As she moved around to get more comfortable suddenly flinched when her blanket was ripped from her

"Up and at em." Rose said as Elena groaned

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena said curling up

"Nope, we got things to do, get up!" Rose said shaking the bed

"Ugh. Oh, my God." Elena sighed as she wiped her mouth before she looks at her alarm, "6 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6 A.M.?"

"Katherine found them." Rose said causing Elena to look at her

"What? Where is he?" Elena asked

"Windy city." Rose answered

"He's in Chicago?" Elena asked

"Hm, and if you hurry we can get there before he leaves." Rose said walking off as Elena quickly got up to get ready

Later

Rose's Hennessey Venom GT sped down the highway to Chicago, Elena was holding onto her necklace as she looked out the window, before Naruto's journal was placed in her lap, "Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Nauto's last experience in Chicago."

"It's Naruto's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." Elena frowned

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Rose said

"I've seen Naruto in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena said causing Rose to laugh

"You've seen nothing, you've heard about it, but seeing and hearing are two different things." Rose said

Elena sighed and began to read

Gloria's Bar, 1920

In the bar Gloria was singing another song as a waiter was pouring champagne on a champagne tower. Rebekah was dancing with a man but was looking at Naruto who was at the bar, drinking with his friends, suddenly she stopped dancing and joined Naruto and his friends, along with the man she was dancing with,

"Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you." Rebekah said annoyed

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" Naruto asked as his friends laughed while Rebekah smirked at him

"The lady wants you to keep it down." Rebekah's date said but Naruto ignored him,

"So, mystery girl, can I have this dance?" Naruto asked

"I have a dance partner, already." Rebekah said

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at her date and with a smile, he looked back to her, "When your finished with him, then?"

"Sure." Rebekah said

Naruto looked to the man who was annoyed, "Nothing personal, man." he said before he placed a hand on the man's face and immediately he was overcome with black fire

Rebekah sighed as Naruto looked at her while he dismissed the flames and stepped on the man's ashes, "Looks like your free." Naruto smiled

Rebekah took Naruto's offered hand and they went to dance

Chicago, Present, Gloria's bar

Klaus and Naruto entered an empty bar and looked around while Naruto felt nostalgic "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked

"Can't believe this dump is still here." Naruto said leaning against the rail

"Hey!" an African American woman with white hair walked up, "Respect my bar." she said as Klaus smiled

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Klaus started

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." she interrupted before she looked at Naruto, "I remember you."

"I'd be upset if you didn't." Naruto smirked before he tilted his head, "Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria asked

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria said

"Naruto, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus said

"Yeah, sure thing." Naruto said with a sigh he went to the bar, while Klaus looked at Gloria

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus commented

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." she said

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." She explained while a grimace came over Klaus face before it vanished

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus said

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said Naruto who was listening twitched at the name before he continued making himself a drink

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."Klaus said

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said getting a frown from Klaus

Naruto was about to sip his drink but dropped the glass and snatched a picture from the wall before he frowned as he looked at the photo of him and Klaus from the 20's

 **Naruto's Mansion, Chicago**

Elena, and Rose arrived at an villa, "Naruto lived here?"

"Yep, back in the day Naruto was a bit of a party animal. He used to throw lavish parties for vampires."

"By lavish you mean?"

"Lavish by vampire standards. Blood fountains, humans on demand, lots of blood, death, and sex." Rose smiled

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said

"Shh." Rose said as she opened the door, "Here we are. Naruto's second personality home."

The two entered and walked around to see the place was abandoned, "He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said looking around at how dusty it was,

"Tour is not over yet." Rose said as she lead Elena to a large room and opened the door, walking inside she turned on the light

Elena looked around and noticed every inch of the room had writing on the walls even gbe ceiling, "What is this?" Elena asked before she gained a shocked look and turned to Rose, "These are all of his victims?" she realized as she could practically hear them screaming in fear, and pain

"Still handling it?" Rose asked walking away

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"His old stomping ground." Rose said

"I'm coming with you guy." Elena said moving to the door

"Of course you are, the safest place for you to be is with me. Can't take any chances." Rose said closing the door behind Elena

 **With Naruto**

"So prohibition, huh?" Naruto asked following Klaus

"Hm."

"Did I come with you or was I already here?"

"We separated 2 years before in 1919." Klaus said as Naruto shook his head

"I'm not understanding this, why would you keep reading my memory? You can't love first impressions that much." Naruto said

"But no one can give a first impression like you."

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Naruto was drinking blood from a women, when Rebekah joined him as she drunk from the other side of her neck, after they finished drinking they start to kiss, while kissing her he saw her necklace "It's beautiful." Naruto said

"A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." Rebekah said amused

"And is it?" Naruto asked

"It brought me love, didn't it?" Rebekah retorted causing Naruto to smile as he kissed her again, pulling her into his lap before Klaus arrived and grabbed her arm

"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Klaus said before she pulled her arm free

"Get off of me!" Rebekah shouted while Naruto got up

"Big mistake, pal." Naruto said

"Naruto, don't. Nik's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warned placing her hand on his chest

"So this is the famous Naruto Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair." Klaus said as Naruto chuckled, before Klaus looked at Rebekah "I'm bored. I want to go."

"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah retorted

"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." Klaus said in return as he tried to grab her but Naruto got in the way

"She's a grown woman, if she doesn't want to leave. She doesn't have to leave." Naruto said

Klaus smiled at Naruto, "You're very brave, knowing I could kill you."

"Or I'm just that stupid to not know what fear is." Naruto shrugged causing Klaus to laugh slightly, "But this would be the perfect time for me to get to know Rebekah better, care to join us?"

Moments Later

Klaus was sitting at a table with Naruto and Rebekah, "So Naruto, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus said

"Don't listen to him, Naruto. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah said

"Hmm. I'm not worthy of her, no man is." Naruto said

"Well said." Klaus smirked

Naruto kissed Rebekah's forehead as she hugged his arm, "Where the hell's my wife?" he asked while Naruto and Klaus glanced at each other before they looked back to him

"I don't know. I give up." he said

"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." the man threatened while they all laughed at him, the man laughed mockingly along with them before Naruto called a woman

"Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." he called out

"Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." the man said after the woman came up to them, as they walked away Naruto grabbed the mans arm and compelled him

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." he said the man with a blank expression sat down next to Klaus who smiled at him, and Lila sat next to Naruto before he took off her glove and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Naruto, don't be mean." Rebekah said

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked while Klaus looked intrigued. Naruto took the knife and cut Lila wrist and made the blood pour into a glass as Klaus and Rebekah smirked

"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Naruto said as the women got up and leave

Naruto pushed the glass toward the man, "I'd like you to join me for a drink." he said

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man asked

"I said, drink!" Naruto said leaning back into the booth, as the man picked up the glass and took a sip of his wife's blood before he started to gag slightly while Rebekah and Klaus snickered "I didn't catch your name." Naruto said

"Go to hell." the man growled causing Klaus to laugh

"Do you want another sip?" Naruto asked

"Liam. Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam" Naruto said as Klaus chuckled and tapped his glass with Liam's who took another sip "Finish it." Naruto ordered causing Klaus and Rebekah to laugh harder

 **Chicago, Present**

"I was your number one fan." Klaus said with a smirk as they stood beside Rebekah's coffin

"Okay, enough of the 20's, I want to know about the first time we met." Naruto said causing Klaus to smirk

"It's a long story." Klaus replied

Flashback, 1458, France

Naruto stood over Kol looking at Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus before in a flash of speed Kol was up and trying to take a bite out of him, but Naruto ducked and rolled back as Kol pursued him and when Kol was in striking distance, Naruto punched his kneecap, shattering it causing Kol to scream before an uppercut snapped his neck and he collapsed

"Naruto." Rebekah said upset as her brothers glared at Naruto thinking him a hunter

"What? He attacked me. All I want to know is what you guys are."

"Vampire." Rebekah said causing Naruto's eyes to widen, "We're the Original Vampires."

"Extraordinary." Naruto breathed causing the three to look between each other confused

"Extraordinary? Your not afraid?" Elijah asked

"Why would I be afraid?" Naruto asked

"We're monsters."

"I've been regarded as nothing but a demon for most of my life. I couldn't care less what the popular opinion about your kind is." Naruto said getting an intrigued look from Klaus

"How did you do that?" Elijah asked pointing to Kol

"Easy, he charged in recklessly with no technique and I took advantage of the openings I found." Naruto said smirking before he held up a hand, "And if it helps, your not the only one's with special powers around here."

The three vampires watched as a orb of swirling blue energy appeared in his hand

Naruto was then welcomed into the Mikaelson's trusted circle, his romance with Rebekah held strong as he got along quite easily with all three of her brothers, with Elijah they would regularly debate about tactics that could be useful in changing the world for the better and actions required to see that change through and the importance of protecting what's preciouss to someone

With Kol, Naruto could be just as wild as he was, which often led to the two getting into trouble in town and having to run away, Naruto taught Kol that just because he had the power didn't mean he had to use it,

With Klaus, Naruto helped Klaus get over his issues with loneliness telling him about his own life in Konoha before being reborn as a Salvatore amazed the Mikaelson's, they regularly painted, and talked and laughed for hours

With Rebekah, their relationship grew stronger, with Rebekah no longer having to hide half of who she was it was amazing, the two were smitten with each other, as there were no secrets,

Naruto began to teach the Mikaelson's hand to hand combat, how to mentally shape their powers into different forms to refine them

1460

One night while they were having a party, Naruto was dragged by Rebekah away party where her brothers waited, "Naruto, you've become a trusted friend. We would even call you brother." Elijah said causing Naruto to smile

"We all talked it over and we were wondering, if you'd like to become one of us?" Klaus asked causing Naruto to look at them surprised as they smiled softly at him

"We know that there is a chance that you'd be givi-"

"Yes." Naruto interrupted Kol, "I don't care about my chakra. I love your sister with all my heart. I love you guys to I'm more than happy to call you brot-"

Everyone looked worried when Naruto paused and frowned then proceeded to sigh and put his face into his hand, "Bloody hell."

"What?" Rebekah asked

"On her deathbed, I promised my mother that I wouldn't abandon Damon and Stefan. I would love nothing more than to be with you all but I can't abandon that promise." Naruto said getting disappointed frowns from the Mikaelson's who were also impressed that he would toss aside his own wants for his family like they've all done in the past, "Unless, would it be possible for Damon to become a vampire as well?"

"Just Damon? Why not Stefan, as well?" Klaus asked

"Stefan, he's to gentle. I fear that the need of blood would overwhelm him eventually and he would go on to have a tortured existence. My brother wants to be a doctor, I don't want to rip that dream away from him." Naruto said

"We'll turn Damon." Klaus nodded

"Thank you." Naruto smiled before he turned to Rebekah, "I want you to turn me."

Rebekah smiled before they kissed

End Flashback

Naruto frowned, as Klaus looked at him, "We were happy." Klaus said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder before leaving as Naruto looked to Rebekah

 **Gloria's bar**

Rose leaving Elena in the car, entered the bar and looked around to see people dancing, while Gloria was working the bar, when she saw her "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria said smiling

"Gloria, darling. Time has been kind to you." Rose said walking to the bar

"Heh, not as kind to me as it's been to you. But I can't complain." Gloria said smiling before she got serious, "Your here for Naruto, right?"

"You've seen him?" Rose asked

"With Klaus. Terrible combo, I can tell Naruto is trying not become the Ripper again, but he's holding onto something." Gloria said

"You know where they went?" Rose asked frowning

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." she said

"Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" Rose asked

"That's none of your buisness." Gloria said with a smile causing Rose to sigh

Rose's Car

Rose had parked in an alleyway by the bar, Elena was sitting inside of it reading Naruto's diary, "April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again." Naruto's voice said as Elena turned the page "June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery." she kept going till she reached the 80's "1982... cravings are there, but it's easier, blood bags may just be my salvation. Lexi's onto her next project... Getting me to laugh." Elena smiled at the last one, before she closed the diary and grabbed her phone and scrolled down her contact list to Lexi's number when she saw Klaus and Naruto get out of a car and quickly she ducked down, and closed her eyes

Elena gasped when the door opened and she saw Rose, "You okay?" Rose asked quickly starting the car watching as Naruto and Klaus entered the bar before she pulled off

"Wait, we have to go back."

"We are. They aren't going no where anytime soon. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Naruto." Rose said

"Ok. Thank you." Elena said

 **Gloria's bar**

Klaus and Naruto were at the bar, when Gloria gave them two beers "Where's Rebekah?" she asked

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus retorted and she walked away before he looked at Naruto "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus asked

"I'll take your word for it." Naruto said

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Naruto were at the bar "They're jealous. Your enemies wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Naruto said

"What? An abomination?" Klaus asked while Naruto put a hand on his shoulder

"No. A king." Naruto said seriously while Klaus smiled and they started to laugh, as Naruto planted an idea into Klaus skull that would live on for decades

"Look at us. Two sad orphans." Klaus said

"Sad? My birth father was a no show, my stepfather was an abusive dick who would beat me for the smallest reasons when I was kid till I started fighting back. My mother God rest her soul, lied to me my entire life about who I really was, and now her love for me has a big question mark, on it. I just tend to overlook it on the account that she's dead, and she's still my mother. A normal human woman who did the best she could do. Still love her though." Naruto smiled as Klaus nodded the similarities between the palpable, as Naruto pointed at Klaus, "But no need to be sad, "Family" isn't defined only by last names or by blood; it's defined by commitment and by love. It means showing up when they need it most. It means having each other's backs. It means choosing to love each other even on those days when you struggle to like each other."

"How did you become so wise?" Klaus asked taking another shot

"College for the 70th time in the last 400 years." Naruto smirked as Klaus chuckled, before he held up his glass, "You're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."

 **Chicago, Present**

Klaus raised his shot of tequila while Naruto nodded at what he was just told "To friendship." Klaus said before they downed their shots

Later

Naruto was on his way back from the restroom when he saw Rose, "No, you've got to be kidding me."

Naruto pushed through the crowd and grabbed her arm taking her outside, "Are you crazy?"

"For trying to save you, no." Rose said

"You have to get Elena out of Chicago, now." Naruto said knowing that she was here

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab." Rose replied

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive." Naruto said

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Naruto said as Rose looked behind Naruto who frowned

"Tell her yourself." Rose said before Naruto looked behind him to see Elenaas he shook his head

 **Inside Bar**

Rose joined Klaus at the bar "I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said with a grin

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Rose said taking the bottle and pouring herself a glass

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked

"I love him, Klaus." Rose said seriously causing Klaus to look at her, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for him."

Klaus smiled as he took the glass and poured himself a drink

Outside

Naruto was frowning at Elena, "Why? You shouldn't be here."

"Where else would I be?" Elena asked

"Where it's safe, away from here." Naruto frowned before Elena touched his face

"Come home." Elena said before she tried to embrace him but Naruto pulled away and held up the vervain dart, causing her to frown as he looked at her amused

"Listen, Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Naruto said

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Naruto, please." Elena pleaded

"You don't get it. I can't it's never going to be the same, Elena. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee." Naruto frowned

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and...and she saved you." Elena said

"And you know what I did after that? I spent thirty years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life."

"Not if I was a vampire too." Elena said as Naruto shook his head looking down, "I can't give up on you, Naruto."

"Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. There is nothing here for you." Naruto turned and walked away leaving Elena to watch him go before Rose joined her after she and Klaus joined each other for a drink and she tried to negotiate Naruto's freedom but Klaus refused to budge and sent her on her way

 **Later, Chicago**

Klaus entered the unit that was filled with his families coffins, when he saw that Rebekah's coffin was empty and the man he compelled earlier was dead

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." he called out looking around before Rebekah sped in front of him and stabbed him with the dagger causing him to groan

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah said

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Rebekah were next to a car as Rebekah was waiting anxiously for something or rather someone "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" Klaus shouted opening the car but Rebekah didn't move

"He'll be here any second." Rebekah said

"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus said walking up to her

"Not without Naruto." Rebekah replied

"Naruto's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Klaus advised as Rebekah looked at him suspiciously

"What did you do? Did you compel him again!?" Rebekah asked angry

"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." Klaus said as he grabbed her arm to pull her to the car

"I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Naruto." Rebekah shouted as she yanked her arm from Klaus

"Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus demanded but she didn't answer, "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." he said walking away

"Good-bye, Nik." she said as Klaus eyes widen, when she turned around Klaus appeared and drove a dagger through her heart

 **Chicago, Present**

Klaus pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it on the ground, "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." he said while she narrowed her eyes,

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah retorted as she walked away

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once." Klaus said as Rebekah glared at him

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked

" Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus said

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked with a smirk

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked as Rebekah touched her neck

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah asked

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said confused

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah screamed at him Klaus walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus shouted before Rebekah shoved him off and looked into the coffin but she didn't find it, angry she threw the coffin on the ground.

"Where is it?!" Rebekah yelled

"We'll find it, sister." Klaus promised before he sighed, "Come on, I **b** rought you a little peace offering. Get dress, quickly now." Klaus said leaving as Rebekah glared after him and put on a blouse and jeans before following her brother

Gloria's Bar

Naruto was on the stage sitting with a guitar, as the crowd of humans danced slightly to the tune he played, before he began to sing, as Rebekah and Klaus entered with Rebekah looking shocked and happy to see him

(Play Sir Preme - Pain)

Remember they said we wasn't gone be shit

Sitting here like I can't believe this

I ain't got no time for my last girl

Said I lost my job she hit the gas yo

Shaking up here with my mama

She don't want me here too much drama

roll another one I need a shottie in me

Take the pain away make it numb to me

Take another shot for tomorrow

Rebekah watched Naruto

Flashback, 1460

Rebekah wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them over to her bed

Rebekah unbuttoned his shirt and he did the same with her dress tossing it to the side. Naruto moved from her lips down to her neck and finally to her breast

Naruto played and groped Rebekah's breasts for a bit, eliciting sweet moans from the beautiful Immortal. Anruto worked his magic on her for several minutes before moving downward

Roll another J for today ayyy

Ima keep smoking till my eyes roll

Give a fuck I see another day

Roll up roll up pour up pour up

I need another shot to the head

Roll up roll up pour up pour up

I need another hit of Mary Jane

Naruto kissed his way up her leg, building her anticipation as he moved his mouth closer to her well groomed cunt. Finally, he reached his prize, inserting his tongue in her pussy and licking it.

"Oh, Naruto," Rebekah moaned, her voice filled with lust. She out her hand on his hand, urging him further onward as with every skillful lick, he was rewarded with a moan from her as be brought her closer to climax, no one had ever done this to her, except for him and she found she loved it everytime

After 5 minutes of him licking her cunt, Rebekah was ready for her climax. "I'm cumming!" She moaned as she came all over his face, Naruto eagerly licked up her love juices until she finished her orgasm

Pain is pleasure

I made mistakes I'll never forget them they made me this way

Cos my heart is so cold

And you want me to change

But it ain't me and it can't be no

I'll never hit rock bottom you say it tha you need it that I got it

Your not tryna help that's a problem

Four way heart to the top

I said take another shot for tomorrow

Roll another J for today ayy

Ima keep smoking till my eyes roll

Pray to god I see another day ohh

Naruto pulled his head up, savoring her taste, before he kissed her, as she lay on her back, leg spread wide, Naruto positioned himself over her, the length on his dick rubbing against her outer folds, teasing her

"I love you." Rebekah moaned

"I love you." Naruto whispered as he nibbled on her ear playfully, Rebekah smiled before her face scrunched up as he began to bury himself into her

Naruto smiled down at Rebekah as he completely sheathed himself inside of her, before he kissed her, as she grabbed onto his shoulders

Groaning, Naruto kissed Rebekah again, lustfully, and began to pay attention to her breasts again.

After a minute of Naruto staying motionless and kissing Naruto, the women finally bucked her hips against his, showing she was ready, "Fuck me." Naruto smiled

Naruto pulled out only until the tip was in and with a hard grunt, plunged his cock back into Rebekah. The sudden hard thrust made Rebekah moan loudly, as she vamped out

Roll up roll up pull up pull up

I need another shot to the head

Roll up roll up pull up pull up

I need another I need a Mary Jane

Bracing himself on his fists, Naruto began to lovingly thrust away into Rebekah, as he lost himself in her tight walls "Fuck." he hissed, as he Rebekah suddenly flipped them over and began to ride him,

The two came together looming each ther in the eyes before Naruto tilted his head and exposed his neck to her and with a smile she bit him, and drank

You can never feel my shoe does a knot like me and im not like you

I put it on the line and I mean that

I'm chasing my dream and ima catch tha yea

You can never live the way that I live

Do none of the things that I did

Roll up roll up pull up pull up

I don't need no shots to the head

Roll up roll up pour up pour up

I don't need to hit the Mary Jane

No no no

Ye ye ye

Rebekah pulled away as Naruto went limp in her arms, before she laid him down and waited

End Flashback

Rebekah blinked as the audience clapped for Naruto who got off the stage and made his way to the bar,

Klaus placed a hand on Rebekah's shoulder when she went to walk forward and he went over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder,

Naruto looked up, "You're back." he said reaching over the bar for another bottle, "Come to tell me more of my past?"

"No, I came to do you one better." Klaus said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he looked to Klaus who compelled him, "Remember."

Naruto closed his eyes and memories long buried came rushing back,

1461, France

Naruto ran out of his home, to see the town on fire, looking around he ran forward and stumbled across a man who killed a vampire, "Hey!" Naruto yelled glaring watching the man glare at him

Naruto growled and shot forward but the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him inti the. air, "Do you know who I am? They call me the Destroyer, I-"

Naruto laughed interrupting Mikael, "Then this should be fun." he said snapping Mikael's wrist and planting a foot on Mikael's torso to elevate his position as he wrapped his legs around Mikael's arm and stomped on the back of his head sending him into the ground before ripping his arm from its socket

Mikael screamed in pain, before he blured out of the way when Naruto's lightning first tore through the ground where his head was,

Quickly Naruto put his hands up in a guard as Mikael punched him sending him flying into the air, catching the side of a roof, Naruto pulled himself to his feet and stood up sending a large black dragon of fire at Mikael who's eyes widened before he sped out of the way

Using his hearing, Naruto heard Mikael appear behind him and turned to grind an orb of wind into his abdomen, "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled instinctively as his bastardize Rasengan sent Mikael flying through three buildings

Lifting a hand to the sky, as Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Pearl and Anna appeared, they watched as Naruto's fist was cloaked with electricity before a large dragon made of lightning appeared from the clouds

Mikael stumbled from the building a large hole that was slowly healing in his torso before Naruto brought his hand down and the dragon rushed Mikael who looked shocked before everyone ducked and hid as a large explosion rocked the city

Naruto smirked to himself as lightning crackled around his arms before he and everyone saw the crater he created and saw Mikael burnt to a crisp still moving, but slowly

Raising his hands, Naruto clapped his hands and wooden stakes burst from the ground through Mikael who stopped moving,

"Well that takes care of that." Naruto smirked dropping down and walking to the shocked vampires,

"That won't keep him down for long." Klaus said looking to his friend

"You sure?" Naruto asked

"Yes, we have to go. We will lead him away from you." Elijah said

"Me? I just kicked his ass, wha-"

"He will be furious, yes but he wants us dead more. He is our burden to bare not yours." Elijah said

"You are my family." Naruto frowned causing the Originals to look at him, "Whatever burden you have to bare I will shoulder it with you."

"You will die if you come with us." Klaus said

"Dying for the people I love does not make me afriad." Naruto frowned watching as Klaus shook his head

"No, we can't risk it, not you." Klaus said before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Until I say otherwise you've never knew us, you'll forget about ever knowing us."

"No!" Rebekah yelled rushing forward but Elijah grabbed her, "Niklaus stop it!"

"It's for his safety, sister." Elijah whispered as Rebekah began to sob

"You will go on about your life, and be happy." Klaus said as Naruto looked to be in a daze as he was compelled before he opened his eyes and found himself alone surrounded by fire

Confused Naruto looked around and saw the destruction, and fled from what he had done

Present

Naruto blinked, and made to speak but saw Rebekah and his eyes widened before in a blur he was in front of her, Rebekah smiled at Naruto before they hugged each other tightly and kissed

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Rose was on the phone with Katherine, "Klaus, plans in giving Naruto his memories back. I think he wants Naruto to be how he was before." she said

"Hm, how's Elena doing?" Katherine asked

"She's determined. I don't think nothing will stop her from getting Naruto back. Even though he's pushing her away."

"Naruto is afraid he'll hurt her, and he has a right to be."

"She thinks she knows how bad he can get, but she doesn't have the slightest clue. We have to stop him from going too far."

"And how do we do that?" Katherine asked

"Working on it." Rose said with a sigh, "Just be careful, and don't lose them."

"I won't." Katherine said hanging up as she sat in her burgundy 2011 Ferrari 458 Italia, watching as Naruto and Rebekah kissed lustfully headed into his old house

 **Finished**


	34. Chapter 34

Klaus and Naruto were in a clothing store, both were drinking champagne and Naruto was also looking at a magazine and waiting for Rebekah who was trying on clothes "There has to be more to this dress." she said incredulously from the dressing room

"There's not." Klaus said while he continued to drink, as she walked out of the fitting room, allowing them to see that she was wearing a short, black dress

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah said

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus replied

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah asked with a disgusted look on her face as "Ready 2 Go" by Martin Solveig and Kele's played over the speakers

"It's dance music." Naruto answered

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked in disbelief

"Got a lot to show you, since you been locked in a box for 90 years." Naruto said looking to Klaus who didn't meet his gaze

"Are we done?" Klaus asked

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked to a mirror and looked at her dress

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus said

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah replied before she looked to Naruto "So what do you think?" she asked turning around

"I like it." he answered while she looked at him blankly "What? I said I like it." he said with a smile.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Naruto." Rebekah said answered shaking her head as she went back into the fitting room, while Naruto shrugged and looked at Klaus who shook his head

Klaus looked at Naruto, "Nice one, good work." he said as he picked up the champagne bottle

"Technically this is your fault. I'm going to get some fresh air." Naruto said as he got up, while Klaus poured himself some more champagne. Naruto walked up to the door and as he opened the door he saw Katherine across the street. She motioned him to follow her

Naruto was walking toward Katherine who was leaning against a wall, before she smiled and laughed as they embraced the two sharing a deep kiss "Been waiting all summer to do that and more." she smiled which he returned as she caressed his cheek, "Thank you, you got me my freedom from Klaus."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you're here. I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Katherine asked

"The necklace I gave to Elena. It belongs to Rebekah, she wants it and Klaus needs it to contact the Original Witch. Get it from her, destroy it, send it away I don't care just get it out of Mystic Falls."

"What about you?"

"I'll manage. Have been all summer." Naruto smiled as Katherine looked at him, "I'll be fine."

Katherine nodded before with a final kiss she got into her car and left

Later

Gloria was sitting surrounded by candles and had her Grimoire that she had opened having been searching for the necklace when Rebekah and Klaus walked in, "Where's Naruto?" Gloria asked looking up

"Getting air, he'll be along soon." Klaus said sitting down

"Good, gives us a chance to talk." Gloria said causing the two siblings to raise an eyebrow

"About what?" Rebekah asked

"Klaus, do you think it's a smart idea to keep Naruto around?" Gloria asked causing the two Originals to frown and glare at her

"What king of question is that?" Rebekah asked stepping forward

"A good one." Gloria said putting her hands up in a placating gesture, "Klaus you said that he and the doppelganger were together."

"So?" Klaus asked

"And he gave himself over to you to free Katherine Pierce from having to run from you."

"Get to the point." Rebekah glared

"You killed one and victimized the other for centuries. In every story about Naruto that is floating out in the word, it's always one thing that truly sets him off, someone messing with his loved ones." Gloria said causing the two to frown, "I know he is your longest friend, but he has never been compelled to forget either of you for 90 years straight. We all know that Naruto loves powerfully and can be the incarnation of hatred when he wants to be, you gave him back his memories also."

"So?" Klaus asked

"You said once that you and Naruto almost came to blows when you tried to dagger Rebekah. So not only has the man he saw as a friend, and loved as a brother, came into his life 3 months ago and killed a woman he loved, and then he had to spend months on road with said friend to kill at his behest, and the love of his life had to spend almost a century locked in a box with a dagger in her heart at the same man's hands. Naruto is capable of a lot of things but he doesn't forgive and forget. It would truly shock me if he doesn't plan on teaching you a lesson. I can sense him holding onto something, apart of him yearns to be in Mystic Falls."

Klaus frowned as Rebekah looked concerned just as Naruto entered the club and they looked at him "You left us." Rebekah said with a strained smile

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Naruto replied walking over

"Tell me about it." Klaus agreed as he looked at Gloria before looking to Naruto who grabbed a bottle from behind the bar

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked

"She's failing." Klaus replied looking over to Gloria

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said focusing on her spell

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah suggested while Gloria smiled

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria commented as she motioned for Rebekah to sit on the table "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." she requested holding out her hands as Rebekah gave her, her hand

Naruto withheld his worried frown

 **Gilbert's** **house**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were in the kitchen "The problem with my dad's side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie said while cutting up some vegetables

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline commented as she helped Elena decant the Chili in a casserole

"Normal is overrated." Rose said helping Bonnie, before she looked over to Elena "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"I needed to keep myself busy since Naruto doesn't want me anywhere near him... Ahh!" Elena said before she shouted in pain

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked concern

"No, no, my necklace." Elena said as she took it off to show that the necklace burned her skin

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria still had Rebekah's hand with her eyes closed as she was concentrating

"I can sense something." she announced while Naruto's hands curled into a fist as his eyes momentarily grew bloodshot

 **Gilbert's House**

"It burned me." Elena said taking it off

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline retorted

"Caroline…" Bonnie called

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Naruto." Caroline continued

"Let me see it." Bonnie said with her hand outstretched

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria was now chanting as she started to cast the spell

 **Gilbert's House**

Bonnie looked at the necklace and touched it but it's lights up in an electric shock and Elena dropped it, Bonnie and Elena look at each other

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria dropped Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus and Naruto "I found it." she said while Rebekah and Klaus looked excited while Naruto looked uncaring but on the inside he was ready to lop her head off and run straight to Mystic Falls get the girls and leave

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…" she explained

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah retorted

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria said

"So dive." Klaus ordered walking over

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my juju." Gloria said

"We can wait." Klaus said

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." she said in return as she and Klaus look at each other for a moment before Naruto walked over

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Naruto said before he walked away as Klaus looked at Rebekah and shrugged before they walk after Naruto

 **Lster, A warehouse, Chicago**

Klaus and Naruto are on a couch drinking from two girls, while Rebekah looked at them sitting on a crate "My girl's dead. I'm bored." she said with a pout as Klaus pulled away from his girl and looked at Naruto

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." he noted

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Naruto said as he looked at Klaus his face still transformed

"Try being related to her." Klaus said with a laugh looking at Rebekah

"You're being mean." Rebekah said as Naruto chuckled causing her to look at him, "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"I do still love you, that will never ever change." Naruto said causing Rebekah to smile, "I was just reminded of something is all."

Naruto dropped the corpse of the girl he was feeding on, before he pulled out his phone, "I'll be back." he said standing up and walking off wiping his chin

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked curiously

"Probably to write a name on a wall." Klaus said before he went back to drinking from his girl

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Naruto entered the bar and saw Gloria with her back to him, "There you are." Gloria said

"Thought you were resting." Naruto said as he walked to the bar

"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria said getting Naruto's attention as he stood at the bar

"What did you see?" he asked with narrowed eyes

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you." Gloria said before she turned back to what she was doing

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it." she said looking over to him

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Naruto said with a shrug before Gloria sighed as she turned back to the table

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." she threatened before Naruto rushed over to her, but before he could reach her she turned her head, and looked at him and provoked a headache, that causecaused blood to leak from Naruto's nose "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" She asked as Naruto fell to the floor unconscious

 **Five Minutes Later**

Naruto awoke to find that he was lying on a table shirtless with candles everywhere. While Gloria was standing over him with a knife, "What is this? Why can't I move?" he asked as he tried to get up

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria said as she cut his forearms with the knife the blood flowing into the bowl on the floor "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo. But don't worry I'm not going to kill you." She said as she took iron hooks and put them in the wounds she created on his forearms causing Naruto to grunt, "This will stop that pesky healing."

"I won't tell you anything." Naruto spat

"You don't have to." Gloria said with an amused looked on her face as the blood from Naruto's wounds fall into the bowl, and smoke started to appear "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." Gloria explained as she took something "But my personal favorite…" she trailed off rubbing her hands "Vervain." she puts her hands on Naruto's chest causing him growl in pain, Gloria was so preoccupied by what she was doing that she didn't see the smoke turn red as Naruto's pupils shifted to slits then back to normal

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Bonnie, and Rose were in the living room with candles everywhere along with some Grimoires "Ok, tell me if you see anything in these Grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace." Bonnie instructed handing some to Rose

"Can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?" Rose asked

"I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off." Bonnie said

"Since when?" Rose asked surprise

"Since I brought Jeremy back to life." Bonnie said

"That doesn't mean you can't still seek guidance from them. They are your family, and if you need help, I'm sure they'll be there." Rose said causing Bonnie to look thoughtful, "So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?"

"No idea." Bonnie smiled holding the necklace when all of the sudden all the Grimoires were on fire, shocked the two jumped looking surprised

Rose quickly clapped her hands and a gust of wind snuffed out the flames and sent the grimoires to the ground, the two looked at each other puzzled

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Naruto was still on the table, with Gloria over him as she takes some red powder and rub her hands with it

"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Naruto. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey." she said putting her hands on his chest. His skin sizzled as he was burned causing Naruto to groan

"There you go, there you go." She said as she closed her eyes and felt a pull on her mind

Mindscape

Gloria was confused as she looked around and saw darkness, "You made a mistake." Naruto said causing her to gasp as she turned and saw Naruto standing behind her, "A costly one. He doesn't really do intruders."

"He?"

"Yes. When I died I sent his spirit to the pure lands but he left some power behind, but our connection was broken thanks to me being a vampire. You trying to dig your way into my subconscious cracked the wall." Naruto smirked

"Who is he?' Gloria asked only for Naruto's smile to grow bigger as Gloria saw two large eyes snap open in the darkness behind the blonde the glowing red eyes glared down on her before they began to get higher and higher as the darkness that surrounded the two receded and Gloria was terrified to gaze upon the face of a huge fox with nine tails waving behind it

"Gloria, meet Kurama. Kurama meet the intruder." Naruto said

"Naruto wait, I-"

"She's all yours." Naruto interrupted and immediately Kurama surged forward as Gloria screamed

Naruto watched as Kurama chewed before he walked forward as the fox looked at him, there was no intelligence in the fox eyes as it was comprised of left over chakra left by the biju centuries ago,

Naruto smiled, "I miss you." he said softly before he placed a hand on Kurama's leg and he fox dispersed in a swirl of red chakra that absorbed into him

Real World

Gloria fell to her knees and slumped over as she died and Naruto groaned as he began to get up but Klaus and Rebekah walked in, "What's going on?"

"Your witch attacked me." Naruto said causing Klaus to frown as Naruto stumbled and held onto the table to steady himself

Suddenly Klaus rushed forward and snapped his neck causing him to slump forward, "Naruto!" Rebekah yelled running to his side, before she glared at Klaus, "What the hell?"

"He betrayed me. Pick him up, where going to see what he is holding onto." Klaus frowned before he walked off while Rebekah looked down to Naruto and kissed his cheek

Later, Mystic Grill

Katherine joined Bonnie at a table outside "Hey there." Katherine greeted

"Hey, Katherine." Bonnie greeted causing Katherine to shake her head "What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" she asked

"I need Elena's necklace." said Katherine

"Why?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Klaus is looking for it, if his witch learns its here, he will come running back. Naruto wants me to get it as far away from here as I can." Katherine said

Bonnie nodded and gave her the necklace

"Have you ever heard of a human able to see ghosts, like real ghost?" Bonnie asked

"No why?" Katherine asked with an raised eyebrow

"Jeremy has been seeing Vicki and Anna, all summer." Bonnie said as Katherine seemed to be plotting something in her head as a waitress came by and Bonnie looked at her to say thank you. When she turned back to Katherine she saw that she was gone, causing Bonnie to sigh

Salvatore Boarding House

Rose opened the door to see Katherine, "Whatre you doing back, so soon?"

"Have a way to save Naruto, are you in?" Katherine asked causing Rose to raise an eyebrow

"I'm listening."

"I'll tell you more when we're on the road. But believe me... It's good." Katherine said as she held up Elena's necklace, when Rose tried to grab it, she held it away from her

Truck

Klaus kicked Naruto's foot, when Naruto awoke from Klaus snapping his neck he saw Klaus was looking at him sitting on a coffin

"What the hell?" Naruto asked grabbing his neck as he began to get up

"I'm curious. Gloria thought you were holding onto something. A piece of your old life. I didn't xbekive her then you killed her.

"In self defense." Naruto said

"So she was wrong then? No matter, I want to check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus replied before he opened the truck, and Naruto after letting his eyes get focused to the light saw that they were in Mystic Falls

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Naruto." Klaus said smirking as Naruto frowned heavily but before he could move his neck was snapped again

 **Nightfall**

Naruto groaned as he got up and saw Rebekah sitting in the hallway, a dead Tyler and unconscious Caroline beside her, "What the hell?"

"There he is." Rebekah said watching as he sat up and shook his head, "My brothers been breaking your neck all afternoon, "

"Even took time to bleed me, nice." Naruto said slumping back onto his back

"Why?" Rebekah asked frowning, "Why did you betray my brother?"

Naruto laughed, "Betray Klaus? Our deal was that I do as he says, not to tell him every little secret I had. Maybe if my mind wasn't repeatedly wiped we wouldn't be in the mess."

Rebekah shook her head, "This is serious, Naruto. Klaus will kill you."

"Where is he?" Naruto asked triedly closing his eyes

"It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding." Rebekah said causing Naruto's eyes to slowly open, "He's be pissed that you failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive."

Naruto grunted before he got to his feet and held onto the wall when he stumbled, "I have to save her."

"You can't be serious." Rebekah frowned causing Naruto to look at her before he righted himself and walked forward but Rebekah placed a hand on his chest, "No! You can't interfere, if you do Klaus may kill you."

"Then I die." Naruto said before he cupped Rebekah's cheek, and smiled softly, "I love you, Rebekah. You were the first person not connected to me by blood to ever truly love me, and I thank you for that. I also love Elena, Bonnie, Katherine, Rose, and Lexi I'd do anything for them and you, and whatever it is, I'd do it without hesitation. I need to protect them from Klaus, if I die then at least I tried."

Rebekah looked at Naruto before he kissed her lips, then her forehead and when she opened her eyes she saw he was gone,

Gym

Naruto entered the gym to see Elena kneeling beside Chad and Dana while Klaus sat on the bleachers, "Naruto." Elena said standing up

"Nik." Naruto frowned looking at Klaus

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked

"I've held up my end of the bargain, I did everything you've asked. Leave her out of this."

"True you have done everything I've asked but I fear you being back here has compromised your loyalty, so prove me wrong." Klaus said standing walking over to Elena, Chad, and Dana the two standing up, "Kill them."

Naruto frowned as Klaus looked at him, "What're you waiting for? Kill them."

Naruto began to walk forward, as Elena shook her head, "No. Naruto, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said-"

Klaus suddenly backhanded Elena sending her twirling in the air and falling to the ground with a scream of pain

Growling Naruto rushed Klaus who turned around to grab his neck, but Naruto dicked and speared him, atop of the hybrid, Naruto was about to punch him in the face but Klaus kicked him back into the air and appeared beneath him to grab his throat and slammed him into the ground causing Naruto to wheeze as his veins felt like sandpaper as they rubbed against each other

"Let her go!" Naruto growled out as Klaus forced him up into the air

"You disappoint me, brother. But don't worry, I'll help you find your way back." Klaus said as he looked Naruto in the eyes, "Stop fighting."

"No!" Naruto yelled struggling,

"You leave me no choice. You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply just obey." Klaus said as Naruto's body stopped thrashing as he looked to be in a daze before Klaus released him

"No." Elena whispered in horror

"Now kill them, Ripper." Klaus smirked

Naruto looked to Dana and Chad as he vamped out before he rushed forward and bit a screaming Dana, Chad tried to run, but Naruto ripped out Dana's spine and tossed it after him sending it through his heart causing the teen to collapse, before with a growl Naruto went back to feeding on Dana

Hallway

Rebekah was admiring Caroline's phone taking pictures of herself to distract herself that the love of her life might already be dead, when Caroline groaned she looked over at her, "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose"

Rebekah took another selfie and smiled, "Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked

"He's dead. Ish."

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked crawling over to Tyler

"Think of it as, he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Rebekah said causing Caroline to look at her in shock as Rebekah began to go through the pictures on her phone before she stopped at one, as Caroline placed her ear to Tyler's chest,

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at a picture of Naruto and Elena before she zoomed in and saw her necklace, "Is that my necklace?" she asked before she vamp sped away and forced herself into the gym

"Where is it?!" Rebekah screamed causing everyone to look at her, "Where is my necklace?"

*What are you on about?" Klaus asked

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah said giving Klaus the phone who zoomed in on the picture and frowned seeing the necklace

"Well, well, more lies." Klaus said

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked

"I had Katherine get it to being it to me, when I got my memories back." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him, "She should've been in Chicago by now."

"Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it'd make things easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way lets out a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus said before he walked over to a device and pressed a button causing the game clock to buzz as 20.00 appeared, "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by them I want you to feed again," Klaus walked over to Naruto who was filled with dread, "But this time I want you to feed on Elena."

Elena looked horrified as Naruto frowned along with Rebekah, as Elena saw a tear leave Rebekah's eye that she quickly wiped away, "No Klaus, don't do this to him."

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus said leaving as Rebekah looked to Naruto sadly and followed her brother leaving Naruto and Elena alone

Hallway

Rebekah followed Klaus, "You can't make him do that." she said

"Do what?"

"Feed on Elena." Rebekah said

"What do you care?"

"Naruto loves her if you make him feed on her and he kills her, he will never forgive you." Rebekah said

"I can stop him from going that far." Klaus replied

"I hope so, cause we both know just how determined Naruto can be when he sets his mind to something. The last thing either of us wants is for him to go about seeking revenge." Rebekah said

Later

Naruto had wiped his face, and began to pace as Elena watched him, "This can't be happening." he whispered running a hand through his hair as the final 10 seconds ticked down before he looked at Elena, "Elena, your going to have to run."

"Klaus said if I run-"

"I know what he said but it wouldn't matter if you stayed." Naruto said as he looked to see it was 5 seconds left, and lost feeling in his legs as he collapsed to his knees, "Elena, please, please, please." he pleaded looking at her tears in his eyes, "There's no other way."

"There is another way, Naruto. It's for you to fight." Elena said before the buzzer went off causing Naruto to gasp and he slowly looked to the timer to see it was at 0.00

Naruto grunted as he looked to Elena feeling his body moving forward but he planted his hands on the ground to hold himself back, "Naruto, I love you. Fight, Naruto. Don't give up."

"I can't hold it." Naruto said before he blurred forward causing Elena to scream before Naruto erracticly ran around her and jumped to the top of the bleachers hitting the wall with a loud thud, "Elena, run! Go!"

Elena ran out of the gym before with a growl Naruto pursued her, as she ran down the hall, Naruto slammed himself into the lockers as Elena ran into another hallway and closed the doors she saw Naruto slamming himself into the walls and lockers before he dove into the cafeteria

Elena turned but Klaus was there, "We got to stop meeting like this " he smirked

Cafeteria

Naruto panted as he was covered in sweat before he saw a broom, and quickly grabbed it before snapping the wooden handle in half and keeping a piece to stab himself in the gut just as Klaus and Elena entered

"Now, this is fascinating. I've never seemed this before. I knew you loved powerfully but not to the extent that it kept your bloodlust at bay, even enough to resist compulsion. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No." Naruto hissed

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!" Naruto growled

"Naruto." Elena whispered before Klaus walked over to Naruto and removed the stake from his gut but Naruto wouldn't release it

"Your strong, but your not that strong. Turn it off." Klaus said before to his shock he saw something he hasn't seen since Naruto was human

Red slitted eyes, and fear whisker marks and fangs peeking out from his upperlip, "No!" Naruto yelled as he smacked Klaus in the head with the stake sending him flying over a table

Naruto's face returned to normal as he panted and looked to Elena as Klaus with a growl got up, "I love you." Naruto whispered before she and Klaus watched in horror as Naruto aimed the stake for his heart,

"No!" Klaus yelled before Naruto attempted to stake himself but Klaus slapped the stake from his hands and pushed him into the wall, "Turn it off!"

Klaus looked shocked about his own actions and his friends attempted suicide, as Naruto's expression changed

"What did you do?" Elema asked horrified

Klaus frowned before he smiled and looked at Elena, "I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" he asked before be walked behind Elena and looked at Naruto, "Ripper...Perhaps you'd like a drink.. from the doppelgänger's neck?"

Naruto looked up and vamped out as Klaus with a smirked stepped back as Elema looked at Naruto who was starting at her and tilted his head before with a snarl he rushed her causing her to scream

 **Finished**


End file.
